<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuestro amor en cada mundo by Araleh_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882048">Nuestro amor en cada mundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape'>Araleh_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter/Severus Snape - Fandom, Snarry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, snarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry seguía en busca de los horrocruxes sin saber que un suceso inesperado le haría cuestionarse del rumbo de su vida, de su corazón y hasta de sí mismo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, other - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dos mundos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Capítulo 1</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Dos mundos</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <b></b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Harry tiritaba de frío, su piel se congelaba después de haberse hundido en aquel lago en un intento desesperado por sacar la espada de Gryffindor. Estuvo a punto de morir ahogado pero justo cuando creyó que sus pulmones estallarían, unos brazos le rodearon por el pecho jalándolo hacia la superficie.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eso era lo último que recordaba, porque luego se esforzó por abrir los ojos y el corazón le retumbó aterrado. Miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el bosque de Dean… era Hogwarts.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Y él estaba empapado de pies a cabeza aunque el frío casi se había ido, su ropa estaba húmeda pero de las aguas del lago oscuro que vio tantas noches por la ventana de su dormitorio y no de aquel gélido estanque en el bosque… alguien le había sacado y ahora veía su sombra en la oscuridad de la noche. Esa persona también estaba hecha una sopa y respiraba agitado intentando recuperar su aliento.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Eres… un imbécil, Potter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry jadeó aún más aterrado. Se había salvado de morir ahogado pero ahora le esperaba algo peor. Instintivamente sacó su varita, al segundo el pánico había pasado y ahora lo embargaba el odio más intenso. ¡Era Snape, el maldito asesino de Dumbledore!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —se jactó el mago mayor al verse apuntado por aquella varita—. ¿Tan enfadado estás?<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Eres un cínico, Snape! —gritó temblando embravecido por lo que consideró la más repugnante de las ironías.<br/>
<br/>
— No seas rencoroso, mira a lo que te llevó ese capricho tuyo, no ha sido buena idea ponerte a volar cuando tu cabeza te impedía ser precavido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry seguía respirando agitado, tanto por el esfuerzo físico al luchar por la falta de oxígeno como por la confusión ante las palabras de Severus Snape.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¡¿De qué carajo hablas?! —preguntó pausadamente, necesitaba recuperar más fuerzas si debía de invocar la irreversible maldición imperdonable.<br/>
<br/>
— Veo que ni el agua fría te baja el mal humor. Vamos, regresemos a las mazmorras.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Yo no iré con usted a ningún lado!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se puso de pie al mismo instante que Snape, usó su varita poniéndose en guardia, pero para su sorpresa, su gran enemigo… se rió.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eso lo descontroló totalmente, la risa de Snape no parecía ser ofensiva, al contrario… en verdad aparentaba divertirse como si todo aquello fuera un juego. Nunca lo había escuchado reír, mucho menos de esa manera, tan inofensiva y suave, como si estuviese frente a la presencia de alguien muy apegado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Vamos, deja de jugar, mocoso. No creo que te deba ninguna disculpa pero lo haré si es lo quieres… tan solo ven conmigo y me encargaré de hacerte olvidar tu rabia.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry estaba estupefacto… más que eso. No supo qué hacer cuando Snape le sujetó de la muñeca jalándolo hacia el interior del castillo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Prácticamente perdió la capacidad de respirar, estaba aturdido por completo, siempre creyó que no dudaría ni un segundo en asesinarlo en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente pero ahora le era imposible reaccionar. La conducta de Snape lo confundía demasiado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Miró la imponencia del colegio, con sus corredores iluminados y algunas lechuzas revoloteando entre las torres. Pero todo eso no podía ser inofensivo. El terror regresó con todas sus fuerzas, el castillo en ese momento ya había sido tomado por Voldemort y sus más fieles mortífagos… Snape lo llevaba a una muerte segura.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
No, primero le torturaría, se desquitaría con él todo el odio que sintió siempre por su padre y le entregaría a Voldemort cuando ya sólo le quedara un hálito de vida.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Suélteme! —exigió jalándose, pero fue inútil, Snape no le soltó—. ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo, Snape, te odio!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape suspiró sin preocupaciones, y tampoco sin soltarlo, sin embargo, ante la dura batalla de Harry por liberarse, se detuvo cuando llegaron a las puertas del colegio y se giró a mirarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Espero que entiendas que esto lo hago por tu bien… Desmaius.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Los brazos de Snape sostuvieron gentilmente a Harry antes de que éste perdiera la conciencia.<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Por un instante que pareció eterno, Harry batalló para conseguir que el aire refrescara su mente ayudando también a que el oxigeno aclarara su vista lo mejor posible pues sus anteojos también goteaban abundantemente.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Su cuerpo temblaba gélido, lo cual era raro, las aguas del lago del castillo eran frías pero no tanto en esa época del año ¡que tonto había sido al salir a volar sin acordarse de que se avecinaba tormenta!... el viento era tan fuerte que le fue imposible controlar la escoba, una ráfaga lo derribó al lago… ¡y todo por culpa de Severus Snape!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Bien, respiró hondo ayudándose a relajarse… había sobreactuado un poquito, quizá. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que ser tan dramático?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Escuchó un ruido junto a él, alguien que también luchaba por recobrar el aliento, seguramente quien le había salvado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Estás loco?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Reconoció esa voz, era la de su mejor amigo. Ron estaba igualmente empapado y temblando de frío, sostenía en sus manos la espada de Gryffindor y un medallón que le pareció extrañamente conocido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Porqué no te quitaste esta cosa antes de zambullirte? —le recriminó Ron.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry no supo qué decir, fue entonces que miró a su alrededor percatándose que estaba en un lugar totalmente extraño, era un bosque pero no el que estaba junto a Hogwarts, ni el lago era el del castillo. Jadeó alarmado y confundido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Dónde estamos, Ron? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron respiró profundo, él era quién debía ponerse al día con preguntas después de haberse alejado tanto tiempo de sus amigos.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Te sientes bien, Harry? —cuestionó el pelirrojo—. No, no estás bien… quizá la falta de oxígeno te afectó en algo, pero no te preocupes, vayamos con Hermione y ella podrá ayudarte.<br/>
<br/>
— Sí, es probable, pero preferiría ver a Severus.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron parpadeó repetidamente antes de que su mirada azul se tornara aterrada.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Sí que te has hecho daño, amigo. Si te refieres a Snape, él nos mataría con solo vernos.<br/>
<br/>
— Él no me lastimaría nunca, aunque sí es cierto que debe estar enfadado conmigo por haberme escapado a volar aproximándose una tormenta… ¡pero es que a veces me exaspera que sea tan necio!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Los ojos de Ron miraron a su amigo en silencio. Luego, decidió que lo mejor era ya no hacer nada antes de regresar con Hermione, ella sabría qué hacer… afortunadamente aún tenía consigo el desiluminador que los llevaría a su lado, estaba seguro de que el cerebro de Harry se hallaba tan dañado por la inmersión y el ataque del medallón que no recordaría dónde se ubicaba el campamento.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Cuando Harry despertó del Desmaius no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una habitación amplia y él estaba acostado sobre una cama mullida y cómoda, cubierto por cobertores color esmeralda. Había una chimenea en el extremo opuesto, su fuego encendido prodigaba de calor a su alrededor.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Recordó de pronto que debía encontrarse en el castillo y salió de un salto de esa cama. Confundido, se vio a sí mismo vestido con un pijama, se rehusó terminantemente a pensar en quién pudo haberlo cambiado de ropa. Buscó su varita sorprendiéndose al encontrarla en el buró junto a la cama.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Aunque la piedra de las paredes le aseguraba estar en el colegio, nunca en su vida había entrado en esa habitación. ¿Sería la sala de los Menesteres? No… o no estaba seguro. Era cálida y acogedora pero también oscura, podían ser las mazmorras. Pero si estuviera en las mazmorras debería haber sido llevado a alguna lúgubre y húmeda, no a aquella tan confortable.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Además, tenía su varita en mano. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse a salvo aún.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“¿Qué voy a hacer?” Se preguntó angustiado mirando a su alrededor, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, seguramente Snape ya habría ido por Voldemort y le iba a ser muy difícil vencerlo en esas circunstancias.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
La puerta se abrió y él se puso en alerta apuntando su varita al recién llegado. Era Snape, llevaba consigo una charola con comida, el hombre no se amilanó ni un poco al verse amenazado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que no se debía apuntar una varita si no se piensa usarla? —cuestionó llevando la bandeja hasta la mesa más cercana.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Voy a matarte!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape no se dio por aludido, caminó hasta Harry y con toda tranquilidad le quitó la varita de la mano. Harry se pateó mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar y evitarlo, sin embargo, esa actitud de Snape le pasmaba.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Esta no es tu varita, cariño. –aseguró Snape estudiando el arma—. Me parece que es la de tu amiga, la señorita Granger, ¿dónde dejaste la tuya?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry no supo qué decir ¿Snape le había dicho “cariño”?... sí, eso hizo, creyó que se trataba de una manera de mofarse de él, pero nunca lo hubiera creído capaz siquiera de conocer esa palabra.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape intentó aproximarse pero la pálida expresión de Harry le detuvo. No recordaba haberlo visto con ese terror en el rostro desde hacía mucho tiempo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Déjeme salir de aquí! —gritó Harry dando un paso hacia atrás.<br/>
<br/>
— De acuerdo, veo que sigues alterado. Esperaré a que te calmes para que hablemos, no tienes ningún motivo para desconfiar de mí, sabes que te quiero, mocoso.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! —volvió a gritar con más desesperación—. ¡Se ha vuelto loco, Snape, totalmente loco!<br/>
<br/>
— Sólo por ti. —aseguró sonriéndole pero la expresión repulsiva de Harry le sacó de balance, borró su sonrisa con desanimo—. Descansa un poco más, tengo algunas cosas qué hacer pero volveré en un par de horas y espero que podamos hablar sin tanto grito.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape se movió con la intención de acercarse a Harry pero éste retrocedió tan apresurado que casi estuvo a punto de caerse. Por un momento eso sí pareció afectar al Profesor, pero al cabo de unos segundos tomó aire profundamente y volvió a sonreír dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Quieres jugar?, pues juguemos... te reto a liberarte de mí.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
El Profesor salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry entonces corrió hacia la puerta golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Déjame salir, cobarde!<br/>
<br/>
— Fingiré que no he escuchado tus ofensas, Harry, veo que necesitas tiempo para pensar. Ya me perdonarás por encerrarte, pero no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir un accidente por seguir enfadado conmigo. Nos vemos en un rato, come y te tranquilizarás… te amo, mocoso.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry pateó la puerta tapándose las orejas con ambas manos, prefería mil veces al Snape que le humillaba a base de insultos en lugar de esa nueva actitud pretenciosa e irritante.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿No crees que deberíamos deshacernos de esto antes de continuar? —preguntó Ron de repente sintiéndose extraño, era como si no tuviera que ser él quien formulara tal proposición, pero se cansó de esperar a que Harry lo hiciera.<br/>
<br/>
— Bien, tíralo por ahí si ya no lo quieres.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron jadeó alarmado por la respuesta de su mejor amigo, realmente estaba mal y se sintió culpable, quizá se había demorado demasiado en sacarlo del agua.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No se puede tirar solamente, Harry… debes destruirlo, con la espada.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Yo, porqué yo?<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Porque eres el Elegido, carajo!<br/>
<br/>
— Pero fue tu idea, Ron, así que hazlo tú.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se cruzó de brazos a modo de enfado, Ron se estaba comportando demasiado mandón, y él lo único que quería era llegar a Hogwarts y buscar a Severus… no debió discutir con él por una nimiedad.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Bien, así lo haré. —gruñó Ron no muy de acuerdo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Colocó el relicario sobre una roca y empuñó la espada con sus dos manos. Estaba temblando, el horrocrux siempre le había afectado demasiado, tenía miedo de tener que luchar nuevamente contra él.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿No vas a abrirlo, siquiera? —insistió Ron.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se acercó al relicario e intentó abrirlo con sus manos lo que le fue totalmente imposible. Ron le observaba estupefacto.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Harry… con pársel.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Pársel? Hace mucho que dejé de hablar pársel.<br/>
<br/>
— Bueno, es una buena oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
El chico suspiró resignado, intentó concentrarse lo más posible sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al ver que no necesitó demasiado esfuerzo para ordenar al objeto que se abriera. De inmediato retrocedió asustado, apareció una mirada roja que le estremecía. Vio a Ron también temeroso… y luego lo más extraño. Una versión maléfica suya y de Hermione, ambos burlándose y humillando a Ron.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Notó que su amigo sufría por las crueles palabras que aquellos falsos amigos le dirigían. Los vio besarse frente a Ron provocándole más dolor. No supo qué decir, y Ron casi parecía suplicarle para que le ayudara a aumentar su fuerza.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Finalmente el pelirrojo logró moverse y de un certero golpe destruyó aquella horrenda joya cuyo último acto había sido torturar a Ron con lo que más amaba.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry vio que Ron dejó caer la espada y quedaba arrodillado en el frío suelo, aún temblaba. Fue a su lado arrodillándose también, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Yo nunca te traicionaría de esa forma, Ron. —aseguró con suave calidez—. Ella es como mi hermana, pensé que lo sabías… y tú sabes que mi corazón es de alguien más.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron no respondió de inmediato. Harry aprovechó para recoger la espada y la mochila, volvió junto a su amigo en el momento en que éste se puso también en pie. En silencio se abrazaron por unos segundos antes de retomar la marcha.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry esperó que Ron ya no tuviera recelos de su amistad con Hermione. Después de todo, ella nunca le atrajo más que como amiga y era terrible sentir celos sin motivo ¡vaya que lo sabía!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Y ahora con más fuerza deseó regresar junto a Severus, decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma y que jamás volvería a sentirse desplazado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia la idea era que Harry, conociera el mundo que creamos quienes amamos el Snarry, y obviamente, que el Harry de los Snarry conociera al de los libros, por lo menos así era al inicio, ya verán el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Espero les haya gustado y que no se hayan confundido mucho, de cualquier modo aquí estoy para sus preguntas.</p><p> </p><p>En los primeros capítulos, mientras veamos los dos mundos, pondré el mundo de la historia en letra normal, y el mundo Snarry en cursivas para que sepan dónde nos ubicamos sin necesidad de tronarse las neuronas XD.</p><p> </p><p>Muchos besos y gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mundos Confusos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 2</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mundos confusos</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><br/>“Tengo que salir de aquí” Se apremió Harry mirando la puerta de aquella habitación. No podía simplemente darse por vencido, pero ahora ya no tenía ni siquiera la varita de Hermione en su poder. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por permitir que Snape, con esa nueva estrategia, lograra desarmarlo demasiado fácilmente. Ahora con más ansia deseaba matarlo. El odio le quemaba las entrañas, aunque no tanto como la náusea de haberlo tenido tan cerca y no haberle destrozado con sus propias manos.<br/><br/><br/>Estaba desesperado, se rehusaba a creer que aquel era su fin, no cuando había logrado superar tantas batallas, no terminaría muerto en manos de Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Revisó los armarios encontrándose con ropa de su medida, incluso uniformes de Gryffindor. Al mirarlos más detenidamente no supo ni qué pensar, eran idénticos a los suyos. Tomó un cambio que fuese cómodo, no podía irse usando un pijama.<br/><br/><br/>De pronto se escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y el corazón se le paralizó. Aquella era su oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. En cuanto entró el Profesor, Harry le empujó con fuerza y salió despavorido con un único pensamiento en mente: traspasar las barreras del castillo para poder desaparecerse.<br/><br/><br/>Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, rogando por no encontrarse a ningún mortífago en el camino. Y así fue, jadeó esperanzado cuando por fin llegó hasta el lobby, ya quedaba muy poco, podía lograrlo.<br/><br/><br/>Y entonces algo lo hizo girarse hacia las escaleras. Un par de alegres voces que él conocía a la perfección. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al ver a Ron y Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron al castillo?<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione le miraron confundidos pero sin dejar de sonreírle a su mejor amigo.<br/><br/><br/>— Esas son preguntas muy extrañas, Harry. —respondió Hermione finalmente—. Mejor dinos a dónde vas tú con tanta prisa.<br/><br/>— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos atrapen!<br/><br/>— ¿Y a dónde iríamos? —cuestionó Ron apresurado a colocarse a su lado—. ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? ¡Genial! Creí que volverías a pasarte el tiempo encerrado con Snape.<br/><br/>— No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, Ron… ¡Vámonos ya!<br/><br/><br/>Harry tomó la mano de Ron jalándolo hacia la puerta y el pelirrojo se dejó llevar, sin embargo, Hermione tan solo ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender hasta que finalmente volvió a sonreír, pero no hacia ellos, miraba a su izquierda.<br/><br/><br/>Harry giró a ver qué era lo que su amiga veía y la sangre se le fue a los pies al descubrir a Snape arribando junto a ellos.<br/><br/><br/>— Se acabó la diversión. —suspiró Ron resignado, pero no pareció alarmarse por la presencia del Profesor, tan solo se soltó de la mano de Harry y volvió a reunirse a Hermione—. ¿Vamos a cenar?, tengo hambre.<br/><br/>— ¡¿Es que se han vuelto locos?! —gritó Harry con desesperación.<br/><br/><br/>Los tres guardaron silencio, Snape y los dos amigos de Harry le miraron confundidos y preocupados.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a Snape.<br/><br/>— Tuvo un accidente en el lago y me temo que no le había dado la suficiente importancia… hasta ahora. —dijo Severus bastante preocupado.<br/><br/>— ¡Cállate maldito mortífago de mierda!<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione jadearon alarmados por la violencia de Harry, pero lo que más sorprendió al joven Gryffindor fue el brillo de dolor en los ojos negros de su ex Profesor.<br/><br/><br/>— Veo que realmente te sentiste ofendido por lo que pasó con el joven Nott, y te pido disculpas por ello, Harry. —aseguró Severus con pesar—. No me di cuenta cuan celoso te sentías por la recomendación que le otorgué para su ingreso a la Orden.<br/><br/>— ¿Celoso? —repitió Harry asqueado—. ¡Yo jamás estaría celoso por algo que se relacionara con usted, no es más que un vil traidor y asesino!<br/><br/>— Harry…<br/><br/><br/>El rostro de Harry estaba rojo de rabia, apretó sus manos imaginando tener el cuello de Snape entre los dedos. No comprendía pero tampoco le interesaba comprender lo que pasaba, lo único que tenía en mente era su deseo de matarlo… de matar al asesino de Dumbledore.<br/><br/><br/>Y entonces su mundo se derrumbó. Tras de ellos apareció una entrañable figura. El anciano Director se acercó observándolos con curiosidad tras sus gafas de media luna.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Porqué esos gritos, Harry?<br/><br/>— Usted… —empezó a hablar Harry pero no sabía ni qué decir, Dumbledore estaba muerto y aún así la persona frente a él era de carne y hueso, no ningún fantasma.<br/><br/>— Severus me contó que estás molesto con él por lo del joven Nott. —continuó el anciano sonriendo al creer comprender lo que pasaba—. No deberías ser tan posesivo con tu esposo, querido Harry.<br/><br/><br/>“¿Su… qué?”<br/><br/><br/>Todo giró vertiginosamente a su alrededor, como si una bludger le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Se sintió mareado, eran demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, todas igual de confusas. Su cuerpo se dobló en una arcada vaciando su estómago en el piso.<br/><br/><br/>Severus Snape se acercó sosteniéndole preocupado. Harry quiso rechazarlo, no soportaba su proximidad.<br/><br/><br/>— No… me toque. —gruñó jadeando cansado, no tenía fuerza ni para luchar.<br/><br/>— Estás enfermo. —apuntó Severus sin obedecerlo, su voz era paciente y protectora.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió cómo Snape le limpió el rostro de restos de vómito, quiso apartarlo y el movimiento le acentuó el mareo, instintivamente tuvo que sujetarse de la túnica del Profesor para evitar caer, eso ayudó a que Severus se aproximara más y con cuidado le levantó en brazos.<br/><br/><br/>— No. —continuó Harry intentando bajar al piso tan débilmente que apenas sí pudo escucharse a sí mismo.<br/><br/><br/>La vista se le nubló al grado que casi no podía vislumbrar a sus amigos angustiados por su estado y a Dumbledore diciéndoles algo que no comprendió. Ya no pudo más, y antes de desmayarse sintió su cabeza reclinándose en el pecho de Snape.<br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>— ¡Tú… completo… idiota… Weasley! —bramó Hermione saltando sobre Ron, golpeándole a medida que le gritaba.<br/><br/><br/>Harry retrocedió alarmado, hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos discutir de esa manera, no tenía idea de qué había podido hacer Ron para que Hermione estuviera tan enfadada, pero cuando lo vio volverse hacia él exigiéndole la varita, supo que tenía que hacer algo para resguardar la integridad de su mejor amigo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Protego! —dijo invocando un escudo invisible entre Ron y Hermione, de esa manera evitaría que alguno saliera lastimado.<br/><br/><br/>La fuerza del hechizo provocó que Hermione cayera hacia atrás.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Harry Potter, regrésame mi varita!<br/><br/>— ¡Esta es mi varita! —rugió Harry escondiéndola tras de su cuerpo.<br/><br/>— ¡Te la presté, no te la regalé, no quieras seguir defendiendo a tu amigo con ella!<br/><br/>— ¡Lo defenderé porque sé que no pudo haber hecho nada tan malo como para que te comportes así de ruda con él!<br/><br/>— ¿Qué no hizo nada malo? —repitió Hermione furiosamente incrédula—. ¡Nos abandonó y se largó sin importarle si estábamos vivos o muertos!<br/><br/>— ¡Yo sabía que no estaban muertos! —intervino Ron devolviéndole la pelea aunque su voz se escuchaba ahogada y arrepentida—. Todos los días mencionan a Harry en El Profeta o en la radio, ellos lo habrían mencionado si algo malo le sucediera.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione respiró profundo esforzándose por controlar su temperamento. Se sentó en una silla cercana y empezó a interrogar a Ron con la suficiente rudeza como para que la profesora MacGonagall le pareciera una dulzura. Harry intentó comprender su conversación pero todo era demasiado complicado… él ni siquiera entendía qué hacían en esa tienda de campaña.<br/><br/><br/>Ron le explicó sobre el Apagador, sobre el hecho de que la escuchó llamándole y como se dejó guiar por ese deseo para llegar nuevamente hacia ella.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió, estaba seguro que eso sería suficiente para que Hermione se olvidara de su enojo y corriera a brazos de Ron, pero eso no sucedió. Siguieron hablando concentrados en la parte práctica de la historia.<br/><br/><br/>— … y finalmente Harry apareció junto a la cierva.<br/><br/>— ¿Cuál cierva?<br/><br/><br/>Ron terminó de explicarle lo sucedido, ahora Harry escuchaba con particular atención, esa parte de la historia sí que quería conocerla bien.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Te refieres a un Patronus? —cuestionó animado.<br/><br/>— Tú la viste también, Harry, al principio creí que era el tuyo pero sin la cornamenta.<br/><br/>— No la vi, pero la cierva es el Patronus de Sev. —aseguró emocionándose—. ¡Eso quiere decir que Sev está cerca, tengo que buscarlo!<br/><br/><br/>Harry corrió a la salida pero Ron logró detenerlo a tiempo aprisionándolo con sus brazos mientras miraba a Hermione en busca de ayuda.<br/><br/><br/>— Creo que estuvo demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, Hermione, dice cosas sin sentido sobre Snape.<br/><br/>— ¿Sev? ¿<em>Sev</em> es Snape? —intentó entender la joven.<br/><br/>— Eso creo. —dijo Ron sin dejar de luchar contra su amigo quien se esforzaba por liberarse.<br/><br/>— ¡No sé qué les pasa a ustedes dos! ¡Déjenme ir en busca de Sev, él va a aclarar todo este enredo!<br/><br/>— Harry, por favor, cálmate. —suplicó Hermione—. Si era Snape quien estaba en el bosque tuviste suerte de no encontrártelo o podría haberte lastimado.<br/><br/>— ¿Lastimado? Sev nunca me haría daño.<br/><br/>— Dijo eso mismo cuando veníamos en camino. —manifestó Ron preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hermione?<br/><br/>— No lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que Harry se exponga al peligro. Snape tiene sometido a Hogwarts con la ayuda de los mortífagos, no dejes que se suelte, Ron.<br/><br/>— ¿Mortífagos? —repitió Harry incrédulo—. ¡Sev no tiene nada qué ver con ellos, siempre luchó de nuestro lado, que no se les olvide!<br/><br/>— ¡Que a ti no se te olvide que él mató a Dumbledore!<br/><br/>— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Ron? ¡Dumbledore no está muerto y Sev sería incapaz de lastimarlo, ni él ni a mí, mi esposo no es ningún asesino!<br/><br/><br/>La palabra <em>“esposo”</em> sorprendió tanto a Hermione y a Ron que éste último no pudo seguir apresando a su amigo. Harry aprovechó la distracción del pelirrojo para liberarse y huir corriendo de regreso al lago del bosque… Estaba radiante de esperanza, pronto regresaría junto al hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por leer, espero les siga gustando.<br/>Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y ver si Ron, Hermione y Severus descubren lo que está pasando</p>
<p>Besitos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mundo al revés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 3</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mundo al revés</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Despertó nuevamente en aquella cómoda cama pero ahora Harry no tenía prisa por levantarse. Se quedó mirando un largo rato el techo del dosel, su mente en blanco, sin saber qué pensar ni qué sentir.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Luego escuchó voces en una habitación contigua, eran apenas unos suaves susurros pero distinguía perfectamente sus identidades. Eran Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y Snape.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Volvió a cerrar los ojos en un rictus de angustia. ¿Es que estaba delirando? ¿Se trataba de alguna especie de espejismo provocado por el relicario? ¡Maldito Horrocrux, debió destruirlo de inmediato!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Los escuchó volver a la habitación y decidió fingir que continuaba dormido, no tenía ánimo ni fuerza para enfrentarlos.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Pediré a San Mungo que envíe un medimago a revisarlo. —informó Dumbledore preocupado.<br/>
<br/>
— Te lo agradeceré mucho, Albus. —respondió Severus mientras rodeaba la cama e iba a sentarse junto a Harry.<br/>
<br/>
— Nosotros regresaremos por la mañana, espero que para entonces haya vuelto a ser el de siempre.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron y Hermione salieron de la habitación y Dumbledore lo hizo con ellos. Harry quería gritarles que no se fueran, que no lo dejaran a solas con Snape pero le faltó valor, era mejor continuar simulando un sueño antes de saber cómo debía reaccionar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sintió como las manos de Snape sujetaban una de las suyas e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no retirarlo a golpes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Nunca me perdonaré si te pasa algo malo por mi culpa. —susurró Snape con profunda preocupación—. Por favor, mocoso… no dejes de amarme porque entonces ya nada tendría sentido para mí. Mi Harry… mi amado Harry.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry no supo cómo logró seguir fingiendo que dormía mientras le escuchaba hablarle de esa manera. Y luego, cuando Snape besó su mano… que asco, que repulsión tendría que haber sentido, pero estaba demasiado abrumado que no podía ni reaccionar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape se recostó a su lado, abrazándole. Harry se tensó ligeramente, odiaba a Snape, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, se rehusó a abrir los ojos y contuvo el deseo de rechazarlo, sabía que si lo miraba directamente no podría contener la fuerte aversión que le provocaba. Después de todo era sólo una alucinación, todo ese afecto era falso y también debía ser falsa la repentina sensación de bienestar provocada por el envolvente abrazo de su ex profesor.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron y Hermione aún se cuestionaban lo que pasaba con su amigo cuando Harry regresó alicaído a la tienda de campaña.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No lo encontré. —les informó dejándose caer sobre su litera—. Y tampoco pude desaparecerme… ¿porqué no pude?<br/>
<br/>
— Hermione se ha vuelto experta en hechizos de protección, Harry ¿no lo recuerdas?<br/>
<br/>
— Todo esto está mal. —insistió Harry—. Nosotros deberíamos estar en el castillo, mañana tenemos clases y… y Sev se va a preocupar por mí, creerá que estoy molesto por lo de Nott, pero no es así… ya no. Ya sólo quiero volver a casa.<br/>
<br/>
— Es mi culpa. —repitió Ron lamentándose—. Le faltó demasiado oxígeno después de lanzarse al lago con el relicario al cuello.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Yo no me lancé a ningún lago! ¡Discutí con Sev por una tontería y salí a volar, la tormenta me tomó distraído y no pude controlar la escoba y caí al lago de Hogwarts, no en este bosque horrible! ¡Ustedes me están jugando una broma y les aseguro que no es nada divertida!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron y Hermione se miraron, pero entonces la joven notó algo que le detuvo el corazón. Se acercó a Harry estudiando la varita que llevaba apretada en su mano.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Es… tu varita. —dijo jadeante.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Claro que es mi varita, pero no sirve para nada si no pude deshacerme de tus hechizos!<br/>
<br/>
— Es que los modifiqué colocándoles una especie de contraseña… una contraseña que tú sabes.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Yo lo único que sé es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco!<br/>
<br/>
— Harry, es que tú no puedes tener tu varita.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Y porqué no?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ante la sorpresa de Harry, Hermione se dirigió a su mochila y de ella sacó los trozos de otra varita, una igual a la suya.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Porque sin querer la rompí hace tiempo. —dijo Hermione, y tanto Ron como Harry contuvieron el aliento al comprender que algo más extraño de lo normal sucedía ahí.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
<br/>
Harry se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido cuando abrió los ojos y Snape ya no estaba a su lado. Salió lentamente de la cama, totalmente desganado y sin energía para continuar luchando por entender.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Todo parece tan real. —se dijo pasando su mano sobre el borde del colchón.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Qué es tan real?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ya no le sorprendió ver a Snape aparecerse tras de él. Después de todo, esa alucinación debía tener el propósito de enloquecerlo, era frustrante luchar por despertar y no poder hacerlo. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de apartarse cuando fue a sentarse a su lado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Todo… esta cama, las llamas de la chimenea, el aire que respiro… tú.<br/>
<br/>
— Somos reales, Harry, puedes tocarme y verificarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape sujetó la mano de Harry y éste la apartó bruscamente de inmediato, sus ojos verdes reprendieron la osadía del Profesor al tocarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima o te destrozo la mano aunque seas una asquerosa alucinación.<br/>
<br/>
— Si crees que soy una alucinación ¿porqué temer tocarme?<br/>
<br/>
— No te confundas, apenas puedo sentir por ti nada que no sea aborrecimiento.<br/>
<br/>
— Yo necesito que me sientas, que soy real, que soy el hombre que te ama con todas sus fuerzas. Necesito que recuerdes que me amas.<br/>
<br/>
— No puedes ser real. Eres una alucinación, el relicario intenta convencerme que eres Severus Snape, pero él no te conoce bien. Si estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo, no me mirarías como si en verdad te importara, tú me odias, Snape… tanto como yo a ti.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Cómo puedes creer que te odio? Fuiste el portador de mi alma, de mi magia… de mi corazón.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Fue el rito de nuestro enlace hace ya más de un año, justo antes de que vencieras al Señor Tenebroso.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Vencer a Voldemort?<br/>
<br/>
— Hace un año accediste a unirte a mí pues me amabas y querías salvarme del poder que ejercía el señor Tenebroso conmigo, rompiste el vínculo que me ataba a él y al mismo tiempo usaste mi poder para unirlo al tuyo y vencerlo. Cuando todo terminó, noté que mi magia era más pura de lo que jamás había sido, y si ya te amaba antes, te amé más y cada día que pasa mi amor por ti crece desmedidamente… y sé que sientes lo mismo, Harry, sé que me amas también.<br/>
<br/>
— No, yo te odio, y ni siquiera te odio por lo cruel e injusto que has sido siempre conmigo… te odio porque mataste a Dumbledore.<br/>
<br/>
— Harry, Albus no ha muerto, tú lo viste, estás confundido.<br/>
<br/>
— Es el horrocrux, ese asqueroso relicario, quién me engaña mostrándome a un falso Dumbledore… tan falso como tú.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Severus se apartó alarmado ante la mención del horrocrux.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Horrocruxes? ¿Te referías a un horrocrux cuando mencionaste al relicario? ¿Lo llevas contigo ahora?<br/>
<br/>
— Bueno, no ahora, fue Dumbledore quien me habló de ellos, por supuesto. Después de su muerte, Ron, Hermione y yo hemos estado en busca de ellos para destruirlos.<br/>
<br/>
— Albus y yo los destruimos todos antes de darte la estafeta para que dieras el golpe final… A pesar de lo doloroso que fue ayudar a que fuese el Señor Tenebroso quien destruyera el último. —concluyó mientras acariciaba la frente de Harry, donde se dibujaba su cicatriz en forma de rayo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Muy a su pesar, Harry estaba demasiado interesado en las palabras de Snape como para reaccionar a tiempo y apartarlo, sintió los dedos de Severus Snape sobre su piel provocándole un estremecimiento que decidió ignorar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿El último? ¿Qué quieres decir?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Severus comprendió entonces que Harry no lo sabía todo, se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de noche donde esperaba un frasco con una poción.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Tómala, Harry, te hará sentir mejor, confía en mí.<br/>
<br/>
— Eres la persona en la que menos confío en todo el mundo. No necesito ninguna de tus asquerosas pociones, saldré por mí mismo de esta absurda alucinación.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry volvió a la cama ocultando su rostro en las almohadas, sentía ganas de llorar pero jamás lo haría frente a Snape.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Cómo puede estar rota si la tengo en mis manos? —volvió a cuestionar Harry mirando su varita y los trozos de ella.<br/>
<br/>
— Porque tú no eres nuestro Harry. —jadeó Hermione comprendiéndolo todo de repente—. Y tienes que decirnos inmediatamente de dónde saliste.<br/>
<br/>
— Más bien, de dónde salieron ustedes, tampoco creo que sean el Ron y la Hermione que conozco de toda la vida, aunque sus voces y su apariencia sean las mismas, viven en un mundo extraño, totalmente desconocido para mí.<br/>
<br/>
— Ron, pásame mi bolso. —ordenó mirando a Harry con desconfianza, su mano sujetó fuertemente su varita, dispuesta a usarla sin dudar si es que ella o Ron corrían peligro.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron se apresuró a obedecer. Harry observó todo expectante, con el ceño fruncido, odiando ser amenazado por su mejor amiga, pero él también estaba decidido a defenderse si era necesario.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Bebe. —ordenó Hermione extendiéndole un vial con un líquido muy conocido por Harry. Veritaserum.<br/>
<br/>
— Lo haré si ustedes lo hacen también.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, su férrea mirada tenía el poder de amilanar a su amigo, así que Harry no pudo resistirse más y tomó la poción de mala gana. Después de todo, no tenía nada que ocultar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Hermione.<br/>
<br/>
— Soy Harry James Potter… bueno, hasta que me casé con Sev y desde entonces preferí llevar también su apellido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione y Ron se miraron, casi estaban seguros de que escucharían otra respuesta que explicara una suplantación de identidades. Aunque esa información del matrimonio con Snape debía ser un delirio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Cómo puedes ser Harry si no pareces ser Harry?<br/>
<br/>
— Tu pregunta es confusa. Soy Harry.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Eres un impostor?<br/>
<br/>
— No.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Estás bajo un hechizo confundidor?<br/>
<br/>
— No.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Qué hicimos ayer?<br/>
<br/>
— Acepté pasar la tarde con ustedes, fuimos a visitar a Hagrid ya que Sev dijo estaría ocupado, pero me aburrí y volví a las mazmorras. Fue entonces que descubrí que se había reunido con ese tonto de Nott y me enfadé ¡Es que sólo Sev no se da cuenta que a Nott le gusta!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione sabía que Harry no podía haber inventado todo aquello estando bajo los efectos del veritaserum. Siguió interrogándole por varios minutos hasta que estuvo segura que el chico no la engañaba. Suspiró cansada, forzando a su cerebro a comprender la situación.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Permitió que Harry durmiera tranquilo esa noche y esperar a que cedieran los efectos del suero de la verdad. Ella y Ron hablaron por largas horas hasta que finalmente creyeron encontrar la respuesta. Por la mañana, durante el desayuno, decidieron confiar en ese Harry.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Así que es otro mundo. —concluyó Harry después de intercambiar ideas con sus dos amigos.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron y Hermione asintieron, aunque todavía la idea les parecía descabellada, sin embargo, fue lo único que lograba que todo tuviese sentido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Cómo es tu mundo? —preguntó Hermione.<br/>
<br/>
— Ahora está bien. —dijo preocupado—. Por lo menos, lo estaba. Aunque toda mi vida tuve que prepararme para vencer a V…<br/>
<br/>
— ¡No lo menciones! —interrumpió Ron tan de improviso que Harry y Hermione saltaron en su lugar—. ¿Es que no saben nada del tabú?<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Tabú?<br/>
<br/>
— El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo ideó, si alguien menciona su nombre se sabrá exactamente su ubicación y podrá ser encontrado.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Y el único que se atreve a hacerlo es Harry! —exclamó Hermione asustada—. Bien, entonces procuraremos no nombrarlo, ¿de acuerdo, Harry?<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Eso quiere decir que… en este mundo continúa con vida?<br/>
<br/>
— Desafortunadamente. Nuestra misión es encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos para que puedas vencerlo, Harry.<br/>
<br/>
— Yo ya lo vencí, hace un año, y los horrocruxes los destruyeron Sev y Dumbledore… ¿qué saben ustedes de eso?<br/>
<br/>
— Sabemos que son objetos donde quien-tu-sabes colocó trozos de su alma, hay que encontrarlos todos.<br/>
<br/>
— Sev me contó todo en mi mundo, quizá aquí también tenga esa información, tengo que encontrarlo y podrá ayudarnos a conseguirlo.<br/>
<br/>
— Harry, tal vez el Profesor Snape te ayude en tu mundo, pero aquí es nuestro enemigo.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡No sean tontos! —protestó indignado—. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que él ha sido quien los está ayudando? ¡Su Patronus es una cierva y gracias a eso es que dieron con la espada de Gryffindor y pudieron destruir el relicario! ¡Sev está de su lado!... ¡Que tontos son, y que tonto soy yo en este mundo si no confío en Severus Snape!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro aceptando que Harry podía tener razón, era escabroso tan solo pensarlo pero sí, quizá Snape estaba ayudándoles.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
<br/>
Nuevamente Harry no se sorprendió al despertar y encontrarse aún en aquella habitación, ni siquiera fue extraño sentirse envuelto en ese abrazo que cada vez le era más familiar. Decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados y permitirse relajarse. Tenía demasiado sueño, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había prisa por levantarse, no tenía que estar en vigilancia ante el peligro. Aunque fuese falsa, había paz. Sus labios esbozaron una irónica sonrisa al sentir la respiración de Snape en su nuca. Que bizarro era todo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Hueles a mi Harry. —susurró Severus estrechándolo más contra su pecho—. Tu voz y tu calor son iguales, te amoldas a mi cuerpo como siempre lo has hecho… hasta tu respiración al dormir es la misma.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry le permitió seguir hablando, curioso por saber a dónde conducían sus palabras, pero también sintiéndose bajo el efecto de la seductora voz que acariciaba sus oídos.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Harry… te amo. —suspiró Snape acariciándole la nuca con la nariz—. No llevas ningún encantamiento en ti, tampoco es poción multijugos… eres Harry ¿lo eres, verdad?<br/>
<br/>
— Lo soy. —dijo sin abrir aún sus ojos.<br/>
<br/>
— Pero no eres mi Harry. —terminó el Profesor con profunda tristeza.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se giró sobre sí mismo quedando cara a cara con Snape. Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos negros que siempre le parecían tan carentes de más emoción que no fuese odio, pero que ahora le miraban diferente a como le había mirado nadie antes. Que diferente lucía Snape sin su gesto endurecido, pero eso no cambiaba nada, fuera un asesino o no, seguía odiándole con todas las fibras de su ser y así lo demostró al hablar. Su voz brotó malsana y satisfactoria al responder:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No soy tu Harry, y nunca lo seré.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alterando el curso del mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 4</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Alterando el curso del mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry, Ron y Hermione llevaban un par de días estudiando el lago donde aparentemente hubo el intercambio de Harry, pero nada anormal encontraron. El tiempo libre lo usaban dilucidando dónde podían encontrar los horrocruxes faltantes pues aunque Harry conocía cuáles eran, ni Severus ni Dumbledore le dieron demasiadas explicaciones del modo en que los encontraron o destruyeron. A Harry le alegraba que Hermione ya no le hiciera bronca a Ron, parecía que ya se había olvidado de su pleito gracias a las nuevas circunstancias en las que vivían, y Ron no podía disimular su entusiasmo esforzándose por mantenerse a su nivel.<br/><br/><br/>— Aún no puedo creer que seas esposo de Snape. —exclamó Hermione mientras saboreaban un par de truchas frente a la fogata.<br/><br/>— Yo no puedo creer que su Harry siga odiándole ¿de verdad no está mal de la cabeza?<br/><br/>— ¡Hey! —protestó Ron—. Nuestro Harry está flechado por mi hermana.<br/><br/>— ¿Ginny? Pero si Ginny es como mi hermana. En fin, espero que cuando logremos que su Harry vuelva lo hagan recapacitar, Sev es el hombre más maravilloso que existe en el mundo.<br/><br/>— Pero… mató a Dumbledore.<br/><br/>— En mi mundo no, y estoy seguro que en este mundo debe haber tenido una buena razón para ello. Quizá su Dumbledore haya sido un malvado hechicero que engañó a todos menos a Sev.<br/><br/>— Como sea. —concluyó Hermione—. Creo que prefiero esperar a tener a nuestro Harry de regreso para saber qué actitud tomar con Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió dándole temporalmente la razón, no conocía mucho de ese mundo y por lo tanto no podía insistir en que hicieran lo que él pensaba. Sin embargo, su corazón le gritaba que no se equivocaba y Severus Snape era el mismo que él amaba.<br/><br/><br/>— Quiero ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood. —dijo Hermione de repente.<br/><br/>— ¿El padre de Luna? ¿Para qué?<br/><br/><br/>Hermione le mostró su libro de los cuentos de Beedle el bardo señalando la “A” de Albus formando una figura que Harry miró con interés.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que Viktor dijo que era la marca de Grindelwald pero cuando fui con Harry a visitar la tumba de sus padres, esta marca estaba ahí, en el Valle de Godric, en la tumba de Ignotus Peverell, y las fechas eran anteriores a la época de Grindelwald. Y bueno, pensé que podríamos preguntarle qué significa al señor Lovegood. Él vestía ese símbolo en la boda de Fleur y Bill.<br/><br/>— ¡Yo fui a esa boda! —exclamó Harry emocionado al recordar dónde había visto el símbolo—. Bailé con Severus y me explicó lo que quería decir el colguije de Lovegood, no sé porqué me llamó la atención en ese entonces. Es referente a las Reliquias de la muerte.<br/><br/>— ¿Reliquias de la muerte? —repitió Hermione sin comprender.<br/><br/>— Lee tu libro otra vez, Severus me regaló una copia la Navidad pasada, no puedo decirles más antes de hablar con él.<br/><br/>— Yo sé dónde vive Luna. —intervino Ron ansioso por ayudar y quedar bien con Hermione—. Puedo llevarlos hasta allá.<br/><br/>— No, lo siento, yo no voy. —se negó Harry con firmeza—. Ustedes deberían ir, pero yo necesito buscar a Severus cuánto antes, me urge tener una charla con él.<br/><br/>— Pero Harry, te hemos dicho que el colegio está infestado de Mortífagos.<br/><br/>— Tengo la capa de invisibilidad de su Harry ¿no?... lo siento, chicos, me encantaría ayudarles, y lo haré en lo que pueda, pero para mí es prioridad reunirme con Sev. Incluso creo que él podría ayudarnos más que el padre de Luna.<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas tal como acostumbraban hacerlo últimamente cada que Harry insistía en buscar a Snape.<br/><br/><br/>— Te ayudaremos a llegar hasta el Profesor Snape. —dijo Hermione ante la sorpresa de Ron y del propio Harry.<br/><br/>— ¿De verdad?<br/><br/>— Lo haremos… y creo que tengo una idea.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione decidió olvidarse de visitar a Xenophilius Lovegood sin saber que estaba cambiando ya el rumbo de la historia.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><br/><br/>Harry decidió dar un paseo a las orillas del lago, caminaba con desgano, la tranquilidad de ese Hogwarts le parecía irreal. Los pasillos que esperaba infestados de mortífagos tan sólo contenían alegres alumnos que correteaban hacia sus clases o al gran salón. El aire se respiraba suave y relajado, como si nada malo ocurriera en el mundo, y bueno, quizá en ese mundo realmente todo estaba bien, pero él no podía formar parte de aquella tranquilidad.<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, intentaban siempre animarlo, pero Harry se sentía ajeno a ellos, no porque no los sintiera como reales, sino porque le costaba mucho no verlos discutir por cualquier tontería. Ahora eran pareja y aunque no compartían siempre la misma opinión, sí que se esforzaban por comprenderse el uno al otro.<br/><br/><br/>Incluso Ginny, ella también le sorprendió. Esa mañana se topó con ella en el lobby y la chica tan solo le saludó feliz sin siquiera detenerse a conversar con él, sencillamente se apresuró a llegar hasta sus amigas y unirse a la charla que intercambiaban.<br/><br/><br/>Se quedó unos minutos mirándola, seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos, pero lo extraño de todo era que no se sintió herido por su indiferencia. Al contrario, hasta respiró aliviado, después de todo no sabría ni qué decirle.<br/><br/><br/>Snape le había compartido la idea de que algo le hizo viajar a ese otro mundo, una explicación mucho más inverosímil a su conclusión de ser parte de un maleficio del relicario, y sin embargo, menos difícil de aceptar, sobre todo porque las alucinaciones no podían ser tan reales. Podía sentir el pasto, tocarlo con sus dedos, sentir el sol calentándole el rostro, oír el suave oleaje del lago, oler la fragancia de los geranios creciendo muy cerca.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Disfrutando del paseo, Harry?<br/><br/><br/>El chico se giró hacia la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño al ver a Snape, aún no se acostumbraba a que el hombre le hablara informalmente, y sobre todo, que siguiera mirándolo con esa manera tan dulce a pesar de saber que no era el mismo Harry con el que se había casado. Ya le había relatado la manera en que se sumergió al lago del bosque de Dean, quizá esperando que tuviera una respuesta para regresarlo a su mundo, pero Snape tan solo le escuchó como se escucha una historia de cuento.<br/><br/><br/>— Recuerda que no soy tu Harry, Snape. —gruñó dejándose caer sentado sobre la hierba, y Severus decidió ignorar el gesto duro del chico para sentarse a su lado.<br/><br/>— ¿Cómo te llama tu Severus?<br/><br/>— ¡No es MI Severus, no es nada mío, es un bastardo egoísta sin sentimientos!<br/><br/>— ¿Y cómo te llama ese bastardo? —cuestionó esforzándose por no sonreír.<br/><br/>— Potter, sólo Potter.<br/><br/>— ¿Quieres que te llame así? Me costará un poco, lo admito, hace demasiado tiempo que mi Harry me pidió que dejara de llamarlo de esa manera, creo que perdí la costumbre.<br/><br/>— ¡Haga lo que le dé la gana, sólo déjeme en paz! ¡No soporto escucharlo con esa voz tan… tan amable! ¡No se confunda, en su mundo loco yo no soy ese Harry imbécil que dice que le ama!<br/><br/>— Intentaré no olvidarlo, si tú tampoco olvidas que yo ya no soy ese bastardo egoísta que te odia… o que crees que te odia.<br/><br/>— Sí que me odia. —gruñó bajito—. Me odia quizá más que Voldemort.<br/><br/>— Bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo jamás odié a mi Harry. Reconozco que me exasperaba demasiado, y por recordarme a su padre me confundí, pero ahora que puedo verlo en retrospectiva, no era odio en lo absoluto.<br/><br/><br/>Harry guardó silencio unos segundos, por lo que había averiguado, en ese mundo todo fue igual hasta que Harry y Snape se enamoraron… ¿pero cómo habría sucedido algo tan aberrante?<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Eras cruel conmigo, es decir, con tu Harry, antes de que ustedes…?<br/><br/>— ¿Nos enamoráramos? —terminó la frase comprendiendo que para Harry le era difícil acostumbrarse a la idea—. Fui un imbécil con él, aunque tampoco eras un angelito si vamos a ser sinceros. Reconozco que me comporté injusto en muchas ocasiones, aprovechaba para castigarlo, reducirle puntos, quitarle sesiones de Quidditch.<br/><br/>— Eso hacía el Snape de mi mundo.<br/><br/>— ¿Ves que no somos tan diferentes?<br/><br/>— Pero tú no mataste a Albus Dumbledore, no lo traicionaste como él.<br/><br/>— Si hubiera sido necesario para tenerte a salvo lo habría matado sin dudarlo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry le miró intensamente, la voz de Snape se tornó siseante y amenazadora, por primera vez pudo verlo como el Snape que él conocía, pero… ¿El Snape de su mundo sería capaz de defenderlo de esa manera? Por supuesto que no.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿En qué momento nuestras historias cambiaron? —cuestionó en voz alta, quizá más para sí mismo que para Snape.<br/><br/>— Bien, si lo que nos diferencia de ambos mundos es el amor, tuvo que haber habido un detalle que hiciera el cambio, tan sólo hay que buscarlo.<br/><br/>— Déjelo, de cualquier manera eso no importa, lo que quiero es encontrar el modo de volver a mi mundo. Dejé a Ron y Hermione solos en busca de los horrocruxes, tengo que regresar a ayudar.<br/><br/>— Bueno, supongo que no están solos.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué quiere decir?<br/><br/>— ¿No lo has pensado? Que si tú estás aquí, quiero pensar que entonces mi Harry está con ellos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tragó saliva fuertemente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron como dos manzanas. Si ese Harry les contaba a sus amigos que había un Harry enamorado de Severus Snape… no, la idea le amargaba la boca. Habría querido volver a su mundo para que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero ahora no sabía cómo iba a poder mirar a los ojos a sus dos mejores amigos. La vergüenza era máxima.<br/><br/><br/>— Lo complicado es que mi Harry conoce la historia de los horrocruxes pero no lo involucramos en su destrucción. —prosiguió Severus sin darle demasiada importancia a la perturbación de Harry—. Pero no te preocupes, conociéndolo, supongo que intentará ponerse en contacto conmigo y entonces podré ayudarlo allá, es decir, tu Severus podrá ayudarlo.<br/><br/>— ¿Es que no lo entiende aún? Ese Severus no querrá ayudarlo nunca. Al contrario, si ese Harry pretende buscarlo se topará con grandes peligros, el mayor de ellos es precisamente Severus Snape.<br/><br/>— Me dijiste que antes de zambullirte en el lago viste una cierva plateada ¿verdad?<br/><br/>— Así es.<br/><br/><br/>Severus sonrió misteriosamente, entonces sacó su varita invocando su Patronus.<br/><br/><br/>Si no fuera porque Harry continuaba sentado en la hierba se habría caído de la impresión. Una hermosa cierva plateada se desprendió de la varita de Snape para corretear a la orilla del lago.<br/><br/><br/>Era la misma cierva que le ayudó a encontrar la espada al fondo del lago… era el Patronus de Snape. Snape había estado ahí, en el lago del bosque de Dean.<br/><br/><br/>…Ayudándolo a encontrar la espada de Gryffindor.<br/><br/><br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Odio en un mundo, amor en el otro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 5</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Odio en un mundo, amor en el otro</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry, Ron y Hermione se escondieron tras los árboles de los límites en el Bosque Prohibido, desde ahí veían el castillo de Hogwarts en penumbras. La expresión sombría de Ron y Hermione contrastaban con el brillo ilusionado de Harry quien no podía disimular su ansiedad por ver a Severus.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —preguntó Ron con la esperanza de que su amigo desistiera de lo que consideraba una mala idea.<br/><br/>— Totalmente. Ustedes esperarán aquí, y no se preocupen, les digo que Sev no me lastimará.<br/><br/>— Aunque sea cierto que Snape está de nuestro lado… —le interrumpió Hermione—… eso no quiere decir que el resto de los Mortífagos lo esté, ellos no se tentarán el corazón para apresarte y llevarte con quien-tú-sabes.<br/><br/>— Confíen en mí, no me arriesgaré más allá de lo necesario, además cuento con la capa y el mapa, eso me mantendrá a salvo.<br/><br/>— Eres igual de necio que nuestro Harry. —se lamentó Hermione—. Bien, cuídate mucho y si no sales en un par de horas…<br/><br/>— … se irán y no intentarán rescatarme ni nada parecido ¿de acuerdo?<br/><br/>— Y lo confirmo, eres igual a nuestro Harry. Bien, Ron y yo vigilaremos la entrada al colegio, si vemos algo sospechoso correremos en direcciones opuestas, entonces nuestros nombres accionarán una alarma en el mapa del merodeador, esa será la señal para que salgas de inmediato y espero seas prudente, no pierdas ni un segundo en huir.<br/><br/><br/>Harry les sonrió infundiéndoles ánimo, no quería demostrar que también estaba algo temeroso, sin embargo era más su emoción por ver a Severus que cualquier otro sentimiento. Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y lentamente se adentró en los terrenos de Hogwarts.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><br/>Harry tocó al despacho de Dumbledore, aún se sentía extraño sabiendo que el mago estaría ahí, del otro lado de esa puerta, con su sonrisa bondadosa y sus túnicas de alegres colores… y no en una tumba por culpa de Snape.<br/><br/><br/>— Toma asiento, Harry, por favor. —le ofreció el Director amablemente, a Harry no le sorprendió ver que Severus Snape también estaba ahí, le saludó con una sencilla inclinación de cabeza y ocupó la silla junto a él.<br/><br/>— ¿Disfrutaste la cena? —preguntó Severus alargando su mano para enredarla con la de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>El chico reaccionó retirándola de inmediato y castigándole con una dura mirada de advertencia. Severus sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo un poco.<br/><br/><br/>— No puedes culparme, eres igual a él.<br/><br/>— ¡No soy él! —gruñó molesto.<br/><br/>— En cierta forma sí, no es que sólo luzcan igual, han vivido casi la misma vida. Al verte, es como si lo viera a él hace un tiempo, cuando creía que yo era un traidor. Presiento que quizá descubras pronto que en tu mundo también podría no serlo y entonces, pensarás en mí de un modo diferente… bueno, de tu Severus.<br/><br/>— ¡Que no es MI Severus! —refutó empuñando sus manos antes de dirigirse hacia Dumbledore que los observaba con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció irritante—. ¿Ya saben cuándo o cómo puedo volver a mi mundo y olvidarme de esta locura?<br/><br/>— ¿Ya aceptas que no estás alucinando?<br/><br/>— Desafortunadamente. —gruñó por lo bajo—. Y no entenderé jamás cómo una versión de mí mismo pudo olvidarse de las humillaciones y maltratos que le diste, Snape.<br/><br/>— Harry. —intervino Dumbledore—. Si pudieras darte una oportunidad de conocer a Severus…<br/><br/>— ¿Volveré a casa o no? —le interrumpió Harry cada vez más impaciente—. Eso es lo único importante.<br/><br/>— Severus fue esta tarde al Ministerio de Magia, confirmó la existencia de portales interdimensionales, pero la teoría que existe es que no están abiertos permanentemente, el acceso entre mundos ocurre cada cierta temporalidad.<br/><br/>— El portal por donde pasaste debe estar en alguna parte del lago en Hogwarts. —continuó Severus—. Al parecer es desconocido, no se encuentra registrado en ningún documento y por lo tanto ignoramos si continúa abierto o lo estará en algún momento.<br/><br/>— ¡Pero algo tengo que hacer! ¡No puedo ni quiero quedarme aquí!<br/><br/>— Lo averiguaremos, te lo prometo. —aseguró Severus volviendo a sujetar la mano de Harry, en esta ocasión el chico no la apartó, le miraba ansioso por continuar escuchándole—. No soy de los que se rinden tan fácilmente, mucho menos por ti.<br/><br/>— ¿Pero cómo podremos saberlo si no hay registros del portal por el que llegué?<br/><br/>— Hay registros de otras anomalías y alguien tuvo que escribirlos por primera vez, el de tu Portal lo escribiré yo, no lo dudes.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no pudo evitar mirar directamente a Snape, era sorprendente escucharlo hablar tan apasionado y dulce a la vez. Sus ojos negros le sonreían con chispas de algo que tenía que ser cariño. Un muy inmenso cariño. Estuvo a punto de que una sonrisa se escapara de su rostro, pero casi de inmediato logró reprimirla, apartó su mano de la de Severus para cruzarse de brazos.<br/><br/><br/>El anciano Director dejó brotar una divertida sonrisa susurrando “Ah, como en los viejos tiempos” pero volvió a callar ante la dura mirada de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>Dumbledore y Snape se dedicaron a hablar de algunos otros pendientes, y procurando que nadie le viera, Harry observó de reojo a Snape… ¿Su Snape también podría ser como él?<br/><br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry miró entusiasmado que el mapa del merodeador mostraba a Severus solo en su dormitorio y hacia allá se dirigió. Tuvo un momento de duda cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, Severus acostumbraba cerrarla con un hechizo especial, no se abría con un simple Alohomora, y esperó a que en este mundo no lo hiciera de manera diferente.<br/><br/><br/>Llevó su varita hacia la puerta pero no la accionó, simplemente la colocó en una hendidura entre la madera, un suave brillo la recorrió de arriba abajo hasta que un “click” indicó que la cerradura estaba libre.<br/><br/><br/>Abrió y al quitarse la capa de invisibilidad se encontró a Severus Snape mirándole como si fuera una alucinación. Sonriendo, Harry recuperó su varita y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<br/><br/><br/>— Potter. —siseó con la mandíbula apretada—. Subestimé su grado de estupidez al presentarse en el colegio.<br/><br/>— Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué Ron y Hermione dudan que les estás ayudando.<br/><br/><br/>Harry dejó su capa y varita en el mueble más cercano y se estiró como si hubiera llegado a casa después de un viaje largo. Snape desenfundó su varita pero no la apuntó hacia Harry sino que corrió a colocar más hechizos a su puerta.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Ha venido a matarme? —cuestionó Snape—. No lo está haciendo bien.<br/><br/>— He venido a hablar contigo. No guardes tu varita, úsala en mí para que compruebes mi identidad, lo necesitarás para creer lo que estoy por decirte.<br/><br/><br/>Harry alargó sus brazos brindándose para ser centro de todo hechizo posible, pero no se imaginó que lo que Snape invocaría sería un Legeremens tan violento que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Fue molesto, pero lo soportó y abrió su mente para que viera todo lo que había que ver.<br/><br/><br/>Las tardes juntos en el castillo, las partidas de ajedrez, las caminatas en el lago, la primera vez que sus manos se enlazaron… su primer beso. Su boda. Sus risas juntos, sus arrumacos y el momento en que se abrazaron luego de ganar la guerra.<br/><br/><br/>Snape lo observó todo, en silencio e impávido por cada recuerdo, hasta el momento en que Harry le mostró una noche muy íntima, donde ambos se fundían en un abrazo apasionado, besándose mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo en medio de gemidos de placer y culminando con un orgasmo en total plenitud, y un “te amo” emergido del corazón.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando el hechizo de rompió, Snape estaba más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos negros se reflejaba sorpresa y pánico, sin embargo, no decía nada.<br/><br/><br/>Su silencio también sorprendió a Harry, se imaginó que para entonces ya estaría renegando ofendido, pero no era así. De pronto comprendió lo que pasaba.<br/><br/><br/>— Oh… te gustó lo que viste.<br/><br/><br/>Snape retrocedió un paso como si Harry representara la peor de las amenazas. Negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡No! —aseguró apretando los puños con rabia por la insolencia de ese chico, que ahora sabía, no era el Harry que había creído.<br/><br/>— Te quedaste mirando hasta el final. —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo mostrarte más, si quieres, somos buenos en la cama.<br/><br/><br/>Snape entornó los ojos con odio ante la necedad de Harry Potter, abrió los labios pero la voz no surgió, por primera vez en su vida se sintió totalmente indefenso.<br/><br/><br/>— Aprovecharé que estás en la mejor disposición de oyente y te contaré lo que pasa. Pero primero te serviré un poco de whiskey, creo que lo necesitas, amor.<br/><br/><br/>Severus observó cómo Harry se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó la botella de whiskey del cajón donde acostumbraba guardarla, cada movimiento lo hacía con plena seguridad, no dudó dónde encontrar vasos y servirle la cantidad que solía beber. No tuvo fuerzas para negarse a ingerir el líquido, en verdad lo necesitaba.<br/><br/><br/>Por varios minutos le escuchó hablar sin interrumpirle, su corazón siempre controlado ahora latía con fuerza a cada instante mientras observaba a ese chico que siempre le miraba con odio, ahora tratándole como si fueran viejos amigos, no, más que eso.<br/><br/><br/>Se hubiera bebido toda la botella de whiskey en un intento de mitigar el remolino de pensamientos que le atosigaban, pero necesitaba su mente alerta, ahora más que nunca.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Y bien, qué opinas? —preguntó Harry al terminar.<br/><br/>— Potter siempre sabe complicar todo. —gruñó logrando por fin que su voz saliera.<br/><br/>— Siempre dices eso de mí, pero ahora ni tu Harry ni yo tuvimos la culpa, creo que tan solo fuimos víctimas de un capricho de la suerte.<br/><br/>— Tienes que volver, aquí necesitamos al otro Potter.<br/><br/>— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo puedo regresar a mi mundo y que tu Harry regrese al tuyo?<br/><br/>— No, y tampoco tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, tú te metiste en este lío, ahora debes salir de él como se te ocurra, después de todo el gran Harry Potter siempre tiene la suerte de salir bien librado de sus imprudencias.<br/><br/>— Sev…<br/><br/>— Bastante hago ya con permitirte salir del castillo sin entregarte al Señor Tenebroso ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si se descubre que has estado en mis habitaciones sin que dé la alarma?<br/><br/>— Sev, no tengo mucho tiempo para este jueguito de amor-odio, vine hasta aquí porque sé que puedo confiar en ti igual que confío en mi Severus. Fue tu Patronus el que ayudó a Harry a encontrar la espada en ese lago, y entonces también es tu responsabilidad que se desencadenara este enredo.<br/><br/>— ¡Maldición, se supone que Potter no debe saber eso! —gruñó exasperado—. Si el Señor Tenebroso hurga en su mente y descubre lo que hice soy hombre muerto, y tú también… ¡o el otro imbécil Potter!<br/><br/>— No soy muy bueno en oclumancia. —titubeó nervioso.<br/><br/><br/>Severus bufó contrariado, tenía que haber imaginado que ningún Potter le haría fáciles las cosas.<br/><br/><br/>— Sev, no tiene caso que nos preocupemos por eso, te prometo que seré cuidadoso. Ahora háblame de las Reliquias de la muerte, conozco las de mi mundo pero necesito confirmar si no hay diferencias con las de aquí.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —cuestionó intrigado.<br/><br/>— En mi mundo tú me contaste lo que son, y he estado pensando que Vol…<br/><br/>— ¡No lo nombres!<br/><br/>— Es cierto, olvidé lo del tabú. —gruñó incomodado—. Lo lamento, te prometo ser más cuidadoso.<br/><br/><br/>Snape bufó incrédulo ¿Harry Potter disculpándose por una de sus imprudencias? Tenía que proceder realmente de un mundo muy raro. Y ahora su mundo también había enloquecido, él estaba hablando con su insoportable alumno en la misma habitación, solos los dos, y aún no habían intentado lastimarse.<br/><br/><br/>— Bien, ese-que-tú-sabes está interesado en ellas, así que necesito evitar que lo consiga.<br/><br/>— ¿Tú? Tú lo único que debes hacer es regresar a tu mundo, esta guerra no es tuya.<br/><br/>— No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras esté aquí. Ayudaré a Ron y Hermione en lo que pueda antes de irme. Ellos mencionaron también a los horrocruxes…<br/><br/>— ¿Horrocrux? —repitió alarmado, tan pálido como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído de repente, ahora creía entender totalmente el plan de Dumbledore y un agujero se formó en su estómago.<br/><br/>— Sev me habló de ellos. —prosiguió Harry—. Pienso que yo podría ayudarlos a encontrarlos y destruirlos.<br/><br/><br/>Severus refunfuñó antes de aceptar que la guerra no podía detenerse, y más aún si su Harry, es decir, si el Harry de ese mundo no podía volver. De pronto sintió doloroso retortijón, ¿Porqué Potter liaba todo? Aún podía recordar aquellas palabras de Dumbledore: Voldemort tenía que matar a Harry Potter.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tenía que volver sólo para morir. Pero ¿porqué entonces en el otro mundo Harry continuaba vivo después de destruir al Señor Tenebroso?<br/><br/><br/>¿Porqué esa historia era diferente? Quería preguntar porqué seguía vivo, pero temió mucho por la respuesta, tal vez era mejor no saber y poner en riesgo la única oportunidad que Harry tenía de sobrevivir, si es que era posible en ese mundo.<br/><br/><br/>— Potter debe volver, si en verdad queremos destruir al Señor Tenebroso.<br/><br/>— Lo sé, sé que tiene un papel importante, pero mientras llega el momento debemos seguir con los planes.<br/><br/><br/>Bien, así lo haría. Tenía que averiguar cómo regresar a cada Harry Potter al mundo que le correspondía. Así era mejor. No le gustaba nada tener a este Harry Potter tan cerca, mirándole de esa forma como si fuese un hombre maravilloso al que admiraba. Eso no era normal, los ojos verdes debían destellar de odio ante un asesino y no ese extraño fulgor de alguien que parecía… ¿amarlo?<br/><br/><br/>Y luego esas imágenes que vio en su cabeza y ahora estaban grabadas en la suya como si fuesen recuerdos propios y no ajenos. Un pensamiento loco cruzó por su mente, algo acerca de vivir en el mundo equivocado.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beso de otro mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 6</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Beso de otro mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><br/><br/>Al entrar Severus a su habitación se encontró a Harry ya vestido para dormir pero aún no se metía en la cama, estaba de pie junto a ella sosteniendo una fotografía en sus manos. La imagen los reflejaba a ellos dos el día de su boda.<br/><br/><br/>Tenía de fondo el lago del castillo, era un atardecer hermoso, con el cielo teñido en colores naranja y rojo, y las montañas reflejando los rayos solares. Pero Harry veía más el rostro de felicidad en sí mismo, no creía haber vivido nada que le hiciera sentirse de tal forma que sus ojos brillaran más que la superficie del lago ante el sol.<br/><br/><br/>Severus estaba tras de él, abrazándolo por la cintura, rosando su mejilla con la suya, sus labios estirados en una tenue sonrisa pero su expresión embelesada delataba la gigantesca felicidad que sentía aquel día. La magia del retrato le ayudó a ver cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban cómplices y juguetones. Era en verdad una pareja enamorada hasta los huesos.<br/><br/><br/>— Fue una ceremonia muy especial. —le dijo sobresaltándolo, Harry devolvió de inmediato la fotografía a su lugar y se metió bajo las mantas.<br/><br/>— Me alegro de nunca conocer a tu Harry, debe ser bastante irritante y estúpido.<br/><br/>— Cuidado, estás hablando de ti.<br/><br/>— Yo jamás accedería a casarme con Severus Snape, mucho menos sentiría por él algo que no fuera odio y repulsión.<br/><br/>— Mi Harry pensaba lo mismo en quinto año. —dijo recostándose a su lado, sin importarle que Harry se recorriera para apartarse lo más posible.<br/><br/>— Pero, dijiste que tienen un año de casados, eso quiere decir que lo hicieron en sexto ¿cómo demonios cambió de opinión tan rápido?<br/><br/>— Simplemente nos dejamos de ver como enemigos cuando canalizamos nuestras energías para pelear del mismo bando, ya sabes, durante la batalla del Ministerio.<br/><br/>— Tú no fuiste a la batalla del Ministerio. —argumentó Harry con odio—. Nos dejaste pelear solos sin importarte el peligro que corríamos.<br/><br/>— ¿No fui? —cuestionó Severus entristecido—. Entonces comenzaré a pensar que en verdad soy un canalla en tu mundo, no puedo creer que no accediera a ayudarte cuando viniste a mí, aterrado por la creencia de que tu Padrino estaba siendo torturado.<br/><br/><br/>Harry guardó silencio avergonzado, ese día él nunca recordó que Severus estaba en el castillo, y por eso, Umbridge le había pillado… no pudo llegar a tiempo, no pudo comunicarse con Sirius y… murió. Entonces el corazón le dio un brinco de esperanza.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡¿Mi padrino está vivo aquí?!<br/><br/>— ¿Black? No, murió esa noche cayendo en el velo.<br/><br/>— Pero… ¿pero porqué? Él no debió estar ahí si logramos avisarle.<br/><br/>— No pudimos, Kreacher nos mintió asegurando que no estaba. Tú insististe en ir a buscarlo al Ministerio, no podía dejarte ir solo a pesar de que eso significaba revelarme como espía de Dumbledore. Fui contigo, me enfrenté a los Mortífagos delatando mi verdadera lealtad. Ya no pude continuar con mi labor como espía, y tampoco logré salvar a tu padrino.<br/><br/>— ¿Entonces, él hubiera muerto de todos modos? ¿Aunque fui tan imbécil de no pedir tu ayuda?<br/><br/>— ¿No lo hiciste?<br/><br/><br/>Harry negó con la cabeza, era frustrante saber que la vida de Sirius hubiera acabado de una o de otra forma esa noche, hiciera lo que hiciera. Pero entonces, eso significaba que no era su culpa, un pensamiento que no le provocó ninguna tranquilidad. Si a alguien hubiera querido ver en ese mundo, ese sería Sirius, aunque eso sería un motivo más para sentir celos de la feliz y tranquila vida del Harry que cada día esperaba no conocer nunca.<br/><br/><br/>— Ese verano fue cuando Dumbledore y yo nos deshicimos de los horrocruxes, bueno, de la mayoría de ellos. A Nagini la mató uno de tus compañeros el día de la batalla final, y el otro horrocrux te lo platicaré algún día.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué sucedió después?<br/><br/><br/>Severus sonrió, pudo notar que Harry no quería hablar en ese momento de los horrocruxes, sino de ellos dos, aunque probablemente ni se diera cuenta y no iba a ser él quien se lo hiciera notar.<br/><br/><br/>— El día de tu cumpleaños fui por ti a tu casa muggle.<br/><br/>— ¿Tú?<br/><br/>— Le había sugerido a Dumbledore que no era buena idea que pasaras demasiado tiempo con esa familia, sobre todo si estabas de duelo. Mi intención era llevarte con los Weasley, acostumbrabas pasar tus vacaciones con ellos, pero me pediste que no lo hiciera, que te trajera a Hogwarts.<br/><br/>— ¿Y lo hiciste?<br/><br/>— Por supuesto, yo podía entender cómo te sentías. La familia Weasley es gentil, pero muy ruidosa, y tú lo que necesitabas era paz. Dumbledore no estuvo muy de acuerdo en un principio pero accedió, después de todo ya no era necesario guardar las apariencias, no tenía que alejarme de ti para que no sospecharan de mí.<br/><br/>— El Severus Snape que conozco sería incapaz de actuar como tú, él me abandonaría sin dudarlo, nunca le importaría que estuviese sufriendo por Sirius, diría que fue mi culpa, que yo me lo busqué.<br/><br/>— Te mostré mi Patronus, Harry… Me interesarás en todos los mundos existentes.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió triste e incrédulo. Snape era cruel con él, lo sería siempre, aunque lucharan del mismo lado.<br/><br/><br/>— Supongo que tu Harry se enamoró de ti ese verano.<br/><br/>— Y yo de él. Fue difícil aceptarlo, pero una tarde, mientras leíamos en silencio aquí mismo, frente a la chimenea, casi al mismo instante dejamos nuestras lecturas a un lado y nos miramos. Era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos, ni siquiera lo planeamos, de repente estábamos besándonos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry volteó a mirar a Snape al notar que su voz se tornaba suave y enamorada, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una luz iluminaba su expresión, lucía feliz ante el recuerdo.<br/><br/><br/>— Fue un beso largo, pero no demasiado apasionado, tan solo succionábamos nuestros bocas con suavidad… y a veces, mi lengua rozaba la suya… fue delicioso. El mundo entero ya no existía, desaparecieron los inconvenientes de tener una relación entre nosotros, nos habíamos encontrado y ya nada ni nadie podría separarnos… Le entregué mi corazón desde ese momento y él me regaló el suyo.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando Severus guardó silencio, suspiró largamente. Volvió a abrir los ojos girándose hacia Harry, éste lo observaba sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, Harry se recostó dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza, señal inequívoca de que la conversación había terminado.<br/><br/><br/>— Buenas noches. —se despidió inclinándose para besarle en la mejilla por encima del cobertor.<br/><br/><br/>Después regresó a donde había estado durmiendo desde la llegada de este Harry, en el sofá junto al fuego.<br/><br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>En esa misma habitación, pero de otro mundo. Harry se acercó a la mesita de noche que en ese momento tenía una lámpara, un libro y un sobre con pergaminos, pero a él le pareció vacía sin su retrato de bodas.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se acercó sin comprender qué tenía de interesante su mesa de noche como para que Harry la mirara añorante, pero prefirió no preguntar. Era demasiado riesgoso saber más cosas de aquel mundo.<br/><br/><br/>— Tienes que encontrar un sitio donde esconderte, no puedes seguir vagando por bosques, es demasiado peligroso.<br/><br/>— ¿Es que te preocupas por mí?<br/><br/>— Por la misión.<br/><br/>— Quisiera poder quedarme contigo. —suspiró desanimado—. Extraño mi cama.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se dejó caer sobre el colchón, abrazándolo como si fuera un objeto muy preciado.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Potter!<br/><br/>— Te echo de menos, Sev. —exclamó con la voz ahogada con el colchón—. Esta cama huele a ti, es embriagador… ¿no te parece increíble que nuestra habitación sea igual en ambos mundos? Incluso la manta es la misma, el aroma de los leños quemándose, la misma alfombra y la forma en que las lámparas iluminan… quizá sólo falte el olor a sexo en nuestras sábanas.<br/><br/>— ¡Largo, fuera de mi vista!<br/><br/><br/>Harry se giró sonriéndole despreocupado, sobre todo al verlo enrojecido de ira mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, le ignoró. Se acomodó mejor abrazando las almohadas en una posición bastante sugestiva.<br/><br/><br/>— No quieras engañarte más, Sev. —le dijo provocativo—. Disfrutaste mucho con mis memorias, y si continuas con esa actitud tan huraña jamás tendrás una oportunidad con tu Harry… ¿no quieres aprovechar este momento? Ven a mi lado y haz tu sueño realidad, como verás, no soy un imposible. No para ti.<br/><br/><br/>La respiración de Severus se aceleró. Verse a sí mismo apoderándose del joven cuerpo de su ex alumno, haciéndolo suyo bajo consentimiento le cambió toda perspectiva que tenía de él. Había amado a su madre pero no de esa manera, con ella nunca se imaginó en situaciones apasionadas, era un cariño demasiado infantil en comparación con la ansiedad que a veces sentía por estampar a Potter contra la pared callándole sus impertinencias.<br/><br/><br/>No era ciego, sabía que Harry Potter se había convertido en un joven atractivo, y era diferente a los demás. Centró su vida en salvarlo, y eso sólo ayudó a tenerlo en mente todo el tiempo.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando no estaba con él, podía considerarlo sólo su misión en la vida. No tenía otro motivo, ni nada más qué hacer. Pero cuando le veía, y sólo encontraba en los ojos verdes un ferviente odio, era inevitable que toda una gama de voraces sensaciones le desequilibraran tan intensamente que creyó realmente que era el mismo odio reflejándose.<br/><br/><br/>A veces le costaba demasiado poder ignorarlo, pasar por alto sus irreverencias e injustas acusaciones. Harry Potter siempre le acusó de todo lo malo, nunca se molestó en averiguar la verdad. Era en esos momentos, en que, solo él sabía lo que tenía que hacer para controlar su ira y frustración.<br/><br/><br/>Se imaginó tantas veces presionando y presionando hasta el punto que su odio fuera tanto que ya no quedara más que derrumbarse, de quebrar sus barreras hasta que ya no fuera posible otra cosa que no fuera rendirse ante él. Al principio por poder, por soberbia… por humillarlo aunque fuese sólo en su imaginación.<br/><br/><br/>Un día, se sorprendió descubriendo que la intención ya no era dañarlo. Y desde entonces, se prohibió continuar jugando con fuego, ni siquiera en la imaginación. Y Harry Potter ayudó mucho al ser tan detestable con él, nunca puso ni un grano de fé en sus acciones, jamás dudó de su culpabilidad… y eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Eso lo plantó en la cruel realidad.<br/><br/><br/>Odiarse mutuamente era la normalidad, lo que le daba paz.<br/><br/><br/>Ahora este Harry le había mostrado aquello prohibido, y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Tenía la oportunidad de tocarlo. Nadie se enteraría. Si no aprovechaba la oportunidad iba a arrepentirse por lo que le quedara de vida, que quizá no era mucho.<br/><br/><br/>— Sev, el tiempo corre. —lo apremió Harry—. Sé lo que te gusta en la cama y estoy dispuesto a todo. Anda, no dudes más… acércate y haz conmigo lo que seguramente has estado imaginando desde hace mucho.<br/><br/>— No… no eres él. —logró decir aunque la voz le salió más rasposa de lo que pretendió.<br/><br/><br/>Harry respiró hondo, en cierto modo bastante satisfecho con la respuesta de Severus, ahora no tenía duda, muy probablemente el profesor continuara engañándose con ese odio que juraba sentir por Harry, pero él lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Él se había enamorado de Severus a través de la convivencia durante un verano, y Severus se enamoró luego de conocerlo más íntimamente. Sin embargo, éste Severus realmente sentía algo por el Harry de este mundo a pesar de no haber tenido oportunidad de relacionarse. Este Severus pudo ver a través del odio y actitud caprichosa de un chico impulsivo y conocerlo realmente como era. Este Severus aprendió a mirar más allá de las apariencias, y con todo el dolor del mundo, también aprendió a callar para continuar salvándolo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Te amo tanto en mi mundo, Severus! —dijo extasiado—. Pero también te amo aquí, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido siempre, en todos los mundos posibles.<br/><br/>— Basta. —reclamó dándole la espalda, este Harry era capaz de abrumarlo tanto como el Harry que él conocía. No tenía ningún derecho a trastornarle la existencia, tenía que seguir correspondiendo al odio de su ex alumno o de lo contrario ya no sabría su papel en ese mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry caminó hasta él cercándole la cintura por detrás, apoyó su rostro en la espalda sonriendo enamorado.<br/><br/><br/>— Tu Harry podría enamorarse de ti si tú fueses sincero con él y le dijeras lo que sientes.<br/><br/>— ¡NO!<br/><br/><br/>Severus se apartó rabioso al sentir que algo en su interior parecía estar luchando por creer semejante barbaridad. Odiaba tener esas imágenes en su mente, se prometió conseguirse un Pensadero para deshacerse de ellos a la primera oportunidad, no podía permitirse una debilidad que pusiera en riesgo la vida de Harry Potter… y su propia cordura.<br/><br/><br/>Miró a ese Harry con odio. Lo odió por hacerle ver un mundo donde podía ser otra persona, alguien que era amado inexplicablemente. Odió saber que existía otro Severus con derecho a tener a alguien a su lado que le mirara como le miraba ese Harry. Odió, no solo las imágenes, sino también los sentimientos que le trasmitió, que le parecían más reales que su propia vida.<br/><br/><br/>Pero Harry no se amedrentó, volvió a acercarse. Pensó en besarlo como a su Severus, provocar una grieta en sus barreras que le hicieran despertar, pero Snape esquivó el rostro. Sus labios cayeron en la mejilla del Pocionista, y sin embargo, eso fue suficiente, Snape no pudo continuar rechazándolo y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Harry sintió sus huesos crujir.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><br/><br/>Severus abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño, continuaba recostado sobre el sofá, pero Harry estaba arrodillado en el piso, observándole dormir.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Sucede algo, Harry?<br/><br/>— Vuelve a cerrar los ojos. —pidió Harry bajándole suavemente los párpados con sus dedos.<br/><br/><br/>Estaba temblando, quizá se arrepentiría de aquello, pero no podría hablar si veía esos familiares ojos negros mirándole.<br/><br/><br/>— Nadie… nadie me ha besado de la manera en que describiste ese beso.<br/><br/>— Algún día sucederá. —aseguró Severus en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos.<br/><br/>— No. Quizá muera pronto, no sé, y… ahora entiendo porque tu Harry se enamoró de ti. Quisiera un día encontrar a una persona que ame como tú.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no lo dijo, y casi no se atrevía ni a pensarlo pero al pronunciar esas palabras, había la imagen de otro Severus en su mente.<br/><br/><br/>— Harry… ¿quieres que te bese?<br/><br/><br/>Harry quería negarlo, pero no pudo, nunca en su vida estuvo tan confundido. Sin embargo, para Severus fue muy claro lo que sentía. Abrió sus ojos mirándole comprensivo.<br/><br/><br/>— Ven. —le invitó poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano.<br/><br/>— ¿A dónde?<br/><br/>— Tú no quieres que yo te bese… quieres que sea tu Severus quien lo haga.<br/><br/>— ¡No, no es cierto! —negó obstinado.<br/><br/>— Confía en mí, toma mi mano y ven.<br/><br/><br/>Después de un par de segundos de duda, Harry asintió, tomó la mano de Severus, era la primera vez que lo hacía por su propia voluntad y estando consciente de ello. ¿La piel del Severus que conocía sería la misma, se sentiría igual de cálida y suave?<br/><br/><br/>Se dejó llevar hasta una habitación contigua donde estaba un pequeño pensadero. Su corazón dio un brinco al imaginar lo que Snape pretendía.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Es correcto hacerlo?<br/><br/>— Sé que a mi Harry no le molestará si esto te ayuda a entenderte a ti mismo.<br/><br/>— Es que, ni yo sé si quiero hacerlo.<br/><br/>— Bien, si prefieres podemos esperar otro momento.<br/><br/><br/>Harry jadeó sin saber qué responder, quería hacerlo, pero más bien quería que alguien le obligara a hacerlo, sentir que no había sido su voluntad y poder culpar a otra persona del caos que aquello pudiera desencadenar en su alma. Miró suplicante a Snape, pero cuando éste estuvo a punto de retroceder, supo que no podía permitirlo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Quiero verlo!<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió, sacó el recuerdo de su mente colocándolo en el pensadero. Ofreció a Harry entrar solo y después de unos segundos de dudarlo, Harry aceptó. Prefería que ese Severus no viera su expresión si aquello le desagradaba más de lo esperado. Y rogó para que así fuera, necesitaba sentir náuseas y aversión, confirmar que Snape siempre sería detestable.<br/><br/><br/>Era la recámara donde dormían. Sentados uno junto al otro frente a la chimenea. Harry con las piernas encogidas en el sofá, parecía realmente cómodo de estar junto al Profesor que le hizo la vida imposible. Lucía tranquilo y contento, dejó su lectura y volteó hacia el otro lado como si tuviera la intención de comentarle algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en el olvido al notar que él también le miraba.<br/><br/><br/>Sin decir nada, dejando que sus libros cayeran al suelo, acercaron sus rostros para besarse.<br/><br/><br/>El Harry observador se mordió los labios conteniendo una expresión de asombro. Era increíble verse a sí mismo besando a Snape, acariciando su cabello y cuello, gimiendo como si estuviese saboreando lo más delicioso del mundo. Buscando torpemente más contacto intentando saciarse de la boca del profesor.<br/><br/><br/>Y Snape… Snape era cuidadoso a pesar de que parecía haber estado deseando ese beso por toda una eternidad. Lo adoró en cada caricia, en cada suave succión. El sonido de labios y lenguas succionándose anhelantes provocó un estremecimiento en el Harry que veía.<br/><br/><br/>Podía sentir su corazón acelerado, su pulso taladrándole los oídos, la excitación vibrándole en la piel. No era asco lo que sentía, verse a sí mismo besando a otro hombre por primera vez en su vida, y no a cualquier hombre, a Severus Snape, era extremadamente enloquecedor.<br/><br/><br/>¿Porqué no sentía deseo de separarlos? La escena debió provocarle escalofríos, ganas de gritarle a ese Harry que estaba loco por dejarse besar, ganas de enviar un cruciatus a Snape por atreverse a tocarlo, pero lo que realmente sentía era un calor inédito en su pecho.<br/><br/><br/>No supo en qué momento salió del Pensadero, se giró hacia Snape a su lado y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi parecía querer fundirse en él.<br/><br/><br/></em>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Eran sólo Harry y Severus abrazándose. Uno de un mundo, el otro, de un lugar diferente, olvidándose de la existencia de mundos opuestos, era un solo mundo… eran sólo Harry y Severus.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pinceladas a un mundo nuevo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 7</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Pinceladas a un mundo nuevo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Severus se apartó, no sabía cómo sentirse. El beso de ese Harry, aunque fuese solo en la mejilla, le provocó toda una gama de sentimientos, pero ninguno de ellos fue lo que tendría que haber sido, y ahora lo veía sonriéndole, y acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos como si… como si realmente lo amara.<br/>
<br/>
— Esto ha sido un error. —dijo con voz grave que no logró ocultar el hecho de que su cuerpo aún vibraba de excitación—. Potter, creo… creo que le debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento, no debí abrazarlo.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Y porqué no? Me gustó que lo hicieras, un abrazo entre nosotros debe ser siempre tan natural y espontáneo como lo fue ahora.<br/>
<br/>
— Tú amas a alguien que no existe en este mundo, alguien que quizá pueda tener mi apariencia pero que no ha vivido lo mismo que yo y por lo tanto no podemos ser iguales. No pienso aprovecharme de tu ingenuidad al creer que somos los mismos como tampoco me aprovecharé ni una vez más de tu parecido con Potter.<br/>
<br/>
— De acuerdo, no insistiré. —suspiró resignado para enseguida acomodarse la ropa para marcharse—. Sin embargo, me alegra mucho haber venido y verte, confirmar que ni en este mundo eres un traidor.<br/>
<br/>
— No lo soy, y por lo tanto debes irte ahora mismo antes de que alguien descubra tu presencia o todos los planes se arruinarían.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry asintió, se acercó a Snape sujetándole suavemente por las manos, le gustó que no se retirara aunque era evidente que el acercamiento continuaba inquietándolo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Si logro encontrar la vuelta a mi mundo y que tu Harry regrese a este, no permitas que estemos separados, por favor. Lucha por él… por mí, por nosotros.<br/>
<br/>
— Lucharé para que consiga su victoria, no hay ninguna otra lucha de la qué hablar. —manifestó con voz neutra a pesar de que sus ojos delataron un casi imperceptible brillo triste—. Él nunca me perdonará y quizá tampoco quiero que lo haga, no lo merezco.<br/>
<br/>
— Tu Harry tiene que sentir como yo, es probable que aún no te ame pero todo puede cambiar si eres sincero con él. Te conozco y lo conozco a él porque somos uno mismo. Quizá y sus sentimientos por ti no lleguen a ser románticos pero sé que necesita a alguien como tú a su lado, Severus Snape.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Por un momento, el Profesor guardó silencio, sus manos estrecharon más a las de Harry y sus ojos negros sonrieron con ironía, nunca se habría imaginado poder estar frente a Harry Potter y no ansiar zarandearlo hasta que su testaruda cabeza entendiera que lo que hacía era por su bien.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Quizá la presencia de alguien más sensato ayudaría a vencer en esa guerra. Pidió a Harry que esperara un poco y fue hacia su despacho, regresó a los pocos minutos con un pequeño maletín que colocó en manos de Harry.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Es lo único en que puedo ayudarte por ahora. —dijo mostrándole el interior.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry asintió descubriendo un surtido de pociones, desde pociones de gas sofocante hasta multijugos acompañado de un paquete de mechones de cabello catalogados de varias personas. Al ver sus identidades, Harry arqueó las cejas sorprendido pero Severus no le dio oportunidad de preguntar más.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Vete y haz lo que te dije. —continuó Severus con más formalidad—. Si averiguo algo que necesites saber del Señor Tenebroso me comunicaré contigo, pero… pero si vuelve Potter es muy probable que rompa toda colaboración entre nosotros.<br/>
<br/>
— Yo me encargaré de eso, por lo pronto Ron y Hermione confían en mí y ellos ayudarán a que tu Harry también lo haga. ¿Pero cómo nos pondremos en contacto?<br/>
<br/>
— Deja eso de mi parte. No creo tener problemas para reunirnos, generalmente Bellatrix tiene un ojo sobre mí, pero desde que el Señor Tenebroso me pidió que le diera la espada de Gryffindor para guardarla en su bóveda tiene otras ocupaciones. Afortunadamente no sabe que la que ella tiene es falsa y la verdadera está en tus manos.<br/>
<br/>
— Quien-ya-sabes debe tenerle mucha confianza para darle a guardar algo tan valioso.<br/>
<br/>
— Le daría parte de su alma si aún pudiera hacerlo. En fin, espero que su obsesión por cuidar de las posesiones de su Amo la mantenga ocupada por mucho tiempo. Vete ahora.<br/>
<br/>
Harry asintió, no quería marcharse tan pronto pero ahora se sentía con el deber de continuar esa guerra como si fuera el Harry de ese mundo. Se puso de puntas para besar la mejilla de Severus, lo más cerca posible de sus labios, fue solo un roce antes de tomar su capa y salir de aquella habitación dejando al Profesor con el corazón y la sangre palpitándole acelerada.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Cuando Harry y Severus regresaron al sofá, permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, mirándose solamente, admirando las sombras que provocaban las llamas de la chimenea sobre sus rostros.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Snape no es nada como tú. —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Quizá realmente todo esto sí sea un sueño.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Y sueñas frecuentemente conmigo?<br/>
<br/>
— Sólo que te mato… ¿Cómo voy a poder matarte cuando vuelva a mi mundo? —se lamentó entrecortadamente—. Nunca debí venir aquí… me juré que te mataría, aún quiero hacerlo, lo mereces más que nadie… pero tu cara y tus ojos son los mismos que los suyos ¡y tengo miedo de olvidarme que son personas diferentes!<br/>
<br/>
— Te conozco a ti, y conozco a mi Harry, y es cierto, son personas diferentes, pero tienen la misma esencia. Harry, ¿no crees que es posible que tu Severus y yo seamos también la misma esencia?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry no respondió, abandonó su asiento regresando a la cama. Un poco más tarde, a Severus le pareció escuchar un sollozo ahogado en la almohada y se sintió culpable. Respiró hondo comprendiendo que quizá estaba forzándolo demasiado y se prometió no volver a hacerlo, aunque le era terriblemente triste imaginar que en otro mundo él y Harry se odiaran aún.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry iba caminando distraído rumbo a la salida del colegio, aún pensando en lo complicado que sería arreglar la situación entre Severus y el Harry de ese mundo, quizá más complicado que vencer a Voldemort por segunda ocasión. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien que salió de un corredor que conducía a las mazmorras, eso provocó que la capa de invisibilidad resbalara delatándolo ante el intruso.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Mierda. —gruñó para sí mismo al descubrir su identidad—. Draco Malfoy.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios haces tú en Hogwarts? Creo que al Director le encantará enterarse de tu presencia.<br/>
<br/>
— No sabes cuánto ¡Expelliarmus! —gritó contra Draco quien ya se disponía a atacarle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco logró esquivar el hechizo, él lanzó un Cruciatus que Harry evadió rodando por el piso antes de ponerse de pie y en guardia.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¡Desmaius!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
En esta ocasión Draco no tuvo tanta suerte, el rayo mágico le golpeó directamente haciéndole caer sin sentido. Su varita voló lejos de su mano. Harry respiró aliviado, pero el ruido de unos pasos acercándose le volvió a poner en alerta. Tomó la varita del chico de Slytherin y levitó a Draco hasta el aula vacía más cercana y ahí esperó hasta que los pasos de los guardias volvieron a alejarse. En cuanto se supo a salvo, se inclinó hacia el rubio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No puedo dejártela. —se excusó sin mucho remordimiento refiriéndose a la varita que ahora tenía en sus manos—. Si la revisan y ven los encantamientos podrían delatarme, así que despertarás creyendo que te embriagaste y la perdiste en el lago.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se concentró realizando los hechizos necesarios para modificar la memoria de Draco. Revisó las pociones que recientemente le había dado Severus y sonrió al encontrar una que provocaría los efectos de una resaca. Obligó al rubio a beberla, eso evitaría cualquier sospecha.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Cuando estuvo convencido de que Malfoy despertaría hasta por la mañana sin recordar haberlo visto, volvió a tomar su capa de invisibilidad y se marchó a reunirse con Ron y Hermione.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
No se imaginó lo importante que fue haber vencido a Draco Malfoy aquella noche.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Era media mañana cuando Harry, aburrido de estar a solas, decidió dar una caminata por el castillo. No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde se había metido el Profesor, era sábado por lo que no tenía clases programadas y desde que despertó él ya no estaba en su habitación.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Fue imposible no llegar a la conclusión de que se había arrepentido de mostrarle el beso en el Pensadero. Tal vez ahora Severus Snape comprendió que él no era nada parecido al Harry de ese mundo, que… al igual que el Severus Snape que conocía, tampoco se sintió atraído por él.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Justo en esos momentos llegó al lobby y miró la gran escalinata que conducía a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía un pie ahí y la echaba de menos. Además, seguramente ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, y aunque no eran realmente los amigos que conocía se animó a ir a buscarlos.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Fue un pequeño contratiempo no saber la contraseña de la Dama Gorda, pero tuvo suerte al no esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que un par de estudiantes salieran.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Al entrar, de inmediato vio a Ron y Hermione sentados junto a la ventana. Ella abandonó su grueso libro y el pelirrojo el comic que leían para dejarle libre el asiento más cercano a la ventana. Harry sonrió, al parecer ahí también ese lugar era su preferido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Y tu esposo? —preguntó Ron provocando un evidente estremecimiento en Harry.<br/>
<br/>
— No es mi esposo.<br/>
<br/>
— Ya, perdón, lo olvidé. —se disculpó el pelirrojo—. En realidad creo que me agrada esta situación, podemos ir a jugar quidditch como antes ¿verdad? Desde que se casaron todos los fines de semana los pasas con él.<br/>
<br/>
— Lo hace el Harry que conoces, yo jamás preferiría estar más con él que contigo y con Hermione.<br/>
<br/>
— Ron exagera, Harry. —intervino la chica pretendiendo restarle importancia—. ¿Sabes? He estado leyendo sobre los portales interdimensionales, son realmente raros y no conocemos ninguno constante, pero te prometo que seguiré buscando, quizá pueda descubrir la forma de que encuentres tu mundo.<br/>
<br/>
— Espero que sí.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry dijo esas últimas palabras con desesperanza, esa mañana en verdad que no estaba de humor para quebrarse la cabeza en teorías complicadas. Su mente más bien volvió al beso de la noche pasada, y sobre todo, a la ausencia de Snape por la mañana.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Chicos, háblenme de su Harry ¿cómo es? —quiso saber.<br/>
<br/>
— No creo que muy diferente a ti. —respondió Hermione de inmediato—. Tu voz, tu apariencia, tu manera de hablar y caminar son idénticas, es como si fueran el mismo.<br/>
<br/>
— Dudo que así sea. Supongo que será más extrovertido, quizá hasta descarado.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Harry? —cuestionó Ron conteniendo una sonrisa—. Si bien no puedo catalogarlo de tímido, es bastante discreto para todo.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Y… con Snape, cómo es con él?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, no olvidaban lo impactante que fue enterarse de la relación de su mejor amigo con el profesor, sin embargo con el tiempo habían logrado acostumbrarse tanto que no podían imaginarlos separados, mucho menos odiándose. Por eso, podían entender el desconcierto de este Harry.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Lo adora. —afirmó Hermione con ternura—. Se le dificultó mucho confesarnos lo que pasaba entre ellos, y por meses incluso hasta le rehuía la mirada cuando estaba alguien más presente, pero al final pudo desinhibirse y es muy dulce y cariñoso con él aún cuando no están a solas.<br/>
<br/>
— Sí, es irritante. —confirmó Ron gesticulando con náuseas.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry sintió un enorme aprecio por el pelirrojo, necesitaba que alguien actuara con normalidad, y lo normal para él era que Severus Snape fuese despreciado. Le sonrió ampliamente ante la sorpresa del mismo Ron quien tan sólo bromeaba esperando que Harry le arrojara un cojín en la cabeza, por lo menos eso hubiera hecho el Harry que conocía.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Harry, no te sientas mal por no sentir lo mismo que nuestro Harry. —razonó Hermione—. Después de todo no han tenido exactamente las mismas experiencias.<br/>
<br/>
— Las tuvimos. —aclaró Harry—. Hasta nuestro quinto año, lo he conversado con Snape, a partir de entonces somos dos versiones diferentes.<br/>
<br/>
— Es normal, no veo la razón de la existencia de dos mundos que transcurran sin diferencias. Uno tomó un camino y otro, otro. Están en su derecho.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Y si su camino es el equivocado? —cuestionó Ron a su novia—. Después de todo, en nuestro mundo todo parece estar mejor que en el suyo.<br/>
<br/>
— Quizá en otros aspectos el suyo sea mejor.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Ah sí, en qué?<br/>
<br/>
— ¡En que no soy tu novia, tonto! —gruñó Hermione ante tanto cuestionamiento del pelirrojo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry no pudo evitar reírse, sobre todo porque sus amigos también se rieron. Fue en ese momento que su mirada se desvió a la ventana y lo que vio le congeló la sangre.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tu mundo el mejor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 8</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Tu mundo el mejor</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><br/>Harry bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Desde la ventana en la Torre de Gryffindor pudo ver cómo Severus estaba sentado sobre una escoba que flotaba por encima del lago, y de pronto, el Profesor se dejaba caer a las profundas y tenebrosas aguas.<br/><br/><br/>No entendía porqué hacía eso, y sin darle explicación a sus amigos, ahora forzaba a sus piernas para llegar lo antes posible a los jardines. No quería detenerse a analizar el porqué había esa sensación de angustia dentro de su pecho, lo único que importaba era llegar hasta él y asegurarse que no estuviera en peligro.<br/><br/><br/>Al llegar a la rivera, jadeó aliviado al ver al hechicero nadar tranquilamente a la orilla. No parecía lastimado. Se detuvo jadeando en espera de que el hombre estuviera fuera del agua. Fue entonces que notó que ni siquiera estaba empapado e incluso él batallaba más que el Profesor para hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.<br/><br/><br/>Snape le miró y le sonrió afectuoso.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué… qué estabas haciendo? —le interrogó Harry sintiéndose un poco torpe.<br/><br/>— Fui a revisar el Portal, y sí, mis conjeturas son ciertas. —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo—. Sentémonos, Harry, tengo que informarte de lo que he descubierto, son buenas noticias.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió y ocupó un lugar en el césped junto a Snape. Por un momento se permitió olvidarse del Portal y tan sólo se imaginó cómo es que se verían ellos dos juntos, en un día soleado junto al lago, sin nada más que disfrutando del clima… era demasiado bizarro, y sin embargo, estaban ahí, sin pelear, sin enfrentarse.<br/><br/><br/>Snape sonriéndole… y él con deseo de sonreírle igual, sin embargo, se resistió a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Te pasa algo? —dijo el hombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sacudió la cabeza obligándose a volver a la realidad.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Porqué tu ropa no está húmeda?<br/><br/>— Hubiera sido muy tonto echar a perder una buena túnica por no usar un simple hechizo impermeabilizante ¿no te parece?<br/><br/><br/>Harry tuvo a bien sonrojarse al recordar que él había aparecido hecho una sopa.<br/><br/><br/>— Estoy bromeando. —continuó Snape—. De cualquier manera, si quieres te enseñaré el encantamiento cuando viajes de regreso a tu casa.<br/><br/>— ¿Quieres decir que ya puedo volver?<br/><br/>— Eso espero. Localicé el portal, como te mencioné he confirmado mis sospechas, el portal del lago es el mismo que el portal del bosque de Dean, aparecerás allá cuando lo cruces. Sin embargo, aquí está localizado en terrenos de las sirenas. Tuviste suerte de no encontrarlas cuando llegaste, Dumbledore está negociando con ellas para que nos informen si no hay peligro en utilizarlo nuevamente, y si lo permiten, podrás volver a casa de inmediato.<br/><br/>— ¿Y si no?<br/><br/>— No te angusties antes de tiempo, conoces a Albus Dumbledore, si hay alguien cuya autoridad sea respetada, incluso por las sirenas, es él.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, miró al lago esperanzado, muy pronto volvería a casa. Pero luego miró a su derecha, Snape también tenía la mirada fija en las suaves olas que se perdían en la marea y sonreía feliz. No supo porqué de pronto odió verlo contento.<br/><br/><br/>Seguramente estaría emocionado por tener pronto a su Harry de regreso.<br/><br/><br/>Frunció los labios mientras su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado por una sensación opresiva en el pecho. Ahora lo comprendía todo. A Snape él no le importaba… ni a este Snape, ni al otro, no significaba nada para ninguno de los dos.<br/><br/><br/>— Tienes razón. —pronunció sonriendo falsamente—, Seguramente será muy fácil, como todo en este mundo… tan fácil como te gusta, hasta tu Harry.<br/><br/><br/>Furioso, sin saber porqué, se puso de pie y regresó al colegio, pero ni bien había llegado al vestíbulo cuando su expresión se debatía entre la frustración y un sentimiento amargo de arrepentimiento y tristeza.<br/><br/><br/>Severus le miró irse sin comprender, pensó que estaría feliz al saber que pronto podría salir de ese mundo que le parecía una locura. Ya no sonreía, aunque ese no fuera el Harry que amaba, le dolía verlo perdido en sí mismo.<br/><br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Siguiendo los consejos de Severus, Harry convenció a Ron y Hermione de desistir del campamento y buscar un sitio seguro para esconderse. Ron de inmediato propuso la casa de Bill en la playa, ahí no podrían encontrarlos mientras planeaban el siguiente paso en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.<br/><br/><br/>Harry recordó que Severus había mencionado que Bellatrix creía tener oculta la espada de Gryffindor en su bóveda así que supuso lógico que ahí debía esconder un horrocrux. Sobre todo al recordar las palabras de Severus refiriéndose a la relación entre la bruja y el Señor Tenebroso: “Le daría parte de su alma si aún pudiera hacerlo”.<br/><br/><br/>Él y sus amigos idearon el asalto a Gringotts consiguiendo apoderarse de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Las pociones que Severus le había regalado ayudaron mucho a su cometido, fue maravilloso que tanto Hermione como Ron tuvieron que aceptar que Snape llevaba mérito en su misión. Eso aumentó su ánimo, iban por buen camino.<br/><br/><br/>Una tarde, paseando por la playa, Harry sintió su corazón brincar de alegría, una cierva plateada galopaba por las olas hacia él.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Severus! —le llamó corriendo hacia el Patronus que se desintegró antes de poder tocarlo, Harry giró sobre sí mismo, ansioso por encontrarse con el Profesor.<br/><br/><br/>Sacó su varita concentrándose lo más que pudo a pesar de la excitación que ya hacía presa de él, pudo bloquear el encantamiento que protegía el terreno por el tiempo suficiente para que Severus pudiera traspasarlo. En cuanto lo vio, con su túnica y capa negra ondeando al viento, se olvidó totalmente de que no era el Severus que conocía y se lanzó a abrazarlo.<br/><br/><br/>Snape apenas alcanzó a sujetarlo en el aire, aturdido por tan franca demostración de alegría. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no pudo rechazarlo. Sostener a Harry por la cintura mientras éste se estrechaba a su cuerpo abrazándolo enamorado, era una escena que nunca se habría atrevido ni a soñar.<br/><br/><br/>Suavemente lo bajó a que tocara la arena con los pies, pero ni así lo soltó, mantuvo al joven Gryffindor envuelto en sus brazos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Un poco apartados, Ron y Hermione fueron testigos de aquel momento, ambos impávidos por la sorpresa. Sabían del enamoramiento de ese Harry… pero se suponía que este Severus Snape lo odiaba. No obstante, aquel abrazo tenía todo, menos odio.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione sujetó a Ron del brazo para regresar a la cabaña y dejarlos solos, no era una buena idea hacer notar su presencia, sería demasiado incómodo. Ron se resistió un poco, aún no sabía qué sentir con lo que veía, pero al final de cuentas, la complació y fue con ella.<br/><br/><br/>— No tengo mucho tiempo. —se disculpó Severus, aunque ni así se apartó de Harry.<br/><br/>— Sólo un minuto más, extraño mucho a mi Sev y estar en tus brazos es como estar en los suyos.<br/><br/>— Harry…<br/><br/>— Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre. —dijo sonriendo feliz—. Se me formaba un agujero en el estómago escucharte llamarme “Potter”<br/><br/><br/>Severus no comentó nada, quizá porque estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, no se había dado cuenta que llamó a Harry por su nombre hasta ese momento, y había sido demasiado natural. Harry sonrió, y aunque hubiera preferido seguir abrazado de Severus, se armó de fuerza para apartarse e invitarlo a sentarse sobre el tronco caído de un árbol que la marea nocturna llevó hasta la playa.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Has averiguado algo?<br/><br/>— Muchas cosas, más de lo que imaginé. Fui al bosque de Dean a revisar el lago, aún no tengo una respuesta sobre el cómo podrías regresar a tu mundo, pero tengo avances, de cualquier forma no es el motivo por el que he venido.<br/><br/>— ¿Los Horrocruxes? Tenemos uno más, y Ron, Hermione y yo hemos estado pensando y creemos que otro puede estar escondido en Hogwarts.<br/><br/>— ¿No pensarás volver a entrar a escondidas, verdad? Es demasiado peligroso, mejor dime lo que has pensado y veré si puedo encontrarlo yo.<br/><br/>— No quiero involucrarte demasiado. Además, según mis cuentas, el siguiente horrocrux se trata de un objeto de Ravenclaw, ¿Cómo podrías entrar a esa casa?<br/><br/>— Ahora yo soy el Director. Puedo entrar a cualquier parte del castillo.<br/><br/>— Sería injusto que hicieras todo el trabajo.<br/><br/>— ¿Injusto? Tú ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí. Tu vida ya estaba libre de problemas, Harry.<br/><br/>— Quizá, pero también me parece injusto que tu Harry no haya tenido ni un momento de descanso hasta ahora. Espero que sepa relajarse un poco estando en mi mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus le miró en silencio por un momento. Se imaginó a Harry en otro mundo, un lugar tranquilo sin amenazas sobre él, una oportunidad para ser un joven normal… tal vez no quisiera volver. Quizá ahora Harry Potter se sentiría en paz, y ya estaría haciendo su vida feliz con Ginny Weasley.<br/><br/><br/>¡No, eso no! Pensó molesto. En ese mundo estaban casados, y Harry no tenía derecho a echarlo a perder. De pronto, sintió una enorme curiosidad de cómo Harry Potter reaccionaría al saberse esposo de Severus Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Seguramente estaría muy indignado ¿lo habrá matado ya?... no, esperaba que no. Él era quien merecía el Avada de Harry, nadie más.<br/><br/><br/>Volvió a poner atención en el Harry que tenía a su lado contándole cómo había entrado a la bóveda de Bellatrix. Lucía muy entusiasmado con la victoria. No pudo evitar un sabor agridulce en la boca. Era muy confortante no tener qué discutir, y que Harry le hablara confiando en él en todo sentido… pero no era Harry.<br/><br/><br/>Suspiró justificándose que era mejor así, al Harry que conocía no podía tratarlo de otra manera o pondría en riesgo su vida.<br/><br/><br/>Ahora le parecía un pretexto tonto, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ciertamente, su Harry tampoco ponía nada de su parte para mirarlo de otra manera. El odio en ojos de Potter era como ver el mismo odio con el que siempre le miró su padre, James Potter.<br/><br/><br/>Después de hablar con Severus en la playa, Harry volvió a la cabaña pero su alegría se evaporó al notar que Ron, sentado desde la ventana le miraba con reproche. Volteó hacia Hermione y ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa insegura antes de desviar la mirada.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están molestos conmigo?<br/><br/>— No, Harry, es que… —intentó hablar Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió levantándose ruidosamente de su asiento.<br/><br/>— Yo sí lo estoy. —le enfrentó alzando la barbilla—. Parece que se te ha olvidado que no estás en tu mundo y agradezco que nos ayudes con los horrocruxes, pero no haces un buen trabajo ocupando el lugar de Harry.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué quieres decir?<br/><br/>— ¡Que Harry jamás se comportaría como tú lo haces y me repugna verte dándole la oportunidad a Snape de abusar de esta situación!<br/><br/>— ¡Severus no está aprovechándose de nada, te equivocas!<br/><br/>— ¡No me importa si en tu mundo todo sea color de rosa y vivas felizmente enamorado del murciélago, nuestro Harry no lo está, él odia a Snape y le sobran razones para hacerlo y aunque es probable que Snape esté de nuestro lado en la guerra, eso no le da derecho a tocarte!<br/><br/>— ¡Sev sabe que no soy tu amigo que tanto defiendes, no es alevosía de su parte si yo quiero que me toque!<br/><br/>— ¡Pues entonces el que está mal eres tú! ¡Él no es tu Severus, aléjate de él!<br/><br/><br/>Harry jadeó impactado, se sentía furioso con Ron. Aunque este Severus era de un mundo diferente al suyo, lo sentía como si fuese el mismo. Era su voz, su mirada, su calor… era él, pero con un sufrimiento mayor, y eso le destrozaba el alma. ¿Cómo podía Ron no comprender que necesitaba confortarlo?<br/><br/><br/>— Ron tiene razón. —musitó Hermione finalmente. Harry la miró sorprendido, si pensaba que alguien le entendería sería ella.<br/><br/>— Pero...<br/><br/>— No puedes cambiar la historia de nuestro Harry. —le razonó—. Ustedes son personas distintas y no estás ayudando con tu comportamiento. No sé cómo será cuando él vuelva, pero el Harry que se fue pasaba noches mirando el mapa del merodeador buscando el nombre de Ginny. Él realmente siente algo por ella.<br/><br/><br/>Harry bajó la mirada negando con terquedad. Ginny era como su hermana, y sí, podía verla como una de las chicas más hermosas que había conocido, divertida, inteligente, buena amiga… pero sólo eso, una amiga.<br/><br/><br/>El amor, la pasión, el deseo… eso se lo inspiraba Severus Snape. Eran almas gemelas, aquí también tenían que serlo.<br/><br/><br/>— Harry… —continuó Hermione—… si Snape siente algo por nuestro Harry…<br/><br/><br/>Hermione hizo una pausa, la idea continuaba sin ocupar un lugar coherente en su cabeza.<br/><br/><br/>— Creo que siente más de lo que se imaginan. —prosiguió Harry más relajado—. Quizá más de lo que se imagina el mismo Severus.<br/><br/>— Eso es aún peor. —continuó Hermione—. No le estás ayudando haciéndole creer que puede tener una oportunidad con nuestro Harry… por favor, no muevas las cosas. Déjalas como están y si en su destino está que dejen de odiarse, así será.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tomó aire profundamente antes de asentir resignado. Fue a sentarse en el otro extremo de la habitación mirando el piso, entristecido por la posibilidad de que en este mundo no terminaran juntos.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><br/>— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó Harry al mirarse a sí mismo viviendo cómodamente en la habitación de Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Había pasado un tiempo desde que Dumbledore y Snape se concentraran en dialogar con las sirenas para usar el portal. Desde entonces no había visto a ninguno de los dos.<br/><br/><br/>Vio a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, no era su lugar.<br/><br/><br/>— Yo no pertenezco aquí y parece como si estuviera de vacaciones. —se reprochó bufando decepcionado—. Me he quedado sin hacer nada para conseguir volver… ¿desde cuándo le dejo ese trabajo a Snape, o a Dumbledore?... No, yo ya no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo del necesario.<br/><br/><br/>Decidido, se dirigió al despacho de Snape. Era lo único bueno de ese mundo, podía tener acceso libre a lo que necesitara. Buscó afanosamente en la alacena hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: las branquialgas.<br/><br/><br/>Con eso podría bucear por el lago en busca del Portal, y ni siquiera las sirenas iban a detenerlo. En cuanto encontrara el modo de regresar a su mundo, lo haría sin pérdida de tiempo.<br/><br/><br/>La posibilidad de estar nuevamente en casa, con sus amigos, donde podía odiar libremente a Snape sin que nadie le mirara raro, lo entusiasmaba sobremanera. Se juró que pasaría una noche entera con Ron vociferando contra Snape, maquinando mil maneras de…<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Harry, qué haces?<br/><br/><br/>La voz grave de Snape le sobresaltó, se giró a mirarlo aún con el odio que ansiaba seguir sintiendo por él. Quiso esconder las branquialgas pero al final no lo hizo, levantó la barbilla enfrentándole.<br/><br/><br/>— Quiero irme a casa y no eres nadie para impedirlo.<br/><br/>— Esa nunca ha sido mi intención y lo sabes.<br/><br/><br/>Severus dio un paso hacia adelante, notó la ira en su verde mirada y pensó que quizá podría calmarlo como hacía con su Harry. Pero enseguida comprendió su error.<br/><br/><br/>Nada más con sentirlo aproximarse, Harry retrocedió tan violentamente que el frasco de las branquialgas se cayó al suelo estrellándose en pedazos, pero el joven apenas sí lo notó.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡No me toques! —gritó tan aterrado como furioso—. ¡No me pongas una mano encima nunca más!<br/><br/>— Harry, sabes que no voy a hacerte daño.<br/><br/>— ¡Que no me toques! —retrocedió Harry hasta la pared—. ¡No me gusta, me das asco, eres un bastardo asesino! ¡No quiero que te me acerques porque te mato, te juro que te mato! ¡Necesito que dejes de existir, necesito que...!<br/><br/><br/>Harry calló, la voz se le quebró al pensar que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era que Snape desapareciera de sus pensamientos, no ese Snape que tenía enfrente, otro. Pero era imposible dejar de pensar en él si todo el tiempo tenía que verlo, sentirlo cerca... alterando sus nervios, provocándole cosas que no podía estar sintiendo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se quedó quieto y en silencio mirando a Harry sosteniendo entre sus manos temblorosas la varita de Hermione. Le vio derrumbarse lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso pero sin soltar su amenazante varita.<br/><br/><br/>El odio que veía en la mirada verde que él amaba resultaba infinitamente dolorosa, pero eso podía soportarlo, ya lo había experimentado antes y sabía que podía cambiarse… lo que le intrigaba era el pánico que opacaba ese odio.<br/><br/><br/>¿Porqué tienes tanto miedo de que te toque, Harry?... ¿Porqué?<br/><br/><br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. De vuelta a mi mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 9</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>De vuelta a mi mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Dumbledore se arrodilló junto a Harry. Severus le había llamado con la esperanza de que él pudiera sacarlo de esa crisis. El joven Gryffindor continuaba en la misma posición en la alacena, sin soltar su varita, dispuesta a accionarla si Snape se acercaba nuevamente a él.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Al ver que Harry continuaba aprensivo con la presencia de Severus, Dumbledore le hizo una señal para que le dejara a solas. Severus obedeció de inmediato volviendo a su habitación. Solo de esa manera Harry relajó un poco los músculos y bajó su varita.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Porqué tuvo que matarte? —gimió mirando el bondadoso rostro del Director.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dumbledore prefirió no aclarar que su Severus no le había hecho nada y por lo tanto no debía temer de él. Comprendió que Harry necesitaba desahogar su odio de una forma u otra. Se sentó a su lado en el piso del pequeño almacén mirándole como sólo él sabía hacer.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No sé porqué me mató, Harry. —respondió con dulzura—. Pero sé que lo he perdonado.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡No, no merece ser perdonado! —negó aferrándose a su odio—. Usted tendría que seguir vivo, ayudándome a destruir a Voldemort… usted no me hubiera dejado solo pero por su culpa ahora estoy perdido, no sé qué hacer.<br/>
<br/>
— Puedo ayudarte desde aquí. Severus y yo te diremos cómo puedes terminar con tu único enemigo, Harry. Escucha, sabes que he estado negociando con las sirenas, les expliqué que debes utilizar su portal, ellas han accedido a dejarte usarlo pero tiene que ser en una noche de luna negra, para eso faltan tres días, entonces podrás volver a casa con la sabiduría de cómo derrotar a Voldemort.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿En tres días volveré a mi mundo? —repitió recuperando su esperanza.<br/>
<br/>
— Sí, y aprovecharemos este tiempo para que sepas todo lo que tienes que saber sobre horrocruxes.<br/>
<br/>
— ¡No, mejor venga conmigo! —propuso emocionado—. Los dos juntos lograremos vencerlo.<br/>
<br/>
— Sé que hay un motivo para que mi muerte haya llegado antes en tu mundo, Harry. Lamentablemente no puedo acompañarte, pero te prometo que estaré contigo en espíritu y sé que saldrás victorioso.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry no estaba muy conforme con la negativa de Dumbledore sobre acompañarlo pero asintió, después de todo ahí ya había cumplido con su deber y no podía arriesgarse a que nuevamente fuera asesinado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ese último pensamiento le recordó a Snape, frunció el ceño con odio que de inmediato pudo ser interpretado por el mago más anciano.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Quizá sería buena idea que no te esforzaras tanto por seguir odiándolo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry entrecerró sus ojos sin comprender bien las palabras de Dumbledore, pero luego sonrió levemente, era reconfortante volver a escuchar sus frases misteriosas.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Esa tarde, Severus se apareció en la playa, invocó su Patronus para avisar de su llegada. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que Harry apareció permitiéndole atravesar las defensas. Pero en esa ocasión su encuentro fue diferente. Harry tan solo le sonrió y caminó hasta él sin lanzársele a abrazarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Todo bien?<br/>
<br/>
— Sí, es que… —Harry miró brevemente hacia la cabaña antes de volver la vista a Severus—… Ron y Hermione piensan que no debería ser tan afectuoso contigo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape mantuvo su expresión de frialdad y encogió los hombros despectivo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ese par.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿De verdad? —preguntó desilusionado.<br/>
<br/>
— Totalmente, me parece inapropiado. Y no perdamos más el tiempo en esa conversación inútil, tengo información para ti.<br/>
<br/>
— Entiendo… ¿has averiguado cómo puedo volver a mi mundo?<br/>
<br/>
— No del todo. Me imagino que la clave está precisamente en tu mundo pues ahí el Portal se encuentra dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, un sitio con mucha más magia que el bosque de Dean. Intenté confirmarlo, pero es muy complicado con tanta vigilancia, han colocado Dementores como guardianes del castillo, sin contar con que las criaturas del lago son extremadamente celosas de sus dominios.<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Entonces qué haremos?<br/>
<br/>
— De cualquier manera dudo mucho que haya un portal en el lago de Hogwarts en este mundo, así que nos concentraremos en el Bosque de Dean. Recordé que el día en que Potter desapareció el bosque estaba totalmente en penumbras, eso ayudó a que visualizara mi Patronus con mayor facilidad. Era una noche de luna negra, y como esos portales deben basarse en una cierta periodicidad, creo que deberías ir ahí cuando se cumplan las condiciones en que llegaste.<br/>
<br/>
— Supongo que no nos veremos hasta entonces.<br/>
<br/>
— Aún no estoy convencido de si debería estar presente. Tú y tus amigos pueden arreglársela solos. Hay branquialgas entre las pociones que te dí, así podrás nadar sin ninguna prisa o falta de oxígeno.<br/>
<br/>
— No puedo a obligarte a ir, pero ojalá lo hicieras.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry miró a Snape a los ojos, quizá muy pronto tendría a su verdadero esposo frente a él, pero aún así sentía que echaría de menos a este Severus Snape.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape no respondió, era mejor olvidarse de que una vez conociera a un Harry Potter capaz de mirarlo de esa manera, giró sobre sus talones desapareciendo tras las barreras.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Dumbledore volvió hacia la recámara de Snape después de que Harry le asegurara que iba a estar bien y solo necesitaba unos minutos a solas, después, el anciano le llevaría a otro aposento para que pasara los días que le restaban en Hogwarts.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry esperó a que Dumbledore desapareciera tras la puerta que lo separaba de la habitación. Dudó un instante pero la curiosidad pudo más. Sigilosamente se acercó espiando a través de un espacio de la puerta entreabierta. Snape se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, de espaldas a él, pero aún así pudo notar que sufría en silencio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No es tu Harry quien está en tu despacho, Severus. —le consoló enternecido—. Sus palabras no eran para ti.<br/>
<br/>
— Lo sé, Albus, pero eso no demerita el miedo que vi en sus ojos al mirarme. ¿Qué tan vil puedo ser en su mundo para que reaccione de esa manera? Creo que cometí un error al intentar cambiar su modo de pensar… ¿Qué pasará cuando regrese? Si ese Severus es un malnacido y Harry baja sus defensas porque he tratado de convencerlo de estar equivocado con él… ¿Cómo podré vivir sabiendo que hay un Harry en otro mundo que vive en peligro por mi culpa?<br/>
<br/>
— No es tu culpa, Severus, recuerda tu Patronus, él los está ayudando… no sabemos los motivos que tuvo para asesinarme, pero no olvides que sigue siendo un espía del lado de la luz. Él supo cómo encontrar a Harry para llevarlo hacia la espada de Gryffindor, y aún así, no lo entregó a Voldemort… creo, sinceramente, que mi muerte es tan solo un simple detalle y aquel Severus Snape se preocupa tanto por su Harry como tú por el tuyo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Severus respiró hondo esforzándose por confiar en la hipótesis de Albus Dumbledore.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Del otro lado de la puerta, Harry respiró profundamente. ¿Confiar en Snape? ¿Podría hacerlo?... ¿su Snape se preocupaba por él?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
¡NO! Negó mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza, no iba a dejarse convencer.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry notó que sus amigos le esperaron en la cabaña después de haberse reunido con Severus. Ninguno de ellos preguntó nada esperando que Harry fuese el primero en hablar. Mencionar a Snape se había vuelto muy tenso entre ellos.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Fue hacia el cofre donde tenían guardada la copa mientras pensaban en el mejor método para deshacerse de ella.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Creo que estaré fuera de los planes cuando haya que destruirla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Fue Ron, quien asustado de haber vivido en carne propia la magia negra del medallón el que reaccionó primero volviendo a cerrar el cofre que tenía Harry en sus manos colocándolo luego en un lugar seguro.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Sabes cómo volver a tu mundo?<br/>
<br/>
— Sev piensa que habrá una oportunidad en pocos días. Regresaremos al bosque de Dean cuando la luna se haya tornado negra y quizá podamos encontrar el Portal abierto… no lo sé.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione y Ron se miraron esperanzados. Querían a su Harry de vuelta, no es que el que tenían enfrente le desagradara, pero les preocupaba lo que podía estar viviendo su amigo en el otro mundo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se sentó en un sillón vacío y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Tanto Hermione como Ron se sorprendieron al saber que lloraba en silencio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione acuclillándose frente a su nuevo amigo—. Creí que querrías volver a tu mundo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry asintió, se limpió las lágrimas pero éstas continuaban brotando espontaneas.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Extraño a mi Sev, pero… me duele dejar a este Severus.<br/>
<br/>
— Pero Harry, ustedes no tienen nada qué ver.<br/>
<br/>
— Él está tan solo, Hermione. —dijo sollozando—. Todo mundo le juzga como un mal hombre, incluyéndolo a él mismo, no tiene a nadie que le diga lo contrario.<br/>
<br/>
— Él se lo ha buscado, Harry. —intervino Ron sin poder evitarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry lo miró y asintió, tenía que admitir que Severus pudo haber actuado diferente, pero eso no impedía que le doliera saberlo solo. Deseó poder hablar con el otro Harry, rogarle hasta convencerlo de darle una oportunidad.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
Durante esos tres días, Harry escuchó a Dumbledore sobre lo que sabía de los horrocruxes e intentó memorizarlo a detalle. Severus también estaba presente en las reuniones pero su comportamiento había cambiado, solo se dirigía a Harry cuando era necesario intervenir en las explicaciones que daba en Director del colegio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
En cierta forma, Harry se sentía aliviado por ello. No sabía qué podían decirse y odiaba la posibilidad de que Snape le exigiera una disculpa por su último enfrentamiento, no pensaba hacerlo de ninguna manera.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Además, le gustaba más tener a su lado a un Snape callado y con el ceño frío, por lo menos así lo sentía más natural y era alguien con el que podía lidiar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No olvides que pueden haber variantes en tu mundo, Harry. —dijo Dumbledore luego de explicarle acerca de Nagini—. Hay diferencias que pueden ser significativas.<br/>
<br/>
— Y me alegro precisamente de ellas. —respondió Harry ansioso de herir a Snape—. Vomitaría si tuviera que vivir en este mundo, prefiero morir en el mío que terminar viviendo en asquerosas mazmorras.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sin embargo, Snape tan solo sonrió a medias mientras con su mano acariciaba su anillo de bodas.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Coincido con usted, Potter, si no fuera por esas diferencias… —refutó mirándole directamente a los ojos—… mi mundo sería un infierno.<br/>
<br/>
— Basta de discusiones. —intervino Dumbledore mirando como la noche había caído tras la ventana—. Es la hora.<br/>
<br/>
— Pero aún no me han dicho del último Horrocrux, Nagini es el sexto ¿Cuál es el séptimo?<br/>
<br/>
— Eso lo descubrirás a tu tiempo, me temo que es imprescindible que te enteres en el momento preciso y no antes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry suspiró convencido que en cualquier mundo Dumbledore le dejaría siempre con dudas. Luego miró a Snape pero éste esquivó su mirada, parecía estar sufriendo por algún motivo que desconocía.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Leíste el libro que te prestó Severus? —preguntó el director volviendo a atraer su atención.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry asintió, se refería al libro de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Me alegra saber que la capa está en tus manos. —prosiguió Dumbledore—. Eso podría ayudarte, pero es importante que encuentres mi varita, Harry. Si Riddle la tiene va a ser un gran problema. Y sobre todo, asegúrate de localizar la piedra de la resurrección, es un instrumento que podría darte el coraje que necesitas para tu última gran prueba.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry volvió a asentir. Tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer en su mundo. Era agobiante haber perdido tiempo estando en ese lugar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Tienes que lograrlo. —susurró Snape de tal forma que Harry apenas pudo oírlo, no pudo evitar girarse a mirarlo, el Profesor mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto en la alfombra—. Por favor, Harry… sea a costa de lo que sea, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero tienes que lograrlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry comprendió que Snape finalmente aceptaba que su muerte podría ser un factor imprescindible para su triunfo y la aprobaba. Eso provocó un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. No podría ser fácil levantar la varita para matar a alguien dispuesto al sacrificio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Pero nuevamente se resistió a tener compasión. Su Severus Snape no era quien se ofrecía a dar su vida por él. Aunque de pronto, ya no sintió que su estancia en ese mundo hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ron, Hermione y Harry lograron llegar al lago del bosque de Dean sin encontrarse a ninguno de los mortífagos y carroñeros que les buscaban incesantes. La noche era calmada y tan oscura que apenas sí podían ver a pocos metros. Por fortuna, las aguas del lago ya se habían descongelado aunque aún frotaba sobre su superficie una fría bruma que le daba un aspecto siniestro.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Y ahora qué tenemos qué hacer? —preguntó Hermione observando el lugar sin encontrar ninguna señal de que hubiese un portal bajo el agua.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se encogió de hombros, no tuvo tiempo de responder pues al girar su varita encendida a la derecha le pareció ver algo. Ahí, escondido ante los ojos de cualquiera menos de los suyos que le conocían a la perfección, se vislumbraba una sombra oscura apoyado contra un árbol.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Esperen aquí. —les dijo a Hermione y Ron.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Los dos Gryffindor no alcanzaron a protestar, suponían que nunca era una buena idea separarse, pero cuando vieron lo que pasaba, decidieron aguardar pacientemente.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
A la orilla del lago, Harry esperaba en silencio mirando a Dumbledore ultimar detalles con las sirenas. A su lado, Snape se mantenía erguido e inmóvil como una estatua. El joven Gryffindor intentaba ignorar su presencia, pero cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo conseguirlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Esa noche el viento soplaba con fuerza removiendo el cabello de Snape, y Harry, sin saber porqué, no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo. Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer pero no hicieron caso de ello. El Profesor lucía muy pensativo y distante, y eso le hacía sentirse incómodo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Lo siento. —murmuró Snape de improviso.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry tuvo que apretar los puños para obligarse a no girarse a mirarlo directamente, continuó fingiendo tener su atención en la conversación de Dumbledore con las sirenas... Necesitaba irse de ese mundo sin ver a un Snape al que era difícil odiar tanto.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Siento mucho cualquier cosa que haya hecho en tu mundo para que ni siquiera aquí puedas darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser diferente.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry gruñó, pero no por las palabras de Snape sino por el efecto que causaron en él, se odió por no poder mantenerse callado, aunque finalmente bajó la mirada notando que comenzaban a formarse pequeños charcos en el césped. Él mismo sentía ya la humedad bajar por sus mejillas, tenía que ser la lluvia, intentó convencerse.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No te corresponden esas disculpas. —dijo sinceramente—. Y prefiero no saber si realmente eres diferente al Snape al que me voy a enfrentar, no quiero pensar en eso cuando mi mano sostenga la varita que lo matará.<br/>
<br/>
— Creo… que entiendo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Volvieron a guardar silencio unos segundos. Severus levantó la mirada, el cielo cubierto de nubes tan negras mientras el aire arreciaba su fuerza.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Una tormenta… como cuando mi Harry se marchó. Creo que va a funcionar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
En ese momento Dumbledore hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara y éste lo hizo de inmediato sin siquiera despedirse de Snape, pero mientras se alejaba de él, no dejaba de imaginarlo ahí, cuando recibiera al otro Harry y volvieran a ser una pareja feliz.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Antes de que te vayas, quiero darte un regalo. —dijo Dumbledore afectuoso, su voz tenía también una sombra de tristeza mirando a lo lejos a Severus esperando solo en las penumbras.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
El anciano mago puso en las manos de Harry una bolsita de lana negra cerrada con una jareta dorada.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— No se abrirá a menos que lo necesites con urgencia. —dijo luego de que Harry intentara abrirla sin éxito—. En su interior podrás encontrar algo que te ayude, lleva la sabiduría del sombrero seleccionador, Harry, te dará justo lo que necesitas. Espero sepas usarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry asintió sin levantar la mirada de la pequeña bolsa, su garganta tenía un fuerte nudo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Si no fuera por él, usted también podría ayudarme en mi mundo.<br/>
<br/>
— Quizá me equivoque, pero lo dudo, confío en mi intuición más que en mis ojos y creo que Severus Snape ha sido capaz de condenar su alma por salvarte.<br/>
<br/>
— No siga defendiéndolo, por favor… necesito seguir odiándolo.<br/>
<br/>
— Lo que necesitas, mi querido muchacho, te lo dirá tu corazón en el momento justo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry se abrazó a Dumbledore con fuerza, quizá no iba a volver a verlo nunca más. Sintió un beso en lo alto de su cabeza antes de apartarse y unirse a las sirenas que le llevarían hacia el portal. No volvió la vista atrás aunque podía sentir las miradas de los dos hechiceros sobre él, despidiéndolo en silencio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Creí que no vendrías. —dijo Harry llegando hasta donde Snape observaba desde la oscuridad.<br/>
<br/>
— Necesitaba confirmar que todo saliera bien.<br/>
<br/>
— O sea, quieres ver con tus propios ojos que tu Harry realmente puede volver también.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape miró a Harry con reproche, nunca reconocería que esa era realmente la razón que lo había llevado ahí esa noche, pero parecía que ese Harry le conocía quizá más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— Pues me alegro que hayas venido. —continuó el más joven—. No quería irme sin despedirme, pensé en ir a Hogwarts a buscarte pero era demasiado riesgoso, no me gustaría tener que desmemorizar a nadie más.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry emitió una torpe sonrisa, entre divertida y nostálgica, pero en cambio, el rostro de Snape se ensombreció.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
— ¿Desmemorizar?<br/>
<br/>
— No sé porqué creo que olvidé comentártelo, pero Draco Malfoy me descubrió cuando salía de Hogwarts y me atacó, me vi forzado a pelear con él y desarmarlo. Por eso decidí aplicarle un hechizo modificando su memoria y que no recordara tener un encuentro conmigo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Snape casi parecía haber olvidado de cómo respirar ante el cambio de rumbo de los acontecimientos.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sin embargo, una luz blanca procedente del lago les hizo a todos mirar hacia allá. El portal se había abierto y una figura emergió de entre las aguas.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Su Harry Potter regresaba a casa.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mi mundo ya no es igual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/><b>Nota importante</b><br/>A partir de este capítulo nos dedicaremos al mundo donde Harry y Snape aún necesitan un empujoncito para estar juntos, y cuando se mencione a los otros <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> estarán sus nombres en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 10</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mi mundo ya no es igual</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron abrazando a su mejor amigo sin importar que éste estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, Harry de inmediato les correspondió, estaba tan feliz al sentir que volvía a encontrarse con la normalidad de su amistad.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Que alegría que hayas vuelto! —exclamó Hermione maravillada—. ¡Hay tanto que tenemos que contarte y claro que tú también tendrás mucho por decir!<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió pero no pudo responder, sus ojos se encontraron con otro <em>Harry</em> que se apresuraba entusiasmado y curioso hacia él.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Oh por Merlín, en verdad que somos idénticos! —exclamó <em>Harry</em> emocionado—. ¡Hasta nos peinamos igual! Ahora entiendo porqué no notaron la diferencia de inmediato.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no supo qué responder. Permaneció callado y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. No sabía qué pensar de ese <em>Harry</em>. En su mirada no había la sombría angustia con la que él siempre vivía, y eso era porque el mundo que le esperaba no tenía ninguna amenaza. Al otro lado del Portal se encontraba la seguridad, la compañía de sus amigos, la serenidad de Dumbledore y alguien que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas.<br/><br/><br/>Intentó quitarse ese mal sentimiento de egoísmo, pero entonces percibió a alguien más, y su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —escupió rabioso.<br/><br/><br/>Pero no esperó respuesta, se deshizo de sus amigos y con pasos rápidos y furiosos se dirigió hacia Snape empuñando fuertemente su varita.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Eres un maldito cínico al atreverte a aparecerte en mi presencia!<br/><br/><br/>Snape no se inmutó, su ceño era fruncido pero tan inescrutable como siempre. No hizo el menor asomo de responder a la agresión manteniendo su varita en su lugar.<br/><br/><br/>— Como siempre, igual de envalentonado como imbécil, Potter.<br/><br/>— ¡Pero jamás un cobarde asesino, traidor!<br/><br/><br/>Harry hizo un movimiento de ataque, pero se detuvo impactado al ver que <em>Harry</em> se interponía en su camino.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó francamente sorprendido—. ¡Él no es malo, estás equivocado! Tienes que hablar con él y te darás cuenta de lo valiente y maravilloso que es.<br/><br/><br/>Pero las palabras de ese <em>Harry</em> no hicieron más que incrementar su rabia.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Apártate! —gruñó entre dientes, no podía soportar verse a sí mismo defendiendo a Snape, pero sobre todo, ver a Snape tras de él sin hacer nada, simplemente actuando como un mudo observador, casi complacido por la escena.<br/><br/>— ¡No pienso hacerlo hasta que seas razonable!<br/><br/>— ¡Que te apartes de él! —gritó Harry cada vez más enfadado—. ¡Él no es tu Severus!<br/><br/><br/>Harry lanzó un Depulso, seguido de una serie de hechizos que impulsaron a <em>Harry</em> lejos de Snape. Entonces aprovechó para atacar a su verdadero objetivo.<br/><br/><br/>Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Harry provocando que la túnica de Snape se rasgara causándole una fea herida en el brazo izquierdo que de inmediato empezó a sangrar. Aún así, el hechicero apenas sí se movió de su lugar y continuó sin sacar su varita.<br/><br/><br/>Quien sí lo hizo, fue el otro <em>Harry</em>, olvidándose de su amabilidad se apresuró a volver a interponerse en defensa de Snape. Sus ojos verdes lucían prácticamente ofendidos por la agresión hacia el Profesor.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a herirlo?! —le reclamó indignado—. ¡Se ve que no sabes nada de él, y ahora veo que realmente eres un idiota!<br/><br/>— ¡Apártate de mi camino o voy a olvidar que no tienes nada qué ver en este mundo!<br/><br/>— ¡Tendrás que apartarme si es que puedes!<br/><br/><br/>Harry no lo pensó dos veces, un Expelliarmus lanzó al otro <em>Harry</em> unos metros atrás ante la mirada angustiada de Ron y Hermione quienes decidieron que era momento de intervenir. Mientras ellos corrían junto a su amigo, Snape se inclinó sobre <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ayudándolo un poco a incorporarse.<br/><br/>— Sí… ¡Pero ese imbécil me las va a pagar, se me acabó la paciencia! ¡¿Dónde está mi varita?!<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> buscó su arma mágica descubriendo con disgusto que Harry la había encontrado primero y ahora tenía un pie sobre ella.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡No te atrevas! —amenazó enfurecido.<br/><br/>— Harry, espera ¿qué vas a hacer? —intervino Hermione asustada por la reacción de su amigo.<br/><br/><br/>Pero Harry ni siquiera la escuchaba, tenía su mirada en Snape y <em>Harry</em>, aún tan juntos que era como verse a sí mismo sosteniéndose del brazo de su odiado Profesor… pero no era a él a quien Snape ayudó, era al otro.<br/><br/><br/>Y sin pensarlo más, colocó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la varita que crujió partiéndose en dos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Te gusta este mundo, eh? —le increpó con rudeza—. Bien, ahora ninguno de los dos tiene su propia varita.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> gritó enloquecido. Logró zafarse de Snape lanzándose hacia el otro Harry dispuesto a hacerle pagar la más cara de las ofensas para un mago. Pero ahora fue Ron quien logró interponerse aferrándolo con su cuerpo para impedir que llegara hasta su mejor amigo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Por favor, no sabe lo que hizo! —dijo angustiado por la seguridad de Harry, después de todo, ambos eran igualmente poderosos, Ron no tenía ningún deseo de saber el resultado si esa pelea continuaba—. Tienes que calmarte, es momento que regreses a tu mundo.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> sollozó sabiendo que era inútil cualquier cosa que hiciera, nada le haría recuperar su varita. Suavizó sus músculos para inclinarse a recoger lo que quedaba de su compañera que tantas veces salvó su vida.<br/><br/><br/>Harry lo miró manteniendo la respiración. El momento de ira se había esfumado y ahora tenía un sabor amargo en la boca por lo que acababa de hacer.<br/><br/><br/>Volteó a mirar a Snape sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo con una mirada extraña, había algo de pena en ella, pero también complacencia, casi parecía conforme con el resultado.<br/><br/><br/>Dejó caer su varita al suelo y se sentó sobre una roca, abatido por tantas emociones. A lo lejos pudo escuchar a Ron y Hermione aún consolando a <em>Harry</em> mientras le ayudaban a volver a su mundo antes de que el Portal se cerrara nuevamente.<br/><br/><br/>De reojo vio la luz incrementándose y luego otra vez silencio…. <em>Harry</em> se había ido.<br/><br/><br/>Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Snape recuperando todo el odio que le era posible.<br/><br/><br/>— Es tu culpa. —gruñó entre dientes.<br/><br/>— ¡Basta, Harry! —le reprendió Hermione antes de suavizar su voz para dirigirla a su ex profesor—. ¿Está bien?<br/><br/>— ¿Lo dice por esto? —respondió el mago señalando despectivamente la herida de su brazo que continuaba sangrando—. Si es lo máximo que puede hacer su amigo, les advierto que ya está muerto y sólo queda hacerlo oficial por parte de quien-ya-saben.<br/><br/>— Todo es tu culpa. —insistió Harry—. Provocas más odio en mí del que nunca había sentido en mi vida, ni siquiera por tu amo y señor. Nublas mi mente y me ofuscas… vete, que no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.<br/><br/>— También así lo espero, Señor Potter. Hasta nunca.<br/><br/><br/>Snape giró sobre sus talones desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Harry no apartó la vista hasta que sintió que había transcurrido una eternidad. Se rehusó a levantar el rostro y ver en sus amigos la decepción.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Fue casi como un pacto, ni Ron ni Hermione mencionaron otra vez el incidente de la varita. Se concretaron a ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Él… ha estado ayudándoles? —preguntó sin fuerza luego de cerrar el cofre con la copa.<br/><br/>— Creo que ya no deberíamos dudar, Harry. —comentó Hermione—. Snape está de nuestro lado y por lo menos ahora sabemos que tenemos un aliado.<br/><br/>— No te confundas, Hermione. —le reprendió Harry—. Es cierto, por algún motivo quiere que yo gane esta guerra, y lo está haciendo a costa de todo, incluso por encima de Dumbledore. Que no se te olvide que Snape lo asesinó.<br/><br/>— Aún no sabemos cómo fueron las cosas. —supuso Ron con cierta duda.<br/><br/><br/>Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de recibir una mirada de reproche de su mejor amigo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Crees que haya algo que lo justifique? Y dime, Ron ¿te agradaría que, si Snape piensa que eres un estorbo te asesine para hacerme el camino más fácil?<br/><br/><br/>Si Harry pensó que eso acobardaría a su amigo, no fue así, Ron se sentó a su lado sin mostrar más que una gentil tristeza en su mirada.<br/><br/><br/>— Nada me gustaría más que ser testigo de tu triunfo, pero si para que éste ocurra es necesaria mi muerte, yo mismo le pediría a Snape que cortara mi cabeza.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero odiaba ponerse sentimental y tan solo agradeció con una suave inclinación de su cabeza.<br/><br/><br/>— No perderías gran cosa. —se burló Harry amistosamente dando pie a una pequeña pelea entre los dos mejores amigos mientras Hermione los miraba sonriente.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry intentaba concentrarse en lo que debían hacer a continuación: adentrarse en Hogwarts para encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw y recuperar el control del colegio. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente todo en su mente lo llevaba irremediablemente a pensar en Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Cada segundo del día no cesaba de imaginar el momento en que volverían a encontrarse, seguramente tenía que luchar nuevamente contra él y eso le provocaba un gusto amargo en la boca.<br/><br/><br/>Soñaba cada noche en cómo sería, en qué tenía qué decirle, en cómo reaccionaría él. Seguramente ya estaría esperándolo… ¿volvería a ayudarle?<br/><br/><br/>A veces prefería evitar el sueño y salía de la cabaña a respirar la brisa marina. Llevaba consigo su mapa y bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas lo miraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Apenas sí se daba cuenta que ya no buscaba el nombre de Ginny… sus ojos verdes seguían siempre las huellas de su Profesor. A esa hora, ya en su dormitorio.<br/><br/><br/>Nunca se imaginó que un día llegaría a conocer el lugar donde dormía Snape… o quizá no era tan parecido al que recordaba del otro mundo. Tal vez este Snape tendría algún instrumento de tortura en el sitio en que debía estar su fotografía de bodas.<br/><br/><br/>Cerró los ojos un momento recordando aquella imagen, y por eso fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió que alguien más se sentaba a su lado arrebatándole el mapa.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Espiando a Ginny? —se burló Hermione divertida.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no supo porqué se sonrojó cuando su amiga vio que el papel estaba doblado justo en las mazmorras y la motita con el nombre de Snape relucía entre todo lo demás.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Snape? —preguntó intrigada.<br/><br/>— Tengo que conocer sus movimientos ¿o no? —se justificó nervioso.<br/><br/>— Harry, me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo. Te he notado diferente desde que llegaste de aquel mundo, más ausente que de costumbre… y ahora te encuentro espiando a medianoche a un Snape dormido.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Realmente no tenía una buena respuesta a los cuestionamientos de su amiga. Miró a la cabaña ansiando que Ron ya le hubiera pedido que fuese su novia y así la mantuviera lejos de él.<br/><br/><br/>— No sé qué me pasa. —confesó finalmente—. Es decir, lo odio, definitivamente lo odio con toda el alma… pero cuando le herí en el brazo no me sentí feliz, Hermione.<br/><br/>— ¿Porqué tendrías que alegrarte? A pesar de que te esperan batallas con muchos enemigos, tú no te congratularías por hacerlos sufrir, ni siquiera a tu peor enemigo. Eres una buena persona, Harry.<br/><br/>— ¿Sigues pensando eso después de lo que le hice al otro <em>Harry</em>?<br/><br/>— Oh, realmente eso sí me sorprendió. —aceptó aún asombrada—. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, Snape te descontrola.<br/><br/>— Y no debería permitir que eso sucediera… Si es necesario tengo que matarlo, Hermione, y ahora no sé si cuento con la fuerza para conseguirlo.<br/><br/>— Al único que tienes que liquidar es a quien-ya-sabes. ¿Porqué sigues teniendo a Snape como tu objetivo principal?<br/><br/>— Me prometí vengar la muerte de Dumbledore.<br/><br/>— A Dumbledore no creo le guste eso.<br/><br/><br/>Harry gruñó inconforme con la idea, así que Hermione ya no insistió más. Se abrigó con su suéter para disfrutar mejor del paisaje.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Cómo era Snape en el otro mundo, Harry?<br/><br/>— Diferente en algunas cosas, en otras bastante parecido al mío.<br/><br/>— ¿Tuyo? —repitió riendo con suavidad.<br/><br/>— Hermione, sabes lo que quiero decir. —bufó molesto—. Aquel Snape me estresaba demasiado… ¡Tan meloso, tan comprensivo y paciente!... ¡arghh, te juro que me estaba volviendo loco! Ni siquiera cuando lo traté tan mal respondió como debería haberlo hecho.<br/><br/>— Es como si prefirieras que Snape se enfrente a ti.<br/><br/>— ¡Exacto!... pero ya lo viste, ni siquiera sacó su varita para defenderse. —suspiró decepcionado—. A veces pienso que regresé a otro mundo. Este mundo no se siente igual a cuando me fui.<br/><br/>— Quizá… quien cambió eres tú.<br/><br/><br/>Harry frunció los labios en desacuerdo pero Hermione no estaba satisfecha y necesitaba explorar más el alma de su amigo, así que se armó de valor para continuar.<br/><br/><br/>— Harry, tú le gustas a Snape.<br/><br/>— ¡Hermione, no digas eso! —bramó tapándose las orejas con ambas manos.<br/><br/>— Entiendo que te moleste la idea. Snape es mucho más viejo que tú, no es muy agraciado físicamente, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, y además, es un hombre… y a ti te gustan las chicas.<br/><br/>— Hermione, no soy un arrogante dechado de virtudes para pedir lo mismo en una pareja, y no creo haber tenido ningún pensamiento homofóbico en mi vida, pero la sola idea no cabe en mi cabeza… ¡Y ni siquiera sé porqué estamos hablando de esto! ¡Snape es un asesino!<br/><br/>— Sí, es cierto. —aceptó resignada—. Aunque, cuando él y <em>Harry</em>… ya sabes, el otro <em>Harry</em>, se reunían y todo era paz entre ellos, pues…<br/><br/>— ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase si no quieres que tengamos un serio problema, Hermione Granger!<br/><br/>— Ya, solo decía. —se disculpó Hermione—. Mejor vámonos a dormir que mañana será un día muy complicado.<br/><br/><br/>Harry suspiró profundamente, pero antes de pensar en que lo complicado del día debería ser atravesar las defensas de Hogwarts, vencer a los mortífagos, destruir la copa, encontrar la diadema, recuperar el colegio… no, nada de eso era tan complicado como saber que volvería a estar cerca de Severus Snape.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mundo en guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 11</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mundo en guerra</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry se sintió invadido de nostalgia cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade. Un torrente de recuerdos llegó a él de cada una de sus visitas a ese pueblo mágico. Sonrió con melancolía al ver los aparadores, las luces en Las tres Escobas, sus calles empedradas y aquellas imponentes montañas tras de sus casas.<br/><br/><br/>Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho. Alguna alarma delató su presencia y de inmediato decenas de mortífagos aparecieron de todos lados. Ninguno pudo verlos ya que los tres amigos llevaban la capa de invisibilidad pero eso no impidió que los encapuchados fueran rodeándole intentando descubrir su paradero.<br/><br/><br/>Lo peor fue la aparición de los Dementores, Harry sintió mucho miedo por Ron y Hermione, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie los lastimara. Intentaron correr y esconderse pero no era fácil hacerlo contra quien puede oler tu temor. El joven héroe no tuvo más remedio que sacar su varita e invocar su Patronus logrando ahuyentar a algunos Dementores que ya se encontraban peligrosamente cerca. Eso les dio tiempo para correr un poco más.<br/><br/><br/>La ayuda final llegó cuando menos, y de quien menos esperaban. Un anciano los condujo por un callejón hasta el pub Cabeza de puerco, ahí lograron finalmente escabullirse de los mortífagos. Abeforth era el dueño del lugar, resultó ser el hermano menor de Dumbledore.<br/><br/><br/>Harry, Ron y Hermione escucharon asombrados la historia de la familia. De cómo Arianna perdió la razón, su padre terminó en la cárcel, de cómo su madre murió a consecuencia de la magia desbocada de Arianna, y de cómo Dumbledore conoció a Grindelwald lo que le sedujo al poder. Y finalmente, cómo Arianna muere por un enfrentamiento entre ellos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry conoció otro lado de Dumbledore. Se preguntó porqué el <em>Dumbledore</em> que conoció en el otro mundo no le contó esa historia. Quizá porque no le correspondía, o quizá era que no la había vivido. De cualquier forma, no le contó a Abeforth su aventura en un mundo diferente y defendió a su mentor como pudo, porque algo le decía que podía seguir confiando en él.<br/><br/><br/>Abeforth accedió finalmente a ayudarlos a entrar a Howgarts y les mostró el túnel de acceso a través del retrato de Arianna.<br/><br/><br/>Ahí se reencontraron nuevamente con Neville quien se mostró maravillado y alegre al verlos, ni siquiera se veía afectado por cortes y moretones que tenía por todo rostro y cuello. Les contó que el Ejército de Dumbledore continuó luchando al mando de Luna, Ginny y de él mismo hasta que las dos chicas no volvieron al colegio y él tuvo que hacerse cargo, pero ahora se hallaban todos los demás escondidos en la Sala de los Menesteres.<br/><br/><br/>Apenas estaban poniéndose al tanto cuando más personas fueron llegando del túnel de Cabeza de Puerco, una de ella fue Luna. Harry lamentó mucho saber que su amiga había estado presa en la mansión de los Malfoy hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, en que, misteriosamente, Dobby había aparecido para ayudarla a salir. Nunca supo quién mandó a su salvador, incluso los Malfoy la creían aún encerrada en sus mazmorras. Ahora la chica y sus amigos parecían ya ansiosos de echar a Snape y los Carrow del castillo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry los escuchaba con el corazón en la mano sin saber cómo interpretar tanto desprecio en la voz de sus amigos cuando se referían a su ex profesor de pociones.<br/><br/><br/>¿Así se escuchaba él cuando hablaba de Snape?<br/><br/><br/>No solamente no le gustó, se avergonzó de sí mismo.<br/><br/><br/>Ginny también apareció y Harry se sorprendió al sentir la ausencia de alegría al verla. Quiso interpretarlo como que prefería saberla a salvo lejos de ahí. Inconscientemente evitó mirarla a los ojos y concentrarse en charlar con Luna sobre cómo encontrar la Diadema.<br/><br/><br/>Fue ahí que sintió un horrible dolor en la cicatriz y pudo visualizar a Voldemort dirigiéndose a Hogwarts.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry sabía que tenía que buscar la diadema en la sala de los Menesteres, así se lo habían dicho <em>Snape</em> y <em>Dumbledore</em> en el otro mundo, pero necesitaba corroborar su apariencia así que aceptó la ayuda de Luna para buscar una imagen de Rowena luciendo la joya. Con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad llegaron hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw, sin embargo, aquella acción sólo los hizo peligrar aún más al encontrarse con los Carrow, Alecto logró dar aviso mediante la marca tenebrosa de que Harry Potter se encontraba en el castillo.<br/><br/><br/>Si no hubiera sido por Minerva MacGonagall quien llegó oportunamente y ató a los hermanos Carrow quizá no habrían podido salir con vida de ese lugar.<br/><br/><br/>Mientras corrían por los pasillos, finalmente ocurrió lo que Harry tanto había temido. Tras de una armadura apareció Severus Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando le miró, Harry sintió un desasosiego muy pesado, como si un odio que debería haber reaparecido, luchara en su interior por continuar con la misma intensidad de hacía unos meses. Pero no pudo encontrarlo, por más que buscó en el fondo de su corazón, simplemente no supo en dónde había quedado.<br/><br/><br/>Él y Luna continuaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad por lo que pudo detenerse a mirarlo un instante. Su cabello negro cubriendo parte de su cara pálida, esos ojos tan fríos y sin luz como el primer día que lo conociera en el comedor del castillo. Su voz grave y amenazante.<br/><br/><br/>Pero Harry casi podía ver tras de esa fachada, a alguien que sabía mirar con cariño, que su voz grave también podía ser suave y confortante. Recordó la sensación que prodigaba su abrazo cuando lo creía dormido.<br/><br/><br/>Y sobre todo, que su arrogante maldad ocultaba su verdadero deseo. Comprendió cómo debía sentirse al tener que hablarle con tanto desprecio a MacGonagall cuando siempre sintió que ella era de las pocas personas a las que Snape respetaba realmente, y quizá, hasta se preocupaba por ella.<br/><br/><br/>Snape se acercó a Minerva, con la varita apuntándole y mirando a su alrededor como si intuyera la presencia de Harry muy cerca de él.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tomó su varita bajo la capa de invisibilidad pero le sorprendió sentirse incapaz de volver a usarla contra Snape. Simplemente no podía, la sola idea de volver a provocarle una herida le causaba el efecto de un golpe en el hígado.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Has visto a Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque si lo has visto, te ordeno que…<br/><br/><br/>La Profesora respondió atacando a Snape, pero éste demostró que realmente era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos. Invocó un escudo tan potente que casi provoca que la Profesora se derrumbara al suelo, sin embargo, logró reponerse con bastante facilidad y a través de una serie de hechizos consiguió lanzar una serie de dagas hacia Snape. Nuevamente el Profesor simplemente se defendió ocultándose tras la armadura que recibió todos los cuchillos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry lo notó, quizá fue el único que lo hizo, Snape no respondía a los ataques, sus hechizos sólo fueron para mantenerse a salvo.<br/><br/><br/>El resto de los Profesores hicieron su aparición y entre todos atacaron a Severus Snape que volvió a esquivar cuanto hechizo le lanzaban sin piedad hasta que decidió salir corriendo hacia un aula perseguido por sus atacantes.<br/><br/><br/>Harry corrió tras de ellos con una angustia oprimiéndole el pecho. Cuando los alcanzó, vio a Minerva MacGonagall asomándose por una ventana gritando <em>“¡Cobarde, cobarde!”</em><br/><br/><br/>— Ha saltado. —les dijo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió que las rodillas le temblaron pero aún así, se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia la ventana respirando aterrorizado, creyendo que se encontraría con el cadáver de Snape tirado en el suelo, tal como una vez pasara con Dumbledore.<br/><br/><br/>Volver a vivir ese momento, pero ahora con Snape, le provocó un fuerte mareo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Está muerto? —preguntó casi sin voz.<br/><br/>— No. —le aclaró MacGonagall—. Llevaba su varita y ha aprendido nuevos trucos de su amo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry volteó al cielo, ahí pudo distinguir una figura alejándose. Era él.<br/><br/><br/>Severus Snape continuaba vivo.<br/><br/><br/>Y en lugar de frustrarse, Harry experimentó tal alivio que sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa que nadie pudo ver mientras él seguía sin despegar su mirada en un punto oscuro hasta que desapareció en los confines del bosque.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Cuando volvió a la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry ya no encontró a Ron y Hermione pero sí a mucha más gente, incluyendo a todos los Weasley y la Orden del Fénix. Los oyó poniéndose de acuerdo para ayudar en la defensa del castillo. También escuchó a Ginny protestar porque sus padres no querían dejarla participar, la chica pelirroja le buscó con la mirada queriendo su apoyo, pero Harry volvió a esquivarla.<br/><br/><br/>Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, tanto en sentir el dolor de la aproximación de Voldemort, como en ir comprendiendo lo que Snape hacía en realidad.<br/><br/><br/>Después de que le dijeron que Ron y Hermione habían ido a unos lavabos, Harry se dedicó a buscarlos por todo el castillo. Le irritó que ni siquiera el mapa los localizara. Pensó que si no los encontraba pronto, tendría que volver a la sala de los menesteres y buscar la diadema solo, no quería hacerlo de esa manera, les necesitaba a su lado cuando estaba frente a un horrocrux de Voldemort.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando por fin los encontró al dar vuelta a un pasillo, ellos traían a cuesta su propia aventura. Le contaron cómo lograron entrar a la cámara de los secretos gracias a que Ron pudo imitar el Pársel y como destruyeron la copa con el veneno de los colmillos.<br/><br/><br/>Se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la sala de Menesteres y ahí vieron que ya estaba casi despejada, Ginny era una de las pocas que quedaban pero Harry los hizo abandonar el lugar. Nuevamente se sintió culpable por no incluirla en los planes, allá afuera quizá sería más peligroso pero continuaba sin poder sostenerle la mirada.<br/><br/><br/>Al quedarse los tres solos, Ron comentó algo sobre los elfos que Harry apenas sí prestó atención hasta que todo culminó en que Hermione y Ron se besaban impetuosamente.<br/><br/><br/>En ese momento Harry tuvo una especie de deja vu. Rememoró el recuerdo que <em>Snape</em> le mostró sobre su primer beso con <em>Harry</em>. Daba la misma impresión de amor verdadero, el complemento del uno para el otro. Jamás se había sentido así, nunca, ni con Cho ni con Ginny y le dolía reconocer que no sería con ésta última con quien conseguiría esa sensación.<br/><br/><br/>Pero no era momento de pensar en besos. Buscaron la diadema hasta que por fin la encontraron. Lamentablemente la aparición de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle les hicieron la tarea más complicada, por poco la pierden, y también por poco mueren gracias al fuego maligno que Crabbe invocó y que le costó la vida. Pero al final, consiguieron deshacerse de uno más de los horrocruxes.<br/><br/><br/>Regresaron a ayudar en la pelea. Hubo una serie de acontecimientos que ocurrían unos tras otros, techos que cimbraban, ventanas que explotaban, gigantes atacando en los patios… y lo más doloroso de todo: la muerte de Fred Weasley.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>La pérdida de alguien tan amado casi los destroza moralmente, además, la batalla se hacía cada vez más cruenta, tenían que hacer algo para que aquella pesadilla terminara. Harry volvió a tener una visión, vio a Voldemort muy cerca, furioso al saber que el chico consiguió destrozar uno más de los horrocruxes por lo que ahora tenía a Nagini protegida dentro de una burbuja.<br/><br/><br/>Lucius Malfoy estaba con él, parecía muy asustado por la ira de su amo. Entonces, Harry escuchó cómo le pedía que fuera en busca de Severus Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Sintió un frío congelar su sangre con un mal presentimiento. Tenía que ir ahí de inmediato.<br/><br/><br/>— Está en la casa de los gritos. —les dijo a Ron y Hermione que continuaban con las huellas del llanto en sus mejillas después de ver a Fred ser una de las víctimas de esa estúpida guerra.<br/><br/><br/>No tuvieron más tiempo de planear algo pues fueron atacados por mortífagos. Harry y sus dos amigos huyeron como pudieron. Llegar a la cabaña de los gritos no fue nada fácil. En el camino tuvieron que luchar contra hombres lobos, arañas enormes y contra los gigantes de la montaña. La capa de invisibilidad logró ayudarlos a esquivar a tantos enemigos que si no hubiera sido por ella, probablemente jamás habrían logrado llegar a su objetivo.<br/><br/><br/>Cada obstáculo hacía más pesado el sentimiento de agobio en Harry. Le urgía llegar a la casa de los gritos antes de que Snape apareciera ahí o quizá sería demasiado tarde.<br/><br/><br/>Una gigantesca bandada de Dementores también los atacó, y Harry descubrió lo difícil que le fue convocar un Patronus, no podía sentirse tan feliz viendo a sus amigos morir y saber que a cada momento uno más caía víctima de los mortífagos o monstruos que Voldemort había convocado.<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione intentaron alejarlos, pero sus Patronus no eran tan fuertes y se desvanecieron casi de inmediato.<br/><br/><br/>Cerró los ojos, necesitaba un momento feliz, pero no podía recordar ninguno, quizá es que nunca había tenido nada que lo hiciera sentirse invencible. Entonces pensó que podía usar el recuerdo de alguien más.<br/><br/><br/>Fue aquel beso. El de <em>Severus</em> y <em>Harry</em>, no supo porqué fue la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente. No era su recuerdo, pero en ese momento una cálida sensación opacó el frío de los dementores. Harry se olvidó que no era él quien estaba en su recuerdo feliz, lo sintió como propio. Sintió los labios de Severus sobre los suyos, su lengua húmeda en su boca, olió su aliento mezclado al de él, y a su corazón latiéndole casi explotando en su pecho.<br/><br/><br/>Hizo a un lado todas sus reservas, sus miedos, sus dudas tan solo para disfrutar de la sensación de ser amado tan intensamente. El sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo como una ola poderosa y caliente fue imposible de ignorar, reconoció lo que era. Por primera vez, supo lo que era aquello tan voraz e impetuoso que Snape despertaba en él… y no era odio.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Su ciervo nunca fue tan luminoso e imponente, los Dementores huyeron despavoridos.<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione le miraron estupefactos, pero también intrigados por la expresión embelesada que mantuvo Harry, como si continuara sumido en su recuerdo resistiéndose a salir de él.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione tuvo que apurarlo, y al despertar de su ensueño, el ceño de Harry volvió a fruncirse en angustia y desesperación. Corrieron apresuraron el resto del camino hacia la casa de los gritos.<br/><br/><br/>“Snape” Pensó Harry mientras corría… <em>“Sé fuerte… ya voy”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Un mundo sin ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 12</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Un mundo sin ti</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Atravesar el túnel hasta la casa de los gritos fue eterno para Harry, no cesaba de rogar que Lucius no hubiese encontrado a Snape y poder luchar contra Voldemort, y sobre todo, matar a Nagini de una vez por todas.<br/><br/><br/>Al llegar al final, Hermione y Ron le detuvieron alarmados por notar que su amigo casi estuvo a punto de adentrarse sin ninguna precaución. Prácticamente tuvieron que obligarle a usar nuevamente la capa de invisibilidad y esperar tras el agujero apenas cubierto por una tabla de madera.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió un frío estremecimiento y la angustia cortándole la respiración al escuchar la voz de Snape a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de donde él estaba. Volvió a sentirse como aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad y paralizado, ahora por sus amigos, imposibilitado para ayudar. Su corazón se estrujó de miedo y ansiedad, no quería ver morir a Snape como una vez vio a Dumbledore perder la vida ante sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo.<br/><br/><br/>No supo cómo pudo contenerse para no gritarle que tenía que huir. Vio a Nagini aun custodiada en su esfera y su mano apretó su varita ansiando matarla a la brevedad posible pero no estaba seguro de si alguno de sus hechizos lograría atravesar su protección.<br/><br/><br/>— Tengo un problema, Severus. —escuchó a Voldemort dirigiéndose a Snape— ¿Porqué no funciona?<br/><br/><br/>Harry vio que sacaba una varita, una varita muy especial, la de Sáuco. <em>Snape</em> y <em>Dumbledore</em> le hablaron de ella, pero aún no sabía qué papel jugaba en esta guerra así que se esforzó por concentrarse y escuchar.<br/><br/><br/>Se enteró cómo Voldemort sacó la varita de la tumba de Dumbledore y cómo con ella esperaba ser invencible pero la varita no funcionaba como él suponía. Sus conjeturas lo llevaron hasta la noche en que Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape.<br/><br/><br/>— Tú mataste a Dumbledore, Snape. —siseó con una escalofriante tranquilidad—. Por lo tanto, la varita no será totalmente mía mientras tú vivas.<br/><br/><br/>Harry vio a Snape sacar su varita, estuvo de salir pero su cuerpo se mantuvo petrificado casi como producto de algún hechizo. Todo giraba a su alrededor mientras veía como Voldemort echaba la esfera con Nagini hacia Snape. La serpiente clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del Profesor y Harry casi pudo sentir el dolor en carne propia como si hubiera sido a él a quien atacaran.<br/><br/><br/>Voldemort abandonó el lugar junto a Nagini aun protegida en su esfera, dejando atrás el cuerpo sangrante de Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Harry despertó de sí mismo, sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, también la humedad en sus manos, se había mordido y lastimado con sus uñas al apretar tan fuerte sus dedos en un intento desesperado para no gritar.<br/><br/><br/>Ya ni Hermione pudo detenerlo, entró despavorido a la habitación arrastrándose hasta donde Snape jadeaba moribundo. Harry se escuchó sollozar angustiado ante el hombre que hasta hacía poco sentía odiar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era todo fuese un horrible sueño.<br/><br/><br/>Snape le vio, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le tiró hacia él.<br/><br/><br/>— Cógelo. —le dijo.<br/><br/><br/>Y Harry notó una sustancia azul plateada brotando de Snape. Fue entonces que Hermione le puso enfrente un frasco y no perdió tiempo, obediente, fue recogiendo toda aquella sustancia.<br/><br/><br/>— Mírame.<br/><br/><br/>Y Harry le miró, directo a sus ojos negros y ya no encontró en ellos la frialdad que le caracterizaba. Snape casi no tenía fuerza para hablar, su mano cayó sobre el piso sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes.<br/><br/><br/>— No. —jadeó Harry atestiguando como la vida de Snape se extinguía.<br/><br/>— Harry… —le llamó Hermione conmovida.<br/><br/>— ¡Noooo!<br/><br/><br/>El grito de Harry cimbró las paredes, a lo lejos se escuchó el estremecedor sonido de un trueno y una cegadora luz envolvió el cielo. El mundo parecía estar saliéndose de su eje para empezar una nueva historia.<br/><br/><br/>Un nuevo mundo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Hermione abrió espantada sus ojos al sentir al Harry sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros casi al punto de hacerle daño. Ron también le observó sorprendido aunque su mirada azul brilló con la luz de la comprensión.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Ayúdalo, Hermione, él no puede morir! —suplicó Harry aferrado a su amiga.<br/><br/>— Harry, no sé qué hacer…<br/><br/>— ¡Tienes pociones para curar, sabes hechizos, sabes siempre qué hacer! ¡Úsalas ahora, te lo ruego! ¡Ayúdalo!<br/><br/>— Ya no tengo, se han terminado, incluso las que tenía el otro Harry… te juro que te las daría ahora, pero… Harry, no creo que esté en mis manos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry negó obstinadamente descubriendo que algunas lágrimas salían disparadas de su rostro pero no le importó descubrirse llorando por Severus Snape frente a sus mejores amigos. De pronto, una idea surgió esperanzadora en su cabeza. Recordó la bolsita de lana que Dumbledore le regaló en el otro mundo.<br/><br/><br/>La llevaba siempre consigo, así que la sacó de su chaqueta y en esa ocasión no tuvo ninguna dificultad para que la jareta dorada se deslizara con suavidad al abrirse. Harry no sabía que podía encontrar en su interior, pero estaba seguro de que ahí estaba la respuesta. Jadeó sorprendido al encontrarse con un giratiempo.<br/><br/><br/>— Puedo salvarlo. —comprendió esperanzado.<br/><br/><br/>Ambos voltearon hacia Ron quien estaba casi tan pálido como Snape, en sus ojos se asomaba el terror de tener que volver a vivirlo todo otra vez. Sin embargo, irguió los hombros con valentía, dispuesto a seguir a su amigo hasta el final.<br/><br/><br/>— Tengo que hacerlo yo solo. —increpó Harry colocándose el giratiempo alrededor de su cuello.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione, quien no dejaba de mirar a Ron, asintió. Lo último que quería era arriesgarlo a vivir nuevamente la muerte de su hermano. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Voldemort resonando a la distancia. Otorgaba una hora de tregua antes de que Harry se entregara a él voluntariamente o terminaría por destruir y matarlos a todos.<br/><br/><br/>— También una hora será suficiente para ti. —aseveró Hermione girando en una ocasión la manecilla del giratiempo—. Recuerda Harry, no puedes cambiar absolutamente nada más o algo podría impedir que estemos aquí en este momento.<br/><br/><br/>Harry volvió a mirar a Ron sabiendo lo que eso comprendía. Le estaba prohibido salvar a cualquier otra persona así estuviera en sus manos hacerlo. Ron bajó la mirada, quizá para ocultar sus lágrimas pero asintió permitiendo que Harry cumpliera con la orden de Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>Unos segundos después corría de regreso hacia el castillo, usando la capa de invisibilidad, procurando no ser descubierto por nada ni nadie. Se esforzó por no mirar a su alrededor y verse tentado de intervenir, se tapó los oídos para no escuchar los gritos que provenían de todos lados. Tenía fija una meta.<br/><br/><br/>Corrió apresurado hasta el despacho de Snape, por fortuna alguna explosión hizo que la puerta ya no estuviera en su lugar. Se aseguró de que no había nadie antes de entrar y volver a sellar el lugar evitando que alguien que pasara pudiera verlo.<br/><br/><br/>Apurado, se concentró en revolver el pequeño almacén de pociones y colocó en un bolso un puñado de ellas. Para cerrar heridas, para reponer sangre perdida, para recuperar fuerza, para neutralizar venenos, para todo lo que se pudiera necesitar.<br/><br/><br/>Revisó una y otra vez que no faltara nada, no tendría otra oportunidad si se equivocaba ahora. Miró el giratiempo, aún le quedaban unos pocos minutos. Recordó el frasco con los recuerdos de Snape y pensó que era un buen momento para mirarlos, quizá ahí él le dijera si necesitaba de alguna poción especial.<br/><br/><br/>No tenía tiempo de ir hasta el despacho de Dumbledore por un pensadero así que buscó a su alrededor. Snape debía tener uno también para su uso personal, tenía que ser indispensable para un espía como él. Y no se equivocó, en lo más profundo del armario y envuelto en una manta oscura estaba un viejo pensadero.<br/><br/><br/>Con mano temblorosa vacío los recuerdos de Snape en el recipiente y se dejó caer de cabeza en ellos.<br/><br/><br/>Lo primero que vio le sorprendió. No se esperaba descubrir que Snape había conocido a su madre desde antes de entrar a estudiar al colegio. Miró sus encuentros en los columpios, de cómo él le explicaba sobre la magia. Vio su entrada al castillo, de su desilusión al no quedar en la misma casa. De su enemistad espontánea con James y Sirius y de cómo fueron interponiéndose entre él y Lily.<br/><br/><br/>Luego lo vio, derrotado y al punto de la locura, confesando haber sido él quien delatara la profesía de Trelawney a Voldemort. Dumbledore no fue compasivo con él mientras Snape le suplicaba que los salvara.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio, Severus?<br/><br/>— Lo que usted quiera.<br/><br/><br/>La respuesta sorprendió a Harry quien pensó que Snape le respondería con una agresión.<br/><br/><br/>La imagen cambió, Snape lucía aún más derrotado. Recriminó a Dumbledore que no hubiera salvado a Lily, él se justificó con la traición de Sirius. Dumbledore le hizo ver que ahora tenía que proteger a Harry Potter, Severus aceptó a cambio de que nadie se enterara.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Me pides ocultar lo mejor de ti? Bien, si eso quieres, así será.<br/><br/><br/>Llegó otro recuerdo. Dumbledore en su despacho mostrándole su mano ennegrecida a Severus quien intentaba con uno y otro hechizo revertir la maldición sin conseguirlo. Un año, un año fue el diagnóstico final, no quedaba más que un año de vida para el Director.<br/><br/><br/>Después, la petición de Dumbledore. Snape tenía que ser quien lo matara.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no comprendía cómo es que Snape seguía obedeciendo a Dumbledore hasta ese punto. Recordó el momento en que <em>Snape</em> del otro mundo le dio su aprobación para su muerte, en ese entonces Harry pensó en lo difícil que sería asesinar a alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse. Y eso lo vivió Severus, mató al hombre que, a pesar de todo, respetaba como un padre. Y todo por salvarlo.<br/><br/><br/>Tuvo que esforzarse para contener la vorágine de sentimientos que fluían sin cesar a través del grueso muro de su corazón y que ahora se resquebrajaba irremediablemente. Continuó viendo los recuerdos, y entonces llegó uno que le erizó la piel.<br/><br/><br/>— Cuando veas que Voldemort deja de enviar a Nagini a hacer recados y la mantiene bajo su resguardo con protección mágica, entonces debes decírselo.<br/><br/>— ¿Decirle qué?<br/><br/>— Que cuando la maldición asesina rebotó contra Harry, un trozo del alma de Voldemort se desprendió y ahora vive dentro de él. Voldemort es quien debe matar a Harry.<br/><br/>— Creí que estábamos protegiéndolo. —susurró horrorizado—. Pero solo lo has mantenido vivo para morir en el momento más adecuado.<br/><br/>— ¿No me digas que has acabado sintiendo algo por él?<br/><br/><br/>Snape respondió invocando su Patronus, aquella cierva blanca que Harry conocía ya muy bien.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Después de tanto tiempo?<br/><br/>— Siempre.<br/><br/><br/>Harry continuó recuerdo tras recuerdo, de cómo Snape planeó lo de los siete Potter para ayudarlo a salir con vida de Privet Drive. Cuando se enteró que podía localizarlos en el bosque de Dean y se apresuró a llevarle la espada de Gryffindor para que pudiera encontrarla. Tantas cosas que probaban la lealtad de Snape y de cómo iba arriesgando siempre su vida por ayudarle desde las sombras.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Pero era por mi madre”</em> Pensó Harry con profunda tristeza. Se enjugó una lágrima pensando que quizá era mejor salir de ahí. De pronto aparecieron otros recuerdos más.<br/><br/><br/>Snape se encontraba fuera del despacho de Dumbledore, recargado sobre la puerta, un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Acababa de mostrarle su Patronus.<br/><br/><br/>— Jamás te diría que sí, que es por él. —sollozó Snape—. Acabas de decirme que lo único que me importa en este mundo ha de morir… tiene que morir.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió algo raro en su pecho, alargó su mano queriendo secar esas lágrimas, pero era solo un recuerdo, no podía tocarlo por más que quisiera.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Moriré contigo”</em> fue lo último que dijo Snape antes de que la imagen cambiara.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se desesperó, no quería dejarlo solo con esa consternación. Pero entonces se vio a sí mismo en la habitación de Snape. Por un momento creyó que deliraba, pero luego comprendió que se trataba del otro <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/><br/>Esos recuerdos parecían haber estado en el Pensadero desde hacía algún tiempo. Pensó en salirse pero pudo más la curiosidad de verse a quien parecía ser él mismo junto a Snape.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> tentaba a Severus a besarlo, a ir incluso más allá. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Apretó los labios al ver a Harry insinuándosele casi divertido. Lo odió. Un fuego ardiente quemaba su estómago deseando poder materializarse y volver a romperle la varita. Identificó ese horrible sentimiento con aquel que se apoderó de su mente cuando regresó a ese mundo y los vio juntos.<br/><br/><br/>Comprendió porqué no pudo percibir el odio que creía tener por Snape cuando lo vio de nuevo en el castillo. Ahí no estaba <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/><br/>Cerró sus párpados, no quería ver ese beso inminente.<br/><br/><br/>— No…no eres él.<br/><br/><br/>Volvió a abrir los ojos ante la respuesta de Snape… ahora sentía que podía invocar un Patronus que erradicaría cualquier dementor de la faz de la tierra.<br/><br/><br/>Ahora estaban en el bosque de Dean, la noche en que volvió del otro mundo. Escuchó la confesión de <em>Harry</em> sobre derrotar a Draco Malfoy y de cómo Snape se angustió al saberlo. Pero fue por breve tiempo, Harry peleó con el otro <em>Harry</em>, y entonces comprendió la expresión complaciente de Severus cuando le desarmó y hasta rompió su varita. Continuaba la esperanza para Harry, él era el dueño de la varita de Sáuco.<br/><br/><br/>Nuevamente Snape, con su actitud impávida hacia él y amable hacia <em>Harry</em> había logrado provocarlo para que se enfrentaran y recuperara la más poderosa reliquia de la muerte.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry salió del Pensadero con un revoltijo de emociones. Ahora sabía que pasara lo que pasara él iba a morir… pero Snape le quería, realmente le quería a él.<br/><br/><br/>Miró nuevamente el giratiempo, tenía que darse prisa. Aunque su muerte era inminente aún tenía la esperanza de salvar a Severus Snape. Regresó a la cabaña de los gritos justo a tiempo en que el Harry del pasado salía corriendo rumbo al castillo. Entró al cuarto donde sus dos mejores amigos lo recibieron.<br/><br/><br/>Llevaron a Snape hasta la habitación más alta, ahí había una cama donde podía reposar. Apenas le quedaba un hálito de vida y Harry dio espacio a Hermione para que aplicara todas las pociones necesarias. Lentamente el color de Snape se fue volviendo menos cadavérico y la chica se apartó agotada.<br/><br/><br/>— No queda más que hacer, Harry, tan sólo esperar a que dé resultado.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió en agradecimiento, no tenía voz para expresarle cuán importante era para él que Snape sobreviviera. Hermione se llevó a Ron a colocar defensas alrededor de la cabaña y de esas habitaciones pero Harry sospechó que sólo le daba oportunidad de un momento de intimidad.<br/><br/><br/>Snape continuaba inconsciente, quizá eso le dio valor a Harry para acercarse a la cama. Se sentó en la orilla y volvió a llorar en silencio.<br/><br/><br/>— Perdóname. —pidió sollozante—. Ahora entiendo todo. Por favor, no mueras. No quiero un mundo sin ti… y aunque yo ya no pueda verlo, quiero que sepas… Severus, quiero que sepas que ya no te odio… que siento que fue en otra vida cuando pensé que podría matarte. Sé que nunca vamos a tener una oportunidad para nosotros, para ser ese <em>Severus</em> y ese <em>Harry</em> como de aquel mundo donde todo parecía ser tan perfecto.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se enjugó las lágrimas, inclinó su cuerpo recostándose junto a Severus. Cerró los ojos por un momento ansiando tener el poder de parar el tiempo para siempre.<br/><br/><br/>El ruido de unos pasos lo obligó a incorporarse, pero ni Ron ni Hermione hicieron ningún comentario sobre verlo abrazando a quien consideró su peor enemigo. Ahora tenían algo más angustiante en qué pensar, la tregua de Voldemort se terminaba y era momento de dar el paso definitivo.<br/><br/><br/>— Tengo que hacer algo y no pueden venir conmigo. —les dijo con firmeza.<br/><br/>— Sabes que nunca te dejamos solo. —replicó Ron.<br/><br/>— En esta ocasión es diferente. Hermione, Ron, sé que ustedes encontrarán la manera de ver estos recuerdos. —les dijo ofreciéndoles el frasco donde había vuelto a colocar las memorias de Snape—. Tienen que prometerme que si algo me pasa, limpiarán su nombre.<br/><br/>— ¿De qué hablas?<br/><br/>— Él no es un traidor, Hermione, nunca lo fue. —aseveró con una suave sonrisa—. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, fui tan ciego. En el castillo, él no huyó como un cobarde, nunca atacó ni a la Profesora McGonagall ni a ninguno de los demás Profesores… él sólo se defendió. Todo lo que hizo fue por ayudarnos a todos, incluso la muerte de Dumbledore. La venda ha caído de mis ojos, y también de mi corazón.<br/><br/>— Harry…<br/><br/>— No permitan que pise Azkaban… es un héroe, no un villano.<br/><br/><br/>Ni Ron ni Hermione preguntaron más. La voz de Harry delataba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Hermione tomó el frasco con lágrimas en los ojos. Las palabras de su mejor amigo eran una despedida pero se resistía siquiera a manifestarlo verbalmente.<br/><br/><br/>Harry volteó a mirar a Snape una última vez antes de salir apresurado de la cabaña dispuesto a cumplir su destino.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Un nuevo mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 13</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Un nuevo mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Y Harry lo hizo. Fue hasta el bosque prohibido. Tenía paz en su alma, confiaba en que Severus sobreviviría y que sus amigos no permitirían que fuera juzgado como un asesino. Usó la piedra de la resurrección luego de ocurrírsele como obtenerla, gracias a que pudo ver a sus seres queridos por última vez, logró obtener el valor para entregarse voluntariamente a Voldemort así que no levantó su varita para defenderse y esperó pacientemente esa luz verde que pondría fin a sus latidos.<br/><br/><br/>Luego vino aquella extraña experiencia extracorpórea, donde vio a Dumbledore, donde obtuvo más respuestas. Su alma al fin estaba libre de Voldemort, continuaba vivo gracias a la protección que ahora compartía con el tenebroso mago cuando usó su sangre para revivir su cuerpo. Seguiría viviendo mientras Voldemort vivía.<br/><br/><br/>Supo que Dumbledore pretendía que fuera Severus el dueño de la varita de Sáuco y por eso le pidió que fuera él quien lo matara y no Draco Malfoy. Un pequeño error cambió sus planes pero ahora todo volvía a su cauce normal.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tenía la posibilidad de volver, y no tenía ninguna duda, quería hacerlo aunque su principal motivo no era Voldemort.<br/><br/><br/>Sentía su alma envuelta en un confortante calor al recordar quién realmente era su ancla al mundo, y lo que más ansiaba era tener una oportunidad a su lado.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Tuvo que fingir haber muerto, y contó con la suerte que fue Narcissa Malfoy a quien le ordenaron corroborarlo. A ella lo único que le importaba era saber si su hijo vivía, por eso mintió sobre su muerte, necesitaba entrar al castillo por Draco cuanto antes.<br/><br/><br/>Harry soportó escuchar el llanto de sus amigos que le creyeron muerto. Quería decirles que estaba bien, pero debía esperar un poco más, hasta que Neville reaccionó valientemente entre todos los presentes. Mató a Nagini ante la cólera de Voldemort.<br/><br/><br/>La lucha volvió a desatarse. Harry aprovechó para esconderse bajo de su capa de invisibilidad mientras iba tras Voldemort. Éste ya se había deslizado al interior del colegio lanzando maldiciones por doquier.<br/><br/><br/>Harry vio a sus amigos pelear sin descanso, vio a Voldemort atacar a los Profesores, hasta que finalmente se deshizo de su capa haciéndose visible ante el asombro y alegría de sus compañeros.<br/><br/><br/>— Que nadie intervenga. —pidió Harry—. He de matarlo yo y nadie más.<br/><br/>— ¿Te crees especial, Potter? —se burló Voldemort luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa—. Ahora no hay nadie que te ame tanto como para darte esa protección que la asquerosa sangre sucia puso en ti cuando eras un niño.<br/><br/>— Sí hay alguien que me ama. Yo no sabía pero me ama. —respondió Harry con un brillo ilusionado—. No está aquí, y aún así siento su fuerza, y por él es que voy a acabar contigo.<br/><br/><br/>Algunas personas se miraron entre sí, confundidas por las palabras de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?<br/><br/>— Él mató por mí, moriría por mí y sé que sigue vivo por mí, luchando con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que intentaste asesinarlo. Él fue tu espía, pero su lealtad y su corazón estuvieron siempre de mi lado.<br/><br/>— ¿Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¡Él te odia!<br/><br/><br/>Harry rió y realmente parecía divertido.<br/><br/><br/>— Yo también creía eso, pero nos equivocamos, Riddle. —confesó apasionado—. Fingió estar de tu lado, sin embargo, ha sido gracias a él que sigo vivo y a ti apenas te queda una parte de tu alma que no durará mucho. Snape no mató a Dumbledore porque tú se lo ordenaras, lo hizo por indicación del mismo Dumbledore. Él estaba muriendo y solo así podrían continuar engañándote.<br/><br/>— ¡Eso no me importa! Aún queda mi última arma.<br/><br/>— Sigues sin entender. —dijo Harry como si hablara con un niño—. Mi Severus …<br/><br/><br/>Harry se detuvo un instante al darse cuenta que había dicho <em>Mi</em> Severus como si fuese un modo de distinguirlo del <em>Snape</em> del otro mundo, pero no era así, sintió orgullo en su voz al decir su nombre, al sentir que en verdad podía ser suyo. Y la forma en que los presentes le miraban casi sin respirar, delató que habían captado un sentimiento jamás sospechado en el joven mago.<br/><br/><br/>— …no fue Snape quien desarmó a Dumbledore. —continuó con firmeza—. Hubo otra persona, que también perdió la varita por alguien a quien yo he derrotado.<br/><br/>— ¡No, yo soy su dueño! ¡Está en mis manos y te lo demostraré!<br/><br/><br/>Voldemort lanzó el mortal rayo verde hacia Harry mientras que éste usó un Expelliarmus. Por un breve instante se permitió recordar aquel duelo en el que vio a Snape invocarlo por primera vez.<br/><br/><br/>La varita de Sáuco se desprendió de la mano de Voldemort y Harry logró atraparla. Regresaba a manos de su verdadero dueño y señor.<br/><br/><br/>Voldemort estaba muerto ahora, víctima de su propia maldición que había rebotado contra él. Harry, por fin había vencido. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana, desde ahí podía ver el bosque prohibido y ansiaba correr a través de él para llegar a la cabaña de los gritos.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Cinco semanas habían transcurrido desde entonces. Harry logró comprobar la inocencia de Severus Snape, por fortuna, Kingsley había sido designado como Ministro temporal, aún así tenía la suficiente autoridad para desestimar los cargos en contra del Profesor, ni siquiera quiso esperar a que el hechicero despertara.<br/><br/><br/>Sí, Snape continuó inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Primero en San Mungo hasta que corroboraron que su vida estaba fuera de peligro, tan sólo había que esperar a que despertara por sí solo. Fue llevado a Hogwarts, donde a pesar de que continuaban los trabajos de reparación, la enfermería se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Minerva y Pomfrey casi se tenían que pelear los turnos para cuidar de él, arrepentidas por haberlo juzgado equivocadamente.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no había ido a verlo. Se mantuvo encerrado en Grimauld Place la mayor parte del tiempo. Ron y Hermione se fueron a vivir con él pero se desaparecían por horas y eso a Harry no le importaba. Estaba feliz por ellos.<br/><br/><br/>Sus amigos eran quienes lo mantenían informado sobre el estado de salud de Snape, pero Harry seguía sin atreverse a estar con él. Ahora se apenaba de haber sido tan explícito en su pelea con Voldemort. Delató sus sentimientos ante la comunidad mágica en general y eso era algo a lo que no sabía si podría acostumbrarse alguna vez. Quizá fue la adrenalina del momento, o la esperanza de que podía haber un futuro para ellos.<br/><br/><br/>Además, estaba Ginny, hasta ese día seguía sin atreverse a buscarla para darle explicaciones personales. Lo ensayó mil veces pero cada vez se sentía más cobarde. Ron le dijo que ella no le guardaba rencor pero eso lo hizo sentirse peor aún.<br/><br/><br/>Una tarde, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Creyó que se trataría de sus amigos volviendo de uno de sus acostumbrados paseos, pero eran George y Ginny, ambos luciendo sus mejores sonrisas a las que Harry no pudo corresponder.<br/><br/><br/>— Te lo dije, hermanita, se ha vuelto un ermitaño. —se mofó el pelirrojo.<br/><br/>— Pues no sabe hacer bien su trabajo, los ermitaños tienen barba y un aspecto de sabiduría ¿no te parece?<br/><br/><br/>Harry bajó la mirada, no merecía que ellos estuvieran ahí. Dejó que Fred muriera y que su cariño por Ginny se desvaneciera demasiado fácilmente.<br/><br/><br/>— Chicos, yo…<br/><br/>— Vamos, Harry, es una broma. —dijo George yendo a sentarse junto a él en la cama mientras Ginny tan solo continuaba de pie sonriéndole—. No queremos que te dejes crecer la barba para impresionarnos.<br/><br/>— Sólo quería disculparme por…<br/><br/>— ¿Por salvarnos la vida y de un mundo cruel y sanguinario? De acuerdo, te perdonamos.<br/><br/>— George…<br/><br/>— Mamá está bien, todos en casa estamos bien. —le interrumpió serenamente aunque Harry pudo notar una lágrima oculta muy en el fondo de sus ojos—. Obvio que la familia ya no está completa pero es algo a lo que todos estuvimos dispuestos a arriesgarnos. No deberías menospreciar el heroísmo de Fred con tu tristeza.<br/><br/>— Oh no, esa nunca ha sido mi intención.<br/><br/>— Entonces sal ya de esta habitación y vive la vida como a mi hermano le hubiera gustado vivirla.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se esforzó por sonreír pero el simple gesto le hizo marearse. Volteó hacia Ginny temeroso de encontrar en ella un reclamo que bien sentía merecer, pero la joven continuaba sonriéndole tan hermosa como siempre.<br/><br/><br/>— Ron dice que no has ido a ver a Snape. —dijo la pelirroja de repente.<br/><br/><br/>Harry casi sintió que la respiración se le iba, no se esperaba entrar tan de golpe a la conversación sobre Snape.<br/><br/><br/>— Quería aclarar las cosas contigo antes.<br/><br/>— No hay mucho que aclarar. —continuó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, no es que lo dijeras con todas sus letras, pero a nadie le ha quedado duda que tus sentimientos por él son muy sinceros. Y Harry, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, al corazón no se le controla y creo que has hecho una buena elección.<br/><br/>— ¿Hablas en serio?<br/><br/>— Jamás te mentiría. Quise esperar a que estuvieras mejor para venir a hablar contigo pues sabía que eras demasiado noble para no sentirte apenado, pero no puedo esperar más. Me han ofrecido una beca en un equipo oficial de Quidditch en Escocia, hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo en que me mude.<br/><br/>— ¿Te irás?<br/><br/>— George me acompañará por un tiempo, pero es una oportunidad tan fabulosa que no puedo dejar pasar.<br/><br/>— Te la mereces, eres estupenda como cazadora.<br/><br/>— Gracias, pero no puedo irme sabiéndote triste y preocupado. Por favor, tienes que volver a ser el Harry que todos queremos y lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir a reunirte con Snape, estoy segura que eres la primera persona que querrá ver cuando despierte.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sintió culpable ante la comprensión de su ex novia. Abandonó la cama para ir a abrazarla. Ginny le correspondió apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su primer amor.<br/><br/><br/>— Te quiero, Ginny, de verdad que siempre estarás en un lugar especial en mi corazón.<br/><br/>— Igual tú en el mío, mi niño de ojos tan verdes como un sapo en escabeche.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió recordando con melancolía aquel poema que Ginny escribiera para él. Se apartó lo suficiente para sujetarla del rostro, mirándola profundamente afectuoso.<br/><br/><br/>— Ginny…<br/><br/>— Es mejor que vayas ya con Snape, o George tendrá tiempo de ponerte alguna bomba fétida en tu almohada.<br/><br/><br/>Al volverse a ver a su amigo pelirrojo notó que éste asintió, en su mano sostenía la bomba dispuesto a usarla. Harry sintió que un peso se liberaba de su corazón, la sinceridad de Ginny era evidente. Tomó su chaqueta y salió apresurado de la habitación.<br/><br/><br/>Al quedarse solos, George caminó hasta su hermana. Fue en ese momento en que Ginny se permitió borrar su sonrisa, ocultó su rostro en el torso de su hermano, agotada de tener que mantenerse erguida por tanto tiempo.<br/><br/><br/>— Tal vez él se hubiera quedado si se lo pides. —susurró George.<br/><br/>— Harry es un héroe siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse, pero yo no necesito un héroe, necesito alguien que quiera quedarse.<br/><br/>— Y un día llegará a tu vida, estoy seguro.<br/><br/><br/>Ginny no respondió. Harry fue su primer y único amor, si alguna vez salió con otro chico eso sólo le confirmó que era muy difícil que alguien pudiera sacar a Harry de su corazón. Pero no iba a encerrarse a llorar, aunque por el momento, eso era lo único que se le antojaba hacer.<br/><br/><br/>Suspiró profundamente antes de sostenerse del brazo de su hermano y juntos se marcharon. Los dos con un corazón a medias, marcado por una pérdida que solo el tiempo y su mutua compañía podría ayudarlos a superar.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió su alegría desvanecerse cuando llegó a Hogwarts y McGonagall le informó que el Profesor continuaba sin despertar, aun así le permitió quedarse a su lado advirtiéndole que no debía incomodarlo, y le dejó solo mientras continuaba con sus labores de supervisión en la reparación del colegio. Le intrigó que la Profesora no parecía muy cómoda con su presencia, pero quiso pensar que era producto de su imaginación.<br/><br/><br/>El chico se aproximó a la cama, vio a Snape con una apariencia tranquila, como si solo durmiera. Lo único diferente en él era que no llevaba sus acostumbradas túnicas oscuras sino un pijama blanco sobre el que relucía aún más su oscuro cabello, ahora más largo.<br/><br/><br/>No pudo contener la tentación y Harry alargó su mano enlazándola a uno de esos mechones. Su suavidad le hizo sonreír brevemente antes de visualizar la venda aún en su cuello cubriendo la herida en cicatrización.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué haces dormido aún? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello de su ex profesor—. Te trasladaron a Hogwarts pensando que ya no demorabas en despertar… eres un desobediente, Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Un suave quejido brotó de la garganta de Severus, Harry retrocedió tan abruptamente que tropezó con una de las sillas de visita. Asustado, miró cómo el Profesor empezaba a despertar. No supo porqué pero corrió a esconderse tras de una de las mamparas que daban privacidad. Ahí contuvo el aliento sin saber qué hacer.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿P-Potter? —le llamó Snape con voz aún rasposa, pero seguía siendo la misma que Harry conocía.<br/><br/><br/>Por un segundo, el chico se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de volver a escucharlo llamarle.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé… que está ahí. Puedo verlo.<br/><br/><br/>Hasta entonces Harry comprendió que la mampara era translúcida y su sombra seguramente era visible desde la cama de Snape. Lentamente fue asomándose, sus labios se curvaron en una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa.<br/><br/><br/>— Ho-hola. —le saludó sonrojado.<br/><br/>— Estoy muerto. —dijo Snape volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.<br/><br/>— ¡No, no, claro que no! —negó Harry con vehemencia saliendo por fin de su escondite.<br/><br/><br/>Snape le miró, lucía muy confundido. No podía estar vivo porque entonces Harry jamás hubiera estado a su lado, sonriéndole sin odio ni desprecio. Pero tampoco podía estar muerto porque su alma nunca llegaría al mismo lugar a donde iría la de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— Estamos vivos. —susurró el joven comprendiendo el aturdimiento de Snape—. Lo logramos, vencimos a Voldemort.<br/><br/>— Pero…<br/><br/>— Ya habrá mucho tiempo para platicar de los detalles. Ahora debes descansar, es necesario que te recuperes pronto.<br/><br/>— No. —dijo haciendo la manta a un lado—. Necesito saber… debo estar bajo influjo de alguna droga o algo así.<br/><br/>— No te levantes, estás muy débil aún.<br/><br/>— Potter, no me digas qué hacer. —bufó molesto.<br/><br/>— ¡Pero me dijeron que si te pasaba algo en mi presencia no me permitirían quedarme!<br/><br/><br/>Fue entonces que Snape notó que Harry le había sujetado de la mano en un intento de mantenerlo en la cama. Se olvidó entonces de su curiosidad de saber sobre la guerra, volvió a recostarse sin dejar de mirar su mano apresada con cariño por la de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Tú… quieres quedarte?<br/><br/>— Más que nada en este mundo. —respondió sonriéndole con timidez.<br/><br/><br/>Severus le miró detenidamente a los ojos, temeroso de encontrarse con otra mirada verde, que, aunque le observara con cariño, no eran los ojos que amaba.<br/><br/><br/>— Eres… mi Harry. —musitó en una suave afirmación.<br/><br/>— Lo soy. —dijo Harry, comprendió que Severus por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de <em>Harry</em>, aquel que le conoció ya enamorado de un Severus Snape—. Soy tu Harry… y tú, eres mi Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Snape cerró los ojos. Sí, podía sentirlo, era el Harry que se había adueñado de su corazón con su valentía ante el destino injusto que le esperó desde niño, el que le irritaba con su terquedad pero avivaba su espíritu dándole un motivo para vivir.<br/><br/><br/>Harry le vio fruncir el ceño con esfuerzo. Cuidadosamente se recostó a su lado besando su sien humedecida por una lágrima que no pudo contener, y luego, susurró algo en el oído de Snape que provocó que éste exhalara entrecortadamente.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Señor Potter!... ¡Las camas son para los enfermos!<br/><br/><br/>La enérgica voz de Minerva McGonagall provocó que Harry se apartara de inmediato corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la cama como un niño sorprendido en flagrancia de alguna travesura.<br/><br/><br/>Pero no importaba haber sido interrumpidos. Harry y Severus se miraron a distancia sin necesidad de entablar palabra, con la serena felicidad de saber que su mundo había renacido con un mejor destino para ellos.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mundo para dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 14</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mundo para dos</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Ni a Harry ni a Severus parecía importarle la regañina de Minerva McGonagall. Desde su asiento, encogido contra sí mismo, el joven de ojos verdes luchaba por no sonrojarse demasiado con la penetrante mirada que Snape tenía sobre él. Era como si aún quisiera convencerse de no estar ante una alucinación que desaparecería en cualquier instante.<br/><br/><br/>— No puedo creer que no me hayan hecho partícipe de sus planes. —se quejó McGonagall sin dejar de estirar las sábanas del Profesor—. Quisiera tener a ese vejete frente a mí para decirle unas cuantas verdades.<br/><br/><br/>Eso logró que Snape despegara sus ojos de Harry. Miró a su colega con profunda pena recordándose como el asesino del Director.<br/><br/><br/>— Minerva, yo… siento mucho haber…<br/><br/>— No sé porqué habrías de disculparte, Severus. —le interrumpió la profesora—. Estoy molesta con Dumbledore por haberme hecho dudar de ti. ¡Mi pobre muchacho! ¡Mira que dejarte luchar solo desde tu trinchera mientras que los demás te creíamos un traidor! ¡Ay, lo que pensé de ti!<br/><br/>— Minerva, no he sido un santo, en verdad.<br/><br/>— Eso no lo dudo, pero tampoco el monstruo que pensamos. —gimió apesadumbrada—. Por fortuna todo ha quedado en el pasado, gracias a Potter que nos abrió los ojos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sonrojó cuando Severus volteó a mirarlo tan intensamente que el chico sintió que en cualquier momento podría leerle sus pensamientos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Lo hubieras escuchado decirle a Voldemort que lo amabas, Severus!<br/><br/>— ¡Profesora! —exclamó Harry perturbado mientras que Snape escuchaba interesado.<br/><br/>— Nunca había escuchado a Potter así de apasionado. Fue tan evidente que también te entregó su corazón que, al día siguiente, la noticia más relevante en El Profeta no fue la derrota del monstruo sino que el gran héroe tenía su propio héroe del que se había enamorado.<br/><br/>— Por favor, ya no diga más. —suplicó Harry ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.<br/><br/>— Sólo relato los hechos, señor Potter. —manifestó Minerva aunque luego volteó a mirarle entrecerrando sus ojos—. A menos que se haya arrepentido.<br/><br/>— ¡NO! ¡Nunca me arrepentiré!<br/><br/>— Ya veremos. —respondió respirando fuerte, Harry nuevamente notó algo extraño en la voz de su ex profesora pero no dijo nada—. Ahora los dejo solos, Poppy vendrá más tarde a revisar a Snape, espero que no importune demasiado a su profesor, Potter. —dijo para luego suspirar cansina—. Eso me recuerda, debo reunirme con la junta escolar.<br/><br/><br/>Sin decir nada más, la Profesora abandonó la enfermería. Harry y Severus se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose enamorados hasta que Harry notó que los párpados de Snape luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Porqué no duermes un poco?<br/><br/>— ¿Y si cuando despierto ya no estás? —cuestionó somnoliento—. ¿Y si todo es un sueño?<br/><br/>— Ahora que estoy a tu lado, nada ni nadie podrá apartarme de aquí.<br/><br/><br/>Harry acercó la silla hasta la cama volviendo a sujetar la mano de Snape entre las suyas.<br/><br/><br/>— Descansa, Sna… Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Snape sonrió al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre, y sintiendo la mano de Harry entrelazando sus dedos a la suya, pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir serenamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Unas voces susurradas pero con esfuerzo de no levantar la voz, le despertaron. Sus párpados le pesaban mucho pero logró fruncir el ceño ante la discusión entre la enfermera y Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Ya le dije que no! —insistió Harry aún sosteniendo la mano de Snape entre las suyas—. ¿Es que no puede esperar a que despierte por sí solo?<br/><br/>— Necesito revisarlo ahora, Señor Potter, no sea necio o me veré en la necesidad de comunicarle su desobediencia a la Profesora McGonagall. Recuerde que sus privilegios pueden tener un límite por el bien de nuestro paciente.<br/><br/>— ¡Por favor, no estorbaré, se lo prometo! —suplicó Harry.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Snape somnoliento.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Poppy voltearon a mirarlo y sus expresiones exaltadas se relajaron inmediatamente para sonreírle.<br/><br/><br/>— Nada, Profesor. —se disculpó la enfermera—. Es sólo que no imaginé que tendrías a un cancerbero rondando tu lecho.<br/><br/>— Quería que me fuera para revisarte. —le informó Harry con cariño—. Pero te prometí que aquí estaría cuando despertaras.<br/><br/>— Y ya despertó. —continuó la enfermera—. Así que, Potter… fuera.<br/><br/><br/>Harry suspiró resignado. Por un momento miró a Poppy con la esperanza de que le diera tiempo a solas para despedirse de Snape pero ella permaneció estoica e impaciente. Finalmente quizá era mejor, no tenía idea de si se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo más que sujetar la mano de Severus entre las suyas.<br/><br/><br/>Aprovechó para dar una vuelta por el lago, estirar las piernas y respirar el aire fresco de la mañana. Pensó en el otro mundo, ahí tenían un portal en el lago, ¿habría uno también ahí del que no tuvieran conocimiento?<br/><br/><br/>Su estómago gruñó, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que ingiriera alimento así que regresó al castillo directo a la cocina. Snape tampoco había desayunado por lo que decidió preparar algo para los dos. Los elfos se mostraron ansiosos por ayudar pero en esa ocasión prefirió hacerlo con sus propias manos.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando regresó a la enfermería llevando ilusionado la bandeja con tostadas, huevos revueltos, tocino frito, avena, jugo de calabaza y té, la enfermera ya había terminado con la revisión de Snape y hacía sus anotaciones en su oficina.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Potter, qué trae ahí? —dijo la mujer asomándose al verlo pasar.<br/><br/>— Desayuno para Severus.<br/><br/>— Acabo de ordenarlo a las cocinas. —le avisó mientras revisaba la bandeja—. Además, el profesor tiene una dieta especial.<br/><br/>— Pero…<br/><br/>— Quiero lo que trajo Harry. —intervino Snape desde su cama.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió triunfador y llevó orgulloso su bandeja hasta el lecho de Severus quien le correspondió a su sonrisa.<br/><br/><br/>— Huele muy bien. —aseguró olfateando la comida—. Siempre intuí que los elfos te consentían demasiado, Potter.<br/><br/>— En realidad, yo lo preparé.<br/><br/>— ¿Tú cocinaste para mí?<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió sonrojado a la vez que Poppy sonreía conmovida y ya no tuvo ningún deseo de seguir reprendiéndolo, regresó a su oficina cerrando las cortinas para darles privacidad. Snape empezó a comer en silencio y Harry le acompañó con una tostada. El hambre se le volvió a ir, lo único que necesitaba era ver a Severus disfrutando de algo que hizo con sus propias manos y con más cariño del que había puesto jamás en preparar un simple desayuno.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Cada día, la salud de Severus iba mejorando, pasaba menos tiempo durmiendo y más tiempo disfrutando de la eterna compañía de Harry quien le contó con lujo de detalles el modo en que pudo terminar con Voldemort. Snape apenas podía ocultar su admiración y simplemente le interrogaba con voz neutra hasta que despejó todas sus dudas.<br/><br/><br/>A veces Harry le leía hasta que se quedaba dormido, y a veces tan solo guardaban silencio mirándose el uno al otro. No habían hablado de sentimientos, pero Harry sentía que no hacía falta, él no tenía ninguna duda de lo que brillaba en los ojos de Snape al verlo, era lo mismo que él sentía.<br/><br/><br/>Poppy lo revisaba diariamente, y dos veces por semana iba un medimago de San Mungo que realizaba exámenes más exhaustivos. Finalmente, llegó el día en que Severus Snape fue dado de alta y Harry no pudo contener la alegría casi saltando emocionado hasta que se dio cuenta que todos le miraron curiosos y tuvo que obligarse a quedarse quieto en un rincón.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando el medimago y la enfermera salieron, lo primero que hizo Severus fue sacar sus piernas de la cama mientras buscaba alrededor en busca de su ropa.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry acercándose alarmado e impidiéndole continuar.<br/><br/>— Ya lo oíste, me dan dado el alta y quiero salir de este lugar.<br/><br/>— Pero no seas tan apresurado, Severus, no tiene que ser ahora mismo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus bufó e intentó levantarse pero había pasado demasiado tiempo en cama como para no sufrir los efectos, un súbito mareo lo hizo tambalearse y Harry tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera.<br/><br/><br/>Ambos se congelaron cuando se dieron cuenta que era la primera vez que se abrazaban. Harry enrojeció como nunca y Snape tuvo que volver a sentarse lentamente sobre la cama, pero sin soltarlo.<br/><br/><br/>— Te dije que era demasiado pronto. —le reprendió Harry cariñosamente, sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas y sus labios temblaban en una sonrisa cohibida pero luminosa.<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió dándole la razón. No tenía ganas de discutir, solo de admirar el rostro de Harry que siempre le pareció hermoso, aunque nunca tanto como en ese momento. Estando sentando sobre la cama, tenía que levantar un poco la vista para verlo mientras Harry se había acomodado entre sus piernas y con suavidad le peinaba el largo cabello oscuro tras de su oreja.<br/><br/><br/>— Harry… quiero besarte.<br/><br/><br/>Los dedos de Harry se detuvieron pero ahora temblaban notoriamente. Su sonrisa se borró por completo pero no se apartó. Movió su cabeza en una afirmación que daba paso libre al deseo de Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Suavemente, el Profesor acercó sus labios a los del joven que amaba, bebió un poco de su aliento y gimió extasiado al sentir como Harry le correspondió por un instante antes de romper el contacto.<br/><br/><br/>— Te incomodé. —manifestó Severus desilusionado a pesar de que Harry continuaba abrazándolo.<br/><br/>— No, no. —negó el de ojos verdes con seriedad—. Es que… es la primera vez. Antes de ti, nunca pensé que besaría a un hombre. Severus… me acostumbraré.<br/><br/><br/>Severus buscó las manos de Harry apartándolo del abrazo pero las mantuvo entre las suyas acariciándolas suavemente.<br/><br/><br/>— Creo que no estás enamorado de mí, Harry.<br/><br/>— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó intrigado—. ¿Piensas que miento?<br/><br/>— No, pero ese amor que sientes es platónico. Me has idealizado y un día te darás cuenta que no soy lo que crees.<br/><br/><br/>Harry guardó silencio por un momento, notó la tristeza en la voz de Snape a pesar de que éste procuraba hablar con una tranquilidad y comprensión que estaba muy lejos de sentir.<br/><br/><br/>— De todas las sandeces que podías decir, esa ha sido la peor. —aseguró volviendo a sonreír sin preocuparse—. Pero te perdono por dudar de mí, sé que no te imaginabas que un día podía llegar a corresponderte.<br/><br/>— Lo único que sé es que ahora estarías con la señorita Weasley si no fuera por ese viaje extraño que hiciste. Conociste a un <em>Severus Snape</em> diferente y piénsalo, tal vez es él quien te gusta, no yo.<br/><br/>— ¿El <em>Severus Snape</em> amoroso? —cuestionó sonriéndole—. Él ya tenía mucho tiempo viviendo feliz con <em>Harry</em>, y conocerlo sólo me mostró que hay facetas tuyas que podría llegar a descubrir. No sé si un día seas tan paciente y dulce como él, pero quiero averiguarlo. Y si no sucede, no importa, porque quien me gusta eres tú. “Mi Severus”, como te llamaban allá siempre, mi Severus agrio, gruñón, mal encarado, pero que hizo infinidad de sacrificios por el bien del mundo mágico.<br/><br/>— Por ti. —le aclaró recuperando un poco su sonrisa.<br/><br/>— Lo sé, Severus. —dijo Harry con seguridad—. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que no tengo duda de lo que siento, intenta tenerme paciencia, jamás había tenido sentimientos tan intensos por nadie y aún intento reconocerme a mí mismo y así saber manejarlo. Te juro que yo quiero un mundo contigo, Severus, quiero que vivamos juntos, que nos vayamos conociendo poco a poco, y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.<br/><br/>— Un mundo para los dos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, aprovechó que Snape había bajado la guardia para volver a abrazarlo.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que eres el indicado para mí. —le susurró al oído mientras le estrechaba más intensamente—. Lo sé, porque jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como cuando estoy contigo.<br/><br/>— Harry…<br/><br/>— Y quiero hacerte feliz, quiero una vida a tu lado, despertar contigo cada mañana y vivir juntos una nueva aventura. ¿Me aceptas, Severus? ¿Me das esa oportunidad?<br/><br/><br/>Como toda respuesta, Severus le correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, temeroso de que pudiera evaporarse como un sueño, pero no era así, su Harry le había elegido y ahora tenía que deshacerse de ese miedo y aceptar que probablemente por fin podía darse permiso de sentirse tan feliz.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. El rigor de un mundo mágico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>Capítulo 15</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b>El rigor de un mundo mágico</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¡¿Grimauld Place?! —repitió Snape con repulsion—. ¿Pretendes que yo viva en la casucha de un perro?</p>
  <p>— Severus, no seas grosero. —refutó Harry con paciencia—. ¿Porqué crees que quise esperar un par de días antes de abandonar la enfermería? Ron y Hermione se han estado encargando de trasladar tus pertenencias para allá.</p>
  <p>— ¡¿Esos dos qué?!</p>
  <p>— Escucha, no te puedes quedar en las mazmorras, la reconstrucción continúa y aún falta para que sea habitable. Mis amigos me dijeron que han logrado salvar gran parte de tus pertenencias, yo les dije que las llevaran a Grimauld Place.</p>
  <p>— Pero yo tengo una casa, Harry, la de la calle de la Hilandera.</p>
  <p>— Compláceme en esto, Severus. —le pidió ansioso—. Además, Ron y Hermione también están ahí y…</p>
  <p>— Entiendo. —musitó desilusionado.</p>
  <p>— ¿Qué entiendes?</p>
  <p>— Aún no estás listo para estar solo conmigo.</p>
  <p>— ¡Claro que lo estoy! —exclamó sonriéndole enamorado—. Pero si yo dejo Grimauld entonces las familias de mis amigos les obligarían a regresar a sus respectivas casas, y créeme, Severus, eso sería todo un drama.</p>
  <p>— Así que ahora andas de celestina.</p>
  <p>— Solo soy su pretexto, te aseguro que casi ni los vas a ver. ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo en Grimauld Place?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir. En verdad tenía que estar loco de amor para aceptar vivir en la casa de los Black, pero la sonrisa feliz de Harry le hizo saber que valía la pena arriesgarse a llenarse de pulgas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grimauld place siempre le había parecido lúgubre, tenebrosa, oscura e invadida de maleficios de magia oscura… de acuerdo, no estaba tan mal. Pero cuando entró a la habitación de Harry, ésta era bastante luminosa y juvenil, con cuadros con temática de quidditch y una amplia cama de edredones blancos que parecía como una nube en el centro de la habitación.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Su escritorio estaba repleto de sus libros de texto, pergaminos y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas ante algunos comics viejos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No te dejé espacio en el escritorio porque tenías tantos libros que no cabían aquí, así que ahora la biblioteca es toda tuya. ¡Ah, pero mira el armario!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry abrió entusiasmado el closet y la mayor parte eran para la ropa de Severus.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Estás diciendo que me quedaré en tu habitación?</p>
  <p>— Ambos nos quedaremos aquí. —manifestó con emoción.</p>
  <p>— No creo que sea buena idea, dijiste que querías tiempo para acostumbrarte al concepto de nosotros dos.</p>
  <p>— ¿Y qué mejor manera que dormir juntos? Severus, quiero platicar muchas cosas contigo, hablar hasta que el sueño nos venza y cuando abra los ojos tenerte a mi lado. Eso sería maravilloso.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus no estaba convencido de si era una buena idea para él. Amaba a Harry con ternura y suavidad, pero también a veces su cuerpo se veía inundado de deseo y moría por arrancarle la ropa y tomarlo. Nuevamente se vio a sí mismo asintiendo. ¡Maldita sea, aquello sería un martirio!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pero no lo fue. Severus se sorprendió disfrutando demasiado de las noches de conversación en la cama, con Harry abrazado de él, sintiendo sus manos peinándole el cabello o acariciándole el cuello donde la cicatriz de la mordedura ya apenas se notaba.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era tanta la dulzura de Harry que no podía más que corresponderle en la misma manera. Le gustó que el chico fuese tomándole más confianza física y que buscara el contacto restregando su cuerpo al suyo, a veces incluso besándole delicadamente en la mejilla y en la piel de su cuello.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus se deleitaba con las tímidas y precavidas caricias de Harry, decidió darle tiempo, esperaría hasta que fuera Harry quien decidiera volver a intentar unir sus labios a los suyos. Por ahora vivía del recuerdo del breve beso en la enfermería.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Los días también resultaron refrescantes e inclusive divertidos. Una tarde no pararon de reír por horas luego de hacerle una broma a Kreacher después de que el elfo les llamara héroes pervertidos, y que le ocasionó tener que andar envuelto de escarcha navideña por todo el día. Pero también se relajaban con partidas de ajedrez, pullas tontas que los hacían reír de la nada, a veces contándose sus experiencias con los otros <em>Harry y Severus</em>… o quedarse en silencio disfrutando de una buena lectura.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Sabes qué he querido hacer desde hace tiempo? —preguntó Harry un día en la biblioteca, habían estado leyendo al calor del fuego de la chimenea aquella tarde lluviosa—. Cortarte el cabello.</p>
  <p>— ¿No te gusta?</p>
  <p>— Me encanta, sobre todo enredarlo entre mis dedos, pero hace meses que no lo cortas y, a menos que pienses convertirse en una estrella de rock, creo que es necesario acortarlo un poco.</p>
  <p>— Cada día temo que me hayas hechizado, Harry Potter. De lo contrario no sé porqué siempre termino aceptando tus locuras aunque me parecen ideas terribles.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry sonrió ampliamente y corrió por unas tijeras, el cabello de Severus ya llegaba a casi media espalda y aunque el hombre lo sujetaba con una coleta que a Harry le encantaba, lo prefería de una manera especial.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No demasiado, Potter, o el amor puede terminar antes de lo previsto. —bromeó Snape cuando Harry se colocó tras de él, aunque tenía que aceptar que resultó extremadamente delicioso sentir los dedos de Harry rozando su piel.</p>
  <p>— Nada más lo suficiente, me parece que te quedaría bien como lo llevabas el año en que se llevó a cabo el torneo de los tres magos. —dijo Harry mientras daba el primer tijeretazo procurando concentrarse en dejarlo bien.</p>
  <p>— ¿Te fijabas en mi cabello, Harry Potter?</p>
  <p>— No me había dado cuenta. —meditó Harry intrigado—. Pero parece que sí, creo que no era difícil que tuvieras mi atención. Severus… ¿ya te gustaba yo entonces? —preguntó sin abandonar su tarea.</p>
  <p>— ¡Harry Potter, eras un niño! —exclamó provocando que Harry riera divertido, pero el profesor carraspeó avergonzado—. Aunque he de confesar que no pasó mucho tiempo más. Nuestras clases frustradas de oclumancia me hicieron verte de otro modo, creo que eras tan malo cerrando tu mente que no te diste cuenta de todo lo que pude ver de ti.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry usó su varita para terminar el corte y deshacerse del cabello caído, después rodeó a Snape sorprendiéndolo al sentarse en sus piernas. Deslizó sus dedos por los oscuros cabellos sin el estorbo de la liga.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Usa la legeremancia en mí ahora. —le pidió sorprendiendo a Severus.</p>
  <p>— ¿Para qué?</p>
  <p>— Quiero que veas algo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus sacó su varita para adentrarse a la mente de Harry que ahora se le ofrecía sin reservas. Vio el momento en que Nagini le mordía, cómo Harry corrió hacia él, escuchó su grito desgarrando la noche al creer que le perdería, sus súplicas para que Hermione le ayudara a salvarlo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Vio el momento en que Harry logró invocar el Patronus más grande e imponente de su vida tan solo por un recuerdo robado. Su corazón latió con fuerza al comprobar que Harry deseaba inmensamente besarlo como alguna vez lo hicieron <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em>, pero no sabía cómo llegar a ese momento, cómo hacerlo tan mágico.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Snape rompió la conexión, podía sentir la respiración de Harry cruzándose con la suya, quería volver a besarlo, ambos lo querían. Descubrió que Harry se limpiaba una lágrima y sonreía.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Aquel día yo sentí despertar de un sueño, como si me quitara de encima la piel de un Harry resentido, que se obligaba a odiar para poder sobrevivir. Severus, ese día comprendí que no quería ese mundo donde nuestros caminos se separaran. Te quiero a ti, ¡Solo a ti!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus sintió que Harry aproximaba su rostro al suyo, perdió el aliento sabiendo que sus labios se unirían en un verdadero beso de amor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¡Hola! —les interrumpió una alegre voz—. Les tenemos una noticia, la Profesora McGonagall ha confirmado el inicio del semestre para dentro de tres semanas, parece que las remodelaciones finalmente están por terminar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se apartó de inmediato y se puso a recoger los libros para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras Ron continuaba charlando animado sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Severus ni la abochornada de Hermione quien sí pareció darse cuenta de su inoportuna presencia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Creo que va a ser un gran año. —continuó Ron con alegría—. No vamos a tener que soportar a Malfoy y sus secuaces y además ahora tenemos a Snape de nuestro lado ¡ni un reprobado más!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Extrañamente, Ron se había adaptado más que Hermione a la presencia de Snape en la casa, y prácticamente parecía que ya lo había adoptado en la familia. Severus se obligaba mentalmente a no responderle como le gustaría, sobre todo porque Harry le había hablado como sus dos amigos le cuidaron en la casa de los gritos mientras él tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Creo que no entendiste bien, pedazo de idiota. —le reprendió Hermione—. Aunque el Profesor Snape nos dé clases, por ética profesional será la Directora quien nos evalúe.</p>
  <p>— Pero puede darnos unos tips para saber exactamente qué estudiar, ¿no? —insinuó con un guiño hacia el Profesor.</p>
  <p>— Severus va a ser justo, déjalo en paz. —intervino Harry olvidándose de los libros regados para erguirse—. Mejor ayúdenme a preparar la cena.</p>
  <p>— Vayan ustedes, yo no soy buen cocinero y esta es una buena oportunidad para que Snape y yo charlemos.</p>
  <p>— ¡Ronald!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ante el autoritario grito de Hermione, Ron no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su sillón e ir tras de sus amigos. Severus solo suspiró resignado a quedarse sin el beso que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ya en la cocina, Hermione notó que Harry apenas pronunciaba palabra fingiendo estar concentrado en preparar la cena. Intercambió una mirada con Ron pero éste ni siquiera le entendió y continuó lavando la losa que iba ensuciándose.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —se animó Hermione a preguntarle—. Sé que llegamos en un mal momento, ¿estás molesto?</p>
  <p>— No, para nada. —respondió sinceramente.</p>
  <p>— ¿Es por lo que dije? —intervino Ron—. Ya sabes que sólo bromeaba, Harry. Yo ni siquiera pensaba regresar al colegio pero me animé cuando tú te decidiste a volver, será muy divertido, ya sea si Snape nos beneficie o no, eso no importa.</p>
  <p>— Creí que había sido yo quien te convenciera de terminar el colegio. —protestó Hermione.</p>
  <p>— En parte, pero tus argumentos de tener mejores oportunidades en la vida no le gana al hecho de que Harry y yo podemos volver a vencer a Slytherin en Quidditch.</p>
  <p>— ¿Sólo piensas en jugar? Te recuerdo que hay juegos que no puedes jugar con Harry. —dijo Hermione con una pícara sonrisa.</p>
  <p>— Ahora que es gay, quien sabe.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron y Hermione rieron, pero la broma de Ron solo ayudó a que las mejillas de Harry se encendieran como brasas ardientes, lo que llamó la atención de su joven amiga.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— De acuerdo, Harry ¿qué sucede? Y no te atrevas a negar que algo te perturba.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry tapó el guisado y miró a sus dos amigos, pero estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos podría ayudarlo en sus dudas. ¿Cómo decirles que le intimidaba besar a Severus aunque lo deseaba con toda el alma? Quería un beso ardiente que le cimbrara el alma como cuando vio a <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> besándose. El suave roce de labios que hubo en la enfermería le estremeció a tal intensidad que lo asustó un poco. Ahora no sabía cómo ir más allá o hasta dónde era correcto hacerlo. Con las chicas siempre eran ellas las que acostumbraban poner límites, pero entre dos hombres… simplemente Harry no sabía cómo actuar más que como amigos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Caminó hasta la mesa para darles la espalda y no vieran un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a… bueno, alguien como Severus y yo?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hermione puso su cerebro a trabajar para poder entender, por su parte, Ron por fin recordó el hechizo que usaba su madre para lavar trastes y eso le permitió acercarse a su amigo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿A que sean gays? —preguntó sin reparo ante el asombro de sus dos amigos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry asintió tímidamente, casi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero en verdad necesitaba saber si podía hablar con alguien que le entendiera.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ahora que lo mencionas, yo no. —aceptó Hermione—. O quizá es que he vivido demasiado tiempo en Hogwarts o en La Madriguera… Es cierto, no había notado que son los únicos hechiceros homosexuales que conozco.</p>
  <p>— ¡Ay, no! —jadeó Harry dejándose caer avergonzado en la silla más cercana.</p>
  <p>— Eso es porque generalmente hay pocos magos gays. —manifestó Ron con tranquilidad—. O por lo menos que lo sean abiertamente, recuerden que entre hechiceros es muy importante que no se pierda la línea mágica por lo que tener descendencia es casi obligatorio.</p>
  <p>— ¡Eso es terrible! —manifestó Hermione indignada.</p>
  <p>— No me lo digas a mí, yo no hice la ley. —respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Les confieso que me intrigó que nadie hubiese hecho escándalo sobre la relación entre Harry y Snape pero supongo que es porque ambos son héroes y por ahora los miran de una manera romántica.</p>
  <p>— ¿Por ahora? —cuestionó Harry preocupado.</p>
  <p>— La otra noche escuché a mis padres comentar sobre rumores en la comunidad mágica, a ellos les gustaría que un día haya un heredero con la sangre del Salvador. Asumen que tu relación con Snape puede ser transitoria y que en cierto tiempo cambiarás de opinión y te enamores de una chica.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry sintió que alguien le golpeaba en el estómago quitándole el aire. ¿Dejar de amar a Severus? ¿Amar a una chica? ¿Formar una familia con otra persona?... hubo un día en que se imaginó compartiendo su vida con Ginny, pero ahora simplemente la idea le contraía el estómago.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Lo que siento por Severus no es una enfermedad. —gruñó ofendido—. No se me va a pasar y no me veo sintiendo nada por nadie que no sea él.</p>
  <p>— No te enfades. —le tranquilizó Ron—. Nadie espera que tengas hijos siendo tan joven, quizá por eso te van a dejar tranquilo por unos años, pero puedo asegurarte que cuando llegues a los treinta vas a recibir muchas visitas. No obstante, falta mucho para eso y existe la posibilidad que ya no estés con Snape, puedes conocer a más personas hasta entonces.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry frunció el ceño. Es cierto que el tiempo que faltaba para que cumpliera treinta años era mucho, pero no podía imaginarse estando con nadie más. Severus era su destino, lo había visto en el otro mundo y lo confirmaba en éste.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron notó el malestar que le provocó a su amigo sus sinceras palabras pero decidió continuar, era mejor que se enterara de una vez.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No te disgustes conmigo. Yo te apoyo si quieres estar con él, Snape tiene todo mi respeto desde que supimos todo lo que hizo por ti, y ahora que es tu novio creo que hasta me agrada bastante. Además, es probable que si sigues con Snape, no te pidan que lo dejes, después de todo él también es un héroe, pero sí podrían intentar convencerlo de ser flexible y te permita procrear un hijo fuera de la relación.</p>
  <p>— No quiero escuchar más. —bufó Harry poniéndose en pie—. Ya veremos cómo le va a aquel que se atreva a intentar separarme de Severus Snape.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry abandonó la cocina con pasos firmes y volvió hasta la biblioteca donde encontró a Severus aún sumergido en la lectura. El hombre volteó a mirar cómo Harry cerró la puerta bloqueándola con un hechizo, y sin titubear fue a sentarse a su lado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Severus Snape ¡yo te amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma y de mi corazón!</p>
  <p>— Yo también. —respondió un poco abrumado y divertido por la intempestiva manera de aquella declaración.</p>
  <p>— ¡Y no me interesa ninguna otra persona, me basta con estar contigo y sólo contigo hasta el final de mis días! ¡Nada más me faltará a tu lado!</p>
  <p>— Opino igual.</p>
  <p>— ¡Genial! Entonces solo dame un beso y que no quede ninguna duda.</p>
  <p>— ¿Qué haga qué?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry respiró hondo, y sin esperar más, se inclinó hasta unir sus labios con los de Snape. Severus le sujetó del rostro para irlo guiando hasta convertir la caricia en un suave intercambio de succiones y chupeteos que arrancaban gemidos de placer en ambas gargantas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry lamentó haber pensado alguna vez que besar a un hombre podía ser raro… no lo era. Era delicioso, la boca de Severus le dio el mejor beso de su vida.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notes">
  <p></p>
  <div class="noteinfo">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="noteinfo">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mundo de escuela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 16</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mundo de escuela</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>La relación de Harry y Severus se consolidaba día a día. Los besos sucedían con mayor frecuencia y aunque iniciaran con la misma ternura y suavidad, iban tornándose fogosos y demandantes. Las manos de Severus tenían más permiso de explorar el juvenil cuerpo, aunque por el momento continuaba siendo por encima de la ropa.<br/><br/><br/>Aún así, le extasiaba percibir que Harry no permanecía indiferente. Sus jadeos dejaron de ser los de un ingenuo adolescente para tornarse como los de un joven apasionado y ansioso por experimentar su sexualidad como nunca antes. Sin embargo, continuaba sin atreverse a culminar el acto. Simplemente cuando sentía que estaba a punto de perderse en la pasión, se detenía y apartaba con suavidad.<br/><br/><br/>Severus aprendió a no insistir aunque el dolor de sentir su cuerpo a punto de estallar le quemaba el alma. Nunca protestó, después de todo jamás imaginó que un día probaría el sabor de la boca de Harry, ni la sensación de su cuerpo buscando su contacto, su voz susurrándole al oído que lo amaba… Aquello era mucho mejor que tener un cuerpo sólo para follar.<br/><br/><br/>La noche antes de volver al colegio. Severus notó que Harry hacía su baúl sin muchas ganas, casi parecía cansado y así se mostró cuando finalmente se rindió en su tarea y fue a sentarse sobre la cama con la espalda encorvada.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Snape sentándose a su lado—. Creí que te entusiasmaba poder tener la oportunidad de terminar tus estudios en Hogwarts.<br/><br/>— Eso fue antes de que la Profesora McGonagall nos enviara aquella carta.<br/><br/><br/>Severus respiró hondo. Minerva les escribió un par de días antes informándoles que Harry debía ocupar su habitación de siempre en la torre de Gryffindor y les suplicó discreción y mesura con respecto a su relación. A pesar que el mundo mágico entero los sabía juntos, no era prudente que se les viera como pareja bajo ninguna circunstancia dentro del colegio.<br/><br/><br/>— Es lógico que nos pida prudencia, Harry. —manifestó Snape inteligentemente—. Yo volveré a ser tu profesor y no es ético que me relacione contigo, sin embargo ella está siendo condescendiente al no prohibirnos nada y pedirnos sólo ser discretos.<br/><br/>— Claro, hasta que se una a todos los demás y quiera que nos separemos realmente, si es que no son realmente ya esas sus intenciones. —refutó enojado.<br/><br/>— ¿De qué hablas?<br/><br/>— Ron me lo dijo. El mundo mágico un día esperará que cambie de opinión y busque una chica con quien tener hijos.<br/><br/><br/>Severus respiró hondo sin sorprenderse de aquellas palabras. En realidad era algo que también cruzó por su cabeza en algún momento.<br/><br/><br/>— Es probable. —manifestó sin alarmarse—. Y si tú así lo deseas, yo no me opondré a dejarte ir.<br/><br/>— ¡Severus!<br/><br/>— Permíteme terminar, pequeño. —pidió paciente ante el susto de Harry—. Es sólo si lo deseas, porque si no, van a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver para apartarme de tu lado. Y ya vimos que soy alguien difícil de eliminar.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió feliz al escuchar que Severus tampoco permitiría que alguien se intentara interponer entre ellos. Esa noche, los besos fueron aún más intensos y ansiosos, pero en esa ocasión Harry no se detuvo en el momento en que acostumbraba hacerlo. Severus le buscó a los ojos sin comprender cuando quiso ser él quien parara y Harry le retuvo rodeándose con sus piernas.<br/><br/><br/>— Frótate contra mí, Sev. —susurró Harry sensualmente—. Termina conmigo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus no dudó más, besó a Harry dejando caer su cadera sobre la del chico. Gimió al sentir ambas protuberancias marcadas tras la delgada tela de sus pijamas. Fue un vaivén suave en su inicio que permitió a Severus disfrutar de la congestionada expresión de gozo en Harry. Poco a poco fue incrementando la fuerza de sus movimientos y Harry continuaba sin detenerlo. Al contrario, sus manos se adentraron por debajo de la camisa del profesor hundiendo sus dedos en la blanca espalda.<br/><br/><br/>Severus le abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi sintió crujirle los huesos, empuñó su cadera contra el vientre de Harry al momento en que ya no pudo más. Harry se corrió casi al mismo tiempo. Gritaron sin importarles si alguien pudiera escucharlos. Unieron sus labios devorándose en un beso mientras sus pijamas totalmente empapadas se pegaban aún más a sus cuerpos que continuaban frotándose con las últimas fuerzas que les quedaban.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Los primeros rayos de sol se adentraron a la habitación iluminando el rostro dormido de Severus Snape, aún con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad en sus labios. A su lado, Harry ya se había despertado y le miraba embobado. Recordó sus días de odio como si hubiera sido en otra vida, sin embargo la intensidad de ese sentimiento no podía compararse ni un ápice con la fuerza con la que ahora le amaba.<br/><br/><br/>Casi tenía ganas de llorar. No, no “casi”. Sí que tenía ganas de llorar. De alegría, de felicidad, pero también de tristeza al saber que acababa de pasar una última noche a su lado durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se removió indicando que estaba a punto de despertar por lo que Harry se acurrucó a su lado ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su profesor. El hombre gimió de placer ante el cálido contacto de quien amaba, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que el sol estaba lo suficientemente alto para comprender que se había quedado dormido, abandonó la cama de un salto.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Harry, es tarde, tenemos que apresurarnos a perderemos el Expreso de Hogwarts!<br/><br/><br/>Harry se incorporó pero se mantuvo sentado sobre la cama sin mostrar ninguna prisa.<br/><br/><br/>— Sev, he pensado que quizá no necesite terminar el colegio. Es decir, podría estudiar por mi cuenta y presentar los exámenes al final del curso.<br/><br/>— ¿Y porqué querrías hacer eso?<br/><br/>— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó alicaído—. Porque quizá de esa manera sí me permitan quedarme contigo en las mazmorras.<br/><br/><br/>Severus dejó de buscar sus túnicas de mago para volver junto a Harry, le ayudó a arrodillarse sobre el colchón mientras él permanecía de pie, abrazándolo por la cintura.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que ahora nos parece cruel tener que comportarnos como si no quisiéramos tirarnos en la cama a besarnos, pero Harry, te prometo que vas a disfrutar mucho de tu último año en el colegio con tus amigos. No desaproveches eso.<br/><br/>— Deberías castigarme todos los días para poder estar contigo al final de las clases.<br/><br/>— Se te olvida que tus castigos tendrían que ser con tu jefa de casa.<br/><br/>— Pero ahora ella es Directora también y no tendría tiempo.<br/><br/>— Y entonces puedo prometerte que Minerva te enviaría antes con Filch que conmigo.<br/><br/>— ¡Oh por todos los cielos, no!<br/><br/><br/>Severus rió y eso ayudó a que Harry también lograra sonreír un poco. Intentó esforzarse por aceptar que el tiempo tan perfecto había terminado, y no continuar protestando aunque en verdad que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que romper con esa rutina de Grimauld Place.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Volver a ser un estudiante de Hogwarts no resultó como Harry hubiese querido. El ambiente no era el mismo que amaba, y podía entenderlo, la mayoría había perdido a gente amada, y ahora los salones de clase tenían varios asientos vacíos.<br/><br/><br/>La algarabía era poca, y si a alguien se le ocurría reír callaba enseguida sintiéndose miserable por profanar la tristeza por las ausencias.<br/><br/><br/>Los dos primeros días Harry evitó incluso levantar la mirada y de esa forma no tener que atestiguar el modo en que los demás le observaban por el rabillo del ojo. Muchos le esquivaban, era casi como cuando creían que era el heredero de Slytherin, aunque ahora el motivo a Harry le parecía peor. Preferiría que le temieran u odiaran, a ser el recuerdo constante y doloroso de alguien que se sacrificó en su nombre.<br/><br/><br/>No ayudaba mucho que sus compañeros de tantos años hubieran tomado ya sus exámenes gracias a que ellos pudieron salvar el año escolar. Solo Ron y Hermione volvieron con él, pero no contribuía en lo absoluto a consolar su soledad. Sus amigos ahora gustaban de pasar gran parte del tiempo a solas.<br/><br/><br/>Eran las diez de la tercera noche. Ya había terminado sus deberes pero el sueño no llegaba en su ayuda. Bajó a la sala común esperando que sus amigos ya hubiesen vuelto, pero no era así. Suspiró alicaído ante la ausencia de Ron, le hubiera ayudado mucho una partida de ajedrez aunque siempre perdiera.<br/><br/><br/>Pero no pensó soportar otra noche más a solas. Volvió por su capa de invisibilidad y salió de la torre con rumbo a las mazmorras.<br/><br/><br/>Gimió contrariado cuando estuvo frente a las habitaciones de Severus, no tenía idea de la contraseña. Miró la pesada puerta con odio en busca de alguna cerradura pero solo había en ella una hendidura como de treinta centímetros. Deslizó su dedo a todo lo largo y entonces un suave halo brilló. La puerta se abrió de repente.<br/><br/><br/>Casi estuvo a punto de saltar felicitándose a sí mismo, pero la figura de Snape en el quicio le hizo ver que había sido el Profesor quien la abriera.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con toda la seriedad posible.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, le gustaba la idea de que Snape pudiera intuir su presencia aún bajo la tela.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que no debo venir, pero…<br/><br/>— Dame tu varita.<br/><br/><br/>Harry retrocedió un paso, no quería creer que Severus quisiera realmente castigarlo quitándole la varita.<br/><br/><br/>— Harry, compláceme y saca tu varita.<br/><br/><br/>Sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, Harry sacó la varita ofreciéndosele al otro mago. Pero Snape no la tomó a ella, sino que sujetó la muñeca de Harry para indicarle cómo debía colocarla en la ranura.<br/><br/><br/>— De esa forma podrás entrar cuando sea necesario.<br/><br/><br/>Snape giró sobre sus talones para volver a su habitación. Harry permaneció un momento en su lugar, bueno, ahora conocía la contraseña. Dudó un poco en entrar, pero Snape no le había ordenado marcharse y tampoco le cerró la puerta en la nariz, así que caminó tímidamente hasta el interior.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se estaba quitando la túnica para refrescarse en su ropa de diario. Se volvió a mirar hacia Harry y con un movimiento de su varita cerró la puerta para darse toda la privacidad que necesitaban. Sonrió.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti?<br/><br/>— Un poco… quizá. —titubeó reservado.<br/><br/><br/>El Profesor acentuó su sonrisa por la tímida renuencia de Harry para aceptar que ansiaba verlo. Caminó presuroso hacia Harry tomándolo tan de sorpresa que el joven de ojos verdes no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar hasta que se vio apresado contra la pared siendo devorado a besos por el hombre que amaba. Cerró los ojos engolosinado mientras empezó a corresponder a la caricia con la misma intensidad.<br/><br/><br/>Se sentía tan bien volver a los brazos de Severus. Su corazón recuperó la paz y esa sensación de que estaba flotando entre nubes mientras se le llenaba el alma de felicidad.<br/><br/><br/>Él era su vida, Snape había sido la mejor elección que pudo haber tomado. Le amaba ¡le adoraba con locura!<br/><br/><br/>— Sev… —suspiró tomando un poco de aire cuando Snape le permitió al fin respirar—… sí te extrañé mucho.<br/><br/>— Lo sé, y si no hubieras venido probablemente estaría a medianoche haciendo trizas a ese retrato de tu torre para poder besarte y abrazarte.<br/><br/>— Me habría encantado ver eso.<br/><br/>— Pero a Minerva no. —refutó triste—. Lo siento, Harry, pero no podemos romper las reglas, y aunque nada me haría más feliz que pasaras esta noche conmigo, tengo que pedirte que vuelvas a tu cama.<br/><br/>— ¡Pero, Sev, no quiero volver allá! —se quejó alarmado—. No me gusta cómo es el colegio ahora… es asfixiante ver la tristeza de los demás. Tú eres mi refugio, déjame quedarme contigo esta noche, por favor.<br/><br/>— Se lo prometí a Minerva, le prometí que no me dejaría convencer… pero no le prometí que no daríamos un paseo. Vamos, es una noche hermosa para hacer un picnic nocturno junto al lago.<br/><br/><br/>Severus volvió a tomar su capa, y la de invisibilidad de Harry que usó para cubrirlos. Y aunque el Profesor era demasiado alto y tuvo que caminar inclinado para evitar que sus pies le delataran, eso no importó para que ambos sonrieran felices mientras se dirigían a las afueras del colegio.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>La noche siguiente Harry se esforzó realmente en concentrarse en la redacción de su tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no quería sucumbir nuevamente en la tentación de ir en busca de Severus a sus habitaciones. Eso tenía que ser patético ¿o no?<br/><br/><br/>Se sentó junto a la ventana, pero sus ojos volteaban con frecuencia hacia el lago suspirando por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Habían vuelto a devorarse en besos, frotando sus cuerpos ayudados por la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que estallaron juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus mentes nubladas por el éxtasis.<br/><br/><br/>— Basta, Harry. —se reprendió a sí mismo cuando relamió sus labios ansioso por rememorar el sabor y roce de la boca de Snape succionando la suya—. Si sigues así jamás terminarás la redacción.<br/><br/><br/>¡Pero aún tenía casi dos días más para terminarla! Así que dejó su pergamino a un lado y se acomodó abrazando un cojín. Necesitaba volver a abrazarse a Severus, volver a sentirlo envolviéndolo en su calor, y también empezaba a necesitar algo más que roces.<br/><br/><br/>— Te amo. —suspiró imaginando que era a Severus a quien tenía en sus brazos.<br/><br/>— Te dije que ni se acordaba de nosotros… a menos que ahora descubra que me ama en secreto.<br/><br/><br/>La sangre de Harry se le fue completa a los pies cuando abrió los ojos y vio a sus dos mejores amigos observándole divertidos. Ron se acomodó a su lado sujetándole una mano entre las suyas.<br/><br/><br/>— Yo siento lo mismo ¿y ahora cómo nos deshacemos de Hermione?<br/><br/>— ¡Idiota!<br/><br/><br/>Harry superó el sonrojo golpeando a Ron con el cojín que antes tenía abrazado. El pelirrojo rió divertido mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo sentándose en el otro extremo de la ventana.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?<br/><br/>— Llega un momento en que pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Ron adormece mis neuronas. —dijo Hermione con cariño, Ron no se mostró ofendido en lo absoluto—. Y además, te echamos de menos.<br/><br/>— Severus habló con ustedes. —manifestó creyendo adivinar la verdad.<br/><br/>— Nos llamó ingratos calenturientos. —aseveró Ron fingiendo dolor.<br/><br/>— No tienen porqué hacerle caso, jamás querría interferir en su idilio.<br/><br/>— ¿Idilio? —repitió Ron con una mueca—. ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras? Ya sé, no tienes que responderme, ahora sales con un Profesor.<br/><br/>— Lo digo en serio, chicos.<br/><br/>— Nosotros también, te extrañamos, Harry. —afirmó Hermione nuevamente.<br/><br/>— Con sinceridad, nuestra intención era buena. —confesó Ron—. Pensamos que estarías deseando quedarte a solas para buscar una oportunidad de escabullirte a las mazmorras.<br/><br/>— Parece que Severus es mejor portado que yo. —dijo Harry frunciendo los labios—. Le prometió a la Profesora McGonagall que nos mantendríamos alejados y es obvio que piensa cumplirlo. No me queda más remedio que aceptarlo, no quiero meterlo ni meterme en problemas.<br/><br/>— Haces bien en acatar las indicaciones de la directora, Harry. —le apoyó Hermione—. El tiempo pasa rápido y pronto podrán volver a estar juntos sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.<br/><br/>— Mientras tanto, ¿porqué no nos cuentas qué hacías intentando violar a un cojín?<br/><br/><br/>Harry volvió a golpear a Ron pero no pudo más que terminar riendo junto a su amigo. Pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aligeraba por recuperar la alegría de su amistad.<br/><br/><br/>“Gracias, Severus” Pensó mientras Ron le empujaba para alcanzar el tablero de Snap explosivo y empezar una partida con su mejor amigo. No pensó que su amor pudiera crecer aún más, pero ahora gracias a la intervención del hombre que adoraba, ya no se sentía tan solo.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mundo de dolor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 17</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mundo de dolor</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>El tiempo corrió rápidamente gracias a que los Profesores los tenían siempre ocupados con cientos de tareas, y que Harry contaba con sus amigos para hacerle los ratos de ocio mucho más agradables. Sus entrevistas con Severus sucedían demasiado esporádicamente para su gusto, habría querido pasar los fines de semana a su lado pero parecía que la Directora estaba empecinada en no darles mucho tiempo libre.<br/><br/><br/>Pero las vacaciones de Navidad se aproximaban, y Harry no podía estar más feliz. Severus le había prometido que estarían juntos por dos semanas. Ahora no dejaba de contar las horas para que las clases terminaran. Su corazón, su cuerpo, toda su alma palpitaba ansiosa, pero también con un poco de expectación. Ya lo tenía decidido, esas vacaciones haría algo importante.<br/><br/><br/>Ron sonrió de soslayo cuando vio que Harry se revisaba una vez más en el espejo. Su amigo jamás había sido vanidoso y ahora ya se había mudado de ropa en media docena de ocasiones.<br/><br/><br/>— Que pena que no puedas venir a mi casa. —le dijo sonriéndole—. Mamá dice que espera que convenzas a Snape de pasar Navidad con nosotros, les tiene obsequios a ambos.<br/><br/>— Se lo agradezco mucho, y yo le enviaré un regalo también, pero no sé si Severus quiera ir, ya sabes que no es muy sociable. —dijo volviendo a peinarse meticulosamente su rebelde cabello.<br/><br/>— ¿Severus… o tú? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja—. Oh vamos, Harry, es más que obvio que por fin piensas dar el gran paso.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sonrojó violentamente y Ron pudo verlo a través de la imagen en el espejo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿De qué hablas?<br/><br/>— Te has bañado tres veces y checado tu aliento como cincuenta. Además, no sé porqué te pruebas tantas camisas si en cuanto te vea, Snape seguramente te la arrancará de un movimiento de varita.<br/><br/>— ¡Ron!<br/><br/><br/>Ron se carcajeó, pero realmente se sentía feliz por su amigo. Justo entonces Hermione entró para apurarlo, los carruajes ya esperaban para llevarlos hacia la estación de Hogsmeade.<br/><br/><br/>— Estás muy guapo, Harry. —manifestó Hermione aprobando su vestimenta—. ¿Porqué no bajas ya a las mazmorras? Supongo que deben estar esperándote.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, pero el sonido de un picoteo en la ventana llamó su atención. Titiritó un poco al abrir para dejar entrar a la lechuza. Afuera estaba empezando una copiosa tormenta de nieve, pero eso no le preocupaba, en pocos minutos estaría cobijado en los brazos de Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Sin embargo, cuando leyó la nota que llevaba, su alegría se desvaneció como por encanto.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Hermione.<br/><br/>— Severus pospone nuestro encuentro. —informó Harry sentándose alicaído sobre su cama—. La Profesora McGonagall lo ha llamado a su oficina y dice que no estará libre en todo el día.<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza por su amigo.<br/><br/><br/>— Podríamos quedarnos contigo. —ofreció Ron—. Estoy seguro de que nos dejarán usar luego la red flu para ir a casa.<br/><br/>— No, no se preocupen por mí. —respondió Harry esforzándose por recuperar su sonrisa—. Ustedes empiecen sus vacaciones, yo daré un paseo para hacer tiempo hasta la noche.<br/><br/>— ¿Un paseo? No tarda en desatarse una tempestad, Harry.<br/><br/>— Podría darme una idea de cómo congelar a cierta Directora acaparadora.<br/><br/><br/>Ron y Hermione ya no insistieron, sabían que Harry estaría bien por unas horas y que luego ni siquiera se acordaría de ellos cuando por fin pudiera reunirse con el Profesor Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Al quedarse a solas, Harry desistió del paseo y durmió intentando que las horas se le fueran más rápido. Luego estuvo mirando el reloj convencido de que las manecillas se movían más lento de lo normal. Finalmente decidió que esperaría a Severus en sus habitaciones en las mazmorras. Bajó corriendo, había muy pocos alumnos que se quedaron en el colegio pero no le importó que lo vieran dirigirse escaleras abajo y supusieran su destino.<br/><br/><br/>Eran vacaciones, no tenía porqué dar explicaciones a nadie.<br/><br/><br/>Entró en la recámara de Severus y ahí se sintió mejor. Su presencia invadía todo el ambiente, se sentía como en casa, así que se acomodó frente a la chimenea para leer mientras esperaba.<br/><br/><br/>El aburrimiento volvió a ser presa de él y terminó dormido otra vez. Cuando un ruido lo despertó era casi de madrugada.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Sev? —preguntó al sentir unos brazos elevándolo del sillón.<br/><br/>— Sigue durmiendo. —le arrulló Snape mientras le llevaba hasta la cama—. Hablamos por la mañana.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, se dejó consentir y volvió a quedarse dormido pero ahora con una sonrisa, los brazos de Severus rodeándole le llenaban el alma.<br/><br/><br/>Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba solo en la cama, buscó a Severus y sólo se encontró una nota.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Pedí que te trajeran el desayuno. Lo siento mucho, amor, aún tengo trabajo con Minerva pero te prometo que volveré más temprano que ayer y te compensaré. Te amo.”</em><br/><br/><br/>No quería desanimarse aunque así no eran las vacaciones que había soñado. Miró el desayuno en la mesa de noche pero no tenía nada de apetito. Volteó la vista hacia un reloj de pared, le esperaba otro día contando las horas.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando anocheció, volvió a sentirse esperanzado. Tenía un plan y no pensaba abandonarlo, y estaba seguro que después de que él y Snape por fin hicieran el amor, él no iba a querer alejarse y mandaría a McGonagall a buscar snorckack de cuernos arrugados al himalaya.<br/><br/><br/>Se olvidó de usar sus mejores prendas y simplemente se colocó una camisa de Severus encima. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, pero también ansiaba poder demostrar que su cuerpo estaba preparado para dar ese gran paso. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para darle a Severus la mejor noche de su vida.<br/><br/><br/>Severus cumplió su palabra y volvió a la hora de la cena. Pero cuando entró y vio a Harry esperándolo recostado sobre la cama, con solo una de sus camisas puesta, sus piernas desnudas ante sus ojos por primera vez, y su mirada verde tan sugestiva como temerosa, sintió un golpe en su mente que casi lo dejó noqueado.<br/><br/><br/>— Ha-Harry…<br/><br/>— ¿Cenaste ya, quieres comer algo… o se te antoja otra cosa?<br/><br/><br/>Aquello fue suficiente para que Snape corriera hacia la cama olvidándose de todo cansancio, unió su boca a la de Harry devorándole ansioso mientras el chico se retorcía restregando provocativo su cuerpo contra el suyo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás seguro, Harry?<br/><br/>— Completamente.<br/><br/><br/>Snape asintió, lo deseaba demasiado, tanto que quería destrozar esa camisa y tomarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo que obligarse a recordar que era la primera vez de Harry, decidió irse lento a pesar de que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Fue desabotonándole la camisa y explorando con sus labios cada pedazo de piel descubierta. Adoró los gemidos de placer que lograba arrancar de la garganta de su pareja.<br/><br/><br/>Se detuvo un momento cuando por fin tuvo al alcance de su mano la desnudez completa de Harry. Era hermoso, lo más hermoso que habían presenciado sus ojos. Le vio sonrojarse y cohibirse como solo puede hacerlo alguien con su inocencia y su ternura.<br/><br/><br/>Debía tratarlo como lo que era, como un regalo de los dioses. Se desnudó también, y le abrazó con suavidad volviendo a besarlo, pidiendo permiso en silencio para continuar. Las manos de Harry también le exploraban, con enloquecedora timidez le envolvió en sus manos provocándole casi correrse antes de tiempo.<br/><br/><br/>— Eres… tan grande. —jadeó Harry algo asustado.<br/><br/>— Es por ti. —aseveró extasiado—. Me excitas como nunca me había sucedido en toda mi vida.<br/><br/>— ¿Me deseas?<br/><br/>— Más que a mi vida, más que al aire que respiro ¡te deseo tanto que siento que enloqueceré si no te tengo pronto!<br/><br/>— Entonces tómame ya, Severus, que yo te deseo igual.<br/><br/><br/>Severus le besó una vez más antes de bajar sus manos hacia el trasero de Harry. Lo sintió respingar al momento de tocarlo por primera vez, pero fue solo un instante, Harry abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, conteniendo su pena y su pudor.<br/><br/><br/>No pudo evitar quejarse de dolor cuando el primer dedo entró. Hundió sus dedos en los hombros de Severus.<br/><br/><br/>— Duele. —se atrevió a decir.<br/><br/>— Lo sé, estás muy apretado, amor, intenta relajarte un poco para dilatarte más.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, permitió que otro dedo entrara en su cuerpo aunque el dolor se incrementó demasiado. Había estado leyendo para informarse de cómo sería, así que recordó que el dolor era algo usual, sobre todo en la primera vez, pero que conforme fuera siendo dilatado tendría que llegar el placer.<br/><br/><br/>Respiró hondo. Un tercer dedo. No, no iba a quejarse más. No era un niño. Era un hombre ahora, que deseaba tener sexo con quien amaba.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Severus cuando sintió que por fin podía penetrarlo como quería.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, no podía ni hablar del dolor que sentía. Lentamente fue percibiendo que algo inmenso se adentró en sus entrañas. Era como si estuviera siendo partido en dos. Quería apartarse pero no lo hizo, soportó hasta que finalmente se sintió totalmente ocupado.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Va a pasar”</em> Se dijo mentalmente, estaba convencido de que ahora que Snape había logrado introducirse y esperaba pacientemente a que se acostumbrara a su presencia, el dolor finalmente se iría.<br/><br/><br/>— Oh Harry… —suspiró el Profesor—… se siente tan bien. Eres delicioso, tan cálido y estrecho, mi pequeño.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no pudo responder, a pesar de que el placer en las palabras de Snape le llenaron de satisfacción, continuaba intentando olvidarse de sus músculos sintiendo romperse.<br/><br/>Severus le embistió con suavidad y un grito ahogado brotó de la garganta del más joven. Confundiéndolo con una manifestación de placer, el Profesor volvió a empujar, ahora con más fuerza.<br/><br/><br/>Entonces sucedió, Harry soltó un alarido al tiempo que pataleaba desesperado.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Salte, salte, no quiero, no quiero más! —gritó apartándose violentamente.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se encogió en un rincón de la cama, respiraba agitado. Severus le miró con preocupación.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Te lastimé? Será mejor que te revise.<br/><br/>— ¡No! —se negó apartándose—. No me lastimaste, no es tu culpa, es mía.<br/><br/>— Sólo permíteme checar que estés bien.<br/><br/><br/>Harry contuvo su vergüenza, y como el dolor se iba rápidamente, permitió que Severus le revisara. Éste temía haberle desgarrado, sin embargo, todo parecía estar bien y eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.<br/><br/><br/>— No tienes ninguna herida. —le notificó sonriéndole comprensivo—. Sé que la primera vez es dolorosa, es normal, no te angusties. Será mejor que descansemos y mañana será otro día.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, pero fue por su pijama antes de volver a atreverse a recostarse junto a Snape quien le abrazó el resto de la noche.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no pudo dormir ni un instante. Se sentía culpable por la comprensión de Severus, se sentía un tonto e imbécil por no haber podido soportar un poco de dolor.<br/><br/><br/><em>“¡He soportado cruciatus!”</em> Se recriminó entre silenciosas lágrimas, pero sabía que ambos dolores eran muy diferentes. El cruciatus era sólo físico, un dolor artificial que podía manejar. El dolor de esa noche fue distinto, llegó a su alma de una manera que no podía entender. Y ahora, además le dolía no poder darle a Severus lo que necesitaba. Si no daba ese paso quizá algún día se cansaría de ser tan paciente, se olvidaría de amarlo. Odiaba sentir que había desilusionado al amor de su vida. Se odió por echar a perder un día que tenía que haber sido mágico para los dos.<br/><br/><br/>¿Pero qué podía hacer? La sola idea de volver a intentarlo le estremecía de pánico. ¿Y si nuevamente volvía a comportarse tan cobarde? No iba a ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a Severus. Quizá todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando Severus despertó, Harry ya no estaba a su lado, ahora fue a él a quien le tocó leer una nota ocupando el lugar de quien amaba.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Perdóname, mi Sev, perdóname por haberte prometido algo que no pude cumplir. He decidido irme a La Madriguera, necesito tiempo a solas, por favor no me busques. Sé que tú quieres volver a intentarlo y que mereces que yo me esfuerce, pero no quiero lastimarte con mi torpeza. No me odies, sólo dame más tiempo, no quiero perderte y por eso es mejor que ahora estemos separados. Te amo muchísimo, no malinterpretes lo que pasó ¡Te juro que te amo!”</em><br/><br/><br/>Severus suspiró profundamente, quería correr a La Madriguera y darle a Harry un buen puñetazo por creer que necesitaba del sexo más que de su compañía, pero también quería besarlo y confortarlo, hacerle saber que nada le haría odiarlo.<br/><br/><br/>Una nota apareció a través de las llamas de la chimenea. Era de Minerva, nuevamente le necesitaba en su despacho. Tomó aire profundamente, quizá era una señal de que debía darle a Harry el tiempo que pedía.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mundo de celos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>Capítulo 18</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b>Un mundo de celos</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron despertó y miró a Harry sentado en la ventana, aún con su pijama y mirando sombrío la nevada tras el vidrio. Llevaba así algunos días. Ron había temido que Harry y Severus tuviesen problemas pero su amigo lo negó.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>“Él está muy ocupado con el colegio”</em> Respondió justificando su abrupta llegada a La Madriguera. <em>“Supusimos que me aburriría mucho estando solo, por eso creímos que era mejor que pasara las vacaciones aquí”</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron no insistió, pero estaba seguro que Harry no podía aburrirse más de lo que ya estaba. Nunca tenía ánimo de jugar a nada, ni de charlar, tan sólo se quedaba horas en silencio con la mirada perdida en el blanco paisaje. A veces en las noches, le parecía oírlo acallar un suave llanto en su almohada, quería hacer algo por él pero prefirió dejarlo tranquilo y respetar su silencio.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Otras veces, Harry despertaba aún agitado por dolorosas pesadillas, con el nombre de Severus en los labios y un extraño y lejano eco de voces desconocidas, como de otra vida, latiendo en sus oídos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Llegó Nochebuena y para sorpresa de los Weasley, quienes esperaban que Snape se presentara a cenar con ellos, el Profesor brilló por su ausencia. Ni siquiera envió un regalo o nota para Harry. Ya ninguno tenía duda de que algo malo sucedía. Sobre todo por la expresión desolada de su joven amigo que parecía que hasta las velas del árbol de Navidad le arrancarían las lágrimas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Después de la cena, mientras los hijos levantaban la losa sucia para lavarla, Molly aprovechó y fue a sentarse junto a Harry quien aún continuaba mirando en silencio su postre intacto.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Creí que la tarta de melaza era tu favorita. La cociné especialmente para ti.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry levantó la mirada hacia la querida señora y le sonrió apenado. Se forzó a comer un bocado pero sentía como si estuviese comiendo papel.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Es delicioso. —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo—. Perdón por no comer más, creo que me sobrepasé con la cena.</p>
  <p>— ¿La cena que casi ni tocaste? Harry, querido, no es necesario que nos ocultes nada, es muy obvio que lo tuyo con el Profesor Snape no funcionó pero no tienes porqué avergonzarte por eso.</p>
  <p>— ¿Eh? No… no es así.</p>
  <p>— Escucha, todos admiramos infinitamente al Profesor ahora que sabemos lo que hizo por ti, y entendemos que eso te pudo confundir, eres un chico muy dulce y sensible, mereces a alguien igual a tu lado.</p>
  <p>— Pero, señora Weasley, yo sé bien lo que siento y…</p>
  <p>— Claro que sí, querido niño. —le interrumpió Molly amablemente—. Me imagino que debes sentirte muy desilusionado, pero te prometo que pronto te recuperarás. A mí me encantaría que le dieras una segunda oportunidad a Ginny.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry abrió los ojos alarmado, no le gustaba nada el rumbo de esa conversación. Sólo él sabía cuánto le dolía no poder ceder a aquella petición, quedarse en esa casa que amaba y tener una vida que todos consideraban normal. Pero esa idea no lo hacía feliz. Miró a su alrededor, los demás habían dejado sus ocupaciones para estar pendientes de su respuesta, sólo Ron lucía apenado por las palabras de su madre, seguramente porque él había vivido un tiempo con Harry y Severus y sabía bien lo equivocada que estaba Molly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Señora Weasley, yo quiero mucho a Ginny, pero eso no es posible.</p>
  <p>— Lo entiendo, en verdad lo entiendo. A mí me hacía mucha ilusión que formaras parte formal de la familia, pero si no es ella, hay muchas chicas hermosas que estarían felices contigo… ¿Qué me dices de Luna? Ella es maravillosa ¿no lo crees? ¿Porqué no la llamas para salir?</p>
  <p>— ¡Mamá! —intervino Ron ya sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Luna es la mejor amiga de Ginny!</p>
  <p>— Mi niña entendería, ya verás, cuando venga el fin de año, se lo comentaremos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry frunció el ceño a disgusto con la propuesta, no podía molestarse con Molly porque sabía que actuaba de buena fé y siempre la vería como una segunda madre, pero sus palabras causaron un efecto contrario en él.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Yo no he roto con Severus. —aclaró pacientemente—. Creí que estaría bien pasar unos días con ustedes, pero lo único que hago es extrañarlo a morir.</p>
  <p>— Pero…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>De pronto, Harry se puso de pie respirando agitado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Tengo que volver.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Todos le miraron en silencio, Molly sonrió desilusionada pero movió la cabeza en resignada aceptación. Habría dado lo que fuera porque Harry volviera a querer ser parte de su familia, pero no quedaba más remedio que alegrarse por él, la mirada verde parecía haber recuperado la esperanza. Se despidió brevemente de todos y corrió a la chimenea.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Al entrar a la habitación de Severus, todo estaba a oscuras pero Harry pudo verlo en la penumbra, sentado sobre su sillón favorito y bebiendo algo de whisky. La chimenea no estaba encendida y comprendió porqué tuvo que aparecerse en la Dirección y de ahí correr hasta las mazmorras.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>De un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer las llamas que de inmediato irradiaron su calor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Sev… ¿estás bien?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Snape giró su rostro hacia él, asintiendo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ahora lo estoy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Extendió su brazo hacia el recién llegado y Harry se apresuró a sentarse en su regazo, ocultando su rostro lloroso en el cuello de su Profesor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Perdóname por irme. —sollozó entrecortadamente—. Sé que así no solucionaba nada, pero…</p>
  <p>— No es necesario que te justifiques, eres libre de ir a donde quieras, yo siempre te esperaré, Harry.</p>
  <p>— Lo que pasó…</p>
  <p>— Harry, tal vez fui demasiado impetuoso, te asusté.</p>
  <p>— No, no es eso. Tú no hiciste nada malo, y entiendo que sientas ganas de, bueno, de eso, Sev, y pensé que yo también, pero… no creo que me guste.</p>
  <p>— Es normal que la primera vez no sea muy agradable, quizá con la práctica…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se tensó y Severus pudo sentir la angustia que provocó con sus palabras.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No quieres volver a intentarlo. —dijo luego de un profundo suspiro.</p>
  <p>— No. Y entiendo si ahora quieres romper conmigo y buscar a alguien que pueda darte no solamente su alma sino también su cuerpo.</p>
  <p>— ¿En verdad crees que esa es razón para alejarme de ti?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus quiso apartar a Harry para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el chico se aferró a permanecer con su rostro oculto humedeciéndole el cuello.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Me da tanto miedo que sigas pensando que mi amor por ti es algo platónico.</p>
  <p>— ¿Sigues recordando esas palabras? Quizá deba arrepentirme toda mi vida por decirlas, pero no lo haré. Harry, amar a alguien platónicamente no es malo, el amor es más que tener sexo, y si no me deseas…</p>
  <p>— ¡Sí te deseo, Sev! —se apresuró Harry a aclarar, ahora sí apartándose para mirar directamente a los ojos negros mientras enjugaba los suyos—. Me gusta mucho besarte, y tocarte y que me toques, me gusta cuando frotas tu cuerpo contra el mío y me haces correrme, me gusta que me acaricies donde nadie más que tú lo has hecho, me gusta que me hagas todo… menos la penetración.</p>
  <p>— Harry…</p>
  <p>— ¡Por favor, no me pidas que vuelva a intentarlo!</p>
  <p>— ¿Y… si es de otro modo? Harry, puedo estar abajo si quieres.</p>
  <p>— ¡No, no, tampoco! —negó rotundamente—. Sev, no me gusta ni siquiera imaginarlo, me parece… antinatural.</p>
  <p>— ¿Por qué ambos somos hombres?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No fue necesario que Harry respondiera, volvió a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Snape.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Ahora sí me odias, verdad?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus lo sintió temblar asustado. Tenía que reconocer que un profundo sentimiento de frustración le embargó. Aún así, no podía odiarlo, nunca podría. Harry nunca había sentido atracción por ningún hombre hasta hacía muy poco, y ahora se daba cuenta que su alma seguía en conflicto.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Le consoló peinando su rebelde cabellera. Aunque su corazón se rompiera con tan dolorosa confesión, creía que podía resignarse a tener una relación sin sexo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras escuchaba la respiración de Harry calmarse poco a poco. Tenía a Harry en sus brazos, tenía al amor de su vida temblado asustado por perderlo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Te amo, Harry. —le susurró enamorado—. A tu lado soy más feliz de lo que he sido nunca, y sé que no lo seré si te pierdo. No necesito un hombre para follar, ¿Sabes qué es lo que necesito? Necesito ver tu sonrisa al verme, tus manos buscando entrelazarse con las mías, necesito tu calor cuando me abrazas y el estremecimiento que provocas en mí cada vez que me susurras que me amas. Eso es más de lo que siempre soñé, que me ames, Harry, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.</p>
  <p>— Sí, te amo, te amo tanto que duele, Sev. Nunca antes nadie fue tan importante para mí, nunca nadie ocupó tanto mis pensamientos, nunca nadie hizo latir mi corazón tan fuerte. Nunca nadie, solo tú.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>La expresión de Severus se relajó en una suave sonrisa. Fue sincero, no necesitaba nada más que a Harry volviendo a él a pesar de sus miedos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. Cuando empezaron las clases, Harry y Severus volvieron a sus rutinas pasando cada vez menos tiempo juntos. La diferencia era que ahora Harry no tenía esa ansiedad por encontrar pretextos para ir hacia Severus. No porque no sintiera deseos de estar a su lado, al contrario, le buscaba a escondidas, como un enamorado secreto que es feliz con simplemente verlo a la distancia. Contuvo siempre las ganas de correr a su lado prefiriendo seguir extrañándolo a arriesgarse a que los besos y caricias volvieran a rozar hacia terrenos que no deseaba y que sabía que Severus sí.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lo último que quería era tener que volver a rechazarlo. Por eso, procuraba que sus encuentros fuesen en ratos improvisados por algún corredor vacío, donde la posibilidad de ser descubiertos podía impedir que el Profesor quisiera avanzar más de lo permitido.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Por su parte, Severus parecía compartir la misma decisión de Harry. Ya ni siquiera los fines de semana lo invitaba a sus habitaciones, prefería citarlo en el lago o algún sitio público donde los encuentros se limitaban a inocentes conversaciones sobre cualquier tema menos lo sexual.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Este fin de semana no podré verte. —dijo Severus, ambos sentados en la banca de uno de los jardines como dos buenos amigos, y aunque en ese momento no había nadie alrededor, Harry prefirió mantenerse a distancia a pesar que su cuerpo le tentaba a sentarse en el regazo del profesor, como tanto le gustaba.</p>
  <p>— ¿Ah, porqué? —cuestionó Harry mostrándose curioso aunque le dolió reconocer que una sensación de alivio se anidó en su corazón, los domingos tenían tiempo libre y era muy difícil idear una evasiva para no entrar en zona de peligro.</p>
  <p>— Hay mucho trabajo en Dirección y Minerva no se da abasto, además tengo que hacer unas compras, ya sabes que me gusta elegir personalmente los ingredientes para mis pociones y podría llevarme todo el día.</p>
  <p>— De acuerdo, no importa. —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros, sin importarle que Snape no le invitara a acompañarlo—. Tengo mucha tarea también y es mejor no descuidarla o podría tener que repetir el año.</p>
  <p>— Bien, entonces será mejor que empieces de una vez, no debería estar entreteniéndote tanto.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry asintió y luego de asegurarse que nadie le viera, se estiró para besarlo castamente en los labios. Sin embargo, cuando quiso apartarse, Snape lo apresó por la cintura profundizando el beso con pasión.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry gimió. No podía negar que extrañaba esos besos demandantes y que nublaban su juicio. Su corazón se aceleró extasiado correspondiendo a la caricia en la misma intensidad, muy pronto se olvidó por completo que alguien podía verlos, se olvidaron de sus propias intenciones de no provocarse, y sus cuerpos se recostaron en la banca, Harry abrió sus piernas dándole más espacio para acomodarse en ese estrecho espacio.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Sev… —jadeó, sus mejillas arreboladas de placer—… te amo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus gimió extasiado, deslizó su mano bajo la camisa de Harry acariciándole los pezones, su joven pareja se lo permitió, después de todo estaban al aire libre y ahí no podían ir muy lejos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Snape deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello de Harry, besándolo, marcándolo como suyo. Disfrutando de los estremecimientos que arrancaba en su juvenil piel.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry sentía que su sangre se calentaba, volvía a sentirse feliz como hacía semanas no se sentía. Casi estuvo seguro de que todo volvía a estar bien y que se había preocupado demasiado, que Severus era un hombre sensato que le entendería.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>De pronto, la risa de unos alumnos acercándose los hizo reaccionar. Severus se apartó de inmediato y ambos permanecieron quietos y sin hacer ruido hasta que el peligro de ser descubiertos había pasado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fue entonces que Severus se dobló contra sí mismo, con la respiración contenida en un rictus de dolor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Sev, estás bien? —preguntó Harry acortando la distancia.</p>
  <p>— ¡Aléjate!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se quedó impávido en su lugar al comprender que Severus intentaba revertir la erección que tenía.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Yo… puedo ayudarte. —se ofreció con voz tímida—. Como antes ¿recuerdas? Te gustaba y a mí también.</p>
  <p>— Sólo necesito que me dejes solo.</p>
  <p>— Pero…</p>
  <p>— ¡Harry, por favor, obedece y vete ya!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry retrocedió dolido por el rechazo pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que complacerlo dejándolo a solas. Se marchó en silencio y conteniendo las lágrimas. No, no todo estaba bien, era momento de reconocer que su relación con Severus peligraba y eso le aterró.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Esa noche y todo el día siguiente Harry no pudo concentrarse en su tarea, no tenía ánimo ni de jugar con Ron o charlar con Hermione, pasó todo el tiempo en su dormitorio fingiendo dormir aunque su mente divagaba por lo mismo una y otra vez.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>“Voy a perderlo”</em> Se repetía angustiado. <em>“Si no hago algo voy a perderlo y entonces me moriré de dolor”</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que eso pasara, pero la sola idea le aterraba por igual que perder a Severus.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tenía que hablar nuevamente con él, pedirle tiempo, y prometerle que se pondría en tratamiento si era necesario, que haría cualquier cosa, que se esforzaría por pensar y sentir diferente para poder complacerlo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>La noche del domingo, fue a buscarlo a su dormitorio. Le intrigó que Severus aún no había llegado así que se dispuso a esperar a que volviera, no podía permitir posponer esa conversación.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pero las horas pasaron y Severus no llegaba. Se armó de valor para llamar a la Directora, no era justo que le tuviera trabajando tan tarde, pero la Profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño, era evidente que había sido despertada y que Severus no estaba con ella. El corazón de Harry se quebró, no tenía que ser un adivino para saber dónde más podía estar. Pensó en marcharse y que él jamás se enterara que estuvo ahí, sabiendo que no durmió en su cama. Pero no lo hizo, sus piernas se negaron a obedecerlo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Finalmente, eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry volteó a mirar a Snape que al quitarse su túnica de viaje dejó ver su camisa mal abotonada, quizá con prisa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>El semblante de Snape palideció al descubrir a Harry esperándolo junto a la chimenea. El chico se puso de pie lentamente, con las rodillas temblándole y los ojos enrojecidos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Harry…</p>
  <p>— No me digas de dónde vienes. —dijo con voz quebrada—. Sé que debes conocer alguna tienda de pociones abierta a esta hora.</p>
  <p>— Déjame explicarte. —pidió acercándose.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pero Harry le esquivó con suavidad apresurándose hacia la puerta y evitando tener contacto visual con el Profesor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No es necesario, Sev. —aseguró procurando no mostrar su desencanto—. Estás en tu derecho… sólo no me lo digas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry salió apresurado sin darle tiempo a Severus de decir ni una palabra más. Sentía el corazón rompiéndosele en mil pedazos y un ardor de celos destrozándole el alma. Corrió sin parar hasta la sala de los Menesteres, necesitaba un lugar donde descargarse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Y ahí lo encontró. Usó su varita lanzando hechizo tras hechizo contra todo lo que se le apareciera enfrente. Destrozó el mobiliario, quemó libros de pociones que surgieron por los rincones, calderos, frascos de ingredientes… todo quedó reducido a cenizas y escombros.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Finalmente lanzó un grave grito de dolor y se dejó caer sobre el suelo frío.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¡No tengo derecho a reclamarle nada! —se reprendió furioso—. ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡No tengo derecho a enfadarme!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pero lo estaba, y golpeó con rabia y celos el piso con sus propios puños, necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor de alguna manera. Era un dolor que creía merecer y probablemente lo tendría por el resto de su vida, pero debía controlarlo o su mente se trastornaría.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Quizá ya había enloquecido. Esas voces que a veces escuchaba en sueños, siempre indistinguibles, volvieron a sus oídos. Harry se concentró intentando reconocerlas, no sabía qué le decían, no sabía quienes eran, pero en esa ocasión le ayudaron a recobrar la calma y entonces volvieron a callarse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se quedó un rato en el suelo, llorando en silencio.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notes">
  <p></p>
  <div class="noteinfo">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Idea de otro mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 19</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Idea de otro mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Fue otra noche sin dormir, y aún sin bañarse ni siquiera lavarse la cara, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el dormitorio de Severus. Se encontraba mucho más calmado, había logrado enterrar su dolor en un sitio tan profundo que esperaba poder fingir que ya no estaba.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando entró, comprendió que no era el único que no pudo descansar. Severus sí se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, pero su cara lucía demacrada y triste. Bebió un poco de whiskey sin dejar de mirar a Harry con incredulidad, como si creyera que su presencia era producto de su imaginación.<br/><br/><br/>— No deberías estar bebiendo. —dijo Harry acercándosele para quitarle el vaso de las manos, su voz era suave y cariñosa—. En pocos minutos empiezan las clases, y no puedes presentarte de esa manera.<br/><br/>— Creí que ni siquiera volverías a hablarme.<br/><br/><br/>Harry respiró hondo para continuar sonriendo, se odiaría si no lograra controlarse y ponerse a llorar como un nene. Además, su amor por Severus era mucho más grande que su dolor, eso le ayudó a sentarse acurrucado a su lado, abrazándole enamorado.<br/><br/><br/>Aspiró profundo el aroma a recién bañado de Severus, agradeció que lo hubiera hecho y que no hubiese más olor en él que el de su jabón.<br/><br/><br/>— No te sientas culpable, Sev. —le susurró recostando su cabeza en el hombro del Profesor que le correspondió estrechándole con suavidad—. Entiendo que fue solo una necesidad física, lo que hayas hecho no tiene nada qué ver con lo que sientes por mí.<br/><br/>— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo pensando que hice lo que crees?<br/><br/>— Hace unas horas quería matarte y después matarme y terminar con todo, pero es que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Sólo quiero que sepas que no te reprocho nada, eres un hombre normal con necesidades normales, y…<br/><br/><br/>Severus sujetó a Harry del rostro para mirarle a los ojos, le preocupó escucharlo hablar de esa manera.<br/><br/><br/>— Harry, tú también eres un hombre normal.<br/><br/>— Ojalá así fuera, quisiera poder darte lo que necesitas, pero como te he fallado, estás en todo tu derecho de buscarlo en otro lado, acepto que lo hagas, Severus. Perdóname por haber reaccionado así cuando te vi llegar, prometo que no sucederá otra vez… sólo te pido que seas cuidadoso, yo por mi parte te prometo que no volveré a presentarme aquí sin avisar.<br/><br/>— No, Harry, no solamente quiero consideres mis aposentos como los tuyos sino que realmente necesito que vengas definitivamente a vivir conmigo. Ya no puedo más, es absurdo estar separados.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué? Pero… la Directora.<br/><br/>— Hablaré con ella, no aceptaré una negativa. Además estamos casi en la recta final del curso, ya no tiene caso ocultar lo que es evidente para todo el mundo.<br/><br/>— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó intentando ocultar tanto su emoción como su temor—. No quisiera que mi presencia te restara libertad.<br/><br/>— Tú eres mi libertad, te necesito conmigo como antes, como cuando vivíamos en Grimauld Place, eres tú al único que deseo y si no puedo tenerte no quiero a nadie más. Te dije que no necesitaba más que tu amor y te lo demostraré. Volveremos a dormir uno junto al otro, despertarnos con un beso, abrazarnos hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos lo pidan. Tu ausencia es lo que me provoca ansiedad, yo te necesito a todas horas, cuando te veo, Harry Potter, mi mundo está completo.<br/><br/><br/>El rostro de Harry se iluminó de esperanza y alegría, Severus le requería a su lado y él también le necesitaba. Se prometió compensarlo con creces, hacer que valiera la pena renunciar a culminar el acto sexual de esa forma. Después de todo, en Grimauld Place nunca lo necesitaron para ser totalmente plenos y felices. Tenía confianza en que finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo que les ayudaría a superar esa difícil prueba.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Para Severus no fue fácil convencer a Minerva de que aceptara que su relación con Harry fuese abiertamente expuesta al mundo, pero no se rindió hasta que consiguió que la Directora aceptara que Harry se mudara a sus habitaciones. Por supuesto que tuvo que hacer muchas concesiones y amenazas de marcharse con Harry, pero nada le importó más que salirse con la suya.<br/><br/><br/>La relación entre ellos parecía estar en su mejor etapa. Eran felices pasando todo el tiempo libre juntos. Volvieron a los besos y las caricias más osadas, vestidos o desnudos, no importaba. Desapareció la tensión, Severus ni siquiera volvió a sugerir un nuevo intento y no parecía interesado en conseguir nada más allá de los límites que ya ambos conocían. A veces simplemente no necesitaban de nada más que de un prolongado abrazo cuando se encontraban en los pasillos sin importar que alguien más los viera.<br/><br/><br/>O caminar tomados de la mano por el lago, riéndose por cualquier tontería. Estudiar juntos, leer o hacer tareas uno al lado del otro. Los días pasaron muy rápido y pronto serían los exámenes finales.<br/><br/><br/>Uno de los motivos que pudo convencer a Minerva de aceptar la relación entre el profesor y el alumno era que Harry no sería examinado por ninguno de los Profesores del colegio. Era su último grado por lo que los EXTASIS los aplicaban magos y brujas pertenecientes al Ministerio de Magia, de esa forma nadie pondría en duda la veracidad de sus calificaciones.<br/><br/><br/>Una noche, o más bien, una madrugada, Harry seguía sin dormir. Se había prometido no hacerlo hasta que Severus regresara de sus labores con McGonagall, no iba a permitir una noche sin un beso entre ellos, y como siempre, le esperó con su whisky preparado, sus pantunflas y el baño listo para relajarse. Severus siempre procuraba agradecérselo, dejó de insistir en que durmiera temprano para que descansara, Harry se negó siempre a irse a la cama sin él.<br/><br/><br/>Al salir del baño, Harry se le colgó del cuello, besó sus labios prolongadamente, con ello dando a entender que no quería dormir aún. Severus tampoco quería hacerlo, le condujo hasta la cama en donde cayeron envueltos en un abrazo, sin dejar de besarse. Poco a poco fueron desnudando sus cuerpos, disfrutando del roce de sus pieles, sus manos recorriéndose sin reparo. Harry notó que fue acostumbrándose a tener los dedos de Severus en sitios que antes le perturbaban, y ahora lo disfrutaba. Sin embargo, aún temía no sentirse preparado para ir más allá, y le tranquilizaba que Severus continuaba sin hacer el intento de probar.<br/><br/><br/>A cambio, estaba dispuesto a experimentar otras cosas. Por eso, cuando Severus decidió que quería hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas, no se negó. Le fue imposible reprimir un suave sobresalto por la sorpresa, hasta ese momento no sabía si era una acción habitual entre hombres, pero cuando la boca de Severus le engulló por completo su mente dejó de cuestionarse. No contuvo en grito de placer mientras era succionado y acariciado de esa manera por primera vez en su vida.<br/><br/><br/>Sus manos estrecharon las sábanas, se removió voluptuosamente sobre la cama, jadeando y suspirando el nombre de su pareja quien no dejó de mamarlo con enloquecedora rapidez.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando creyó que no podría más, le advirtió, pero Severus sólo le envió una mirada tan intensa que provocó que Harry estallara en su boca. Para su sorpresa, Severus no se molestó, por el contrario, lamió y relamió hasta la última gota mientras se masturbaba y culminaba él también.<br/><br/><br/>Harry seguía embobado, pero cuando Severus se aproximó a besarlo y notó que sus labios llevaban restos de su semen, disimuladamente giró el rostro para besar su cuello. Fue imposible que Snape no lo notara, pero no se molestó por eso. En silencio fue al baño a asearse antes de regresar a la cama y abrazar a Harry para dormir con él junto a su pecho.<br/><br/><br/>Por la mañana, Harry despertó mucho antes de lo normal, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Severus seguramente se había vuelto a desilusionar de él. Respiró hondo en varias ocasiones, tenía que armarse de valor. El placer que había sentido fue indescriptible, y si Severus se lo había enseñado es que probablemente fuera porque también lo necesitaba sentir.<br/><br/><br/>Con cuidado, se metió bajo las mantas. Notó sus dedos temblando nerviosos al sujetar el pijama de Severus para bajarlo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Harry, qué haces? —preguntó el profesor despertando con el movimiento, apartó las mantas descubriendo a Harry como un niño travieso pescado infraganti.<br/><br/>— Quiero probarte.<br/><br/>— No hagas nada que no te guste si tu intención es…<br/><br/>— Calla, Sev, y por favor, sólo dime si no lo hago bien.<br/><br/><br/>Severus pensó en impedirle que siguiera, pero en verdad lo deseaba. Asintió dando el paso libre a Harry. Éste sonrió animado, bajó la ropa de Severus mirándole la intimidad con cariño, nunca pensó que un pene le parecería hermoso, pero el de Severus le gustaba, y le fascinó que, aún sin haberlo tocado, ya empezaba a erguirse.<br/><br/><br/>No tenía ninguna duda, podía excitar a Severus con un simple roce, así que esperó que sus labios y lengua le prodigaran del mismo placer que le invadió a él la noche anterior. Empezó con una pequeña lamida, no sabía qué esperar del sabor de esa área… pero cuando lo saboreó pensó que no estaba mal.<br/><br/><br/>Se olvidó de lo racional, dejó de parecerle extraño chupar el pene de otro hombre pues éste hombre era Severus. Admiró como rápidamente fue hinchándose con su toque. Alternó las lamidas con suaves succiones a lo largo del miembro y la cabeza rosada de éste. Imitó los movimientos que Severus usó con él y permitió que sus manos consintieran las turgentes bolas mientras él olfateaba y besaba cada vez menos tímido y más osado.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se removía como él lo hizo la noche pasada y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Le fue difícil engullirlo completo, era demasiado grande para su boca, pensó que quizá porque ahora lo tenía tan cerca de sus ojos pero le parecía que no lo había visto tan turgente y palpitante.<br/><br/><br/>— Ah, Harry… detente, voy a correrme. —jadeó Severus mordiéndose los labios.<br/><br/>— ¿Tan pronto? Quiero más.<br/><br/>— Amor, no digas esas cosas o perderé la razón por tu culpa.<br/><br/>— Entonces vente en mi boca, así como yo me vine en el tuya.<br/><br/><br/>Severus gruñó tentado por hacerlo, pero después de que Harry evitara ese beso sucio la noche anterior sabía que no estaba preparado aún, y odiaría dar nuevamente un paso atrás. Sujetó a Harry de los hombros para subirlo a su nivel y besarlo mientras él volvía a masturbarse. Harry no insistió, correspondió al beso pero quitó las manos de Severus para ocupar su lugar, quería ser él quien le llevara al éxtasis. Y lo logró, en poco tiempo sus manos estaban impregnadas de abundante esperma caliente.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Una tarde, mientras Harry estudiaba para Pociones, lamentó que Severus no pudiera estar presente precisamente en ese momento pues, como parte de las condiciones de Minerva, era que continuara ayudándole con las cuestiones administrativas del colegio en sus horas libres.<br/><br/><br/>Harry decidió que podía resolver sus dudas por sí solo. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño almacén que Severus tenía en su despacho y donde tenía cientos de frascos con ingredientes mágicos. Podía recordar que cada uno de ellos llevaba una etiqueta marcando las características primordiales del contenido, eso le haría la tarea mucho más fácil.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que por algún lado vi polvo de cuerno de Erumpent. —musitó Harry recorriendo con un dedo los atestados estantes.<br/><br/><br/>Su rostro se iluminó al descubrir el frasco con el ingrediente que buscaba, y tal como suponía, la etiqueta marcaba todas las pociones en las que podría ser utilizado, eso le ahorraría mucho tiempo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Te amo, eres el mejor, mi Sev! —Exclamó emocionado y agradecido por la meticulosidad de su pareja. Fue entonces que un reflejo de luz llamó su atención y se inclinó para averiguar de dónde procedía. Sonrió descubriendo el Pensadero guardado en la parte más baja de una de las repisas. Con cuidado lo jaló para verlo mejor. Recordó que había sido precisamente en ese dónde miró los recuerdos que Severus le regaló después de haber sido mordido por Nagini.<br/><br/><br/>Respiró hondo ante el mal recuerdo, agradecido de que se tratara de sólo eso, un mal recuerdo. Severus estaba vivo y podía verlo y besarlo cada vez que quisiera. Volvió a sonreír ante la idea de mirar otra vez todo aquello que abrió su corazón haciéndole ver que Snape le amaba. Dudó un poco, no sabía si era correcto hacerlo, pero finalmente la ganó la curiosidad.<br/><br/><br/>Cayó sobre la habitación de Severus y se vio a sí mismo y a Snape sobre la cama.<br/><br/><br/>Su rostro palideció y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. No, no eran ellos, lo supo enseguida.<br/><br/><br/><em>Severus</em> follaba a <em>Harry</em> con ímpetu. Su rostro mostraba un gran placer al hundirse en el cuerpo del más joven mientras que <em>Harry</em> le rodeaba con sus piernas moviendo sus caderas para enterrarse más profundo el pene de su pareja. Sus jadeos resonaban candentes por la habitación, unidos a los de <em>Severus</em> hasta que una serie de espasmos en ambos cuerpos revelaron la llegada al clímax.<br/><br/><br/>— Ah, <em>Sev</em>… ha sido… delicioso. —dijo <em>Harry</em> casi sin fuerza, había dejado caer sus rodillas hacia afuera mientras el de ojos negros continuaba acomodado entre sus piernas y ahora le besaba el cuello con absoluto deleite.<br/><br/>— Tú eres delicioso, entrar en tu cuerpo es sencillamente el paraíso, mi niño.<br/><br/>— ¿Te gusta? —cuestionó <em>Harry</em> mirándole provocativo, sus dedos peinaban el cabello de <em>Snape</em> con veneración, mientras sus pies acariciaban las piernas del pocionista—. Pues no salgas. Me gusta tenerte muy profundo, amor.<br/><br/>— Me enloquece tu forma de apretarme. Eres tan caliente, tan suave, tan estrecho, nada en el mundo se compara a estar dentro de tu cuerpo, es lo más maravilloso, es tocar el cielo… ¿oh, <em>Harry</em>, qué haces? —cuestionó gruñendo de placer cuando Harry movía su cadera de manera por demás erótica.<br/><br/>— Estimulándote… y creo que lo estoy logrando, vuelves a ponerte duro. ¡Oh, perfecto, vamos por el tercero!<br/><br/><br/><em>Severus</em> gimió con un poco de doloroso placer, mientras <em>Harry</em> continuaba removiendo su pelvis apretándolo más. Luego, inesperadamente intercambio posiciones quedando sentado sobre la cadera de <em>Snape</em> y apoyándose en su pecho subía y bajaba su cadera empalándose con asombrosa rapidez. La expresión de <em>Snape</em> era de locura, parecía estar gozando como nunca en su vida y eso a <em>Harry</em> le gustaba, se notaba en su propia erección apuntando hasta el cielo.<br/><br/><br/>Ambos cuerpos, jadeantes, sudorosos, moviéndose frenéticos intentando darse más placer uno al otro, y por sus expresiones congestionadas era evidente que lo lograban. La pesada cama vibraba con sus movimientos fuertes y desenfrenados, seguramente estaban solos en el castillo o no les importó hacer tanto ruido. El golpeteo de la cabecera, el choque húmedo de sus intimidades, los gritos pidiendo más, resonando sus nombres con la misma intensidad del amor y la obscenidad.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Esa noche, cuando Severus entró a su habitación, suspiró desanimado al ver que finalmente el sueño había vencido a Harry. Había intentado apurarse en terminar su trabajo lo antes posible para poder tener tiempo de estar con él, ansiaba conversar de cualquier cosa, incluso podría hasta escuchar las aventuras que compartiera con sus amigos Gryffindor.<br/><br/><br/>Procurando no hacer ruido se dio un baño y se puso una de sus más cómodas pijamas antes de entrar a la cama. Se recostó junto a Harry, pegando su cuerpo al suyo para abrazarlo, por lo menos necesitaba sentir su calor y olerlo, disfrutar de su presencia.<br/><br/><br/>Fue entonces que Harry abrió los ojos y se giró mirándole con una sonrisa.<br/><br/><br/>— Creí que dormías, perdón si te desperté. —le susurró el Profesor estrechándolo con suavidad.<br/><br/>— No, en realidad quería verte, mi día no es completo si no te digo que te amo.<br/><br/>— Tampoco el mío si no te digo que yo te amo más.<br/><br/>— No, Severus, no creo que puedas tener una idea de cuánto en verdad te adoro. —manifestó Harry con seriedad.<br/><br/><br/>Severus suspiró feliz, sí creía saberlo porque él sentía lo mismo. Y más feliz se sintió cuando Harry tomó la iniciativa y le besó en el cuello arrancándole gemidos de placer.<br/><br/><br/>— Sev, quiero pedirte algo.<br/><br/>— En estos momentos te daría hasta mi alma, y me arrancaría el corazón para regalártelo si así lo desearas.<br/><br/>— En realidad lo que quiero es que cuando terminen las clases, nos vayamos de viaje un tiempo ¿podrías?<br/><br/>— ¿Un viaje? Por supuesto, ¿a dónde se te antoja?<br/><br/>— Al otro mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus parpadeó un par de ocasiones dificultándosele entender a lo que Harry se refería. Le separó un poco buscando su mirada aunque tuviera que prescindir de la oleada de placer que le provocaba la lengua y labios de Harry sobre la piel de su cuello.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Al otro mundo? ¿Te refieres a…?<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió y se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama para charlar más cómodamente.<br/><br/><br/>— No sé porqué he estado pensando en ellos. Me gustaría que supieran que tú y yo terminamos juntos y amándonos como ellos lo hacen también.<br/><br/>— Ellos están bien, sabiéndolo o no.<br/><br/>— Es probable, pero también siento un poco de remordimiento. Me comporté muy mal con ambos. <em>Severus</em> fue muy dulce conmigo y yo en ese entonces creí odiarte por lo que no obtuvo de mí más que el más cruel comportamiento. Y con <em>Harry</em>… —agregó observando bien la reacción de Severus al mencionarlo, pero el hombre continuó en silencio sin interrumpirlo—… bueno, rompí su varita y eso fue imperdonable. Me gustaría disculparme y si es posible también repararla como hice con la mía ahora que tengo la varita de saúco.<br/><br/>— Es una buena razón, pero, tendría que intentar hablar con las sirenas y no sé si pueda convencerlas de que nos dejen usar el portal una vez más.<br/><br/>— Sé que tú podrás, Sev. Además ¿no te gustaría poder ver a <em>Harry</em> otra vez?<br/><br/><br/>Ahora Harry sí pudo notar una peculiar reacción en el rostro de su pareja. Su mirada pareció perderse en un recuerdo que le hizo sonreír con ternura.<br/><br/><br/>— Sí, me gustaría verlo, pero ahora te tengo a ti y eso lo único que necesito en mi vida.<br/><br/>— ¿Y no te gustaría conocer a <em>Severus</em>?<br/><br/>— Eso sí no sabría qué responder, no puedo imaginar la sensación de tener enfrente a otra versión de mí mismo.<br/><br/>— Hagámoslo, Sev, por favor. Vamos a ese mundo, y además, creo que sólo ahí podremos librarnos de McGonagall y evitar que pases las vacaciones haciendo trabajo de escritorio encerrado en su despacho.<br/><br/><br/>Severus sonrió y finalmente movió la cabeza aceptando la proposición. Era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar la paciencia de Harry por pasar tan poco tiempo con él. Harry sonrió emocionado y volvió a abrazarse de Severus.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Muy pronto vas a poder tener lo que tanto deseas”</em> Pensó Harry sinceramente feliz. La imagen del Pensadero le había dado la idea, no dejaba de recordar las palabras de <em>Severus</em> hacia <em>Harry</em> “nada en el mundo se compara a estar dentro de tu cuerpo”. Eso le hizo saber que por más que lo intentara, siempre habría un faltante en su relación. Y después de pensarlo con detenimiento, recordó que Ron y Hermione le habían dicho que aquel <em>Harry</em> siempre se mostró muy afectuoso con Severus, y algo le decía en su corazón que obtendría su ayuda para poder hacerle total y absolutamente satisfecho en la cama.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sorpresa de otro mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 20</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Sorpresa de otro mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>A Severus le sorprendió no encontrarse con pretextos por parte de las sirenas para poder usar el Portal. A pesar de que éstas le observaron con recelo, dieron su aprobación casi de inmediato. Cuando le comunicó a Harry que podían marcharse en cuanto terminaran las clases, éste casi saltó de alegría, eso lo hizo sentirse satisfecho por haber aceptado realizar ese viaje.<br/><br/><br/>Finalmente llegó el día. Harry consiguió aprobar sus exámenes y ahora era un feliz graduado de Hogwarts. Él y Severus se prepararon de inmediato para su viaje, Harry no quería darle oportunidad a Minerva McGonagall para retenerlos con algún trabajo extra.<br/><br/><br/>Severus ocupó una pequeña valija hechizada para poder llevar sus pertenencias sin ocupar demasiado espacio, y sólo con ella se dirigieron hacia el bosque de Dean donde estaba la entrada para el otro mundo. En esa ocasión usaron un poco de branquialgas para poder nadar cuando aparecieran bajo el lago de Hogwarts.<br/><br/><br/>Hicieron la travesía siempre tomados de la mano y de esa forma lograron emerger sin contratiempo. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas titilaban tan familiares como en su mundo. A lo lejos, el castillo recortaba el paisaje oscuro, tenía muchas ventanas iluminadas aunque seguramente también ahí estaban de vacaciones.<br/><br/><br/>Juntos nadaron hacia la orilla, y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que alguien ya los esperaba.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió de inmediato. Era <em>Severus</em>. De pie, aguardándoles con formalidad y sin mostrar ningún tipo de asombro por su presencia.<br/><br/><br/>Harry caminó apresurado hacia él mientras que Severus lo hacía con más lentitud, no era cualquier cosa el hecho de verse a sí mismo parado frente a él.<br/><br/><br/>— Bienvenidos. —les dijo <em>Severus Snape</em>.<br/><br/>— ¿Sabías que veníamos? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.<br/><br/>— <em>Albus</em> hizo un trato con las sirenas para que, si un día ustedes quisieran venir, les dieran el paso libre de inmediato, y ellas nos notificaron sus planes. Ah, ahí viene él.<br/><br/><br/>Harry giró hacia donde <em>Severus</em> señalaba y vio a <em>Albus Dumbledore</em>, con su túnica magenta y sus lentes de media luna sonreírles con alegría.<br/><br/><br/>— Mis muchachos, que bueno es verlos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry vio que <em>Dumbledore</em> se dirigió principalmente a Severus quien ya había llegado a su lado, y en cuanto el mago mayor abrazó al de ojos negros, Harry sintió que éste le tomaba de la mano con fuerza. Entendió que para su pareja era impactante estar recibiendo un abrazo de alguien a quien tuvo que matar.<br/><br/><br/>Severus no respondió al abrazo, pero cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto, o quizá reteniendo un llanto que no deseaba desatar. Harry apretó aún más su mano brindándole su apoyo en ese momento.<br/><br/><br/>— Así que están juntos. —manifestó <em>Severus</em> mirando sonriente las dos manos entrelazadas.<br/><br/>— Sí, y creo que en gran parte gracias a ustedes. —respondió Harry sonriéndole también—. Por eso he querido venir, también para disculparme por cómo me comporté cuando estuve aquí.<br/><br/>— Ni lo menciones.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió, casi le parecía fue en otra vida cuando le pareció que ese <em>Severus</em> era demasiado amable para su gusto. Ahora adoraba la ternura con la que su pareja le trataba.<br/><br/><br/>Volteó a mirar a Severus a quien, finalmente <em>Dumbledore</em> había soltado y ahora se miraban de una manera muy especial.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, tuvo su razón de ser. —manifestó el anciano estrechando el brazo de Severus—. No me mires como bicho raro, afortunadamente aquí nada pasó y puedo darte la bienvenida, pueden quedarse en el castillo cuanto tiempo así lo deseen.<br/><br/>— Te lo agradezco. —dijo Severus y su voz sonó tan neutral que no parecía estar frente a su gran remordimiento.<br/><br/>— ¿Y dónde está <em>Harry</em>? —preguntó Harry interrumpiendo.<br/><br/>— En nuestras habitaciones, pero me pidió que los lleve a saludarlos de inmediato.<br/><br/>— ¿No vino a recibirnos? —cuestionó Severus intrigado.<br/><br/>— ¿Está molesto conmigo? —preguntó Harry preocupado.<br/><br/>— No necesariamente. Vamos, cenaremos con él si están de acuerdo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus asintieron, ambos deseando poder encontrarse nuevamente con el joven héroe de ese mundo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> les esperaba impaciente, esforzándose por distraerse con un libro pero ni siquiera recordaba su lectura, sus ojos estaban más fijos en la puerta, por lo que cuando esta se abrió, tuvo que reprimirse de salir corriendo y mantenerse en cama. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al ver a Severus, tendió sus brazos hacia él invitándole a acercarse.<br/><br/><br/>Y así lo hizo. Severus también estaba feliz por verlo, se apresuró a sentarse con cuidado sobre el borde de la cama procurando no importunarlo en su descanso. Harry se quedó atrás, mirándolos en silencio, notando un vínculo muy especial entre su pareja y aquel <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡No puedes imaginar qué alegría sentí al saber que venían! —exclamó <em>Harry</em> estrechando las manos de Severus entre las suyas.<br/><br/>— Tenía muchas ganas de verte, ¿pero porqué estás en cama? ¿te sientes mal?<br/><br/>— En lo absoluto, es que… bueno, tuve una amenaza hace poco y me recomendaron reposo.<br/><br/>— ¿Alguien te amenazó? —cuestionó Severus frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> rió divertido para enseguida hacer a un lado las cobijas y mostrar su abultado vientre. Harry y Severus jadearon asombrados y preocupados por igual.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué… qué es eso? —preguntó Harry señalando el globoso estómago.<br/><br/>— Voy a tener un bebé, eso es todo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tuvo que sentarse en la silla más próxima ayudado por un preocupado <em>Severus</em>, mientras que Severus agradecía ya estar sentado o se habría desmayado del impacto. <em>Harry</em> sonrió aún más al ver la reacción de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— Me pasó lo mismo cuando supe que los magos podemos tener bebés, Harry. Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías también.<br/><br/>— ¡No, no es así! —bramó Harry angustiado—. ¡Los hombres no se embarazan, ni siquiera los magos!... ¿o sí? —agregó buscando la mirada de su pareja.<br/><br/><br/>Severus negó, nadie en su mundo había logrado un embarazo masculino. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera recordaba que alguien lo hubiese buscado, simplemente eso era imposible.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> dejó de sonreír.<br/><br/><br/>— Lo lamento. —se disculpó, aunque no sabía porqué—. En realidad cuando nos dijeron que venían creí que Harry quizá también esperaba un hijo, después de todo, nuestras vidas son muy similares.<br/><br/><br/>Harry bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir o hacer. <em>Severus</em> le estrechó el hombro manifestándole su apoyo, había estado en silencio estudiando la escena y creía que podía haber un problema de fondo que aún no sabía. Había aprendido a conocer a Harry en el tiempo que vivió en ese mundo, y sus ojos verdes ya no tenían odio, pero sí algo más preocupante.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Porqué no dejamos la charla para mañana? —propuso conciliador—. Seguramente querrán descansar esta noche, hemos dispuesto una habitación junto a la nuestra.<br/><br/><br/>Severus y Harry asintieron en silencio ante la propuesta de <em>Severus</em>. Ambos necesitaban tiempo para asimilar la sorpresa que se habían encontrado en ese mundo raro.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Al entrar a sus habitaciones, ni Harry ni Severus hicieron ningún comentario acerca de que eran iguales a las otras, era como salir de un lugar para entrar a otro totalmente idéntico. Severus se quitó la túnica mientras Harry le observaba de pie y en silencio.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Vaya! —exclamó finalmente Severus, su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa—. Un embarazo en hombres… ¿quién diría que podía ser posible?<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió su corazón romperse al percibir una sombra de amargura en sus palabras. Severus nunca antes había tenido problema en ocultar sus sentimientos cuando no quería mostrarlos y ahora debía de estar inmerso en tal conmoción que le fue imposible conseguirlo.<br/><br/><br/>— Perdóname, Severus, pensé que este viaje sería bueno para nosotros, pero todo me sale mal.<br/><br/>— ¿De qué hablas, Harry? —preguntó acercándose hasta abrazarlo, cariñosamente acarició su espalda.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no respondió de inmediato, se abrazó más fuerte a él. El motivo de ese viaje ya no sería posible, y ahora, para colmo, Severus debía sentirse desilusionado de no poder tener una familia a su lado.<br/><br/><br/>— Este mundo debe ser una tortura para ti. —suspiró Harry entristecido—. Aquí podrías tener una pareja con quien hacer el amor y además darte hijos.<br/><br/>— ¿Y de qué me serviría si no te tuviera a ti, a mi Harry, a quien amo con todas mis fuerzas? Hemos hablado de eso, te juro que me basta contigo, que eres mucho más de lo que siempre soñé.<br/><br/>— Pero yo ya no sé qué más hacer para que seas feliz.<br/><br/>— Pero si yo ya soy feliz, inmensamente feliz, mi amor.<br/><br/><br/>Severus bajó el rostro para besar la sien de Harry pero éste continuó incrédulo. Harry sentía que la vida lo estaba castigando por algo, y Severus era quien pagaba las consecuencias. No, realmente nunca creería que Severus fuese feliz a su lado, simplemente se conformaba y eso le destrozaba el alma.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no se daba cuenta que Severus se preocupaba por esa constante ansiedad de Harry por compensarlo por no poder culminar el acto sexual. El Profesor mantenía la esperanza que el tiempo y su cariño ayudara a Harry a entender que podía renunciar a cualquier placer carnal con tal de seguir teniéndolo a su lado.<br/><br/><br/>— Bailemos. —propuso el profesor empezando a moverse cadenciosamente.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no se sentía de humor para bailar, pero no se rehusó. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de Severus mientras él recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dejar de lado sus pensamientos obscuros y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, disfrutando hasta el alma de bailar con su Severus.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry esperó hasta estar seguro que Severus ya dormía para dejar de fingir que él lo hacía. Abrió los ojos y se permitió un momento para acariciar el largo cabello oscuro.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Te amo como nunca creí que podía amar a alguien,</em> Sev, <em>y me gustaría ser todo aquello que soñabas de mí, perdóname porque sé que debes estar muy desilusionado”</em><br/><br/><br/>Respiró profundo antes de abandonar la cama cuidando de no moverse demasiado. Fue por una bata para cubrirse y luego ir hacia la otra habitación.<br/><br/><br/>Sabía que podía usar su varita para entrar y que sería bien recibido, pero prefirió tocar, lo hizo bastante suave, casi con temor de ser escuchado. Sin embargo, sí sucedió, <em>Severus</em> le abrió la puerta y aún estaba vestido. Al fondo pudo ver a <em>Harry</em> en su reposo pero tampoco dormía.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Puedo hablar con <em>Harry</em>? —pidió apenado—. Sé que es tarde y entendería si prefieren que regrese por la mañana.<br/><br/>— De ninguna manera. —manifestó <em>Severus</em>—. Yo los dejaré a solas.<br/><br/><br/>Harry pensó en que debía protestar pero en realidad sí quería estar a solas con el otro <em>Harry</em>, y agradeció que <em>Snape</em> no le diera tiempo de nada. Se marchó dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.<br/><br/><br/>— Ven. —le ofreció <em>Harry</em> haciendo un lugar en su cama.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió y fue a recostarse a su lado. Era extraño estarse acostumbrando demasiado rápido a ver su cara en otra persona.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Te duele? —preguntó mirando hacia el abultado vientre.<br/><br/>— Nada, aunque a veces patea muy duro. —dijo sonriendo feliz—. ¿Quieres tocarlo?<br/><br/><br/>Harry negó lo más amable que pudo, no sabía qué podía sentir si lo hacía y prefería no arriesgarse a un sentimiento más que le descontrolara.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? —preguntó <em>Harry</em> preocupado—. Tu mirada es muy triste, para nada me recuerda al Harry que conocí aunque fuera por poco tiempo.<br/><br/>— Debo disculparme, rompí tu varita sin justificación, pero creo que puedo arreglarla.<br/><br/>— No te preocupes por eso, ya lo hizo <em>Dumbledore</em>. Además, te confieso que cuando volví a mi mundo estaba furioso contigo, pero mi <em>Sev</em> me hizo ver que tú no eras mala persona, él me convenció que probablemente no te gustó verme con Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sonrojó. Sí, ahora podía reconocerlo, esa ira tan incontrolable que sintió al volver a su mundo no fue por tener enfrente al asesino de Dumbledore. En realidad, murió de celos al ver cómo el Severus que él conocía y siempre le trató tan mal, se comportaba muy diferente con otro <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/><br/>— Me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo, Harry, quisiera poder ayudarte.<br/><br/>— Convencí a Severus de viajar a este mundo pensando que tú eras la solución a nuestros problemas, pero no es posible.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> entrecerró los ojos sin comprender y esperó en silencio hasta que Harry terminó por confesarle la razón de su viaje. Harry sinceró su corazón confiándole su problema con Severus y la idea que surgió en su desesperada mente cuando vio las imágenes del Pensadero. Por unos minutos ambos permanecieron mudos luego de la breve charla, sumidos en sus pensamientos.<br/><br/><br/>— Yo le mostré esos recuerdos a Severus porque debía convencerlo de mi identidad, Harry. —dijo el joven embarazado—. No porque realmente quisiera seducirlo.<br/><br/>— Lo sé, pero también sé que te atrae tanto como tu <em>Severus</em>.<br/><br/>— No lo niego, pero sabes tan bien como lo sé yo que sería imposible engañarle y hacerle creer que soy tú. Harry, él no quiere hacerlo conmigo, me lo dejó muy claro… “Tú no eres él”<br/><br/>— Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso, con tu embarazo es imposible.<br/><br/>— ¿Y no te disgusta la idea de que tu pareja se acueste con otro?<br/><br/>— ¡Me muero de dolor! Pensé que quizá contigo sería distinto, después de todo somos la misma persona, pero ahora creo que sería peor porque sé que puede llegar a amarte y yo perderlo.<br/><br/>— Nunca le perderás. —afirmó apresando la mano de Harry entre las suyas—. Yo te entiendo, Harry, tuve las mismas dudas cuando empecé mi relación con <em>Severus</em>, era demasiado feliz para ser verdad. Después de todo, estamos acostumbrados a que siempre algo ocurra que lo estropee todo. Tienes que confiar en que Severus es feliz contigo.<br/><br/>— No, eso dice pero no lo creo.<br/><br/>— Te escucho y entiendo el porqué <em>Severus</em> dice que soy un necio, Harry. Además, tú sabes que no podría engañar a nuestros Severus aún si no estuviera embarazado. Ellos no se lo merecen.<br/><br/>— Lo sé. —aceptó resignado—. Creí que sería una buena idea, pero me avergüenzo siquiera de haberlo considerado, ya que lo he dicho en voz alta me doy cuenta lo estúpido que fui.<br/><br/>— No te lo discuto porque sé bien cuánto odio que me lleven la contraria. Eres mi versión más insensata. —bromeó <em>Harry</em><br/><br/>— Habló quien será padre a los diecinueve años ¿Qué no existen los métodos anticonceptivos en tu mundo?<br/><br/>— ¡Eres un troll! —rió divertido.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió, le agradaba ese <em>Harry</em> quizá más de lo que se agradaba a sí mismo. Podía entender que Severus le hubiese tomado tanto cariño. Era imposible no encariñarse con él. Se alegró por su buena fortuna, por verlo esperando un bebé, nadie más que <em>Harry</em> lo merecía.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Cuánto te falta?<br/><br/>— En cualquier momento. Yo esperaba que llegaras igual de pesado que yo, es una pena que tu mundo tenga esta diferencia, pero me alegra que estés aquí y compartir contigo esta experiencia.<br/><br/>— En realidad creo que tu embarazo impidió que cometiera la peor estupidez de mi vida, Sev se decepcionaría más de mí si hubiera llevado a cabo mi tonto plan.<br/><br/>— Ahora que si quieres, después de que nazca el bebé podría hacer un trío con mis dos Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Los ojos de Harry refulgieron de celos, pero entonces <em>Harry</em> rió haciéndole saber que sólo continuaba mofándose con la intención de hacerle sentir mejor y respiró aliviado.<br/><br/><br/>— Eres un tonto por tan solo ocurrírsete tal cosa.<br/><br/>— Fue una broma, pero reconozco que la idea sí me excita un poco… o mucho.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sonrojó y el otro <em>Harry</em> volvió a reír, aún recordaba cuando se apenaba tanto de las relaciones sexuales que tenía que ocultar su rostro las primeras ocasiones en que <em>Severus</em> le miró desnudo. Y por eso mismo, estaba seguro que llegaría el día en que Harry superaría esa fase y podría hacer el amor con Severus a plenitud.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. El mundo que no fue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Nota</b>
  </p>
  <p>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>Capítulo 21</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b>El mundo que no fue</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Los días siguientes, Harry se esforzó por mantenerse sonriente y feliz. Sentía un cariño entrañable por <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em>, y se sentía feliz por ellos. Aunque hubiera sido posible que él se embarazara, nunca habría planeado hacerlo tan joven, pero aún así, aún cuando no podía imaginarse una vida creciendo en su vientre, ver los ojos de Severus iluminarse cada que estaba junto a Harry le provocaba un pinchazo en el pecho. Muchas veces quiso pedirle a Severus que volvieran de regreso a su mundo, pero lo veía tan entusiasmado con el embarazo de <em>Harry</em> que le fue imposible romperle una ilusión más.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fingir que estaba bien no ayudó mucho a que las cosas mejoraran. Severus suponía que Harry compartía su emoción y ni siquiera cuando estaban a solas dejaba de hablar del bebé en camino. Su llegada no iba a tardar mucho y dio por hecho que no se marcharían hasta conocerlo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry aceptó con una sonrisa. Él también quería conocer al bebé, pero cada vez se sentía más aislado. Siguió en su postura de no decir nada, era lo menos que podía hacer, por lo menos <em>Harry</em> lograba que Severus fuera feliz.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Contuvo cualquier emoción mientras veía cómo Severus no perdía oportunidad de pasar tiempo junto a <em>Harry</em>, de hablar sobre su embarazo. Él sabía que Severus ocultaba tras de un supuesto interés científico la enorme curiosidad por saber sobre la gestación entre hombres hechiceros de ese mundo. Sin embargo, la conversación se desviaba más hacia cómo <em>Harry</em> esperaba a su bebé.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Charlaban de si creían sería niño o niña, de la emoción que hubo en <em>Severus</em> la primera vez que sintió los movimientos. De cómo se enteraron de que esperaban un bebé y dieron la noticia al mundo. Incluso <em>Harry</em> le mostró los mamelucos que ya tenían listos para su llegada, nunca habría imaginado a su pareja tan interesado en ropa y juguetes de bebé.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus incluso había accedido a acariciarle el vientre y el brillo de su negra mirada cuando el bebé se sacudió ante su roce fue tan impactante que no pudo pasar desapercibido para Harry quien se obligó a ahogar un gemido de dolor. Más aún cuando Severus, dejándose llevar por la emoción, aceptó la invitación de <em>Harry</em> acomodándose a su lado y poder abrazarlo sin dejar de acariciar el abultado abdomen.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus estaba tan emocionado que no pudo notarlo, pero para <em>Severus</em> fue muy evidente que Harry sufría en silencio.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Estoy muy feliz de que hayan venido. —manifestó <em>Harry</em> alargando su mano para peinar suavemente la cabellera de Snape—. Ahora podrás estar presente en el nacimiento de nuestro bebé, Sev.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Desde su lugar en el lejano sillón, Harry apretó las manos tan fuerte que las uñas se le clavaron en la piel. La manera en que <em>Harry</em> había pronunciado la palabra “nuestro” daba la impresión que estaba incluyendo a Severus en la frase. Y su pareja no lució nada incómodo con la posibilidad, por el contrario, enlazó su mano a la de <em>Harry</em> de una manera tan íntima que finalmente algo explotó dentro de Harry.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Se llevó las manos a las orejas, su intención no era dejar de oir a <em>Harry</em> y Severus hablar del bebé. Eran esas voces regresando a su mente, y por primera vez pudo escucharlas con más claridad provocándole un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Sus emociones perdieron totalmente el control.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Y esa misma detonación emocional se manifestó en su magia haciendo estallar las bombillas del candelabro mientras una voraz lengüeta de fuego brotó de la chimenea haciendo arder la alfombra.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rápidamente <em>Severus</em> sacó su varita consiguiendo extinguir el incendio mientras que Harry abandonó abruptamente la habitación ante la asombrada mirada de los demás presentes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Será mejor que vayas a buscarlo. —pidió <em>Harry</em> empujando suavemente a Severus.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus asintió, no tenía idea del porqué de la reacción de Harry pero ya lo averiguaría, así que fue tras él sin imaginar lo que pasaba por el corazón de su pareja.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Creo que me sobrepasé. —musitó <em>Harry</em> entristecido cuando se quedó solo con <em>Severus</em>.</p>
  <p>— Nunca he sido fan de tus planes, amor, pero espero que no pase a mayores.</p>
  <p>— ¿Y si por mi culpa vuelven a separarse? —cuestionó con angustia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> abandonó su labor de limpiar el desastre para reunirse con su esposo y confortarle.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Tus intenciones han sido buenas, no te tortures.</p>
  <p>— Es que yo te amo tanto, <em>Severus</em>, que creo que Harry debe amar igual a su Severus, y en su lugar yo querría que las cosas estuviesen claras entre nosotros, tenía que hacer algo para que despertara y le confesara como se siente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> le abrazó cariñoso y sonrió para sí mismo. No, él conocía a <em>Harry</em> más que nadie, y lo que en realidad haría sería tragarse el dolor hasta asfixiarse con tal de evitar provocarle más tristeza. Por eso no le impidió llevar a cabo ese plan, la bomba debía estallar y finalmente lo hizo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry caminaba como un león herido de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas con rabia y gruñía ante la imposibilidad de no poder secar sus ojos. Las voces seguían en su cabeza, la desesperación le hacía golpearse intentando callarlas pero era imposible. Se sacó los lentes empañados arrojándolos contra la pared al mismo tiempo que Severus entró a la habitación y le miró estupefacto.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Veo que tengo que disculparme por algo y…</p>
  <p>— ¡Y no tienes ni puta idea de porqué! —le gritó arrojándole un jarrón que afortunadamente Severus logró esquivar.</p>
  <p>— ¿Podemos hablar con calma, por favor?</p>
  <p>— ¡NO! —gritó enronquecido—. ¡Estoy harto de tener calma, estoy harto de verte enfebrecido de adoración por tu <em>Harry</em> y tener que obligarme a tolerarlo porque espero que así puedas ser feliz!</p>
  <p>— ¿Mi Harry? Pero si tú eres mi Harry, no sé de qué estás hablando.</p>
  <p>— ¡Sé que soy tu Harry y sé que debes sentirte defraudado de que te tocó la peor versión de Harry Potter!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry sollozó y respiró profundo intentando moderar su respiración. Snape permaneció en silencio sin saber qué más podía decir para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No lo niegues, Severus. —replicó con desgarradora tristeza—. Has pensado que este mundo es mejor, que un Harry como el de esta realidad es del que te ilusionaste, un Harry que pudiera darte su cuerpo, su vida… y hasta una familia.</p>
  <p>— ¿Sigues con eso? Yo soy quien debería hartarse de tu necedad ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no es verdad!</p>
  <p>— ¡Mientes! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí no dejas de buscarlo con la mirada, le hablas y le sonríes como si buscaras una nueva historia de amor!</p>
  <p>— Harry, eso no es cierto.</p>
  <p>— ¡Hasta parece que te has olvidado de mi presencia! ¡Te gusta más estar con él!</p>
  <p>— ¡Eres tan absurdo, no me escuchas, te lo he dicho mil veces que tú eres el amor de mi vida pero parece que no quieres creerlo!</p>
  <p>— ¡No es que no quiera! ¡Es que no puedo!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus guardó silencio comprendiendo que Harry ya no hablaba del otro <em>Harry</em> sino de él mismo. Le destrozó verlo derrumbado de impotencia pero le asustaba no saber cómo ayudarlo a entender.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Porqué? —continuó Harry con voz más calmada pero incluso más dolida que nunca—. ¿Porqué simplemente no me quitas la ropa y tomas lo que quieras?</p>
  <p>— Harry…</p>
  <p>— Quizá es lo que haga falta. Anda, Severus, quizá hasta sea excitante que me abras las piernas y te metas dentro de mí con todas tus fuerzas. Es probable que eso sea lo que se requiera para que mi cuerpo aprenda cómo tiene que amoldarse al tuyo… No sé, incluso si lo haces en este mundo probablemente termine preñado de ti.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dos lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Severus. Habría dado su vida por encontrar sarcasmo en las palabras de Harry, pero no era así. Él realmente se estaba ofreciendo a ser violentado. Se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama cubrió su rostro agotado, rindiéndose al dolor que ahora sentía por él y por Harry.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se asustó al verlo en tal estado y se apresuró a arrodillarse abrazándolo por la cintura.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Lo decía en serio, Sev ya no estoy enojado… perdóname por gritarte, perdóname por ser tan intolerante… ¿porqué siempre termino hiriéndote cuando lo que más deseo es que seas feliz?</p>
  <p>— ¿No te das cuenta que forzarte sería lo último que haría en mi vida?</p>
  <p>— ¿Y… y si esperamos hasta después del parto? Después de todo, esa fue la razón del viaje. Te prometo que no seré más un niño inmaduro y convenceré a <em>Harry</em> que acepte acostarse contigo… Sólo, por favor, no lo ames más que a mí.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus miró a Harry como si hubiera escuchado hablarle en otro idioma, o por lo menos eso hubiera querido y jamás entenderle su nueva propuesta.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Es lo más aberrante que se te pudo imaginar. —le recriminó decepcionado—. Ni uno solo de tus reclamos o gritos, ni una sola de tus dudas pudo herirme como acabas de hacerlo con esas palabras, Harry Potter.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry bajó la cabeza con vergüenza mientras nuevas lágrimas humedecían su rostro.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Es todo lo que sé hacer: decepcionarte.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se puso de pie para salir de aquella habitación que en ese momento le parecía asfixiante. Severus permaneció en su lugar sin ningún deseo de ir tras de él, estaba cansado… realmente muy cansado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se sentó en el césped frente al lago en cuya superficie brillaban las estrellas, él apenas podía vislumbrarlas, sin sus lentes y con el torrente de lágrimas que escapaban de sus verdes ojos era imposible poder enfocar con claridad. Sintió que alguien ocupaba un lugar a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros para abrazarlo. Harry se acurrucó en su pecho, sabía que no era su Severus pero prodigaba el mismo aroma, el mismo calor, sus brazos le confortaban como si fueran realmente la misma persona.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Estoy muy asustado. —le confesó sollozante—. Ya no sé qué hacer, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.</p>
  <p>— Quizá ayude que seas sincero contigo mismo, Harry.</p>
  <p>— ¡Lo he hecho, pero todo me sale mal! Soy lo peor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida, en estos momentos debe estar arrepentido de poner sus ojos en mí. Lo único que consigo es lastimarlo cada vez que abro la boca.</p>
  <p>— Habla conmigo. —le propuso levantándole el rostro para mirarse a los ojos—. También soy Severus, pero no temas herirme con tus palabras.</p>
  <p>— Ya le dije todo lo que siento pero no sirvió de nada.</p>
  <p>— No me has entendido. Dime la verdad, Harry, dime porqué estás sufriendo. Confiesa qué te agobia y no te deja ser feliz… busca dentro de ti el motivo por el que crees que mereces tal dolor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry quiso protestar, volver a insistir que no había nada más, pero no pudo, pegó su frente a la de <em>Severus</em> sollozando angustiado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Nunca podré hacerlo feliz porque yo tampoco lo soy… creí que lo era. A veces estoy totalmente seguro de ser feliz, pero luego algo pasa en mi mente que me ofusca. Oigo voces. He intentado ignorarlas pero no puedo, y no puedo ser totalmente feliz si no me reconozco ni a mí mismo. —susurró entrecortadamente, tembloroso de miedo—. Hago cosas que nunca creí que haría porque no sé si soy yo realmente, o ya no lo soy.</p>
  <p>— ¿Te confunde la existencia de otros mundos?</p>
  <p>— No, no es eso. Es… como si al cambiar mi destino, hubiera perdido algo importante. Es como un brazo amputado, que sabes que ya no está ahí, pero puedes sentirlo todavía.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> le secó suavemente las lágrimas sin interrumpirle, empezaba a comprender lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Había insistido tanto en que estaba viviendo de manera equivocada al odiar a Snape que nunca se imaginó las consecuencias de cambiarle la vida.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Quieres que intentemos descubrir lo que pasa en tu corazón? —preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry asintió, necesitaba ayuda pero le era imposible pedírsela a su Severus. Había cometido demasiados errores con él como para arriesgarse a cometer uno más que significara la puñalada final.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> le abrazó confortablemente por unos segundos hasta que estuvo convencido que podía adentrarse en las profundidades de la mente de Harry.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Respira profundo, saca el aire de tus pulmones y la angustia de tu alma. Cierra tus ojos y toma mi mano, no voy a dejarte solo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry asintió y obedeció. Sintió cómo <em>Severus</em> le colocó la varita en su sien izquierda mientras continuaba unido él a su frente. Fue siguiendo sus indicaciones hasta dejar su cabeza libre de cualquier pensamiento, escarbó en las profundidades de su subconsciente hasta que pudo ver imágenes algo borrosas que no sabía qué llevaba consigo. Era su destino cercenado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Y con él, la culpa por destruirlo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Yo iba a formar parte de los Weasley. —prosiguió Harry luego de suspirar entristecido—. Ellos me aceptaron desde el primer momento y por fin sería realmente uno de ellos, de la gran familia que me amaba. Iba a casarme con Ginny, y tendría una vida feliz a su lado… juntos procrearíamos unos hermosos hijos.</p>
  <p>— ¿Los imaginaste antes de hoy?</p>
  <p>— Nunca me lo permití, siempre hubo una amenaza contra mi vida que me impedía hacerme ilusiones. Pero desde que vine a este mundo, desde que vi a <em>Harry</em> embarazado, mi corazón me traicionó y me hizo comprender porqué no podía entregarme totalmente a Severus. Ustedes tienen una vida que no es posible ni para mí ni para Severus, y fue un golpe darme cuenta. No sé cómo, pero pude sentir a ese Harry, al de ese destino que ya no podía ser, el que tenía la esperanza de una vida tranquila y sin conflictos, reclamándome lo que le negué… yo iba a ser padre algún día, pero renuncié a todo por Severus.</p>
  <p>— Él lo sabe, Harry, y lo valora totalmente porque te ama.</p>
  <p>— Y yo a él. Cada día le amo más, pero a veces temo que mi amor le esté haciendo más daño que bien.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> asintió compresivo, aquello debía ser una carga muy pesada. Le abrazó con el mismo amor que lo hubiera hecho Severus y pudo sentir que los músculos de Harry se relajaron ante el contacto.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Esta noche… oí las voces. Esas voces que aparecieron desde que no pude entregarme a mi Sev. —confesó Harry abrumado—. Quizá porque escuchaba hablar a <em>Harry</em> de su hijo… quizá por eso me parecieron voces de niños.</p>
  <p>— ¿Niños?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry asintió sollozante, recordó las voces que escuchó esa noche. “¡Me aceptaron en el equipo de Quidditch!”... “¿Y si me eligen para Slytherin?”... “Gracias por mi muñeca, papi”. Volvió a cubrirse los oídos, percibirlas era un golpe directo al alma. Era el mismo tipo de dolor de aquella noche, cuando sintió a Severus penetrando su cuerpo, el borde al abismo donde ya no había marcha atrás.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Has pensado en cuántos hijos te habría gustado tener? —preguntó Severus apartándole las manos de la cabeza para que le escuchara a él.</p>
  <p>— Nunca lo planeé, pero ahora puedo verlos casi como estuvieran frente a mí. Son tres. Tres hubieran sido mis hijos. —respondió Harry sin dudar, su voz por primera vez se escuchó tranquila, cerró los ojos y sonrió imaginando dos chicos y una pequeña niña.</p>
  <p>— ¿Y cómo les hubieras llamado?</p>
  <p>— Al primero, James Sirius. —dijo con ternura.</p>
  <p>— Como tus dos imágenes paternas, es comprensible. Espero no herede sus tendencias inquietas.</p>
  <p>— No. —rió Harry suavemente, aún cobijado en el pecho de <em>Severus</em>—. O quizá un poco, pero sería mi orgullo, el que seguiría mis pasos, el que el mundo amaría por ser el primogénito. Él se esforzaría mucho por merecer el respeto de la gente, y yo me esforzaría por hacerlo una persona honorable.</p>
  <p>— Y el mundo te lo agradecería. ¿Cómo llamarías al segundo? ¿Puedes verlo?</p>
  <p>— Y sentirlo, como si estuviera junto a nosotros. Se llama Albus Severus. No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que sería mi consentido. El nombre de las dos personas que más me protegieron en mi vida… los más valientes, y sé que a mi niño le habría gustado saber de ellos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> fue quien sonrió ahora, dudaba que a un niño le gustaran esos nombres, pero no iba a matar la ilusión de Harry.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Dijiste que serían tres.</p>
  <p>— Una niña, la imagino pelirroja como mi madre y tan bella como ella y como Ginny. Se llamaría… Lily… Lily Luna.</p>
  <p>— Es un bonito nombre. Recuerdo a la señorita Lovegood, estaría feliz al saber que le tienes tanta estima.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry asintió guardando silencio por un momento antes de que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas, sus dedos estrujaron la túnica de <em>Snape</em> con angustia ante el dolor de saber que esos pequeños jamás existirían.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Nunca los conoceré. —sollozó entristecido—. Nunca voy a tener a nadie a quién enseñarle cómo jugar Quidditch, a quién llevar por primera vez a King Cross… no tendré a nadie para contarle cuentos para dormir. Les he quitado la posibilidad de nacer, les negué una vida por darme una oportunidad a mí.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> supo que no había palabras para consolarle de esa idea. Le sorprendió el poder de Harry para presentir un futuro de manera tan real, como si en verdad aquello hubiese sucedido. O quizá así fuera, quizá habría otro mundo donde James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna sí habrían nacido, pero prefirió no mencionarlo. Aquello significaba un mundo donde ellos no terminasen juntos, y por experiencia propia, sentiría que era un mundo que había errado el camino.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No pudo evitar agradecer que en su mundo <em>Harry</em> nunca se enamoró de <em>Ginny</em>, nunca tuvo esa elección y por lo tanto, tampoco renunció a ningún otro futuro. Ellos encontraron solos su camino, estuvieron destinados a estar juntos desde siempre. Ese no era el caso de Harry y Severus, sus destinos fueron modificados, y las consecuencias estaban a la vista.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry lloró durante un rato más, hasta que <em>Severus</em> le apartó con suavidad. Se enjugó los ojos intentando enfocar en una tercia de luces que se desprendían de su cuerpo y flotaban frente a ellos como globos de fuego. No había notado que <em>Severus</em> había hecho más magia hasta entonces.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Con algo de dificultad, vio los nombres de sus tres posibles hijos escritos en cada una de las luces y se giró confundido hacia <em>Severus</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Es momento de decir adiós. —dijo el hombre con dulzura—. Ellos te habrían amado tanto que estarían felices de tu elección. Las voces se irán si tú renuncias definitivamente a ellas, tienes que aceptar que nunca pasaron, que nunca pasarán, que son un eco de tu asombrosa capacidad por revelar lo imposible. Despídete, Harry, despídete de un sueño y vive tu nueva realidad sin ninguna culpa o remordimiento.</p>
  <p>— Es… muy difícil.</p>
  <p>— Si te fuera fácil no serías tú. —aseguró con convicción—. Honra su sacrificio siendo feliz, Harry, aceptando finalmente que tu lugar es con Severus. Diles adiós si estás convencido de estar con él, dile adiós a ese mundo de un futuro que no fue, y haz uno nuevo con Severus… o regresa con Ginny y espera a esos tres pequeños, bésalos y abrázalos y sé feliz con ellos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry contuvo la respiración, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de volver con Ginny. Volver con ella, ser recibido en los Weasley con los brazos abiertos, tener una vida plena y feliz, sin complicaciones, donde esperaría ilusionado la llegada de su familia que le daría infinidad de momentos alegres y llenos de luz. Todo, a cambio de Severus. Su corazón se aceleró con dolor. Sabía que Severus le perdonaría, que él entendería y le dejaría libre para retomar su camino donde le aguardaba su destino original, el que la vida parecía reclamarle.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era momento de tomar una decisión, por más tormentosa que fuera. Sujetó su propia varita y cortó los frágiles hilos que sujetaban las luces a su vida, a su propia alma. Éstas se fueron volando lentamente hasta perderse entre las estrellas. Sus ojos se secaron de inmediato.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Hasta otra vida… en esta no, perdón. —suspiró dejando de ver las borrosas luces del cielo para mirar a los ojos negros a su lado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Le sonrió suavemente, le urgía volver a mirar otros ojos negros, los de su Severus, aquellos que brillaban humedecidos de lágrimas la última vez que le vieran, necesitaba remediar sus errores y ahora se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Todavía podía sentir el dolor por la despedida a quien renunció conocer, pero era un dolor amortiguado, que se iría desvaneciendo con el tiempo hasta que se borrara por completo de su mente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Aceptó la mano de <em>Severus</em> para ponerse de pie. Era hora de regresar a su Severus y decirle por primera vez que lo amaba sin ese peso que no había descifrado de su alma hasta esa noche, aquel futuro nunca fue, y él iba a construir uno junto al hombre que se ganó su corazón. Miró nuevamente al cielo donde ya solo brillaban las estrellas. Suspiró tranquilo, sin remordimientos ni nostalgia. Porque Severus Snape no era el destino escrito para él, pero sí era el que había escogido por propia voluntad.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era su destino, y lo defendería a capa y espada.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notes">
  <p></p>
  <div class="title">
    <p>
      <span class="label">Notas finales:</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="noteinfo">
    <p><br/>Recuerden que mañana es el Día Internacional del Snarry y les tengo preparado un one shot para celebrarlo. Espero verles también ahí </p>
  </div>
  <div class="noteinfo">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Bienvenido al mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 22</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bienvenido al mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Al volver a su habitación, Harry se sentía como si fuera otra persona. Alguien sin rabia ni frustraciones, alguien que tenía muchos motivos para ser feliz, que se merecía ir de la mano por la vida con Severus. Respiró profundo al verlo haciendo el equipaje.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se detuvo un momento pero no volteó a mirarlo aunque para Harry no pasó desapercibido su semblante triste.<br/><br/><br/>— Hablé con Dumbledore, puede acondicionarnos mi casa en la calle de la Hilandera para esperar la próxima luna negra y volver a casa, pero antes me gustaría despedirme de <em>Harry</em>, si no tienes problema.<br/><br/>— No, no quiero que te despidas.<br/><br/>— Me habría gustado que actuaras más razonablemente. —dijo apretando los labios con tristeza contenida—. Pero se hará como tú digas.<br/><br/>— No nos despediremos porque no iremos a ningún lado.<br/><br/><br/>Severus volteó a mirarlo finalmente, sus ojos negros lucían irritados pero sobre todo sin ánimo de intentar comprender. Harry le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él y con suavidad le tomó de las manos.<br/><br/><br/>— Hoy quiero hablar contigo, quiero que sepas lo que estaba sintiendo.<br/><br/>— Ya me lo has dicho, por eso mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí.<br/><br/>— No, Sev, hay algo que ni yo mismo me atrevía a admitir pero creo que estoy preparado y te mereces una explicación ¿me das la oportunidad de hablarte por lo que estaba pasando?<br/><br/><br/>Severus movió afirmativamente la cabeza, no sabía qué más podía haber pero por Harry se esforzaría por escucharle con toda la paciencia que era capaz. Y así fue, oyó atentamente los conflictos, las dudas, el dolor que Harry mantuvo tan oculto que ni él mismo lo notó hasta aquel día.<br/><br/><br/>Para Severus fue muy triste darse cuenta que nunca imaginó en lo que Harry había renunciado por él, y ahora de repente muchas cosas cobraban sentido.<br/><br/><br/>— Debí haberlo pensado, Harry, ¿me perdonas? —pidió acongojado—. Me jactaba de conocerte y ahora veo que he sido un egoísta.<br/><br/>— Claro que no lo fuiste, mi Sev. —aseguró acariciándole el rostro—. Y es bueno que aún tengamos mucho por descubrir uno del otro, y nos queda toda una vida juntos para lograrlo.<br/><br/>— Me agrada esa idea. —respondió recuperando la sonrisa.<br/><br/>— Entonces nos quedamos ¿verdad? —preguntó feliz—. Será emocionante conocer al bebé de <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em>.<br/><br/>— Siento curiosidad por saber cómo será un bebé que se parezca a nosotros.<br/><br/>— Lo sabremos pronto… y sin la penosa tarea de cambiar pañales.<br/><br/><br/>Ambos rieron brevemente antes de quedarme mirando a los ojos, sabiendo que aunque no estuvieran destinados a ser padres se bastaban con tenerse el uno al otro.<br/><br/><br/>— Ten. —dijo Severus alargando su mano para tomar los lentes de Harry de la mesita de noche—. Te los reparé.<br/><br/>— Como siempre, mi héroe. —sonrió Harry feliz de poder ver más nitidez esos ojos negros que adoraba.<br/><br/><br/>Por toda respuesta, Severus buscó los labios de Harry. Recordó que habían pasado días desde la última vez que lo besara y supo que Harry había tenido razón al sentirse abandonado. Pero nunca más. Lo amaba demasiado.<br/><br/><br/>Harry le correspondió con la misma ternura y amor de la suave caricia, pero en esa ocasión ya no sentía ninguna barrera. Su corazón era libre y cuando Severus le recostó sobre la cama, sus latidos se aceleraron, ya sin miedo, o por lo menos sin el miedo desagradable del primer intento, sino con la expectación del deseo que se avivaba como hierro candente.<br/><br/><br/>Jadeante, el joven Gryffindor brindó su cuerpo con vibrante ansiedad, una ansiedad que iluminó el corazón de Severus al percibirla. De un solo movimiento se deshizo del suéter de lana azul que llevaba Harry, no había nada en ese mundo que deseara más que desnudarlo y poder tocar su piel cálida.<br/><br/><br/>Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de desabotonarle el pantalón con la misma ayuda del más joven, el clásico sonido de un elfo apareciéndose los interrumpió.<br/><br/><br/>Al verlo, Harry tuvo casi la misma sensación que experimentó al imaginar a sus hijos no nacidos. Le fue imposible molestarse por la interrupción, y como si estuviera ante un milagro, abandonó la cama para abrazarse de su amigo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡<em>Dobby</em>, que alegría verte! —exclamó tan feliz que tanto Severus como el elfo se miraron sorprendidos.<br/><br/>— Pero si acabo de verlo, amo… —dijo el elfo antes de corregirse—… ah, entiendo, olvidaba que son otros.<br/><br/>— Y lo viste, es decir, al Dobby de nuestro mundo hace muy pocos días, Harry. —manifestó Severus confundido.<br/><br/><br/>Pero Harry lo sabía ya, se apartó de <em>Dobby</em> tan solo para mirarlo directo a los enormes ojos verdes como los suyos, acarició su rostro con ternura. <em>Dobby</em> estaba ahí, y le esperaba en su mundo, pero su corazón ahora le decía que era un privilegio de su destino cambiado.<br/><br/><br/>— No me pregunten porque no sabría explicarlo, pero me siento tan agradecido de tenerlos a todos ustedes.<br/><br/><br/><em>Dobby</em> le sonrió pensando que no era importante entender, bastaba con seguir siendo amigo de Harry Potter. De los dos Harry Potter. Y de pronto recordó el motivo de su presencia.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡El amo <em>Harry</em> les llama a su habitación! —exclamó excitado—. ¡Ha entrado en labor!<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de salir corriendo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> intentó controlar su respiración, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaron por sus sienes y en su rostro podía verse tanto el dolor como la felicidad que sentía. A su lado, <em>Severus</em> le sostenía amoroso de la mano permitiéndole reposarse en su pecho infundiéndole ánimo.<br/><br/><br/>Así los encontraron Harry y Severus al entrar. Por un momento Harry se quedó mirándoles conmovido, ya los había visto abrazados muchas veces pero en esa ocasión tan íntima y emotiva prodigaban un amor triunfante, que había superado miles de pruebas para llegar a su plenitud y madurez ¿así se veían él y Severus de enamorados?<br/><br/><br/>Severus se aproximó a <em>Harry</em> por el otro lado de la cama donde estaba su otro yo. Dudó un segundo en mostrarse demasiado afectuoso, lo último que quería era volver a lastimar a su Harry.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> le miró brevemente antes de voltear hacia Harry quien continuaba en pie un poco alejado. Una sombra opacó el brillo ilusionado de su mirada al notar como aquel no se animaba a dar un paso más.<br/><br/><br/>— Ven, por favor. —pidió sonriéndole.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a él.<br/><br/><br/>— Lo siento. —se disculpó <em>Harry</em> conteniendo el dolor del parto para concentrarse en su amigo—. He sido un insensible contigo.<br/><br/>— No eres tú quien debe disculparse. —respondió avergonzado—. Al no controlarme a mí y no controlar mi magia, causé daños en tu hogar y no tenía derecho.<br/><br/>— Claro que lo tenías, no tengo ninguna duda que yo habría reaccionado igual o peor si alguien coqueteara con mi <em>Severus</em>… Es más, si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que celé a mi esposo terminé en otro mundo.<br/><br/>— ¿Coqueteaste intencionalmente con Sev?<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> asintió nervioso, pero el otro Harry sonrió casi divertido. Ese había sido un plan tan idiota que solamente a él se le pudo haber ocurrido.<br/><br/><br/>— Gracias a ustedes ahora estamos juntos, así que mejor olvidamos lo que ha pasado. En estos momentos hay algo más importante sucediendo.<br/><br/><br/>Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y al verse liberado de la preocupación, <em>Harry</em> volvió a concentrarse en su dolor, se mordió los labios conteniendo la respiración, pero mostrándose otra vez inmensamente feliz.<br/><br/><br/>Unos pocos minutos después un medimago de San Mungo apareció por la chimenea. Y a pesar de que <em>Severus</em> le había puesto sobre aviso, se permitió unos segundos para mostrarse impresionado al ver dos parejas iguales. Y luego, casi de inmediato volvió a retomar su profesionalismo para dedicarse a revisar a <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/><br/>En realidad, su papel sería más un supervisor de que todo fuese bien pues desde hacía algunos meses estuvo adiestrando a <em>Severus</em> para que estuviese preparado y fuera él quien trajera a su propio hijo a este mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus permanecieron como testigos expectantes y curiosos. Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que vivirían algo así en su viaje. En el momento en que un pequeño ser surgió del cuerpo de <em>Harry</em> y emitió su primer llanto, instintivamente sus manos se enlazaron sin que sus ojos pudieran despegarse de la escena. Un extraño e indescriptible sentimiento inundó sus almas.<br/><br/><br/>Vieron como <em>Severus</em> limpió a su hijo y con sumo cuidado lo llevó a los brazos de <em>Harry</em> quien le recibió tan emocionado que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a alguien tan pequeño? —suspiró enternecido ante el cálido y pequeño bultito en sus brazos.<br/><br/><br/><em>Severus</em> no respondió, el nudo en su garganta fue un obstáculo para ello, simplemente besó la frente de su esposo, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.<br/><br/><br/>— Vengan. —pidió <em>Harry</em> a sus dos amigos de otro mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus obedecieron en silencio. Para ellos aquello era una experiencia sin igual. Harry se sorprendió cuando <em>Harry</em> le ofreció a su bebé para que le tomara en brazos. Volteó a mirar a Severus preguntándose sobre si sería correcto y ante el asentimiento de éste, tomó al recién nacido con todo el cuidado posible.<br/><br/><br/>No pudo evitar jadear de emoción. Era un bebé hermoso, el más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Con su cabello oscuro y piel blanca y cremosa, sus largas pestañas aún humedecidas, la boca tan parecida a la de Severus y su olor increíblemente embriagador. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al acariciarle el rostro, el pequeño le sujetó uno de sus dedos.<br/><br/><br/>Lo que sintió su corazón no lo había sentido nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando imaginó la familia que hubiese podido tener con Ginny. Este bebé era real, percibía su olor, su peso casi etéreo, sus suaves quejiditos. Lo concebía como un milagro, un ser que en su mundo nunca podría existir. Eso dolió, pero de inmediato hizo a un lado ese pensamiento para disfrutar de tener en sus brazos el producto del amor entre él y Severus aunque fuese en otra realidad.<br/><br/><br/>Quizá no era su bebé ni el de su Severus, pero eso no era algo que su corazón entendiera, ya lo amaba como si hubiera sido de su cuerpo de dónde saliera.<br/><br/><br/>— Su mundo… es maravilloso. —sollozó conmovido devolviendo el bebé a los brazos de su verdadero padre antes de que fuera imposible dejarlo ir.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> asintió sonriéndole y creyendo entender lo que Harry sentía. Luego miró a Severus quien permanecía en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada, pero cuando <em>Harry</em> le preguntó si quería sostenerlo también, no dudó ni un instante en hacerlo.<br/><br/><br/>Entendió el porqué de la voz quebrada de su pareja, él mismo sentía un apretado nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba respirar.<br/><br/><br/>— Los felicito, su bebé es muy hermoso. —dijo apresurándose a regresarlo a sus padres, ahora fue <em>Severus</em> quien le recibió para que <em>Harry</em> pudiera descansar un poco.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus pensaron que era momento de retirarse y permitir que la nueva familia disfrutara en la intimidad de su alegría.<br/><br/><br/>Regresaron en silencio a su habitación. Severus se dio una ducha mientras Harry preparó la cama, ni siquiera recordaron que no habían probado bocado desde la mañana. Cuando fue el turno de Harry de usar el baño, Severus aprovechó para incentivar el fuego de la chimenea. Vistieron juntos sus pijamas aun sin mediar palabra, aunque ocasionalmente intercambiaban miradas permitiéndose sonreír con resignada tristeza. Finalmente fueron juntos a la cama y se dispusieron a dormir luego de un muy largo día. Severus estrechó a Harry con fuerza sabiendo que nunca antes se habían necesitado como en ese momento.<br/><br/><br/>Había sido un día inundado de emociones, Harry se sentía agotado, respiró profundo disfrutando del calor de su pareja abrazándole y en un segundo se había quedado profundamente dormido. A su lado, Severus sonrió viéndole descansar exhausto, besó su frente con intenso cariño. A pesar del cansancio iba a serle difícil conciliar el sueño, aún podía oler el aroma del bebé recién nacido, sentir su cálido peso cuando lo sostuvo en brazos. Le conmovía pensar que Harry hubiera podido experimentar la paternidad si no lo hubiera elegido a él, hasta ese momento comprendió la magnitud de su sacrificio al renunciar a una familia. Realmente Harry debía amarlo de una manera descomunal.<br/><br/><br/>Lo envolvió más cerca de su cuerpo. No tenía duda de lo afortunado que era.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Nuestro mundo nos espera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 23</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Nuestro mundo nos espera</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Cuando despertó, Severus sonrió al descubrir que Harry le observaba a su lado con una de sus más dulces sonrisas, una que, hasta ese momento, Severus no sabía cuánto había echado de menos. Sus ojos verdes, aun sin gafas, le observaban enamorados, y lucían una mirada sana y sinceramente feliz, lo que hizo que el Profesor sintiera que él también lo era.<br/><br/><br/>— Buen día, dormilón. —saludó Harry alzando su mano para peinarle el largo cabello oscuro.<br/><br/>— Buen día ¿tienes mucho tiempo despierto?<br/><br/>— Como dos horas. —reveló suspirando mientras sus dedos se dirigían a recorrer el rostro de su pareja—. ¿Sabes que la arruguita de tu entrecejo desaparece cuando despiertas? Es muy raro, antes me parecía que la tenías casi todo el tiempo.<br/><br/>— No es porque haya despertado, es porque te vi a mi lado.<br/><br/><br/>Harry rió, y su risa fue franca y cristalina, sin ningún rastro de dolor o pesadumbre.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Que galante puede ser usted, Profesor Snape!<br/><br/>— Debo tener algún encanto si aun con reprimendas y castigos se enamoró de mí, Señor Potter.<br/><br/>— ¡Y como un loco!<br/><br/><br/>Harry acercó sus labios para rozar los de Severus como un suspiro, luego volvió a buscar su mirada en tanto que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los mechones de su pareja.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con un tono formal.<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió y Harry volvió a sonreír.<br/><br/><br/>— Esta mañana he despertado nuevamente con mi Harry, he visto tus ojos brillar otra vez, como antes, no necesito nada más.<br/><br/>— Y mientras tú estés bien, yo estaré bien también.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se acurrucó lo más posible al cuerpo de su pareja, cerró los ojos disfrutando del aroma de Severus y de esa calidez que le hacía sentirse a salvo siempre.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que hubiera sido asombroso tener un bebé contigo, Severus, pero también es asombroso que nos hayamos encontrado y estar juntos, para mí, eso es invaluable. Te quiero muchísimo.<br/><br/>— Y usted lo sabe muy bien, Señor Potter que mi vida es suya. Te amo.<br/><br/><br/>Los labios de Harry se estiraron en una sonrisa antes de aproximarse buscando el cuello de Severus besándolo mientras su rodilla rozaba sugestivamente la entrepierna de su pareja logrando arrancarle un gemido de placer.<br/><br/><br/>Severus correspondió introduciendo su mano por debajo de la camisa de Harry acariciándole la espalda, pero justo cuando fue desplazándose hacia su trasero, unos golpes en la puerta les sobresaltaron.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡No, no, no! —gruñó Harry irritado por la interrupción, a lo que Severus sonrió complacido, era confortante que su pareja no le huyera y ahora se mostrara contrariado por los golpes en la puerta—. ¿Y si fingimos que no estamos?<br/><br/><br/>Severus no tuvo oportunidad de responder, los golpes se repitieron nuevamente.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Harry, sé que están ahí! —se escuchó la voz de <em>Ron</em>—. ¿Es que no escuchas? ¿Acaso pusieron hechizo de silencio?... ¿Porqué carajo pondrían un hechizo de…?<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> guardó silencio creyendo comprender, pero Harry sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para fingir nada, y lamentándose no haber puesto ese hechizo de silencio, fue hacia la puerta para abrir a su amigo.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> tenía el rostro colorado, titubeó al ver a su amigo aún en pijama mientras que Severus Snape se sentaba en la cama observándole inescrutable.<br/><br/><br/>— <em>Harry</em> me dijo que estabas aquí. —se disculpó <em>Ron</em> apenado—. Vinimos a ver al bebé y me contó que tú y Snape vinieron juntos… que están juntos.<br/><br/>— Así es, amigo. —manifestó Harry invitándole a pasar—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos.<br/><br/>— Eh, bueno, creo que debo acostumbrarme a la idea de que todos los <em>Harry</em> que llegue a conocer son unos cabezotas. —bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente—. <em>Hermione</em> también está aquí, y mi familia, ellos quieren conocerte.<br/><br/>— Me vestiré e iremos.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> asintió y se fue para permitirles asearse antes de reunirse con todos los demás. Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada resignada. Una ducha fría antes de salir sería muy conveniente para ambos.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando entró al dormitorio de <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> y se encontró a toda la familia <em>Weasley</em> presente. A toda.<br/><br/><br/>Sus ojos se fijaron en <em>Fred</em> quien reía por algo en complicidad con <em>George</em>. De inmediato acudieron a él los recuerdos del día en que decidió cambiar su destino con el uso del giratiempo para salvar a Snape, de sus ojos cerrados y oídos sordos mientras corría en busca un antídoto para Severus, forzándose a no pensar en nada ni en nadie, no tenía permitido salvar a ninguna otra persona… sólo a Severus Snape.<br/><br/><br/>Siempre estaría en su consciencia haberlo elegido a él, pero a pesar de todo, no podía arrepentirse, ni tampoco debía hacerlo. Había sido muy difícil asumir las consecuencias de cambiar su destino y el de Severus, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido en su mundo si Fred siguiera ahí. Respiró hondo, tenía que aceptar haber hecho lo correcto, y lo confirmó al sentir los dedos de Severus enlazándose a los suyos con calidez. De esa forma pudo seguir sonriendo.<br/><br/><br/>Notó que <em>Ginny</em> no abandonó su sonrisa al mirarlo, pero fue bastante fugaz, estaba demasiado emocionada con el bebé, a quien ella y todos sus hermanos lo consideraban el primer sobrino de la familia.<br/><br/><br/><em>Molly</em> y <em>Arthur</em> se mostraron curiosos y animados al conocerlos, al igual que los demás. Harry les abrazó afectuoso, podía sentir por ellos el mismo cariño que sentía por los Weasley de su mundo.<br/><br/><br/>— Vamos a cenar todos juntos esta noche para celebrar la llegada de nuestro bebé. —les dijo <em>Harry</em> recostado sobre su cama mirando como su hijo pasaba de brazos de un <em>Weasley</em> a otro—. Además, queremos que piensen en la posibilidad de quedarse a vivir aquí.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Harry pensando haber escuchado mal.<br/><br/>— ¿No crees que sería muy raro que los padrinos de mi bebé vivieran en otro mundo?<br/><br/><br/>Se hizo un silencio en el que sólo <em>Harry</em> permaneció sonriente mientras los demás atestiguaban incrédulos la petición del joven mago.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Severus amaba besar el cuello de Harry, recorrerlo hasta su mandíbula y consentirle con suaves mordiscos. Su sangre hervía al sentir a Harry bajo de él estremeciéndose y escuchar sus gemidos ahogados, pero en esa ocasión no pudo notar la vibrante ansiedad que hubo por la mañana y se tomó un segundo para mirarle a la cara encontrándose con una suave y tranquila expresión de placer. Sí, Harry estaba disfrutando de sus besos y caricias pero había algo más que le detuvo.<br/><br/><br/>Se hizo a un lado suspirando, sería otro día en que no culminaría su ansia de poseerlo hasta el final.<br/><br/><br/>— Estás considerándolo ¿verdad?<br/><br/><br/>Harry le miró olvidándose enseguida de cualquier actividad carnal para sonreírle con emoción y asintió. Él sabía que Severus se refería a la propuesta de <em>Harry</em> sobre quedarse a vivir ahí.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que parece una locura. —dijo Harry sin disimular su entusiasmo—. Esa fue mi primera impresión, pero piénsalo, Sev, en este mundo hay paz desde hace mucho tiempo, aquí nadie mira lo nuestro como un capricho pasajero que nos permiten tan sólo por haber salvado el mundo mágico, nadie piensa que llegará el momento en que nos aburriremos y empezarán a buscarme alguien con quien casarme y darles un hijo que perpetúe la leyenda.<br/><br/><br/>Severus sonrió intentando no mostrar demasiado su aflicción. Era cierto, y casi se había olvidado que pronto tendría que aprender a controlar su rabia cuando le sugiriesen que era hora de dejar ir a Harry, que le diera la libertad de encontrar una mujer con quien formar una familia.<br/><br/><br/>— Es tentador, Harry, pero…<br/><br/><br/>Harry le calló colocándole la mano en la boca, y aunque siguió sonriendo, sus ojos verdes mostraron resignación.<br/><br/><br/>— Sólo quise permitirme soñar un momento. —dijo Harry respirando hondo—. Vivir aquí sería fabuloso, tú y <em>Severus</em> hacen que este mundo sea perfecto… bueno, y <em>Harry</em> también, cuando no se pone tan impertinente. Y nuestro… es decir, el bebé de <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em>. Además, están todos los <em>Weasley</em>, puedo ver a <em>Fred</em> y <em>George</em> juntos y felices, <em>Ginny</em> no sufrió por mi culpa, <em>Ron</em> es tan genial y divertido como mi Ron, <em>Hermione</em> es maravillosa… y hablar con ellos es como hacerlo con los míos. Todo es perfecto, pero ni tú ni yo estamos acostumbrados a lo perfecto ¿verdad? No podemos huir de nuestros problemas, y aunque no me arrepiento de haber cambiado mi destino, no sé si pueda asumir las consecuencias de volver a hacerlo otra vez.<br/><br/>— Nuestro mundo, con sus problemas, nos espera.<br/><br/>— Pero ahora estamos juntos para enfrentarlos, y no permitiremos que se entrometan ¿cierto?<br/><br/>— Es un pacto, Harry, juntos hasta el final.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió ofreciendo su dedo meñique para que Severus lo enlazara sellando el pacto. El Profesor sonrió divertido por la tierna inocencia de su pareja.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Una promesa de dedo pequeño es más poderosa que una Inquebrantable.<br/><br/>— Te amo, mocoso. —rió aceptando entrelazar su dedo al de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>Se quedaron un rato mirando sus dedos unidos en una promesa. Nunca estarían solos si se tenían el uno al otro. Al final, Harry se recostó en el pecho de Severus sonriendo complacido. Lo único que lamentaría en el fondo de su alma es no poder ver crecer a ese pequeñito que ya se había robado su corazón.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Esa noche, la sala de Profesores fue adaptada para recibir a todos los <em>Weasley</em> a celebrar, así como <em>Dumbledore</em> y la Profesora <em>McGonagall</em>. Harry y Severus llegaron cuando ya casi todos estaban ahí, charlando con algarabía entre adornos de globos y serpentinas azules, y un gran letrero con la frase <em>“Bienvenido Jerome”</em><br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió, el nombre le gustó mucho de inmediato, y con gran suavidad sujetó al pequeño cuando <em>Harry</em> lo puso en sus brazos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿<em>Jerome</em>? —repitió mirando sonriente el cálido bulto ataviado con un vaporoso ropón celeste.<br/><br/>— ¿Te gusta?<br/><br/>— Me encanta. —afirmó inclinándose a oler el adorable aroma a bebé.<br/><br/>— ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptan la propuesta de <em>Harry</em>? —preguntó <em>Severus</em> acercándose a ellos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirar nuevamente a sus anfitriones. Harry fue quien negó con la cabeza.<br/><br/><br/>— Habría sido un honor ser el padrino de <em>Jerome</em>. —dijo con suavidad—. Pero no sería justo para él que no pudiéramos estar a su lado. Severus y yo creemos que debemos regresar a nuestro mundo.<br/><br/>— Pero… yo quería compartir con ustedes la alegría de nuestro bebé, un bebé que también es suyo y lo saben.<br/><br/>— <em>Harry</em>, no insistas, sabes que teníamos que considerar esa posibilidad, y ellos tiene razón. —intervino su esposo con afecto.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> asintió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, se abrazó de Severus con fuerza.<br/><br/><br/>— Te voy a extrañar, Severus.<br/><br/>— Y yo a ti, pequeño. —aseguró estrechándolo en sus brazos—. Nunca olvidaré que gracias a que ustedes entraron en nuestras vidas es que Harry y yo estamos juntos ahora.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo. Por su parte, <em>Severus</em> dejó de mirarlos para mirar a Harry sosteniendo al bebé, éste se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, sin embargo, no protestó cuando <em>Severus</em> le condujo hacia un sofá donde se sentaron muy juntos, Harry recostado sobre su pecho compartiendo con el Profesor la felicidad de tener a <em>Jerome</em> durmiendo apaciblemente, sin sentir ninguna diferencia entre ese Harry y su verdadero padre.<br/><br/><br/>El resto de los presentes los miraban estupefactos, podían vislumbrar tanta intimidad entre ambas parejas que llegaron a dudar de si no habrían visto mal y cada uno estuviera con el amor de su vida, y no con el del mundo opuesto.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. El mundo en dos colores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 24</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>El mundo en dos colores</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Severus tuvo que forzar su mente a despertar por completo, era aún muy temprano y apenas había podido dormir un par de horas después de la fiesta de bienvenida para <em>Jerome</em>. Y pasado el primer momento de asombro, no pudo evitar sonreír mirando a Harry todavía en pijama paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación sosteniendo un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.<br/><br/><br/>Era la imagen más hermosa que viera jamás, se regaló unos segundos para grabarla para siempre en su memoria. La ternura con la que Harry balanceaba al bebé y su mirada tan dulce al hacerlo, le inundaron el alma de calor. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que aquello no tuviera un final. De pronto, Harry le descubrió mirándole y sonrió.<br/><br/><br/>— Buen día. —le saludó Harry al ver despierto a su pareja—. Me ofrecí a cuidarlo un rato para que <em>Harry</em> pudiera descansar, debe de estar agotado luego de la cena estando tan reciente el parto ¿no te parece?<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió sin importarle no creer del todo el pretexto de Harry para tener más tiempo con ellos a <em>Jerome</em>. Se incorporó acomodándose contra la cabecera de la cama y palmeó un sitio a su lado invitándolo a unírsele.<br/><br/><br/>Harry aceptó encantado, se amoldó en el pecho de su pareja de tal modo que ambos pudieran mirar al pequeño bebé durmiendo.<br/><br/><br/>— Es muy hermoso, Sev ¡se parece tanto a ti!<br/><br/>— ¿Está diciendo que soy hermoso, Señor Potter? —sonrió Severus mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de <em>Jerome</em>—. Más bien, yo pienso que heredó tus facciones. Su nariz, su mentón, su cabello… todo es como tú.<br/><br/>— Es tu boca, y tu piel, una combinación perfecta, es el bebé perfecto.<br/><br/>— Todo padre piensa que su bebé es perfecto.<br/><br/><br/>Harry suspiró asintiendo, no quería ponerse triste recordando que no era realmente su hijo, en esos momentos podía sentir su instinto paternal como verdadero. <em>Jerome</em> era su hijo, aunque no hubiera nacido de su propio cuerpo.<br/><br/><br/>Justo entonces, el bebé empezó a estirarse y desperezarse por lo que Harry le arrulló susurrándole una nana. Sin embargo, <em>Jerome</em> no parecía dispuesto a volver a dormir, gimió con suavidad lanzando un suspiro cálido, como si le gustara la voz que escuchaba y el calor que lo sostenía. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, ansiando conocer la procedencia de quien le cantaba tan dulce.<br/><br/><br/>Fue una sorpresa para Harry y para Severus ser los primeros que vería, y más sorprendente fue al descubrir que los ojos de Jerome eran muy peculiares, uno de ellos oscuro como la noche y el otro brillante como una esmeralda.<br/><br/><br/>— En verdad que es un bebé muy especial. —musitó Severus admirado por la distintiva característica física de Jerome.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió recostando al bebé en su pecho comprendiendo que tenían que irse lo más pronto posible antes de que a su corazón le fuera imposible despedirse.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> también se sorprendieron al descubrir que su hijo abriese los ojos mostrando su rasgo bicolor, rieron muy divertidos al saber que ambos ganaron sus apuestas sobre de quién heredaría el color de sus ojos, y en ningún momento se mostraron celosos por no haber sido ellos quienes fuesen los primeros testigos de cuando su hijo mirara el mundo por primera vez.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió aún más cariño por ellos, comprobó entonces que no mentían al afirmar que <em>Jerome</em> también era suyo.<br/><br/><br/>Aún faltaba una semana para que la luna estuviera en el punto necesario para abrir el portal de regreso y Harry decidió que no iba a sufrir más por eso, aprovecharía cada segundo para disfrutar de <em>Jerome.</em><br/><br/><br/>Y para su fortuna, tanto <em>Harry</em> como <em>Severus</em> parecieron comprenderlo, ninguno se oponía a que compartieran con ellos cada instante con su bebé. Juntos los cuatro aprendieron a bañarlo, a dormirlo, a asearlo y alimentarlo. Incluso se turnaron las noches para cuidar de él y que la otra pareja descansara.<br/><br/><br/>La noche previa a su partida, Harry y Severus estaban a solas en su habitación, y aunque llevaban rato en la cama, ninguno de los dos pronunció ninguna palabra, absortos en sus pensamientos sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían que decir adiós a esa vida.<br/><br/><br/>Inconscientemente Harry exhaló profundo, esforzándose por no dejarse llevar por la tristeza. En adelante, no habría más balbuceos, más llanto infantil, no más olor a bebé ni más manitas que sujeten sus dedos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás triste? —cuestionó Severus siendo que su voz tampoco era muy feliz.<br/><br/>— No podría negarlo, pero también te lo confirmo una vez más: contigo a solas o con bebé, siempre me sentiré inmensamente dichoso.<br/><br/><br/>Severus sonrió, él sentía lo mismo. Si no tuviera a Harry a su lado, entonces la separación de <em>Jerome</em> sería insoportable, pero ese no era el caso. Se inclinó para besarlo, buscó su cuello con suavidad, esperando una reacción que indicara si Harry estaba de humor para besuqueos o no.<br/><br/><br/>Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el joven mago se giró buscando su boca, no con el tierno amor de siempre, sino con una exquisita fogosidad que pocas veces había visto en él.<br/><br/>— Harry…<br/><br/>— Me siento listo, Sev… es momento que lo hagamos. —jadeó excitado, pero también un poco temeroso de lo que vendría.<br/><br/><br/>Severus cerró fuertemente los ojos, su consciencia le gritaba que debía preguntarle si estaba seguro pero ya no podía soportar más, lo deseaba tanto que pensó se arrepentiría toda la vida de no tomar esa oportunidad. Decidió olvidarse de si hacía lo correcto o no y ayudó a Harry a desvestirse y desvestirlo. Rodaron por la cama, avorazados por saborearse, ya lo habían hecho en algunas ocasiones, pero en ese momento Severus notó la ausencia de inseguridad en Harry, parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.<br/><br/><br/>Por un breve instante dudó de si no era su Harry quien estaba a su lado, pero al oírlo gemir su nombre al oído se borró cualquier duda, sólo él podía hacerlo estremecer de ese modo tan solo con el cálido susurro de su voz.<br/><br/><br/>No necesitaron más de unos pocos segundos para que ambos tuvieran la erección más potente de sus vidas, había sido tanto tiempo esperando, demasiado tiempo conteniendo. Severus comprendió que quizá era mejor no prolongarlo más de lo necesario, tenían más tiempo que vida para cualquier juego previo, y pensaba hacer tantos con Harry.<br/><br/><br/>Su corazón tembló emocionado cuando Harry no solamente no protestó cuando besó su lugar más íntimo, por el contrario, elevó su cadera y piernas de una manera tan flexible que su propia entrepierna dio un brinco. Humedeció su entrada con su propia saliva.<br/><br/><br/>— Ya… es delicioso… pero ya. —suplicó Harry detestando tener que renunciar a la lengua de Severus, pero no sabía de dónde o cómo es que surgió la impetuosa necesidad de sentirse invadido por algo más duro y largo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se colocó dispuesto a penetrarlo, y por un breve instante recordó el grito de dolor de Harry, su sufrimiento aquella primera vez, y se fue adentrando con demasiada lentitud temiendo lastimarlo nuevamente.<br/><br/><br/>Vio los párpados de Harry cerrándose con fuerza, había dolor y estuvo a punto de separarse cuando las manos de Harry le sujetaron por los hombros.<br/><br/><br/>— Quiero ser tuyo… ayúdame a ser tuyo. —suplicó con miedo, pero con igual ansiedad por dar el paso final.<br/><br/>— Eres mío, Harry y yo soy de ti, no es necesario que…<br/><br/>— ¡Sí, sí lo es! Para mi cuerpo sí es necesario. Siento que mi interior palpita de ansiedad por estrecharte.<br/><br/><br/>Severus gimió excitado, y fue adentrándose con cuidado hasta que por fin estuvo completamente dentro. Recostó su cuerpo sobre Harry permitiéndole acostumbrarse a una nueva presencia, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, contenidas por el esfuerzo de no moverse a pesar de sentirse tan aprisionado por esas cálidas y añoradas paredes.<br/><br/><br/>Las facciones de Harry fueron relajándose y Severus aprovechó para deslizarse ligeramente hacia afuera y luego arremeter con un poco de fuerza. Harry jaló aire y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Te lastimé?... ¡oh por Merlín, dime si te lastimé!<br/><br/>— En realidad, fue… no sé ni cómo decirlo, pero creo que puedes seguir.<br/><br/><br/>Severus comprendió que el jadeo de Harry no había sido de dolor, embistió una vez más, y otra y cada vez más fuerte, y Harry no volvió a protestar a menos que fuese para pedir más y más de aquellas estocadas que llegaban hasta un punto en su interior que le enviaba descargas de placer a todo su cuerpo.<br/><br/><br/>Fueron minutos en que todo desapareció de sus mentes permitiéndoles ser solo ellos dos disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción de sus intimidades, hasta que finalmente Harry sintió su vientre humedeciéndose con su propio esperma y luego su interior llenándose de un líquido caliente mientras Severus continuaba chocando sus cuerpos en suaves espasmos de placer y luego dejarse caer exhausto sobre Harry quien apenas sí podía controlar su respiración. Harry sonrió enamorado cuando sintió que su cuello se humedecía y supo el alcance de la emoción de Severus, no encontró palabras, simplemente acarició tembloroso la abundante cabellera de su ex profesor.<br/><br/><br/>Cerró los ojos agradecido con la vida por haber logrado superar sus miedos, y por haber encontrado a Severus, que con su paciencia y su amor le ayudó a llegar a ese momento, el más feliz de su vida. Probablemente no se comparaba a la feroz pasión que descubrió en el pensadero, pero fue mejor, Harry se percibía como una nueva persona, alguien que llevaría siempre a Severus en su mismo ser, como un tatuaje en su corazón.<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Por la mañana, Harry sonrió sin abrir los ojos cuando despertó, tan solo se concretó en disfrutar de los besos etéreos que Severus prodigaba en sus sienes intentando no perturbar su descanso.<br/><br/><br/>— Creo que amaneciste queriendo más, mi Sev.<br/><br/>— Es tu culpa por ser tan delicioso, tan adictivo y seductor. —dijo volviendo sus besos más intensos, recorriendo con ansiedad por el rostro de Harry, sus labios, su mentón, su cuello.<br/><br/>— ¿Seductor? Yo sólo dormía. —protestó divertido, sin dejar de gozar los mimos de su pareja.<br/><br/>— Con sólo respirar me enloqueces y lo único que quiero es tomarte una y otra vez.<br/><br/>— Así que te gusté. —concluyó suspirando extasiado en el que Severus se montó sobre él para apoderarse febrilmente de su boca.<br/><br/>— No hay palabras para describirte lo que provocas en mí. Oh Harry, perdóname por decirlo, creí que no podría amarte más pero me equivoqué, ¡te amo mucho, mucho más que nunca!<br/><br/>— ¿Entonces qué espera, profesor mío, para follarse otra vez a su malcriado pero inmensamente feliz exalumno suyo?<br/><br/><br/>Severus ya no respondió más, en realidad ni podía hacerlo, su mente tan vivaz parecía un remolino incapaz de detenerse. Menos aún cuando Harry separó sus piernas ofreciéndose para él.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió satisfecho cuando su pareja aceptó su invitación. Iban a volver a hacerlo, y él estaba dispuesto a recibir a Severus en su cuerpo cada vez que él quisiera, y lo disfrutaría a morir, porque fusionarse a Severus y sentirlo tan profundo había resultado ser una sensación insuperable de éxtasis.<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Severus se sentía al límite, apenas pudo descansar un par de horas, pero bien valió la pena por pasar casi toda la noche invadiendo la intimidad de Harry, y aún así, no lo soltaba, continuaba abrazándolo como su más preciada posesión, hundido su rostro en el joven cuello al que besaba una y otra vez.<br/><br/><br/>Si por él fuera, esperaría ahí su muerte, junto a quien amaba locamente. Harry soltaba ocasionalmente una suave risa, era muy feliz sintiéndose tan amado. Hacer el amor con Severus fue sublime en su vida, pero lo que más alegraba su alma era saber que su cuerpo era capaz de otorgar placer al hombre que amaba. Nunca lo pensó posible, pero se descubrió disfrutando de ser sumiso y dejarse consentir y amar como a Severus le gustaba hacer el amor con él.<br/><br/><br/>Pero ya habían quedado que comerían con <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em>, así que después de bañarse fueron a esperarlos en el gran salón. Ahí, nuevamente el Profesor no podía mantenerse alejado de su pareja, se abrazó de Harry oliéndole el cabello aprovechando que fueron los primeros en llegar.<br/><br/><br/>— Sev, amor, vas a hacer que me ponga duro aquí.<br/><br/>— Estoy a punto de que sea demasiado tarde para mí. —dijo Severus estrechándolo más aún, dejó de olerle el cabello para morder un pequeño mechón aún humedecido por el baño—. ¿Qué me has hecho? Me has hechizado, me tienes convertido en un descerebrado calenturiento.<br/><br/>— ¡Tonto, no digas eso! —rió divertido—. ¡Y deja de comerte mi cabello!<br/><br/><br/>Harry rió más fuerte jugueteando a forcejear mientras Severus buscaba ansioso su cuello. Fue entonces que <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> entraron al comedor, éste último llevaba a <em>Jerome</em> en brazos, y rápidamente Harry y Severus se acomodaron en sus asientos procurando disimular un poco.<br/><br/><br/>De pronto <em>Harry</em> dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, radiante de alegría.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Oh, sí, lo hicieron, al fin lo hicieron! —exclamó emocionado provocando que todos los presentes se sonrojaran.<br/><br/>— ¿P-porqué dices eso? —preguntó Harry disimulando tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.<br/><br/>— Porque <em>Severus</em> también me mordió el cabello el día siguiente de nuestra primera vez. Y mira, Harry, mira cómo te ve Severus… es justo como mi <em>Severus</em> me mira después de hacer el amor.<br/><br/><br/>Harry volteó a mirar a su pareja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse más intensamente de lo que ya estaba ¿Merecía tanta veneración? A pesar de que Severus había intentado retomar sus inexpresivas facciones, su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas.<br/><br/><br/>— Si a ti se te nota, no quiero ni imaginar la cara de bobo que debo tener yo.<br/><br/><br/>Los labios de Severus se estiraron en una dulce sonrisa, no pudo decir más porque en ese instante, <em>Harry</em> fue a sentarse a la mesa con ellos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Harry, tenemos que hablar! —manifestó emocionado—. Puedo decirte absolutamente todo lo que le gusta a <em>Sev</em> en la cama.<br/><br/>— ¡ <em>Harry</em>! —exclamaron ambos Severus.<br/><br/><br/>El joven padre los miró sorprendido por la regañina.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué pasa?<br/><br/>— Tienes que dejar que descubran sus gustos por sí mismos. —respondió su esposo pacientemente.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> arqueó los ojos pero decidió obedecer cambiando de tema y disfrutar de su última comida juntos sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, cuando salieron del comedor, aprovechando que ambos Severus se entretuvieron al toparse con <em>Dumbledore</em>, <em>Harry</em> dejó al bebé en brazos de su esposo y aprovechó que se habían alejado lo suficiente para acercarse sigilosamente a Harry susurrándole.<br/><br/><br/>— En tiempo de frío le gusta que calientes tu mano en su entrepierna… bajo la ropa.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sonrojó violentamente, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su otro yo, curioso por más información, lo que complació al <em>Harry</em> de ese mundo.<br/><br/><br/>— Eres bastante atrevido ¿lo sabías?<br/><br/>— Sólo quiero que seas tan feliz como yo lo soy.<br/><br/>— Lo sé. —respondió sonriéndole agradecido.<br/><br/>— Y dime ¿te gustó que te follen?<br/><br/>— <em>¡Harry Potter!</em><br/><br/>— No te escandalices, pero he de decírtelo, así como nos gustó, a <em>Sev</em> también le gusta. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero un día deberías animarte a tomar el control y estar arriba… y no me refiero a montarlo, que también se nos da bastante bien.<br/><br/>— Lo confirmo, eres un descarado. —jadeó sonrojado—. Pero, yo soy increíblemente torpe, no creo sepa hacerlo.<br/><br/>— Por eso no debes apresurarte, será a su debido tiempo, y cuando te sientas preparado no dudes en decírselo, Sev te va a ayudar a que todo salga bien.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió, la idea ya no le parecía tan desvariada. Luego miró hacia Severus y supo que adoraría lograr que gozara tanto como lo hizo gozar a él.<br/><br/><br/>Mientras tanto, <em>Dumbledore</em> terminó de informarles sobre la hora en que debían presentarse al lago para ir al portal y se despidió de regreso a su despacho. Severus se mantuvo mirando en silencio como el Director se alejaba.<br/><br/><br/>— No puedo ni imaginar lo que sentiste al tener que hacerlo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus bajó la mirada comprendiendo que su acompañante se refería al asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.<br/><br/><br/>— Será una carga que llevaré siempre, no importa que todos digan que no fue mi culpa, fue de mí de donde surgió el Avada que le quitó la vida.<br/><br/>— Y por eso los admiro más, a ti y a Harry. Han pasado por cosas impensables para nosotros.<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió volviendo a subir la mirada y sonreír aún con un poco de la pena que se alojaría permanentemente en su corazón. Sin embargo, no era momento de tristezas, tenía esperanzas y muchas ganas de vivir, por Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— Por cierto, no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por él.<br/><br/>— Habrías hecho lo mismo por mi <em>Harry</em>, lo sé porque soy tú, que no se te olvide.<br/><br/>— ¿Cómo podría? —respondió comprendiendo el punto—. ¿Sabes? Cuando Harry me pidió venir a este mundo, pensé que sería muy raro verme a mí mismo, pero no lo resultó tanto. Es como hablar con mi reflejo en el espejo.<br/><br/>— Pero ahora tu reflejo te responde.<br/><br/><br/>Ambos se sonrieron, y sí, era la misma sonrisa que ambos veían en los espejos. Luego voltearon hacia sus respectivas parejas, quienes parecieron sentir sus miradas a los lejos y se giraron hacia ellos en un movimiento idéntico. Fue un momento que nunca olvidarían, sobre todo porque una extraña coincidencia los llevó a elegir ropa igual aquel día.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Finalmente había llegado el momento de la despedida, <em>Dumbledore</em> acompañó a los demás hasta el lago, y mientras él intercambiaba unas palabras con las sirenas agradeciéndoles su ayuda, Harry sostenía a <em>Jerome</em> en brazos con el corazón desgarrado al saber que quizá nunca más volvería a hacerlo, sólo él podía saber el esfuerzo que hacía para no derramar ni una lágrima.<br/><br/><br/>— Estoy seguro que <em>Dumbledore</em> podrá convencer a las sirenas que usemos el portal en otra ocasión. —comentó <em>Severus</em> peinando afectivo el cabello rebelde de Harry—. Y entonces seremos nosotros quienes les visitemos.<br/><br/>— Eso sería grandioso. —aseguró Severus mientras Harry simplemente asentía, incapaz aún de pronunciar algo sin la voz quebrada.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> tomó la mano de Severus apartándose un poco de la otra pareja.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que va a estar bien porque te tiene a ti, Severus, pero aun así prométeme que le tendrás toda la paciencia del mundo. Sé bien que Harry se esforzará por superar la separación de <em>Jerome</em>, y con tu ayuda podremos lograrlo, sé siempre sincero conmigo para que yo también pueda serlo. —dijo mirando hacia su otro yo.<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Suavemente colocó sus manos en los hombros de <em>Harry</em> inclinándose para apoyar su frente en la suya.<br/><br/><br/>— Me gusta cuando hablas en primera persona refiriéndote a mi Harry.<br/><br/>— En cierta forma, también soy tu Harry. —aseguró sonriéndole con dulzura—. Tuvimos nuestra pequeña historia en tu mundo, al igual que ellos aquí.<br/><br/>— Y nunca la olvidaré, me diste esperanza y una razón para vivir. —declaró con voz susurrante—. No creo que puedas imaginar lo que sentí al saber de un mundo donde mi amor por ti no era imposible.<br/><br/><br/><em>Harry</em> se alzó de puntillas para rozar los labios de Severus con los suyos en un casto beso de despedida. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de <em>Dumbledore</em> llamándolos, el portal estaba listo. Miraron entonces hacia la otra pareja, se habían sentado en el césped y ahora era <em>Severus</em> quien sostenía a <em>Jerome</em> mientras con su otro brazo rodeaba a Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— Gracias. —le susurró Harry apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de <em>Severus</em>—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, tanto en mi primera visita como en ésta, no creo poder pagártelo nunca.<br/><br/>— Saber que eres feliz es mi mayor recompensa. Y mientras tengamos a <em>Dumbledore</em> está la posibilidad de que ésta no sea la última vez que nos veamos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió con un suspiro, realmente deseaba que pudieran volver a verse aunque prefería no guardar demasiadas esperanzas, las sirenas podían tener un límite de tolerancia y era mejor llevarse la sorpresa de su visita a esperar en vano una llegada que nunca sucedería. Levantó el rostro para besar la mejilla de <em>Severus</em> antes de volver a mirar hacia <em>Jerome</em> a quien besó en su frente susurrándole “Te amo, mi bebé, no me olvides que yo nunca te olvidaré”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Con las manos unidas, Harry y Severus caminaron hacia el lago oscuro. El Profesor aplicó un hechizo en ellos para poder zambullirse en las frías aguas sin sufrir las consecuencias. En silencio prefirieron no mirar más hacia atrás, y nadaron junto a las sirenas hacia el Portal, hacia su mundo.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Visitante de otro mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 25</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Un visitante de otro mundo</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Severus ayudó a Harry a salir del estanque en el bosque de Dean. Todo estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor, el cielo nublado impedía incluso ver alguna estrella, así que sus ojos demoraron un poco en acostumbrarse a las penumbras. Harry estaba a punto de invocar un lumus cuando de pronto el resplandor plateado de un Patronus invadió a su alrededor.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sonrió al ver la cierva, la siguió con la mirada recordando el momento en que Severus le ayudó a encontrar la espada de Gryffindor aunque en ese entonces nunca imaginó quién era el dueño de ese hermosa aparición.<br/><br/><br/>En respuesta, invocó su propio Patronus haciéndolo trotar junto al de Severus quien de inmediato le recibió acentuando su brillo.<br/><br/><br/>— Hacen bonita pareja. —bromeó Severus rodeando a Harry por su brazo libre.<br/><br/>— Como nosotros. En este y en todos los mundos. Volvamos a casa, Sev.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tomó la mano de su pareja para ir hacia Hogwarts, pero ni bien habían dado un par de pasos cuando el Profesor sujetó a Harry en brazos levantándolo del suelo. El joven no pudo evitar emitir un grito de asombro al notar que el bosque iba quedando muy abajo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los hechiceros del mundo! —exclamó aferrándose al cuello de Snape.<br/><br/>— No temas, no pienso dejarte caer.<br/><br/>— No es temor ¡Es sorprendente! —afirmó impresionado, casi había olvidado que Severus adquirió ese poder en algún momento y que le salvó la vida cuando todos aún le creían un traidor—. Vas a tener que enseñarme a volar sin escoba.<br/><br/><br/>Severus sonrió, se sabía el único hechicero en el mundo capaz de semejante proeza y sería feliz de compartirla con Harry. No tardaron mucho en llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y al vislumbrar el colegio, Harry suspiró feliz mientras se acomodaba los anteojos movidos por el viento.<br/><br/><br/>— Al fin en casa, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañé el castillo.<br/><br/>— Venimos de ahí, Harry.<br/><br/>— No es igual, y desde acá arriba me parece más hermoso que nunca. Pero también más solo, ellos no están. —agregó melancólico.<br/><br/>— Tienes razón, pero es nuestro hogar.<br/><br/><br/>Severus empezó el descenso depositando a Harry en suelo firme antes de llegar al colegio, tenía ganas de caminar con él por un rato mirando las ventanas iluminadas a pesar de que no había nadie ahí, sin embargo, parecía que Hogwarts les esperaba de regreso. Harry suspiró al mirar hacia el lago donde le pareció ver una sirena, fue solo un instante antes de que ella desapareciera bajo el agua.<br/><br/><br/>— Seguramente <em>Dumbledore</em> quiso asegurarse que no tuviéramos problemas para llegar a Hogwarts. —comentó Harry a Severus, quien también vio a la sirena patrullando—. Aun no entiendo cómo se comunican con las sirenas de allá.<br/><br/>— Ni yo, le pregunté a <em>Dumbledore</em> en una ocasión pero ni él sabe, las sirenas son muy celosas con sus secretos, pero piensa que pueden tener algún poder extrasensorial para contactarse.<br/><br/>— Ojalá nosotros también lo tuviéramos. —dijo nostálgico—. Creo que los voy a extrañar mucho.<br/><br/><br/>Severus no respondió, comprendía bien el sentimiento de Harry, simplemente le abrazó comprensivo para enseguida retomar su camino a casa.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>— ¿Harry?... ¿Harry, estás ahí?<br/><br/><br/>Harry se esforzó por abrir los ojos, tenía mucho sueño, él y Severus habían pasado toda la noche amándose, descubriendo nuevos besos, nuevas caricias, nuevos placeres. Se sentía inmensamente fatigado, podía reconocer la voz, era su amigo, pero debía ser un sueño, Ron no tenía nada qué hacer en el castillo ni mucho menos en su habitación.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Harry? —insistió la voz volviendo a despertarle cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido otra vez—. Es la primera vez que está la chimenea encendida ¿puedes oírme?<br/><br/><br/>Harry gimió intentando salir de la cama pero Severus le rodeó por la cintura impidiéndoselo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué haces? Ron me habla.<br/><br/>— Apenas vamos llegando, no quiero compartirte con nadie más. Finjamos que seguimos fuera.<br/><br/>— Pero ya vio la chimenea encendida. —manifestó divertido al sentir cómo Severus, lo aprisionaba celoso contra la cama.<br/><br/>— No me importa, quiero desnudar tu cuerpo y saborearlo todo el día.<br/><br/>— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó feliz, le gustaba mucho percibir ese deseo constante en Severus por él.<br/><br/>— ¡Mil veces más! Te lo dije, eres delicioso.<br/><br/>— De acuerdo, no responderé a Ron.<br/><br/>— ¿Responder a quién? ¿Qué Ron?<br/><br/><br/>Harry rió jugueteando con Severus bajo las mantas, deleitándose cuando éste intentó introducir su mano bajo su pijama.<br/><br/><br/>— Que pena que no estés. —continuó diciendo Ron, algo decepcionado—. Quería que vieras al bebé antes de que llegue papá del Ministerio.<br/><br/><br/>La palabra “bebé” y el sonido de unos balbuceos muy familiares hicieron que Harry abriera los ojos intrigado, luchó contra Severus por abandonar la cama hasta conseguirlo y corrió hacia la chimenea arrodillándose ante la imagen de Ron sosteniendo un pequeño bulto.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Bebé, qué bebé?<br/><br/>— ¡Hola, Harry! ¿te desperté? Oh, lo siento. —dijo el pelirrojo observando el cabello revuelto de su mejor amigo—. Ven a casa, los invito a desayunar y te presentaré a alguien.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, cortó la comunicación y corrió por dos cambios de ropa, volvió hacia Severus arrojándole uno de ellos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¡Rápido, Sev, vístete, tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando!<br/><br/><br/>Severus supo que no tenía caso protestar y fue al baño a despejarse, sin embargo, ya empezaba a preocuparse por la reacción de su pareja ante la palabra <em>bebé</em>. ¿Y qué si los Weasley tenían otro bebé? ¿No tenían uno cada año?<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Al atravesar la chimenea, Harry buscó a Ron en la estancia sin encontrarlo, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando su amigo apareció desde la cocina con un bebé en brazos al que alimentaba en biberón.<br/><br/><br/>El corazón de Harry se contrajo sin comprender aún el motivo.<br/><br/><br/>— Sí es un bebé… —titubeó confundido—… ¿Qué haces con un bebé?<br/><br/><br/>Ron no alcanzó a responder pues Snape hizo su aparición en ese momento.<br/><br/><br/>— Buen día, Weasley. —le saludó con frialdad, sus ojos estaban fijos en el bulto en brazos del pelirrojo.<br/><br/><br/>Ron apenas balbuceó un saludo de respuesta pues Harry se abalanzó sobre él para mirar al bebé más de cerca, apartó la manta que le cubría y un suave jadeo escapó de entre sus labios.<br/><br/><br/>— Jerome. —dijo entrecortadamente—. Sev… es <em>Jerome</em>.<br/><br/><br/>Severus se aproximó de inmediato, por un segundo pensó que Harry alucinaba, la gente suele confundir a los recién nacidos y más aún cuando sabía que su pareja debía extrañarlo demasiado. Sin embargo, al ver al bebé supo que no era así. Sus distintivos ojos bicolor no podían ser de nadie más que de <em>Jerome Snape-Potter.</em><br/><br/><br/>— ¿Pero qué hace aquí?<br/><br/>— ¿Ustedes conocen al bebé? —preguntó Ron—. Quería mostrártelo, Harry, porque me recodó mucho a ti, y sus ojos, bueno, no he conocido a nadie con unos ojos así. ¿de dónde lo conocen?<br/><br/>— Es… es mi bebé. —respondió Harry quitándole al pequeño a su amigo con toda la suavidad posible.<br/><br/><br/>Ron sacudió la cabeza pensando que había escuchado mal. Vio a Harry yendo a sentarse en el sofá, no cesaba de mirar emocionado al bebé que ahora comía de su mano.<br/><br/><br/>— Se refiere a <em>Harry</em>, del otro mundo. —aclaró Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Pero Ron continuó confundido, se reunió con su mejor amigo esperando mejor explicación.<br/><br/><br/>— Creí que <em>Harry</em> estaba casado con <em>Severus Snape</em>.<br/><br/>— En su mundo, los hombres pueden embarazarse. —le informó Harry—. Fuimos testigos en nuestro viaje, vimos nacer a <em>Jerome</em>. Pero no entiendo… ¿qué hace aquí?... ¡Oh, Severus, <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> deben de estar muy preocupados, tenemos que avisarles!<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió, no podía ni imaginar la desesperación de no saber dónde estaría su hijo, aunque ni idea de cómo es que el niño había podido seguirlos a su mundo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Cómo apareció aquí, Ron? —quiso saber Harry.<br/><br/>— Ayer fueron tres días que…<br/><br/>— ¿Tres días? No, eso no puede ser, nosotros vimos a <em>Jerome</em> con sus padres anoche.<br/><br/>— Entonces no puede ser el mismo. —concluyó Ron, aún perturbado por saber que su mejor amigo podía embarazarse en el otro mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada de asentimiento. Si ese no era <em>Jerome</em> del mundo donde lo vieron nacer, entonces era su igual. Esa idea hizo que el corazón de Harry retumbara con una ilusión inflándose desaforadamente.<br/><br/><br/>— Hay un Jerome en este mundo para nosotros, Sev. —jadeó tan lleno de emoción que no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara.<br/><br/>— Harry…<br/><br/>— Y tú lo encontraste. —continuó mirando a su mejor amigo—. ¡Gracias, Ron, gracias por encontrar a mi Jerome!<br/><br/>— Yo… yo no hice nada. El bebé apareció en la sala, como si alguien lo hubiera puesto en el sillón rodeado de cojines, no sé cómo pudo pasar. Yo estaba solo en casa, mis padres fueron a visitar a Bill, lo cuidé estos días, pero cuando volvieron anoche dijeron que debían notificar al Ministerio… no deben tardar en volver.<br/><br/>— Pero eso ya no es necesario, Jerome encontró el camino a sus padres, es mío y de Sev.<br/><br/>— Harry… —musitó Severus sentándose a su lado—… sé que es Jerome, pero este bebé tuvo que salir de algún lado, quizá tenga una madre y un padre que lo estén buscando en estos momentos y...<br/><br/><br/>Severus tuvo que guardar silencio, Harry había colocado al bebé en sus brazos y eso lo desarmó totalmente. Ya no pudo pensar con racionalidad, lo único que deseaba era amar y cuidar de ese bebé hasta el último día de su vida.<br/><br/><br/>Al ver que Severus ya no hablaba y tan solo acunaba a Jerome con profundo cariño, Harry supo que todo iba a estar bien.<br/><br/><br/>— Ron, es nuestro bebé y nos quedamos con él, díselo a tus padres.<br/><br/>— Ellos no saben de la existencia del otro mundo, Harry, quedamos en que nadie más que nosotros y Hermione lo sabrían y así evitar que el Ministerio se entrometa… si se lo digo a papá, él se sentirá obligado a ser sincero en su trabajo.<br/><br/>— Y seguiremos guardando el secreto, no podemos traicionar la confianza de las sirenas.<br/><br/>— Entonces será un lío que puedan comprender.<br/><br/>— No me importa si nadie entiende o no, Jerome se queda con nosotros.<br/><br/><br/>Justo en ese momento la chimenea volvió a encenderse para dar paso tanto a Arthur como a Molly. Instintivamente Harry sonrió, siempre los iba a ver como unos segundos padres, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando tras de ellos apareció Kingsley, quien continuaba fungiendo como Ministro de Magia.<br/><br/><br/>— Oh, Harry, cariño. —exclamó Molly abrazándole afectuosa—. Que bueno que hayan vuelto de su viaje, mi insensato hijo nos contó que irían a París con Hermione y su familia… y veo que ya has visto la nueva ocurrencia de Ronald.<br/><br/><br/>La voz de Molly se endureció mirando a su pelirrojo hijo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Puedes creerlo? Encontró un bebé en la sala de la casa y no le notificó a nadie durante varios días, por fortuna nos encontramos a Kingsley cuando fuimos al Ministerio y nos aseguró que este cabezota no tendrá problemas. Él se llevará al bebé a un buen sitio mientras encuentren a sus padres.<br/><br/>— ¡No! —exclamó Harry apartándose de Molly, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se colocó frente a Severus y su bebé, como protegiéndolos de todos.<br/><br/><br/>Tanto los Weasley como Kigsley le miraron sorprendidos.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Arthur pacientemente.<br/><br/>— Sev y yo nos quedamos con Jerome.<br/><br/>— ¿Jerome? —repitió Kingsley, sus ojos entornados en sospecha—. ¿Acaso conoces al bebé, Potter?<br/><br/><br/>Harry apretó los labios, no podía responder con la verdad, y decirle una mentira al Ministro de Magia no era algo que entrara en sus planes al levantarse esa mañana.<br/><br/><br/>— Es el nombre que decidimos darle. —intervino Severus para su fortuna, él parecía ya mucho más tranquilo—. Queremos adoptarle.<br/><br/><br/>La noticia no pareció caerles bien y Harry sintió un golpe en el estómago, nunca creyó que Molly y Arthur serían del tipo de personas que vieran su relación con Severus sólo con tolerancia a lo pasajero y no una relación tan formal y definitiva como para pensar en adoptar un bebé.<br/><br/><br/>— Ustedes no están casados. —manifestó Kingsley, y a Harry casi le pareció que se contuvo de decir “y no lo estarán nunca”—. No pueden adoptar a ningún bebé.<br/><br/>— Podemos casarnos cuando queramos. —protestó Harry sin poder evitar sonrojarse.<br/><br/><br/>Molly le miró compasiva, esforzándole por sonreírle con el mismo cariño de siempre.<br/><br/><br/>— Mi niño, aún eres muy joven… quizá un día quieras tener tus propios hijos.<br/><br/>— Sólo si fueran de Severus, pero como eso no es posible, quiero a Jerome.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se giró para tomar a Jerome en brazos, en esos momentos se sentía capaz hasta de morder a quién intentara arrebatárselo.<br/><br/><br/>Ahora fue el turno de Severus de adoptar una actitud defensora, miró a Kingsley retándolo con sus ojos profundos y oscuros.<br/><br/><br/>— Ya lo has oído, Shacklebolt, nosotros cuidaremos del bebé.<br/><br/>— Las cosas no son así, Snape. —protestó el Ministro—. Primero tenemos que averiguar quiénes son sus padres y confirmar que realmente esté en adopción, mientras tanto, el pequeño deberá quedarse a cargo del Ministerio en una casa de cuidados de menores.<br/><br/>— Haz las averiguaciones que creas necesarias, pero ni creas que dejaré que lleves a nuestro Jerome con desconocidos. Harry y yo le cuidaremos hasta que compruebes lo que tengas que comprobar, y entonces le adoptaremos.<br/><br/>— ¿Me estás pidiendo que quebrante la ley, Snape?<br/><br/>— Te estoy pidiendo un favor. —aseguró Severus esforzándose por controlarse—. ¿Acaso serías capaz de negarnos esta pequeña petición? Sabes que el bebé estará a salvo con nosotros, mucho mejor cuidado que en ninguna institución.<br/><br/><br/>Kingsley miró a Harry quien retrocedió encogiéndose en el sofá abrazando al bebé con tanta ferocidad que frenó en seco. La mirada verde le observaba desafiante, pero, aún así, pudo ver algo de miedo en ella, casi pánico ante la posibilidad de ser separado del bebé.<br/><br/><br/>No podía hacerlo, no solamente porque Harry era el héroe mágico que salvó al mundo, incluyéndolo a él, sino también porque, aunque había interactuado poco con el joven mago, le tenía más que admiración. Le apreciaba, porque así le había enseñado Dumbledore a hacerlo.<br/><br/><br/>Asintió. Y Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada que aparentemente no decía nada a los demás, pero para ellos significó la más grande de las alegrías.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Al regresar a Hogwarts, Harry y Severus llevaban no solamente a Jerome, sino un cargamento enorme de paquetes. Ropa, artículos de aseo personal, comida de bebé, juguetes… todo lo que vieron y les gustó.<br/><br/><br/>No podían disimular la felicidad. Harry reía ante cualquier provocación, y armar la cuna de Jerome le resultó fascinante, aunque Severus hizo la mayor parte gracias a varios hechizos que conocía. Al final del día, su habitación estaba tan inundado de cosas de bebé que apenas podían caminar en ella.<br/><br/><br/>— Tal vez deberíamos pensar en una casa. —propuso Severus dejándose caer desfallecido en el sofá.<br/><br/>— Podemos mudarnos a Grimauld. —expuso Harry dejando al bebé en la cuna.<br/><br/>— ¿Podríamos pensar en otra posibilidad? Yo tengo mi casa, Harry, y me parece que sería más adecuada para criar a Jerome, hay parques cerca y ni un solo asomo de Blacks en ella.<br/><br/>— De acuerdo. —rió Harry, era su turno de aceptar.<br/><br/><br/>Severus le sonrió agradecido, amó el tiempo viviendo con Harry en Grimauld Place, pero sería mucho más feliz compartiendo su hogar con su hijo también. Al pensar en eso, guardó silencio para armarse de valor antes de preguntar.<br/><br/><br/>— Harry… ¿me equivoco o propusiste que nos casáramos?<br/><br/>— ¿Qué tendría de malo si así fuera?<br/><br/>— Eres un niño.<br/><br/>— Sev, si a estas alturas me sigues viendo como un niño, tenemos un serio problema.<br/><br/><br/>Severus abandonó el sofá y se le acercó sonriéndole divertido, cercó su cintura atrayéndolo hacia un apasionado beso que Harry correspondió gimiendo con delicia.<br/><br/><br/>— Hace mucho dejé de verte como un niño, pero reconoce que eres demasiado joven.<br/><br/>— ¿Vas a actuar como esos necios que creen que no tengo el criterio para saber que no amaré a nadie más que a ti nunca jamás?<br/><br/>— ¿Entonces, realmente quieres que nos casemos?<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sonrojó pero con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde que encontraron a su Jerome, asintió al mismo tiempo que condujo a Severus de regreso hasta el sofá sentándose abrazados.<br/><br/><br/>— Sé que firmar un papel no significa nada, yo ya me siento tu pareja de por vida, Sev, pero sí quiero formalizarlo ante el mundo y que todos se den cuenta que deben olvidarse de esa estúpida idea de que llegará alguien más para mí.<br/><br/>— Va a ser un escándalo, Harry, ¿estás preparado para ser abrumado por la comunidad mágica?<br/><br/>— Si tú lo estás, yo también. Además, es un requisito para poder adoptar a Jerome.<br/><br/>— Aún me preocupa que puedan encontrar a quienes lo gestaron. ¿No crees que quizá debamos intentar averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta?<br/><br/>— No pienses en ello, mi Sev, estoy seguro que no van a hallar nada. ¿Para qué hacerse preguntas si ya tenemos respuestas? No sé quién dio a luz a nuestro Jerome, pero el hecho de que apareciera en casa de mi mejor amigo dice demasiado. De alguna manera, nuestro hijo pudo venir a nosotros.<br/><br/>— Nuestro hijo. —repitió embelesado—. Apenas puedo creerlo, no hace mucho creí que mi destino estaba marcado en un final de soledad, y ahora cumplo mi sueño siendo amado por el amor de mi vida y nuestro hijo.<br/><br/>— La vida da muchas vueltas. Hace unas semanas creí que ahora estaría impaciente por los trámites para ir a la Academia de Aurores y ahora el único papeleo que me interesa es el de la adopción de Jerome.<br/><br/>— ¿Estás dispuesto a posponerlo? ¿No crees que podrías arrepentirte?<br/><br/>— ¡En lo absoluto! Hoy entiendo porqué <em>Harry</em> pospuso estudiar para quedarse con su bebé, un par de años no es mucho cuando nuestros hijos nos necesitan.<br/><br/>— Quizá no tengas que esperar tanto. Este año no puedo abandonar a Minerva, pero podría pedirle que el siguiente ciclo busquemos mi reemplazo, entonces tú podrías estudiar mientras yo cuido de Jerome.<br/><br/>— ¿Cómo pueden creer que podría amar a alguien más? Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido.<br/><br/><br/>Harry se sintió feliz por la propuesta, aunque en el fondo de su corazón tenía que admitir que le iba a ser muy difícil renunciar a quedarse todo el día con su bebé, y quizá no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, pero le gustó que fuera Severus quien se ofreciera a quedarse en casa para que pudiera ser Auror algún día.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Aún tenían pocos días antes de que iniciaran las clases en Hogwarts por lo que Harry y Severus se apresuraron a mudarse a la casa en la calle de la Hilandera. La fachada no entusiasmó demasiado a Harry, pero Grimauld Place no estaba mucho mejor. Además, su interior le sorprendió, aunque lucía algo abandonada tenía bastante potencial, y lo confirmó cuando lograron darle un aspecto cálido y hogareño. No tenía muchas habitaciones, pero el estómago de Harry cosquilleó al pensar en ella como el lugar en que iniciaría su familia al lado de Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Un par de días antes de que el ciclo escolar comenzara, ya tenían todo listo. La chimenea comunicaba directamente a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts por lo que Severus podría transportarse con mucha facilidad y rapidez, era casi como seguir viviendo en el castillo.<br/><br/><br/>— En verdad me gustó mucho cómo nos quedó. —manifestó Harry sentado en la mullida alfombra aperlada frente a la chimenea de ladrillo mientras miraba la confortable sala bermellón en donde Severus alimentaba a Jerome.<br/><br/>— Aún faltan algunas cosas, pero las iremos arreglando paso a paso.<br/><br/>— Como el jardín trasero. —propuso Harry, el jardín fue lo que más le gustó a Harry de la casa, era amplio y discreto, aunque aún tenía bastante maleza y piedras.<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió pero parecía que su pensamiento no estaba muy concentrado en la conversación, así que Harry gateó hasta quedar sentado junto a sus piernas, así tenía a Jerome a la vista por lo que, sonriendo, jugueteó con sus piecitos mientras el bebé continuaba alimentándose.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Sucede algo, Sev? Estás un poco distraído.<br/><br/>— Shackelbolt dijo que vendría mañana.<br/><br/><br/>Harry frunció el ceño, ¿es que aún continuaban necios pensando que devolvería a su hijo? Esta misión de cuidar de Jerome le era mucho más importante que destruir a Voldemort y nadie iba a impedírselo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Y qué quiere ahora?<br/><br/>— Ya puedes imaginarlo, pero no te preocupes, aún no me conocen si piensan que me interesan las estúpidas leyes del Ministerio.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, se sentía fuerte y lo era mucho más al lado de Severus, lucharían contra todos si era necesario, y ganarían. Y sí no, huirían lejos con Jerome, incluso al otro mundo, así tuviera que pasar por encima de las sirenas, ese era el único lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlos jamás.<br/><br/><br/>El ruido de una aparición los sobresaltó. Se suponía que las barreras mágicas impedían que algún hechicero pudiera aparecerse, pero respiraron aliviados al ver a Dobby, aunque no venía solo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry contuvo el aliento, de la mano de un Dobby sin zapatos ni calcetines, estaba su mejor amigo. Sin embargo Ron no parecía el mismo, aparentaba haber perdido peso, su rostro lucía demacrado y una cicatriz brillaba en su mejilla izquierda. Sus rojos cabellos llegaban casi a sus hombros y la ropa que traía tenía quemaduras en algunas partes y rota en otras. Era como si viniera de una feroz batalla. Y sus ojos, sus ojos azules le miraban expectantes.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Ron?... ¿Ron, qué te pasó? —preguntó poniéndose alarmado en pie.<br/><br/><br/>Por toda respuesta, su amigo se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo tan fuerte que sintió crujir sus huesos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry no protestó, pero cuando se apartó y miró de cerca los ojos azules notó en ellos una intensa fiereza que su mejor amigo no tenía ahora, acompañada por un particular sentimiento que llegó a vérselo en una ocasión durante la batalla de Hogwarts.<br/><br/><br/>— <em>Harry</em> me envió, he venido por el bebé. —manifestó el pelirrojo con marcado cansancio.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies, supo entonces que él no era su Ron… era un <em>Ron</em> de otro mundo, y sus palabras le destrozaron el alma.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. El más triste de los mundos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Capítulo 26</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>El más triste de los mundos</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> lució apenado por su arrebato, sus mejillas se encendieron remarcando aún más su tez demacrada. Se apartó lentamente de Harry luego de su efusivo abrazo.<br/><br/><br/>— Perdona, es que <em>Dobby</em> no me permitió revelarme antes en ninguno de los viajes. —dijo mostrando la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba colgada del brazo.<br/><br/><br/>Harry estaba cada vez más confundido, quería hacer mil preguntas y no tenía idea de por cuál empezar. De pronto, se olvidó de todas sus dudas al ver que <em>Ron</em> tuvo que sostenerse de la pared ante un mareo. Por suerte, Severus había dejado ya a Jerome en su portabebé y alcanzó a sostener al pelirrojo en brazos antes de que éste cayera al suelo cuando perdió totalmente el conocimiento.<br/><br/><br/>— De prisa, Harry, tráeme mi estuche de pociones, llevaré a <em>Weasley</em> a la cama.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió, y mientras Severus se apresuraba escaleras arriba llevando a <em>Ron</em> en brazos, él corrió hacia la habitación que servía de despacho en busca del estuche que funcionaba casi como botiquín. Tomó a Jerome y subieron a reunirse con su pareja.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando entró a la recámara, Severus ya había acomodado a <em>Ron</em> sobre la cama, <em>Dobby</em> estaba con ellos, mirando preocupado a su amigo.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Está muy mal? —preguntó angustiado después de poner a Jerome a salvo en su cuna.<br/><br/>— No sé, Harry, parece estar muy débil. —respondió sin dejar de invocar hechizos de curación antes de dirigirse a sus pociones.<br/><br/>— El amo <em>Ron</em> peleó duramente. —informó la chillona voz del elfo—. El amo <em>Ron</em> cumplía deseo de amo <em>Harry Potter</em> y protegió a amito bebé como una fiera. Por eso lo dejó en casa de su familia, hasta poder volver por él.<br/><br/><br/>Harry palideció sintiendo nuevamente el peso de una roca cayendo en su estómago, intercambió una mirada con Severus, ambos creyeron comprender lo que pasaba pero por el momento era más importante atender a <em>Ron</em>, así que Severus curó sus heridas y le ayudó a beber algunas pociones fortificantes.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando vieron que el pelirrojo dormía y <em>Dobby</em> también había caído presa del cansancio sobre un mullido almohadón que el elfo encontró en un rincón, Severus se acercó hacia donde Harry observaba a Jerome descansando en su cuna.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó abrazándolo por la cintura.<br/><br/>— No, no lo estoy. Así que hay otro mundo y voy a tener que despedirme de él una vez más y…<br/><br/><br/>Harry no pudo continuar, la voz se le quebró de tristeza por lo que Severus lo hizo girar para consolarlo mientras el joven mago ahogaba sus sollozos en la túnica de su pareja.<br/><br/><br/>— Debimos haberlo supuesto, Sev. —se quejó desolado—. Jerome es de otro <em>Harry</em> y de otro <em>Severus</em> y tiene que volver a ellos.<br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió en silencio, abrazándose más fuerte a Harry, sin embargo ya no era su intención consolarle sino encontrar un poco de su fortaleza para no gritar de rabia. Estaba enfurecido por haberse atrevido a hacerse ilusiones, a creer que habría un Jerome para ellos, lo consideraba injusto, absolutamente injusto que la vida lo pusiera en sus brazos tan solo para quitárselo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> despertó al día siguiente y con bastante hambre, parecía no haber comido en días. Aunque Harry sabía que estaba ahí para llevar de regreso a Jerome con sus verdaderos padres, no podía más que sonreír con ternura al verlo devorar sus panqueques y huevos fritos.<br/><br/><br/>Él y Severus decidieron esperar pacientemente a que terminara antes de interrogarle sobre el origen de sus heridas. Un llamado a la chimenea los interrumpió, Severus acudió a responder pensando que quizá sería Kingsley, pero cuando regresó a la habitación, entró acompañado del Ron de ese mundo.<br/><br/><br/>Aunque Ron había sido advertido previamente de la visita, eso no impidió que se asombrara al ver a alguien más con su misma cara. Bueno, casi la misma, aquel <em>Ron</em> lucía una cicatriz en su mejilla que le daba un aspecto interesante a su expresión.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> no se mostró sorprendido, más bien parecía acostumbrado a ver su rostro en otras personas.<br/><br/><br/>— Así que fuiste tú quien llevó a Jerome a casa. —comprendió luego de ocupar un asiento junto a Harry quien sostenía al bebé en brazos.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> asintió, dejó el resto del desayuno en la mesa de noche sabiendo que era momento de dar explicaciones.<br/><br/><br/>— Antes de encontrar este mundo, llegué a otro diferente a éste. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me topé con dos Harry y dos Severus. <em>Dobby</em> y yo los espiamos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, así descubrimos que ustedes provenían de este mundo y sólo estaban de visita en aquel.<br/><br/>— No estoy entendiendo. —confesó Harry—. ¿Cómo llegaste allá? ¿Dónde está el Portal que conecta esos mundos?<br/><br/>— Yo no uso portal, en mi mundo los elfos pueden viajar de esa manera pero mantienen el secreto con muy pocas personas. <em>Dobby</em> aceptó ayudarme a viajar para proteger al bebé. Aún hay mortífagos con sed de venganza.<br/><br/>— ¿Fue con ellos con los que peleaste?<br/><br/>— Así es, tuve que dejar al bebé aquí para lograr esquivarlos, me persiguieron por varios mundos más hasta que conseguí tenderles una trampa y al fin deshacerme de ellos.<br/><br/>— ¿Y estás seguro que ya no hay riesgo de llevarte a Jerome nuevamente a su mundo? Dijiste que <em>Harry</em> te envió por el bebé, pero si están en problemas puedes contar con nosotros, iremos contigo para llevarle de regreso a Jerome y asegurarnos que esté a salvo.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> parpadeó como si le costara entender las palabras de Harry, luego suspiró con profundo desazón, sus ojos brillaron como si contuviera llanto.<br/><br/><br/>— He venido por el bebé, pero no para llevármelo, quise decir que él es el motivo de mi presencia. Debo asegurarme que está bien, darte explicaciones y saber si estás dispuesto a cuidar de él como si hubiese nacido de ti. La mejor ayuda que puedes darle a <em>Harry</em> es brindarle un hogar.<br/><br/><br/>Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada, aquellas palabras no las esperaron nunca.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Y… sus padres? —preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> exhaló fuerte para animarse a pronunciar la siguiente frase.<br/><br/><br/>— Ellos están muertos. <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> murieron en mi mundo en la lucha contra Voldemort.<br/><br/><br/>Nadie esperó escuchar esa frase y mantuvieron un silencio doloroso al asumir su significado. Harry estrechó a Jerome contra su pecho, dolido al saberlo solo en su mundo, sintió un profundo sentimiento protector hacia él. <em>Ron</em> aprovechó el momento para tomar un poco de agua y quitarse el nudo de lágrimas de su garganta antes de proseguir.<br/><br/><br/>— Desde que <em>Harry</em> supo de su embarazo se mantuvo escondido de <em>Voldemort</em>, y <em>Snape</em> junto con él, sin embargo, la historia muchas veces está condenada a repetirse. Ellos querían que yo fuese el guardián del encantamiento fidelio, pero desconfié de mi fortaleza así que les pedí que usaran a alguien más y del que <em>Voldemort</em> nunca sospechara. Nos equivocamos, creímos que era nuestro amigo y nos traicionó.<br/><br/>— ¿Quién? —quiso saber Severus, aunque temiendo llegar a odiar a esa persona en ese y en todos los mundos posibles.<br/><br/>— <em>Neville</em>.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, eso no podía ser cierto. Neville era el chico más leal del mundo.<br/><br/><br/>— Quizá él hubiese dado su vida antes de abrir la boca, pero usaron a su abuela… para <em>Neville</em> fue insoportable verla agonizando de dolor por los cruciatus, no pudo permitir que tuviera el mismo destino que sus padres.<br/><br/><br/>Harry asintió creyendo entender el conflicto de <em>Neville</em>, pero Severus continuaba con su expresión dura, rogó por no ver a Longbottom en un largo, muy largo tiempo.<br/><br/><br/>— <em>Snape</em> murió aquel día, protegiendo a <em>Harry</em> y ayudándolo a escapar de <em>Voldemort</em>. Aquello destrozó a <em>Harry</em>, probablemente hubiera muerto de tristeza si no llevara a su hijo en su vientre. Eso fue lo único que lo mantuvo vivo, aunque sus ojos lucían llorosos casi todo el tiempo.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> expulsó un poco de aire de sus pulmones, era evidente que hablar de todo aquello continuaba doliéndole con demasiada intensidad.<br/><br/><br/>— Aurores y amigos se apostaron en Hogwarts desde aquel día haciéndolo aún más seguro, la prioridad era cuidar de <em>Harry</em> hasta que el bebé naciera y entonces estuviese en condiciones de derrotar a <em>Voldemort</em>. Hubieron varios ataques al castillo que logramos repeler, pero un día no fue así, y <em>Harry</em>, tuvo que olvidarse de quedarse a resguardo para salir a pelear.<br/><br/>— ¿Embarazado? —preguntó Ron alarmado.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> asintió sonriéndole suavemente.<br/><br/><br/>— Y nos demostró que aún en esas condiciones era el más fuerte y valiente mago de todos los tiempos. No le fue fácil pero logró vencer a <em>Voldemort</em>, sin embargo, quedó totalmente exhausto y usó sus últimas fuerzas para soportar lo que faltaba del embarazo. Sin embargo, el parto fue demasiado, apenas y sí podía sostener a su bebé en brazos.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> cerró los ojos rememorando aquel último momento al lado de su amigo.<br/><br/><em><br/>Recuerdo de Ron<br/><br/><br/>Estaban los dos solos en la habitación de Severus Snape, y aunque el profesor habría muerto unos meses antes, aún podía sentirse su presencia alrededor. O quizá, pensó Ron, es que realmente continuaba ahí, velando por el amor de su vida y su hijo recién nacido.<br/><br/>Ron tuvo que morderse el labio para no ponerse a llorar, tenía un mal presentimiento ante la tez pálida de su mejor amigo, parecía que no quedaba gota de sangre en su cuerpo. Su respiración era rápida y superficial, aunque sonreía con debilidad mientras cargaba a su bebé de apenas unos minutos de nacido.<br/><br/><br/>— Es muy hermoso ¿verdad, Ron?<br/><br/>— Se parece mucho a ti. —respondió el pelirrojo asintiendo.<br/><br/>— ¿Eso crees? Yo veo a Severus en él.<br/><br/><br/>Ron no respondió, le preocupó la mueca de dolor que apareció brevemente en el rostro de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Quieres que llame a un medimago?<br/><br/>— No, quiero que me prometas algo.<br/><br/>— ¡Lo que sea, cualquier cosa, Harry, no volveré a fallarte nunca!<br/><br/><br/>Harry le sonrió con profundo afecto, alargó su mano para tomar la de su amigo, ya muchas veces le había dicho que no había sido su culpa la muerte de Severus pero Ron no parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo.<br/><br/><br/>— Quiero que mi bebé sea feliz.<br/><br/>— Y va a serlo, te tendrá a ti y le hablarás todos los días de Snape ¿verdad? Y yo también lo haré, tiene que saber la verdadera versión, pero prometo no decirle que le decíamos murciélago.<br/><br/>— Sabes tan bien como yo que eso ya no podrá ser. —suspiró Harry sonriéndole entristecido.<br/><br/>— Por favor, no digas esas cosas. —pidió ya sin poder contener el llanto.<br/><br/>— ¿Ron, sabes de la existencia de otros mundos?<br/><br/><br/>Ron negó sin comprender, así que Harry le explicó un secreto que Dobby le había confesado no hacía mucho tiempo cuando buscaban un sitio para esconderse, sin embargo, no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo antes de la muerte del Profesor, y después, ya no era una opción, Voldemort le había marcado para encontrarle en cualquier lugar. Harry no sabía si podía hacerlo a través de dimensiones, pero era incapaz de poner en riesgo a otro mundo. Aquel Voldemort era una de las versiones más crueles y poderosas, si se unía a otro como él, podría no solamente ser su fin, sino también el de otro Harry, o peor, el de otro Severus.<br/><br/><br/>Pero ya no existía ese peligro, y ahora sabía de la existencia de mundos donde sus historias podían ser muy similares o muy diferentes, siempre a merced de giros del destino que las modificarían para bien o para mal. Los elfos guardaban ese secreto muy celosamente, y muy pocas personas lo sabían. Así se lo hizo saber a Ron.<br/><br/><br/>— Quiero que mi bebé crezca con sus padres.<br/><br/>— Harry… ¿qué me estás pidiendo?<br/><br/>— Dobby te llevará por todos los mundos posibles hasta que encuentres un Harry y un Severus que sean los mejores padres para mi bebé. Confío en ti para ello.<br/><br/>— Pero…<br/><br/>— Escribí una carta, dáselas cuando los encuentres.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sacó un pergamino enrollado y sellado de debajo de su almohada. Ron extendió su mano para tomarlo pero la debilidad de Harry le hizo dejarlo caer sobre la cama antes de apretar los labios con dolor.<br/><br/><br/><br/>— ¡Harry! —exclamó Ron apurándose a sostener al bebé en brazos.<br/><br/><br/>Harry le miró por última vez y sonrió.<br/><br/><br/>— Gracias… amigo.<br/><br/><br/>Los ojos verdes se fijaron en un punto específico junto a su cama y brillaron como hacía meses no lo hacían.<br/><br/><br/>— Te extrañé mucho… mi Sev.<br/><br/><br/>Fin de los recuerdos de Ron.<br/></em><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> tomó aire para continuar, tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima ante el recuerdo del día más triste de su vida y notó que no era el único que había llorado. Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo sacó algo de su túnica. Era la carta de <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/><br/>Harry pasó a Jerome a brazos de Severus para tomarla. Sus dedos temblaban, era una situación extraña que nunca pensó que viviría.<br/><br/><br/>Aclaró su garganta para leerla en voz alta.<br/><br/><br/>“Harry… Severus…si están leyendo esta carta es porque <em>Ron</em> les ha encontrado y puesto en sus brazos lo que más amo en la vida. Cuiden de mi bebé, por favor, ámenlo como lo que es, su hijo. Luché mucho por poder hacerlo yo, pero no pude, juro que lo intenté pero me es muy difícil sin él. Siento mi vida llegando a su fin, y sin embargo, me voy feliz y con el alma tranquila porque sé que tú, Harry, le amarás tanto como yo. No importa que haya sido mi cuerpo quien le trajo al mundo, tú eres su padre y lo serás siempre. Severus, no tengo que pedirte que seas su guía en la vida porque te conozco y no dudo que ya darías tu vida por él. Gracias por acogerlo en su corazón”.<br/><br/><br/>— Es todo. —anunció Harry extendiéndole el pergamino a su pareja.<br/><br/><br/>Severus lo miró y sonrió con ternura, era la misma letra de su Harry. Eso le agudizó más el dolor, no podía creer que su pequeño Harry tendría un final tan prematuro e injusto en ese mundo.<br/><br/><br/>— Hay algo más que no entiendo. —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie para limpiar disimuladamente una lágrima.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué?<br/><br/>— Dices que los elfos no hablan a nadie de los viajes por los mundos, pero hubo mortífagos persiguiéndote, eso quiere decir que hubo otro elfo ayudándoles ¿cómo se enteraron ellos?<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> asintió, tomó aire para explicarle.<br/><br/><br/>— En cada viaje que hemos hecho, <em>Dobby</em> se comunica con el Dobby de ese mundo para saber de la vida de Harry y Severus y saber si eran buenos candidatos para ser los padres del bebé. Bien, en este mundo como en algunos otros, Dobby consiguió ser un elfo libre, pero en el mío no. <em>Dobby</em> sigue siendo propiedad de la familia <em>Malfoy</em>, específicamente de <em>Lucius Malfoy</em>.<br/><br/>— ¡Eso no me gusta nada! —exclamó Harry indignado, de pronto entendió porqué ese <em>Dobby</em> viajero no llevaba calcetines y lucía tremendamente desdichado.<br/><br/>— Me vi en la necesidad de ir a buscarlo a la mansión <em>Malfoy</em>, le confesé todo a <em>Draco</em> y…<br/><br/>— ¡¿<em>Draco Malfoy</em>?! —repitió Ron con rabia—. ¡Ese maldito seguramente los traicionó!<br/><br/>— No, no fue así. —refutó <em>Ron</em>—. Él le ordenó a <em>Dobby</em> que me obedeciera y me ayudara a encontrar un mundo para el bebé, desafortunadamente su padre nos escuchó y se enteró del poder de los elfos. No pudo detener a <em>Dobby</em> pero ordenó a otro elfo que sirviera a un par de mortífagos para que nos dieran persecución con la premisa de matar al bebé de <em>Harry</em>.<br/><br/>— Pero ellos han muerto ¿no? —quiso saber Ron.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> asintió, no le había sido fácil hacerlo, pero estaba decidido a cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar que Jerome estuviese fuera de peligro. Después de dejar a Jerome en La Madriguera, logró engañar a los mortífagos para que le siguieran por otros mundos y perdieran la pista del bebé. Hasta que finalmente consiguió deshacerse de ellos siendo así que ahora podía volver y asegurarse que Harry y Severus le dieran un hogar.<br/><br/><br/>— Pero <em>Lucius Malfoy</em> seguirá intentándolo seguramente. —rumió Severus con rabia.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> negó ahora.<br/><br/><br/>— Hace un par de viajes antes del actual, regresé a mi mundo, <em>Hermione</em> me dijo que ella, <em>Luna, Ginny y George</em> fueron a enfrentar a <em>Lucius Malfoy</em>. Desafortunadamente no tenemos pruebas de su lealtad a <em>Voldemort</em>, y él cuenta aún con muchas influencias en el Ministerio para que nuestros testimonios sean de validez, pero han logrado modificarle tanto su memoria que apenas sí recuerda su nombre. Ya no hay nadie más que represente un peligro para Jerome, incluso mis amigos se organizaron un funeral falso para que todos en mi mundo crean que el bebé murió junto con su padre.<br/><br/><br/>Harry respiró aliviado, pero aunque llegaran hordas de mortífagos, ninguno saldría con vida si intentaran ponerle un dedo encima a su hijo. Miró entonces a <em>Dobby</em>, su corazón latió de tristeza al verlo en silencio en un rincón, estrujando la funda de almohada que llevaba por vestimenta.<br/><br/><br/>— ¿Puedes hacer algo para darle su libertad?<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> miró a <em>Dobby</em> quien abrió los ojos con pánico, lloriqueando ante las palabras de Harry.<br/><br/><br/>— <em>Draco Malfoy</em> es ahora su dueño, y piensa que no es conveniente por el momento. <em>Dobby</em> traicionó a <em>Lucius Malfoy</em> y si le dan la libertad sería destrozarle la vida, nunca lo vería como un regalo sino como la más humillante penitencia que lo mataría… quizá en un futuro, no sé.<br/><br/>— No deberías confiar tanto en un <em>Malfoy</em>. —protestó Ron—. Son unas sabandijas que harían lo que fuera para salirse con la suya.<br/><br/><br/><em>Ron</em> le sonrió con suave ironía.<br/><br/><br/>— He visto mundos en los que eres muy feliz con Hermione y quizás podrías pensar que ese es tu destino, pero no siempre es así, en mi mundo y en muchos más, el amor de mi vida es <em>Draco Malfoy.</em><br/><br/><br/>Ron palideció y luego se sonrojó casi al mismo tiempo mientras que Harry y Severus no pudieron contener un jadeo de asombro. Aquello era lo más inverosímil que habían escuchado en sus vidas, y eso ya era decir demasiado.<br/><br/><br/>Lentamente, Ron se dejó caer sobre la cama.<br/><br/><br/>— Tu mundo… —dijo el pelirrojo con voz ahogada—… tu mundo es el más triste de todos los mundos.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. En mi mundo tú, siempre tú</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><b>Nota</b><br/>Recuerden que cuando la historia se refiere a los personajes del segundo mundo sus nombres estarán escritos en cursivas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>Capítulo 27</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b>En mi mundo, tú y siempre tú</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron miró a <em>Ron</em> sin creer que podían ser la misma persona. Ese <em>Ron</em> lucía como un guerrero que había vivido mil batallas, pero además, estaba enamorado de <em>Draco Malfoy</em>. O sea, no solamente gustaba de chicos ¡gustaba del flaco déspota y malcriado <em>Draco Malfoy</em>!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Ron</em> le correspondió a la mirada sin perturbarse, ya había viajado por los suficientes mundos para saber que podía reaccionar de esa manera. Ahora estaban prácticamente solos, pues Harry y Severus tuvieron que bajar ante el llamado del Ministro, y <em>Dobby</em> y Jerome dormían plácidamente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Por lo que el Dobby de este mundo nos informó, Harry también desconocía que era capaz de enamorarse de un hombre, y menos de Severus Snape.</p>
  <p>— ¡No digas eso! —bufó Ron—. ¿Acaso pretendes hacerme creer que has venido a decirme que mi verdadero destino es el hurón?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Ron</em> rió mientras negaba.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— He visto mundos en los que eres muy feliz con Hermione.</p>
  <p>— Menos mal. —respiró Ron con alivio—. No quisiera tener que golpearme a mí mismo.</p>
  <p>— Aunque… somos mucho más calientes con <em>Draco</em>.</p>
  <p>— ¡Calla!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron se tapó las orejas provocando que el otro <em>Ron</em> riera más fuerte. Eso provocó que el bebé despertara protestando con un suave gemido. El pelirrojo viajero abandonó la cama para arrullarlo en sus brazos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Eres imposible, Ron. —dijo bajando la voz sin dejar de balancear cadenciosamente al hijo de su mejor amigo—. No sé qué tan mal esté tu relación con Draco en este mundo, pero…</p>
  <p>— ¡Nada, no hay ninguna relación, ni para bien ni para mal y espero siga así! —respondió también moderando su voz—. Draco Malfoy sería la última persona con la que me involucraría.</p>
  <p>— Bien, tú te lo pierdes, nunca sabrás que tras su fachada arrogante hay escondido un mar de ternura.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron ya no protestó, supo que las palabras del otro <em>Ron</em> ya no eran para molestarlo sino porque en verdad estaba enamorado, y muy a su pesar, decidió respetar aquel insólito sentimiento.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Cada mundo significa una posibilidad, y nosotros somos quienes decidimos nuestro destino. —prosiguió <em>Ron</em>—. Por eso, aunque seamos las mismas personas, hay situaciones que nos encaminan por diferentes senderos. Mi mundo es un claro ejemplo, <em>Harry</em> y <em>Severus</em> no lograron sobrevivir pese a que lo merecían más que nadie. Vi un mundo donde sufrieron tanto por un hijo que dieron su vida por él, y no se llamaba Jerome. Otro mundo en el que adoptaron dos pequeños, otro en el que la familia que Harry siempre quiso no llegó de la manera que pensaba, y otras veces no necesitaron hijos para sentirse una familia, incluso hay mundos sin magia.</p>
  <p>— ¿Todo eso viste en tan poco tiempo?</p>
  <p>— <em>Dobby</em> tiene una particular forma de viajar, desconozco como actúa su magia pero sabe aparecer en el momento preciso para enterarnos de la historia que necesitamos.</p>
  <p>— Harry sí cree en el destino. —manifestó Ron pensativo—. Le aterra pensar que, si no hubiera sido por el accidente que le hizo viajar a otro mundo, seguiría viviendo una vida equivocada y por eso, Snape hubiera muerto.</p>
  <p>— Ninguna línea de vida es equivocada, Harry eligió y su corazón lo sabe. Vi un mundo en que su vida es igual hasta ese momento en que viaja a otro mundo, no sé qué fue después de él, no sé si en estos momentos hay otro Ron llevándole el hijo de otro Harry o si sus decisiones fueron diferentes, por alguna extraña razón <em>Dobby</em> dijo que ese Harry no era una buena elección para Jerome y continuamos buscando.</p>
  <p>— Todo es muy enredoso.</p>
  <p>— Lo sé, ¿Sabes? Vislumbré muy brevemente un mundo en el que fuimos nosotros el elegido de Harry… eso fue mucho muy impactante. Cas puedo entender cómo te sientes por lo de mi <em>Draco</em></p>
  <p>— ¿Harry y yo? Ni pensarlo, es más ridículo e imposible que con Draco Malfoy.</p>
  <p>— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces mi <em>Draco</em> ya no es la última persona con la que te involucrarías?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron bufó contrariado mientras el otro <em>Ron</em> volvía a contener la risa. Bajó la mirada hacia Jerome, sonrió al ver que había logrado dormirlo nuevamente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— <em>Draco</em> tiene casi dos meses de embarazo. —informó ante el asombro de Ron, su mandíbula casi cayó al piso al enterarse que había un mundo donde tendría bebés con su enemigo escolar—. Me hubiera gustado que mi hijo y el de Harry crecieran juntos, pero sé que su vida será mejor aquí. Creo que, si no fuera por mi engreído hurón ya no tendría fuerza para continuar ahora que he cumplido mi misión.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Los ojos de <em>Ron</em> volvieron a humedecerse. Dejó cuidadosamente a Jerome en su cuna logrando hacerlo sin despertarlo, no pudo evitar suspirar entristecido sabiendo que tendría que despedirse también del hijo de su mejor amigo. Ron lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, no tenía duda, eran la misma persona, y por lo tanto, creía saber el dolor que debía sentir. Para él, perder a Fred fue devastador, y ese <em>Ron</em> no solamente había sufrido la muerte de su hermano de sangre, sino también al de su alma. Miró a su alrededor, estaban solos, y entonces hizo algo que sabía que <em>Ron</em> necesitaba aunque nunca lo aceptaría, y le abrazó.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kingsley se sentía abrumado, Harry le enfrentaba con la mirada, desafiándole a llevarle la contraria.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No quiero que pienses que quiero hacerles la vida imposible, pero la ley es así. —insistió el Ministro—. Ningún menor puede quedarse en manos de nadie que no sean sus tutores. Por favor, traten de entender, en cuanto la situación del bebé se regularice ustedes pueden intentar adoptarlo, pero por lo pronto debo llevarlo conmigo.</p>
  <p>— Jerome no irá a ninguna parte contigo ni con nadie. —apostó Harry con firmeza—. Es mi bebé y se quedará conmigo y con Severus.</p>
  <p>— Aunque no haya indicios del paradero de los verdaderos padres de este niño y del hecho que le hayas tomado afecto, recuerda que no es tu bebé, Potter. Además, hay algunas parejas muy interesadas en educar un niño, yo me comprometo a encontrarle el mejor hogar posible si es que no se los otorgan a ustedes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry jadeó alarmado, miró a Severus en busca de ayuda, mucho temía que iban a tener que confesarle a Kingsley sobre el portal al otro mundo, solamente de esa forma el mago se olvidaría del hecho de querer llevarse al bebé.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Te equivocas. —dijo Severus con voz suave y despreocupada—. Jerome sí es hijo de Harry y tenemos pruebas de ello.</p>
  <p>— ¿De qué hablas, Snape?</p>
  <p>— Era algo que sospechamos pero hasta ahora hemos podido comprobarlo. Toma y lee. —dijo extendiéndole la carta de <em>Harry</em> mientras el Harry presente lo observaba sin comprender.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kingsley obedeció y su rostro leyó con asombro esas líneas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Como verás… —continuó Severus—… <em>Harry</em> procreó a Jerome con alguien más. Ahora esa persona se ha ido y depositado toda la custodia de Jerome en Harry. Si dudas de la veracidad de la misiva, puedes realizar cualquier estudio de paternidad que necesites y comprobarás la verdad.</p>
  <p>— No es que dude de ustedes, pero sí será prudente llevarlas a cabo. —respondió Kingsley mientras Severus recuperaba la carta antes de que el Ministro pusiera demasiada atención en ella, y la devolvía a su legítimo dueño. Su conciencia estaba tranquila, no había mentido al Primer Ministro, aunque él jamás entendiera el concepto de sus palabras.</p>
  <p>— Bien, será cuando quieras, pero Jerome se queda con su padre.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kingsley asintió en silencio. Se despidió de ellos con una breve inclinación de cabeza después de confirmarles que esa tarde se presentarían los especialistas para realizar la prueba de paternidad.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Al quedarse solos, Severus notó que Harry se dejaba caer en un sillón, su rostro no se mostraba tan feliz.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No te preocupes, aunque sea de otro mundo, Jerome lleva tu sangre y las pruebas lo demostrarán.</p>
  <p>— Demostrarán que es mi hijo… pero no te harán pruebas a ti, no sabrán que es tuyo también.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus sonrió con ternura y fue a sentarse a su lado envolviendo sus manos con las suyas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Eso no importa, cuando nos casemos llevará mi apellido y será mi hijo ante la ley y el mundo. Además, es la solución perfecta, de ese modo ningún imbécil se atreverá a querer alejarte de mí, ellos ya tendrán el hijo del héroe mágico que tanto desean.</p>
  <p>— Sigo creyendo que no es justo para ti.</p>
  <p>— ¿Justo? Harry, yo tendría que estar muerto, pero no es así y todo gracias a ti. Salvaste mi vida, me has dado tu amor y ahora una familia… sería ingrato pedir más.</p>
  <p>— Júrame que no te duele que el mundo desconocerá que eres el padre de Jerome.</p>
  <p>— ¿Desde cuándo crees que me importa lo que piense el mundo? Todo lo que quiero es que nos dejen hacer nuestra vida sin entrometerse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry sonrió, abrazó a Severus con fuerza antes de deslizarse hacia el piso arrodillándose frente al hombre que amaba y ahora le miraba interrogante.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Creo que mi propuesta de matrimonio fue muy fría y no te lo mereces, mi Sev, por eso ahora, formalmente quiero preguntarte si quieres casarte conmigo. —cuestionó Harry sujetando emocionado las manos de Severus.</p>
  <p>— Claro que quiero casarme contigo, grandísimo idiota.</p>
  <p>— ¡Sev, eso no es romántico! —rió divertido.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Por toda respuesta, el mago se abalanzó sobre Harry rodando ambos por la alfombra, apoderándose febrilmente de su boca en un largo y enamorado beso. Al separarse, Harry jadeaba ruborizado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Eso te pareció romántico, Harry Potter?</p>
  <p>— Un poco. —respondió jugueteando.</p>
  <p>— ¿Ah, y esto?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry vio a Severus sacar su varita, pronunció un hechizo que jamás había escuchado antes y al instante, un par de hilos dorados emergieron de la varita dirigiéndose a sus manos para enredarse en sus dedos anulares. Al desaparecer, ambos lucían hermosos anillos de compromiso. Harry sabía que no existían palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, así que simplemente abrazó a Severus y éste supo que había logrado hacerlo tan feliz como lo era él.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ambos sabían que les esperaba una vida radiante de dicha y bendiciones, por ellos, y en honor a <em>Harry y Severus</em> que no lograron sobrevivir pero que les dejaron la bella misión de ser padres.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Un mes después, Harry y Severus se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia en su casa, sin más invitados que sus amigos, entre los que estaba Luna, ella sería la encargada de publicar sobre el evento y mostrar al mundo mágico la primera imagen de Harry Potter y su hijo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Por sugerencia de Severus mismo, él no aparecería en la fotografía, de ese modo pretendía que la impresión de la sociedad mágica no le incluyera como intruso o amenaza. Sin embargo, en la imagen sin editar y que estaría siempre sobre su chimenea estaba ahí, abrazado de Harry quien sostenía a su bebé en brazos, orgulloso de su familia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tampoco se publicó el nombre completo de Jerome, y Kingsley se comprometió a mantener el secreto hasta cuando fuese necesario. Nadie, que no fueran los más cercanos, sabrían que Jerome Potter era en realidad Jerome Snape-Potter. Así sería, hasta que fuera hora de ir a Hogwarts, pero en once años la gente ya tenía que haberse resignado a que la relación entre Severus Snape y Harry Potter sería de por vida.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en despedirse aquella noche.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Mis felicitaciones, ha sido una ceremonia muy hermosa, Harry. Y sé que tú y el Profesor Snape serán muy felices juntos.</p>
  <p>— Te lo agradezco, Hermione, y sí, ya lo somos. —aseguró Harry mirando a Severus llevar a un dormido bebé escaleras arriba después de despedirse de los amigos de su ahora esposo—. Espero poder acudir yo a su boda antes de envejecer, par de lentos.</p>
  <p>— Tal vez deba teñirme de rubia para que Ron se anime. —bromeó Hermione.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry rió divertido al igual que su amiga mientras que Ron tan sólo arqueó los ojos, aquella broma dejó de parecerle divertida hacía tiempo. Quizá no debió contarle a Hermione sobre la visita del otro <em>Ron</em> y su enamoramiento con <em>Draco Malfoy</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Un tiempo después, Harry se sorprendió ante una inesperada petición de su mejor amigo, sin embargo no podía quejarse y accedió sin cuestionar nada más. Así que ahora estaba ahí, junto a un nervioso Ron en una lujosa sala de espera de la mansión Malfoy donde esa noche se celebraba el matrimonio entre Draco y Astoria.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿No vas a impedir la boda y robártelo, verdad? —se burló Harry nervioso, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar. Ron simplemente le miró cansino, la broma seguía sin parecerle graciosa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pasaron varios minutos después de que un empleado dijo que avisaría de su presencia. Harry casi creía que los harían esperar por horas antes de echarlos, pero no externó sus pensamientos, veía a Ron decidido a quedarse el tiempo necesario.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>De pronto la puerta se abrió y Draco apareció. Iba sumamente distinguido con una lujosa túnica de gala y gemelos de diamante, y los miraba sin poder dar crédito de su presencia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Pensé que era un chiste de mal gusto, pero no. Aquí están. —dijo frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza—. ¿Qué pretendes, Potter?</p>
  <p>— Sólo acompaño a Ron.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry se cruzó de brazos malhumorado, pensó que en ese momento Ron le diría que se marcharan pero no fue así. El pelirrojo avanzó extendiendo un paquete envuelto para regalo, las manos le temblaban.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No sabía qué darle a quien puede comprarlo todo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco apretó los labios mientras sacaba su varita poniéndose en guardia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No tiene ningún maleficio. —aseguró Ron pacientemente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sin hacer caso, Draco examinó la caja antes de tomarla. Aún sin confiarse del todo, la abrió. Fue entonces que su expresión finalmente se suavizó. Era un surtido de artilugios Weasley. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie pero odió no poder tragarse el orgullo y poder visitar la tienda más llamativa y popular de Diagon. Además, enseguida imaginó pulverizar un caramelo longuilinguo en la comida de su padre si éste volvía a expresar su descontento por Astoria.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Supongo que es para lo que te alcanzó el presupuesto. —dijo con voz neutral, pero la forma en que mantuvo la caja pegada a su cuerpo fue una mejor respuesta para Ron quien asintió sonriendo nervioso.</p>
  <p>— Creo que es hora de irnos, así podrás seguir con tu fiesta.</p>
  <p>— Quizá podrían quedarse un rato… si quieren.</p>
  <p>— Yo no puedo. —se apresuró Harry disculpándose—. Lo siento en verdad, pero mi bebé…</p>
  <p>— Es cierto, ahora tienes un hijo. —concluyó Draco sin ofenderse por el rechazo—. ¿Quién diría que serías el primero en ser padre, Potter? Mis felicitaciones, vi su fotografía en la revista de Lovegood ¿es extraño pensar que se parece a Severus Snape?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry no respondió, pero sus labios esbozaron una agradecida sonrisa. Draco quizá no era tan desagradable después de todo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Yo tampoco puedo. —dijo Ron a su vez—. Mañana tengo práctica en la Academia de Aurores, lo único que quería era felicitarte por tu boda, elegiste a una chica muy agradable.</p>
  <p>— Lo sé, gracias.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero de pronto el pelirrojo volvió a dar la vuelta y ante el asombro incluso de él mismo, envolvió a Draco en un fuerte abrazo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry jadeó alarmado pensando que aquel sería el último día de vida de su mejor amigo. Pero no fue así, Draco no solamente no mató a Ron, tampoco le arrancó los brazos. Él, aunque no fue de inmediato, finalmente correspondió.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fue un abrazo demasiado prolongado para la perspectiva de Harry quien no sabía qué hacer o decir, no se atrevía ni a mover ni un solo músculo, casi ni respiró. Tan sólo se quedó ahí mirando como dos chicos que siempre se odiaron ahora parecían haberse olvidado de que no estaban solos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Ron y Draco continuaron mirándose a los ojos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Que seas muy feliz con Astoria, Draco. —susurró Ron con voz suave.</p>
  <p>— Que tú también lo seas con Granger.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Por unos segundos más parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper el contacto visual tan especial que los unía. De pronto, fue Ron quien se apartó para salir presuroso de aquel lugar. Harry casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo en los jardines con rumbo a los límites de la propiedad y poder desaparecer.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Creo que no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? —comentó Harry aliviado de que la idea de Ron sobre acudir a la boda de Draco Malfoy no terminara en un pleito de antaño.</p>
  <p>— No, nada mal. Pero apresúrate, camina más rápido.</p>
  <p>— ¿Cuál es la prisa?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ron se guardó unos segundos antes de responder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Necesito besar a Hermione.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tres años después…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>La vida no podía ser mejor. Era verano, el sol iluminaba los verdes jardines de Hogwarts en donde Harry y Severus habían llevado al pequeño Jerome para refrescarse en el lago aprovechando que el colegio estaba vacío. Decidieron llevar también a Teddy, él y su hijo se habían hecho grandes amigos desde que aún usaban pañales. Prefirieron pasar ahí aquel fin de semana de descanso, en un sitio alejado de cualquier vacacionista. Además, Jerome ansiaba conocer el lugar del que tanto hablaban sus padres.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hicieron un picnic, comieron emparedados de crema de cacahuate y jugaron y corrieron hasta que la energía de los niños los sobrepasó. Mientras los pequeños seguían jugando y explorando los alrededores, Harry y Severus se refugiaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Fue una magnífica idea pasar el día aquí. —aseguró Harry montándose en las piernas de su esposo que se mantuvo recostado contra el árbol—. Sobre todo porque McGonagall fue a visitar a sus amigos, o seguro te pondría a trabajar.</p>
  <p>— Ya no puede hacerlo, desde que me dijiste que te sentías listo para entrar a la academia de Aurores, puse mi renuncia en su mesa. Creí que debatiría mi decisión pero fue todo lo contrario, dijo que ya era hora que te ayudara con nuestro hijo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry sonrió feliz, el mundo empezaba a acostumbrarse a verlos como una familia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Me costó mucho decidirme, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar con mi bebé y contigo todo el tiempo. —aseguró sonriéndole—. Además, Ron abandonó la academia para trabajar en la tienda de bromas con George, no será divertido sin él.</p>
  <p>— No tienes que hacer todo con tu amigo, Harry.</p>
  <p>— Lo sé ¿pero es que no te gustaba tenerme siempre para ti? —cuestionó besándole repetidamente en los labios.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus gimió de placer, cerró sus ojos deleitándose con los suaves besos de Harry. Aquellos momentos a solas a su lado eran su mayor tesoro, mentiría si dijera que no le importaba renunciar a ellos cuando Harry inicie sus estudios como Auror. Pero si eso era lo que Harry deseaba lo pensaba aceptar. Después de todo, el mundo estaba ahora en paz, tenía la esperanza que Harry tuviera demasiado tiempo libre para pasarlo con su familia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Te amo muchísimo, Sev. —susurró Harry acariciándole la nariz con la suya—. No me canso de dar gracias porque mis ojos se abrieron y darme cuenta que mi mundo eres tú, sólo tú y siempre tú. No me canso de agradecer por ese viaje accidental, si no hubiera sido por eso…</p>
  <p>— Mejor no pensar en lo que no ocurrió. —sugirió colocándole un dedo en los labios—. Estoy muy feliz por como son nuestras vidas, y porque conocimos a versiones nuestras que nos ayudaron a unirnos.</p>
  <p>— ¿Qué será de ellos? Quisiera verlos, ojalá pudiéramos convencer a las sirenas de dejarnos usar el portal una vez más.</p>
  <p>— Son muy estrictas, Harry, aseguran que no son agentes de turistas y sólo lo dejarán usar en caso de emergencia. Quedémonos tranquilos sabiendo que mientras no haya noticas, es que ellos están bien.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry asintió resignado, deseaba ver a sus amigos del otro mundo, estaba seguro que a su hijo le habría encantado jugar con su otro yo. Se inclinó con la intención de besar a Severus, pero justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocar los de su esposo, un fulgor intenso los cegó momentáneamente. Alarmado, Harry bajó de las piernas del exprofesor esforzándose por mirar mejor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde están Jer y Teddy? —cuestionó alarmado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Severus también buscó a su alrededor, su visión fue mejorando y pudo ver un par de figuras desdibujadas bajando apresurados por un risco.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¡Ahí están, Harry! —exclamó aliviado al ver a los niños sanos y salvos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry y Severus corrieron a su encuentro.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ¿Están bien, niños? —preguntó Harry a Teddy, mientras Severus se adelantó a realizarle a Jerome varios hechizos de revisión que por fortuna no revelaron nada malo, y luego hacía lo mismo con el ahijado de su esposo.</p>
  <p>— La luz ¿la vieron? —preguntó el pequeño hijo de la pareja.</p>
  <p>— Sí, será mejor que ustedes regresen al castillo mientras averiguo qué pasó. —sugirió Severus procurando no mostrarse alarmado.</p>
  <p>— ¡Yo sé dónde fue, papá, vamos!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jerome regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos risco arriba, Teddy corrió tras de él, siempre pendiente de cuidarlo a pesar de solo ser un año mayor. Nunca ocultó el gran cariño que sentía por su amigo, y a veces le gustaba cambiar su apariencia por él, como ese día, que modificó el color de sus ojos para que también fueran diferentes. En otras ocasiones usaba el cabello oscuro, pero ese día prefirió llevarlo verde, era el color favorito de Jerome.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A Harry y Severus no les quedó más remedio que seguirlos hasta llegar a lo más alto. Ahí Jerome les hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio, se agachó hasta el suelo jalando la mano de Teddy para que se recostara a su lado. El niño metamorfomago le complació de inmediato. Harry y Severus supieron que tenían que imitarlos, así que se bajaron hasta el piso, cada uno junto a un niño, así podrían protegerlos en caso necesario. Desde donde estaban podían ver una extraña escena sucediendo en el fondo de la pequeña cañada.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>El efecto deslumbrante de la luz ya había pasado y pudieron distinguir dos familiares siluetas, uno vestido como Auror, el otro, usando sus formales túnicas negras de Profesor. Desde su lugar, los visitantes no podían verlos y el risco y los árboles les ocultaban el lago y el castillo, seguramente no tenían idea que se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Los cuatro guardaron silencio para escucharlos, los recién llegados lucían en verdad molestos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— No puedo creerlo. —exhaló hondo el Profesor mientras miraba incrédulo a su alrededor viéndose rodeado de árboles y un riachuelo de fuerte corriente—. Cada día pienso que tu torpeza llegó al límite y no, siempre consigues sorprenderme. ¿Qué carajo hiciste, <em>Potter</em>?</p>
  <p>— ¡¿Yoooo?! ¡Yo no hice nada, ha sido tu aparatejo, <em>Snape</em>! ¡Es tu culpa!</p>
  <p>— ¡Te dije que no metieras tus narizotas donde no te importa, ah, pero el señorito Auror tenía que activarlo y ahora quién sabe dónde estemos!</p>
  <p>— ¡Es mi deber revisar que no haya peligros en Hogwarts y ahora no puedes negarlo, has estado visitando Knockturn y comprando artilugios maléficos!</p>
  <p>— Artilugios que analizo cuidadosamente antes de moverles nada, lo que el más imbécil de los Aurores debería haber hecho también.</p>
  <p>— ¡Eres un ingrato, te he salvado en varias ocasiones de ser descubierto!</p>
  <p>— ¿Ingrato? ¡Me has llamado ingrato! El hecho de que me hayas salvado la vida de esa estúpida serpiente no te da derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos ¡Yo te salvé infinitas veces más cuando eras un mocoso arrogante bueno para nada!</p>
  <p>— ¡Tú sabes que si hubiera sido cualquier otro Auror quien descubriera tus manías estarías en problemas! —exclamó mortificado—. ¡Pero te juro que no vuelvo a ofrecerme para catear las mazmorras! ¡Me exasperas, <em>Snape</em>!</p>
  <p>— ¡Excelente, es la mejor noticia que he tenido en la vida! Quizá ahora dedique su tiempo libre a su noviecita. Ah, espere, lo olvidaba, ella le abandonó. —dijo fingiéndose condolido.</p>
  <p>— Ginny no me abandonó, terminamos porque simplemente somos mejores como amigos… ¡Y yo no debería estarle dando explicaciones!</p>
  <p>— Y tampoco me interesan, ¡Ahora dame eso! —ordena arrebatando de la mano de <em>Harry</em> un antiguo aparato esférico en cuya superficie se vislumbraban relieves dándole forma de un mundo plateado del tamaño de una recordadora—. ¡Hay que ver cómo volver al castillo!</p>
  <p>— ¡Lo haré yo! —protestó intentando recuperar el artilugio.</p>
  <p>— ¡Ni lo sueñes, en bastantes problemas me has metido ya, mocoso insoportable!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Severus</em> logró esquivar a <em>Harry</em> pero éste no cesó en su empeño y saltó hacia <em>Snape</em>, quien por su altura no le fue difícil quedarse con el aparato, tan sólo esperaba poder encontrar el modo de hacerlo funcionar de manera segura.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Desde su lugar, la pequeña familia los veía discutir airadamente hasta que, en un movimiento, <em>Harry</em> logró derribar al profesor. Para su mala suerte, el artilugio salió volando, como en cámara lenta lo vieron caer en el arroyo siendo llevado por la corriente. <em>Snape</em> forcejeó para sacarse a <em>Harry</em> de encima sin notar que el joven Auror lucía más abrumado por el contacto físico que por el problema en que estaban. Cuando por fin logró sacar su varita ya era demasiado tarde, el aparato había desaparecido de su vista, quiso invocarlo con un Accio pero descubrió que no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo. Eso incrementó la pelea aún más.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry y Severus se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Parecía que iniciaba una nueva aventura.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b>FIN</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b></b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pequeño Bonus:</p>
  <p>Años más tarde, Jerome Snape-Potter se convierte en el primer hechicero de ese mundo en embarazarse. Obviamente, el otro padre era Teddy Lupin.<br/>La comunidad mágica recibió la noticia con asombro y alegría, atribuyendo el milagro a la portentosa herencia genética de la magia de Harry Potter unida al poder de un metamorfomago.<br/>Nunca supieron que Jerome fue un viajero que llegó para quedarse y cambiar aquel mundo para siempre.</p>
  <p>Ahora sí. FIN.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <b>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notes">
  <p></p>
  <div class="title">
    <p>
      <span class="label">Notas finales:</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="noteinfo">
    <p> </p>
    <p>Llegamos al final de la historia, deseo que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.</p>
    <p>Especialmente, agradezco de corazón a quienes me regalaron sus comentarios y kudos, no sé si saben cuan feliz me hacía recibirlos.</p>
    <p>Ahora una pregunta para que mediten y me digan qué creen ustedes, si el hijo de <em>Ron y Draco</em> viajara a ese mundo y se enamorara de Hugo ¿sería incesto? XD</p>
    <p>Ya dejo de alucinar, es que esta historia hizo que me dejara en el camino varias ideas de combinaciones de mundos jajaja</p>
    <p>Bueno, me despido. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que estén bien.</p>
    <p>Los quiero mucho!</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>